changements
by billy et menssa
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione. Septième années à Poudlard
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: je ne possède rien, malheureusement pas même notre petit ronnie. Tout appartient à J.K Rowling que je félicite pour son troisième enfant qui ne contrariera pas la parution du très attendu tome 6.   
  
Alors je voulais vous dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça, il y aura sans doute une suite et se sera sans doute du R mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire où tous ça va m'emmener. J'avais juste besoin d'un break pour notre autre fic qui continue ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous attendons votre avis sur cette petite chose ridicule alors n'hésitait pas à reviewer et à donner des idées du moment que cela ne contredit pas nos couples favoris. Je n'ai même pas de titre pour l'instant peut-être qu'en le publiant j'en trouverai un. J'aurai besoin de Billy mais il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, enfin il revient dans pas longtemps et il me dira qu'il n'aime pas du tout, on verra bien. À bientôt, menssa.   
  
Hermione lisait tranquillement dans son coin préféré de la bibliothèque. Le silence de cette pièce l'apaisait toujours mais aujourd'hui la solitude qu'elle cherchait, était remplacé par des groupes de jeunes filles gloussant impatiemment. La vie d'Hermione qui aurait du être parfaite depuis la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres étaient devenu un véritable enfer à cause de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir aux élèves féminines de sixième année de sa propre maison. Ginny qui était assise au milieu de son groupe d'amie se leva pour la rejoindre.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Ginny repoussa délicatement ses longs cheveux hors de son visage et adressa un sourire coupable à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude mais je ne comprends pas comment toi tu les supporte. » Elle tourna rageusement une page de son livre.  
  
« Elle ne sont pas si mauvaise, se sont juste des filles. » Ginny sortit un parchemin et une plume.  
  
« Je suis une fille et je ne me comporte pas comme ça… Toi non plus d'ailleurs. » Elle regarda la petite rouquine écrire rapidement sur le bout de papier.  
  
« C'est différent… Tu viens toujours à noël, maman veut absolument nous avoir tous au terrier pour une fois avec papa qui est toujours occupé… » Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.  
  
« Tu aurai du t'y attendre, être le ministre de la magie n'a pas que des avantages. » Elle ferme son livre.  
  
« Je sais, je n'en reviens toujours pas, Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie. »  Elle continuait à écrire, ignorant le soupir de sa meilleur amie.  
  
Tout aller tellement mieux depuis six mois, depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Ils avaient reçut l'ordre de Merlin, les félicitations du gouvernements et étaient devenu les héros du monde sorcier. Monsieur Weasley avait été nommé à la tête du ministère renflouant ainsi les finances de sa famille qui avait recueillit le survivant.  
  
Le silence relatif de la bibliothèque fut brisé par des chuchotements très indiscrets et essentiellement féminin. Ils arrivaient, ses meilleurs amis. Elle n'était plus jamais surprise par leur entrée vue qu'elle était toujours annoncé par une foule de groupie.  
  
Harry arrivait le premier, splendide dans sa tenue de quidditch. Il était grand et fin, ses cheveux désordonnés mettait en valeur ses yeux émeraudes. Sa cicatrice maintenant légendaire n'était plus qu'un fin trait blanc tracé sur son front, il avançait tel un félin, gracieux et agile comme il l'était sur un balais. Son physique à lui seul attirait mais il était aussi auréolé de gloire et d'opulence. Il n'hésitait plus à arborer des tenues à la mode et à flirter éhontément avec toute les demoiselles qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le survivant peu sûr de lui avait fait place à un jeune homme heureux et conquérant qui profitait pour la première fois de ce que la vie lui donnait.   
  
Les filles présentes dans la bibliothèque avaient toutes les yeux braqués sur lui, il était l'image parfaite du prince charmant, propre sur soi et gentlemen même avec Hermione qu'il n'hésitait plus à complimenter sur un ton charmeur. D'après le professeur Lupin, il était un savant mélange de James et Sirius empruntant à l'un son physique avantageux et à l'autre son attitude désinvolte qui rendait absolument folle toutes les filles. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny impeccable malgré l'effort physique qu'il venait d'accomplir, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui provoqua un ricanement d'Hermione.   
  
Tout les regards quittèrent la table scrutant l'entrée avidement.   
  
Il apparut au moment même où Harry s'assit. Ron n'avait aucun point commun avec Harry à part le fait qu'ils soient des fantasmes ambulants. Il n'avait pas réellement changé son comportement ce qui le rendait attendrissant. Il ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait, après avoir pu pour la première fois avoir des habits lui appartenant, de nouveaux livres et surtout un nouveau balais qu'il traînait en ce moment même derrière lui, il comprit l'impact que son nom provoquait. Les Weasley qui avaient toujours était mésestimé étaient à présent accueilli à bras ouvert partout où ils allaient. Il ne croyait toujours pas que le badge étincelant qui reposait dans sa poche le désignait préfet en chef et il ne crut à sa position de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qu'après avoir choisit le nouveau poursuiveur. Tout ses changements ajoutés aux prestige d'être un héros de guerre avait fait de lui la coqueluche de Poudlard. Mais même sans ce bouleversement, les têtes se retourneraient quand même au passage de Ron. Il était impressionnant, là où Harry était finesse et délicatesse, il était force et puissance. Loin d'égaler l'élégance d'Harry, il était toujours débraillé, sa cravate de travers, sa chemise hors de son pantalon le rendait encore plus sexy.  
  
Sa tignasse rouge qui effleurait sa nuque n'avait pas le désordre calculé d'Harry, il la laisser libre d'agir à sa guise passant souvent sa main à travers ses mèches qui tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux azurs. Il avait encore quelques taches de rousseurs qui constellaient son nez, seules traces enfantines dans ce visage résolument masculin. Si Harry avait une présence charismatique du à sa personnalité, Ron s'imposait immédiatement dans une pièce grâce à son corps particulièrement impressionnant. Le Quidditch avait rendu son torse dur de muscles puissants, il était pourtant toujours aussi gourmand et ne se privait pas de friandises.   
  
Hermione essayait toujours d'être objective lorsqu'elle contemplait ses amis, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'attardait plus longuement sur la silhouette de Ron qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer ce sourire mis-moqueur, mis-charmeur qu'il lui adressait toujours à celui d'Harry, ses grandes mains qui la soulevaient souvent de terre pour une raison ou une autre et elle savait aussi qu'il avait les plus belles fesses de tout Poudlard alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais regarder celle d'Harry.   
  
Ses amis n'étaient pas vraiment responsable de son malheur, ils étaient toujours à ses côtés, près à l'aider au moindre problème mais ils ignoraient complètement que sa vie était un enfer. Elle aurai du, elle aussi profiter de cette célébrité mais elle n'attirait que la jalousie ou l'envie de toutes les filles de Poudlard. À part Ginny, elles lui tournaient toutes le dos ou ne lui parlaient que pour être plus proche d'Harry ou de Ron. Quand aux garçons, ils étaient plus intéressés pas les prouesses sportives de ces meilleurs amis que pour elle même. D'une semaine à l'autre, elle sortait avec Harry ou Ron ou même les deux à la fois, on disait qu'elle les tenait en son pouvoir avec des potions d'amour. Elle n'osait plus rester seul avec l'un d'entre eux de peur d'alimenter les rumeurs.   
  
Elle croisa le regard méchant d'une Serpentard qui malgré son dégoût pour les Griffondors aurait bien entraîné Ron dans un placard à balais. Elle se recula de lui précipitamment alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle évita son regard interrogateur et sortit son livre de potion lui indiquant la page utile, il lui sourit doucement et se mit au travail.   
  
Les garçons pouvaient être vraiment aveugle. Surtout Ron, il croyait que toute cette attention n'était destiné qu'à Harry. Il était toujours étonné lorsqu'une fille l'abordait, il ne disparaissait pas tout les soirs dans une classe abandonné comme Harry le faisait, il préférait jouer au échec, parler de Quidditch ou dévorer des chocogrenouilles. Sans le savoir, il rendait les filles encore plus folles de lui en jouant l'inaccessible. Les seules filles avec qui il passait du temps étaient Hermione ou sa sœur, ce qui n'aidait les rumeurs à s'apaiser. Les dernier ragots les avaient trouvés nus dans la salle de bain des préfets ce qui était absolument ridicule vu qu'Hermione n'avait jamais ne serait ce qu'embrasser un garçon.  
  
« Gin, tu viens au Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine? » Harry brisait le silence qui s'était installé sur la table.  
  
« Oui, je crois. Pourquoi? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil hésitant en direction de Ron puis retrouva son air conquérant en dévisageant Ginny.  
  
« Tu pourrais venir avec moi? » Comme tout les Weasley, Ginny avait la mal chance de rougir à la moindre émotion.  
  
« Euh…Je crois…Oui…d'accord. »   
  
Ron ne put retenir un sourire entendu avant de revenir à ses devoirs. Depuis deux semaines, Harry toujours charmant l'était encore plus vis à vis de Ginny. Satisfait, il se releva et d'un clin d'œil coquin quitta la pièce comme un prince. Hermione s'approcha de Ginny pour discuter de ce retournement de situation, le survivant n'invitait jamais personne, il n'en avait pas besoin mais elle fut vite entouré par des dizaines de filles gloussantes. Ron se mit à rire face à ce déchaînement et attira par la même occasion tout les regard sur lui y comprit celui de madame Pince qui lui intima de se taire. Gêné par toute cette attention, il se leva saisit la main d'Hermione ainsi que son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie entouré de chuchotements.  
  
« ça deviens exaspérant !! » Ron n'était peut-être pas si aveugle que ça après tout.  
  
« Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traîner dans tout le château et je te rappelle que tu as oublié ton balais, de plus une douche n'aurait pas était du luxe après deux heures d'entraînements. » Il lâcha sa main.  
  
« Pour le balais, je suis sur que quelqu'un me le rapportera et évite de mentionner les mots bains, douches ou savons en ma présence de peur de relancer ses stupides rumeurs. » Il n'était ni aveugle, ni sourd.  
  
« Tu es au courant?. » Elle s'arrêta au milieu du grand escalier, attirant à nouveau tout les regards sur eux.  
  
« Tu me prends pour un imbécile, bien sûr que je suis au courant. Je sais même que Parvati en est à l'origine. » Il reprit sa main essayant de la faire avancer.  
  
« Et ça ne te déranges pas!! Tu sais que ma vie est un enfer et tu ne fais rien, tu les laisses salir ma réputation. Tout le monde me déteste, j'en ai assez!! » Elle devenait hystérique. Ron la rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.  
  
« Tu préférerais que je frappe, le premier qui parle de toi. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai failli démolir Seamus, il y a trois semaines lorsqu'il a demandé à Harry et moi si tu étais bonne. Tu ne comprends pas qu'en faisant ça, tout le monde parlerai encore plus, ils auraient l'impression que l'on a quelques choses à se reprocher, à justifier. » Il la relâcha, ses yeux sombres de colère contenue. Ils recommencèrent à marcher.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Hermione reprit la parole.  
  
« Je ne comprends. »   
  
« Quoi Mione? » Il s'était adoucit, il semblait fatigué et las.  
  
« Et bien ça. Ce Mione, toi qui tiens mon sac, qui reste avec moi. Je sais qu'on est juste ami et que tu fais ça depuis longtemps mais tu ne devrais pas éviter si tu veux apaiser les rumeurs. » Ses oreilles devinrent rouges signe d'un grand embarras.  
  
« Je ne veux pas qu'on dise de toi que tu es une…une… Tu sais, une gourgandine mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai de comportement pour leur faire plaisir. » Hermione s'adoucit, c'était pour ça qu'elle préférait Ron. Lui qui avait toujours voulu avoir de l'argent et la célébrité ne se laissait pas transformer par toute cette attention. Elle pensais qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire mais à son étonnement, il continua:  
  
« Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme Harry, tu sais. Je vois pas l'intérêt, lui non pus d'ailleurs. Il a promis d'arrêter. Je voyais pas ça comme ça…Tu sais la célébrité, c'est cool que tout le monde te reconnaisses et d'avoir que des compliments mais… Je sais pas, j'ai tout ce que je voulais avoir et je me rends compte que c'est pas vraiment ce que je veux. » Sa voix mourut dans un chuchotement, il semblait perdu mais il regagna vite son sourire joyeux.  
  
« Je vais pas me plaindre après tout j'ai un crédit illimité à Honneyduke. » Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une magnifique plume au sucre à la framboise.  
  
« Tiens, ce sont tes préférées, non? » Elle pris la sucrerie avec un sourire, permettant à ses yeux d'errer un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la petite bergère qui protégeaient l'entrée de leur salon commun.   
  
« Bonjour!! » Elle était toute de délicatesse et ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de porcelaine rougir à la vue de Ron.   
  
« Mot de passe, s'il vous plaît? » Elle avait toujours un sourire plein de fraîcheur.  
  
« Malfoy n'est qu'un petit furet bondissant! »   
  
« Ron!!! » Il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que la bergère les laissait passer.  
  
« Quoi? C'était à mon tour de choisir le mot de passe. »  
  
« Oui mais ce n'est pas un raison pour insulter le préfet d'une autre maison, grandit un peu! » Elle posa la plume sur la table basse et commença à fouiller dans le sac qu'il venait de poser.  
  
« Tu dois être la seule à vouloir que je grandisse, même Hagrid me supplie d'arrêter, je crois qu'il a peur que je lui pique Madame Maxime. » Il s'affala dans uns de leur fauteuils, allumant de sa baguette le feu de leur cheminée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la directrice de beaubâton en compagnie de Ron.  
  
« Je voulais dire mûrir, honnêtement Ron!! Tu as peut être l'air d'un homme mais tu restes un petit garçon capricieux. » Il se redressa et se plaça devant elle, il avait un air menaçant.  
  
« Répète un peu ça! » Loin d'être impressionné, Hermione continua à le provoquer.  
  
« Non vraiment, tu ne penses qu'aux bonbons, je me demandes si ta mère t'as appris à t'habiller et c'est à peine si tu as l'age mental d'un garçon de cinq ans! »  
  
« Tu l'auras voulu! » Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pour la porter sur le fauteuil. Hermione commença à crier et à rire tout à la fois, exigeant qu'il la repose. Sans attendre, il commença à la chatouiller au ventre, morte de rire, elle se débattait furieusement. Elle glissa du canapé sur le sol et il se retrouva à califourchon au dessus d'elle à la chatouiller de plus belle.  
  
« Je ne vous dérange pas? » La voix grave d'Harry recouvrait les rires retentissants de ses amis qui se redressèrent.  
  
Il portait un magnifique éclair de feu gravé au nom des Weasley qu'il déposa dans le coin de la pièce. Ce salon normalement réservé aux préfets en chef était leur refuge assez semblable à la salle commune des Griffondors mais beaucoup plus petit, il était chaleureux et accueillant. De nombreuses revues de Quidditch côtoyait les grimoires de métamorphose et les pelotes de laines. Dobby qui ne parvenait pas à éteindre sa passion à satisfaire les envies de monsieur Potter, leur avait comme à son habitude préparé un encas assez conséquent.   
  
« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma sœur, Potter. » Harry esquissa un sourire et s'assit élégamment dans un fauteuil, son visage si composé redevint naturel comme si en franchissant le portrait il perdait ce masque qu'il aimait porter en société.  
  
« On en a déjà parlé Ron. Tiens c'est pour toi, c'est d'une ravissante Serdaigle qui attendait devant la porte pour te le donner. » Il lui tendit une lettre particulièrement parfumé.  
  
« Tu te rends compte qu'en t'affichant avec Gin, tu me mets dans la merde. » Dit-il en prenant le délicat papier.  
  
« Ron, surveille ton langage! »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec l'une d'entre elle, c'est de ta faute si elles te harcèlent. » Harry qui venait de prendre une énorme part de gâteau aux potirons ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça par les problème de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Si j'ai bien compris ton conseil, c'est d'en prendre une au hasard et de sortir avec pour que les autres me laissent. »  
  
« Pas au hasard. Ron, tu n'as qu'à choisir, il doit bien en avoir qui te plaisent plus que d'autres. » Hermione silencieuse regardait les garçons discuter, apparemment ils oubliaient qu'elle était dans la pièce.   
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'intéressait pas, j'ai essayé cet été et ça n'a rien donné. » Hermione qui étaient partie avec ses parents en Italie, ignorait tout de leur occupation estivale. Elle était d'une naïveté, elle pensait que Ron était différent, il s'est juste lassé avant Harry.  
  
« Ron, ne recommence pas, on tourne toujours en rond. Tu sais ce que je vais te dire alors arrête. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise de sa présence Ron la regarda à son tour et rougit.  
  
« Tu as raison, changeons de sujet. Tu penses que j'ai bien fait de placer Andrew sur la gauche… »  
  
Les garçons n'avaient que deux sujets de conversations les filles et le quidditch. Hermione ramassa son sac, sa plume au sucre et se dirigea dans sa chambre sans un mot. Elle se sentait trahie, blessée, trompée ce qui était totalement stupide vu qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur la vie amoureuse de Ron et qu'elle n'en voulait aucun. Si elle le regardait si souvent, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était un magnifique spécimen de mâle et certainement pas à cause d'une quelconque attirance. Il était son meilleur ami au même titre qu'Harry, il pouvait embrasser qui il voulait, tomber amoureux de qui il voulait, il n'était pas sa propriété. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires sur son grand lit et poussa un gros soupir.   
  
Si ça la touchait autant, c'était seulement parce que Ron était la seule personne avec qui elle partageait tout, le bon comme le mauvais. Elle se sentait désespéramment seule dans ce grand château avec une meute de fille sur son dos, Harry coureurs de jupons et Ginny qui passait son temps avec ses amies même Luna Lovegood avait une vie sociale plus trépidante que la sienne. Elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'était pas laide juste banale surtout à côté de la beauté exotique de Parvati, la douceur diaphane de Lavande ou le tempérament de feu de Ginny. Elle pourrait avoir des petits amis, elle avait essayé mais ils ne supportaient pas la comparaison avec ses meilleurs amis et cela bien avant la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils n'avaient pas changé, elle les avait toujours trouvés extraordinaire, le temps et la célébrité l'avait juste dévoilé aux autres.   
  
Elle s'imagina la fille qui s'était pavané au bras de Ron certainement une blonde incendiaire au charme d'une vélane qui n'avait pas plus de cerveaux qu'une punaise. Rien avoir avec elle, elle poussa à nouveau un gros soupir et la plume au sucre dans sa bouche se mit à travailler sur son devoir d'étude des runes.   
  
Ben voilà, j'ai déjà une idée pour la suite. Je ferai peut-être quelque chose étant plus du point de vue de Ron et ensuite un truc Ginny/Harry et bien sur du sexe, j'ai envie d'écrire des trucs cochons, je suis pas une perverse, j'ai juste une période d'envie de R et ça arrive à tout le monde. J'espère quelques petites reviews enfin nous espérons parce que dès que Billy reviens il va mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire et il me suppliera de faire revenir Sirius.   
  
Bisous et merci par avance si vous nous laissez une gentille, toute petite, mignonne rewiew. 


	2. petit déjeuné mouvementé

> Je sais que j'ai mis le deuxième chapitre bien vite mais il traînait là sur l'ordinateur et comme je ne l'aime pas du tout je voulais m'en débarrasser. Il n'y a pas encore de R, c'est à peine Pg pour le langage mais ça va changer dès le prochain chapitre si il y en a un. Alors si vous appréciez vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, vous nous laissez une toute petite review.
> 
> Je ne vais pas répondre à toute les review mais je voulais remercier ceux qui nous en ont laissé une, bien évidemment les personnges n'auront pas des réactions qu'ils ont dans les livres, je fais ça pour m'amuser et si vous aimez c'est tant mieux. Elea, je m'adresse à toi, je sais pertinament que Gin a changé, qu'Harry ne se comporterai jamais comme ça et que Ron ne sera jamais un sex symbol mais ça me fais bien rire comme ça et ne t'inquiète pas tout finira bien, j'aime les choses qui finissent bien et Ginny n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Liv je te fais de la pub et si vous avez des conseils n'hésitait pas. Merci pour vos encouragements.  
  
Disclaimer: rien, absolument rien ne m'appartient  
  
**Pub: ALLEZ TOUS LIRE Price of love sur**   
  
Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, prête à affronter les innombrables murmures qui la suivraient tout au long de la journée. Le petit déjeunée n'était servi que dans une heure, elle décida de descendre pour lire une dernière fois la leçon d'Arythmencie. Le salon était un véritable foutoir, la tenue couverte de boue de Ron traînait par terre, les pièces d'échec abandonnées sur leur plateau se disputaient, une tasse de chocolat chaud s'était renversé sur la moquette. Mais la chose la plus désordonné de la pièce était le jeune homme mis-assis, mis-allongé sur le canapé.   
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, le beau gosse de Poudlard n'était qu'un gamin indiscipliné. Indiscipliné mais incroyablement mignon, en particulier lorsqu'il dormait profondément. Elle ramassa sa cape, rangea les pièces essayant de les calmer et s'assit à ses côtés. Il fallait le réveiller, apparemment il avait pris une douche hier soir mais il avait omis de se raser, il n'avait certainement pas fini ses devoirs et si il restait endormi, il resterait grognon pour le reste de la journée après avoir sauter le petit déjeuné. Le problème était comment le réveiller? Il avait tout sauf un sommeil léger.  
  
« Ron. »  
  
Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
« Ron, debout. »  
  
Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.  
  
« Ron, réveille-toi! » Elle toucha légèrement son épaule pour essayer de le tirer des bras de Morphée.  
  
« Mione… » Elle sourit et appuya un peu plus sur son bras.  
  
« Oui, c'est moi. Debout fainéant! »  
  
Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, une seconde avant elle était penché sur lui tenant fermement son bras et maintenant elle était sur ses genoux, emprisonné dans son étreinte. Il enfonça sa tête dans sa chevelure et la serra contre lui comme il le ferai d'un nounours.  
  
« Ron! Lâche-moi! » Loin de lui obéir il resserra ses bras.  
  
« Encore cinq minutes Mione! »  
  
Hermione interdite ne savait quoi faire, elle s'était déjà réfugié dans les bras de Ron surtout en période de guerre, il la consolait, l'apaisait mais tout était différent maintenant. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, ses bras autour de sa taille, c'était chaud et rassurant. Elle se détendit un peu, il ne faisait que dormir et personne n'était là pour les juger ou les critiquer. Elle laissa ses mains caresser ses cheveux, sa joue rugueuse. Sa respiration était calme et lente, il semblait être reparti dans le pays des songes.   
  
Elle vit la reine noire du jeux d'échec qui s'était caché sous un fauteuil la regarder avec envie, même les objets tombaient amoureux de lui. Elle n'imaginait pas la tête que ferait les filles de l'école si elles les trouvaient comme ça, elle aurait pu craindre pour sa vie. Il bougea dans son sommeil, défit un peu son étreinte mais ne se réveilla pas. Hermione essaya de se relever mais sa tête était toujours plongé dans ses boucles.  
  
« Ron, les cinq minutes sont passés. » Elle n'avait fait que chuchoter, doutant de pouvoir le réveiller avec des mots. Elle attendit quelques instants.  
  
« Je sais. » Il releva la tête, les yeux endormis. Sa voix était rauque, basse, incroyablement sexy. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regard d'Hermione tomba sur ses lèvres, elle se demanda si elles étaient si douce qu'elle le paraissait. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à repousser ses idées incongrues.  
  
« Bonjour. » Il la lâcha complètement pour s'étirer. Instinctivement le regard d'Hermione passa de sa bouche à son abdomen. Elle adorait son ventre, des carrés de chocolats blancs avec une fine traînée de poil roux, elle se retint de tendre la main pour le caresser. Elle devait faire attention à ses réactions, elle contrôlait de moins en moins ses hormones. Elle se releva précipitamment, réarrangeant son uniforme pour retrouver ses esprits.   
  
« C'est pas que je me plaigne mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Il la regardait avec ses yeux innocents et légèrement amusé.  
  
« Qu'est ce que je fais là? C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette position! » Elle ramassa la reine et la remit dans sa boite.  
  
« Comment j'aurais pu faire ça? Je dormais. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, tu m'as peut-être pris pour ton ours en peluche? » Il la dévisagea de la tête au pied, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.  
  
« Hermione crois-moi, jamais je ne pourrais te prendre pour une grosse bêtes à poil. » Il se leva, se colla quasiment à elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.   
  
Et là le sourire dévastateur, celui dont toute les filles étaient folles, un savant mélange de désinvoltures, de séduction et de confiance en soi. Il retira une mèche de son visage la plaçant derrière son oreille puis il lui chuchota:  
  
« Tu es bien trop jolie pour ça. »   
  
Hermione embarrassée se figea, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Il caressa doucement sa joue.  
  
« Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougies. » Elle rougit encore plus et repoussa sa main.  
  
« Tu es tombé sur la tête ce matin. Au lieu de dire des bêtises du ferai mieux d'aller t'habiller, on se retrouve dans la grande salle. » Il se mit à rire, fit un salut militaire accompagné d'un « oui chef! » puis courut dans l'escalier.  
  
Elle devait arrêter de faire avoir par son petit air coquin, elle avait le cœur bien trop fragile pour lui résister et une relation avec Ron aurait été sans issu, dévastatrice. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'un calme Serdaigle qui n'attirait pas l'attention et qui lui éviterait de se languir de son meilleur ami. Elle arriva à la table de Griffondor et se laissa tomber à côté de Ginny qui contrairement à hier n'arborait pas un sourire joyeux.  
  
« Gin, tu t'es réveillé du mauvais pied? » Elle triturait ses céréales et essayait de retenir ses larmes.  
  
« Non… ça va, c'est juste… » Elle leva la main et fit signe vers la table des Poufsouffles. Harry toujours aussi fringant était en grande conversation avec une magnifique brune aux yeux bleu, il lui tenait la main et ne la quittait pas des yeux.   
  
« Tu le connais, ça ne veux rien dire. Il ne peux pas s'empêcher de flirter .» Ginny sourit tristement.  
  
« Ils ont couché ensemble. » Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry, ses habits bien qu'impeccable étaient identique à ceux de la veille et sa main était à présent posé sur la cuisse de la fille en question.   
  
« Je suis stupide, je pensais qu'il voulait vraiment sortir avec moi après tout c'est lui qui a demandé alors que je n'espérais plus. Je ne veux pas de ça, c'est finit avec Harry, définitivement. » Elle ravala ses larmes et se remit à manger.  
  
« Pourtant, il a dit à Ron que c'était différent. » réfléchit Hermione à voix haute. Au même moment Ron arriva, essayant de réajuster sa cravate. Après un coup d'œil à Ginny, il chercha Harry. Il se figea au milieu de la pièce alors que ce dernier embrassait à pleine bouche sa compagne. Sa journée qui s'annonçait radieuse fut ruiné en un instant, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami rouge de colère. Hermione ainsi que Ginny et Neville se levèrent pour le rattraper et éviter une altercation publique mais ils arrivèrent trop tard.  
  
« Harry, je peux te parler un instant. » Ron resta étonnamment calme, seul la couleur de son visage laissé deviner son humeur. Harry cessa ses « activités » et blanchit à la vue de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Ron, calme toi d'accord. » Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « J'ai changé d'avis, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je profite. »   
  
Harry se leva et se dressa fièrement devant Ron. Il rougit un peu lorsqu'il vit Ginny arriver derrière son frère.  
  
« Très bien, fais ce que tu veux! Je pensais que tu étais revenu sur terre que, que tu te rendrai compte que ce que tu fais est vide de sens mais non, tu gâches tout comme toujours. » Ron se retourna et regarda sa sœur. Harry se détendit un peu, il était plus doué que Ron lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie mais au corps à corps il n'avait aucune chance.   
  
« Tu lui dois des excuses! » Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite mais après quelques instants il se tourna vers Ginny pour parler mais le poing de Ron se fracassa sur sa mâchoire avant qu'il en ait l'occasion. Harry aveuglé par la douleur chancela, la grande salle qui jusque là contemplait la scène en silence poussa de grands cris. Jamais les deux amis ne s'était disputé au point d'en venir au main. Ron tendit son bras pour rattraper Harry et le mit sur ses pieds sans ménagement.  
  
« Maintenant, tu t'excuses! »   
  
« Gin, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du t'inviter sans avoir l'intention de t'être fidèle et si tu ne voulais plus m'accompagner je comprendrai. » Harry qui commençait à avoir un gros bleu, baissait la tête en signe de contrition. Tout le monde attendait la réponse de Ginny.  
  
« J'accepte tes excuses. » Elle lui sourit timidement et lui retourna son sourire puis sans un mot elle sortit de la salle.  
  
Hermione qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, courut vers Harry pour examiner sa mâchoire.  
  
« Tu es devenu fou!! » Elle s'adressait à Ron, tout en caressant la joue de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Il l'a mérité et il le sait parfaitement. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Mme Pomfresch, Harry. »   
  
« Pour une fois cet imbécile à raison, vient Harry. Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. » Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à Ron et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais il la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de faire un pas.  
  
« Reste ici si tu ne veux pas que dans une heure on raconte partout que tu as fais l'amour contre l'armoire à pharmacie pour comparer mes prouesses avec celle d'Harry. »  
  
Hermione qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester fut coupé par Harry.  
  
« Il a raison, je n'ai pas une réputation exemplaire. »  
  
« Mais tu viens de coucher avec cette fille qui pourrait penser… » Pour la première fois depuis le début de la dispute, elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux même le regard teigneux du professeur Rogue ne ratait rien de l'échange. Les rumeurs, elle commençait à en avoir assez dès demain le trio amoureux se transformerait en quatuor, elle entendrait les pires horreurs à chaque corridors. Elle lâcha Harry comme si elle s'était brûlé, il sortit de la salle un sourire penaud aux lèvres.   
  
Les conversations reprirent normalement à part pour un petit groupe de groupie qui entourèrent la jolie créatures de Pouffsouffle pour demander les moindres détails de sa nuit.   
  
Ron sans la lâcher s'assit à la table des griffondors prit deux toasts qu'il posa dans l'assiette d'Hermione et remplit la sienne de bacon et d'œuf.  
  
« Maintenant, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé si j'ai bien comprit. »  
  
« Exactement ou alors on part tout les deux et tu acceptes le fait de coucher avec moi. » Elle s'étrangla avec son toast, Ron éclata de rire.  
  
« Je parle hypothétiquement, Mione. On a du mal à croire que tu ais dix-sept ans quelque fois, tu es si coincé. » Il engloutit une énorme portion d'omelette.  
  
« Excuse-moi de ne pas être comme toute tes groupies qui défaillent chaque fois que tu les regardes. »   
  
« Mais tu es exactement comme elles, c'est juste que tu es assez intelligente pour essayer de le cacher. »  
  
Incapable de trouver une répartie cinglante, elle attrapa son sac et celui de Ginny et se leva.   
  
« Neville, tu as vu comment j'ai fracassé le survivant! » La table entière se mit à rire et à commenter la dispute.  
  
Insupportable, ils étaient tout les deux insupportables. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour leur amitié, elle était sûre de les trouver le soir même à s'affronter pour une partie d'échec, elle regarda deux troisièmes années qui chuchotaient. Jamais cela n'aurai de fin et pour tout arranger, Ron flirtait avec elle car il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir ce matin il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et il en profitait.   
  
Elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et après avoir donné le mot de passe s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Elle respira un grand coup prête à ne recevoir que des regard méprisant mais à sa grande surprise la salle était quasiment vide. Soulagée, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et laissa son esprit vagabondé.  
  
Elle était exténué alors qu'elle n'était debout que depuis une heure. Elle aurait voulu revenir à son lit chaud et à ce rêve fabuleux qui l'avait réveillé. Elle faisait des rêves érotiques depuis l'âge de quatorze ans mais celui avait été si intense, si réel que les images flottaient encore dans sa tête. Elle sentait encore son corps nu contre le sien, ses baisers, ses caresses. C'était enivrant, sensuel et totalement interdit. Ron ne lui ferait jamais l'amour, il ne l'embrasserait jamais, et jamais au grand jamais il ne tomberait amoureux d'elle…  
  
………………………………………..............................................................................  
  
« Je t'avais prévenu, Harry! »  
  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. »   
  
Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe du terrain de quidditch, ils se souciaient peu du froid de ce début de décembre que le vent transportait, ils regardaient les étoiles. Ils étaient en sueurs et avaient le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis? » Ron regardait avec intérêt son ami.  
  
« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »   
  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi? »   
  
« Comment fais-tu? » Harry se redressa. « Je veux dire, elles sont toute après toi, je suis même sûr que tu en a plus que moi et elles sont toute là pour toi, elles feraient ce que tu veux et tu refuses. »   
  
« Ouais, j'ai pas envie qu'elle raconte tout le lendemain à ses copines, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une fille différente toute les nuits, j'en veux une seule. »  
  
« Hermione? » Il ne dit rien mais rougit.  
  
« Tu sais Ron tu n'as pas choisit la plus facile. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Je crois que je lui plais mais… »  
  
« Dit lui! Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles tout les deux! Tu aurais pu lui dire à ce foutu bal, ou cet été torride chez Sirius ou même le soir où on a tué Voldemort mais non tu te tais tout le temps. » Ron se leva et se remit sur son balais.  
  
« Ron!! Excuse moi!! » Harry à son tour monta sur son balais et s'envola dans les cieux.  
  
« Deux fois dans la journée ça fais beaucoup Potter. » Il lui lança le souaffle avec violence.  
  
« Je ne mérite pas Gin. » Harry rattrapa la balle.  
  
« Si tu faisais un peu d'effort, tu la mériterais. J'espère qu'elle valait le coût cette Lucinda. »   
  
« Elle avais des seins, un rêve et sa bouche… » Harry était déjà parti sur un autre monde.  
  
« Ok et qui est le parfum du jour? » Ils planaient dans les airs s'envoyant la balle.  
  
« Personne à moins que je trouve une délicieuse jeune fille dans mon lit en montant me coucher. » Il replaça ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
  
« Il n'y a personne ici alors arrête avec ça! »  
  
« D'accord, calme toi! On voit que tu es frustré. » Il évita de justesse le souaffle que Ron lui envoya en pleine figure. Harry éclata de rire et s'envola encore plus haut.  
  
………………………………………..............................................................................  
  
_Doxy: Les doxys sont fréquemment confondus avec les fées bien qu'il s'agisse de deux espèces très différentes. Tout comme la fée, le Doxy a l'apparence d'un être humain minuscule bien que, dans son cas, il soit couvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire et pourvu de deux bras et de jambes…_  
  
« Qui est ce? » De grandes mains chaudes recouvrait ses yeux.  
  
« Ron, je t'en veux toujours. »  
  
_…Supplémentaire. Les ailes du Doxy sont épaisses, courbes et brillantes, comme celles d'un scarabée.  
_  
« Hermione arrête de lire et regarde-moi! » Il retira le livre des animaux fantastiques de ses mains.  
  
« Ron, ne commence pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et où est Harry ? Avec la première garce qui passe! »   
  
« Tu es en colère contre lui, pas contre moi, Mione. Je me suis excusé pour le coup de poing et il ne m'en veux pas plus que ça. » Il s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui.  
  
« Tu es épuisé, tu travailles trop pour les ASPIC. » Elle ne répondit jamais, elle s'était endormie.   
  
Alors voilà, je crois que la prochaine fois il y aura une grosse dispute qui va conduire à un truc très chaud et une nouvelle conquête d'Harry et comme j'adore les Weasley il y aura peut-être les grands frères de notre Ronnie. Si vous avez des questions, des critiques ou mieux des encouragements appuyait sur le petit bouton, juste là.


	3. Réveil

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews! ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde vu mon manque de temps mais chaque encouragement et pour moi comme un bon morceau de chocolat. J'ai pris quelques kilos à cause de vous. La suite n'est toujours pas R mais je vous jure que ça arrive, ce chapitre a été super dur à écrire et il n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Pour ce qui est du carctère des personnages, je sais qu'ils sont très exagéré mais ça va s'arranger. Harry par exemple même si je ne l'aprécie pas complétement à des raisons d'agir ainsi, il n'est pas réellement un crétin. Pour tout les pervers qui ne veulent que du sexe (n'est ce pas chéri!) ça arrive je crois même que le prochain chapitre sera chaud, très chaud. Je vous fais pleins de bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Allez lire notre autre fic Romance, guerre et mystère... Je vous jure qu'on arrive quelque part, tout à un but, l'action arrive!

**vive price of love! allez tous lire cette fic géniale!**

Disclaimer : tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à J.K.Rowling

Réveil 

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours noir. Elle releva la tête pour chercher la cause de son réveil. Les braises de la cheminée offraient quelques lueurs à la pièce, la fenêtre était blanche de givre pourtant elle ne sentait pas le froid. Elle abaissa plusieurs fois les paupières pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle était allongé sur le canapé, elle voulu lever les bras pour s'étirer mais elle se rendit compte que ces doigts étaient emmêlés à ceux d'une autre personne qui lui prodiguait de la chaleur en se collant à elle. Elle sentait une odeur musqué avec des notes de caramel l'entourer...Ron.

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il avait son menton posé au dessus de sa tête et il ronflait doucement. Seul Ron pouvait dormir dans une position si inconfortable, il avait les pieds qui pendaient au dessus du bras du canapé et son cou serait sans aucun doute douloureux toute la journée. Hermione referma les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce, elle était trop bien blottie contre lui. Elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans son étreinte, il grogna avant de resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle rouvrit les yeux précipitamment, là contre ses fesses, elle avait la preuve indéniable que Ron avait grandit. Un sentiment d'embarras envahi Hermione, qui hésitait à présent à se rendormir. Elle le sentait dur contre elle, Ron marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, ses mains qui jusque là tenait les siennes se mirent à caresser son ventre de cercles lents et langoureux.

Hermione s'obligeait à ne pas bouger, il rêvait, un rêve érotique apparemment ce qui était totalement normal pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Si elle le réveillait maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus se regarder pendant des jours. Elle essaya de se séparer un peu de lui et ferma les yeux . Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, un choc blanc de plaisir la traversa. Ses lèvres étaient sur son cou, elles étaient douce, chaude et un peu humide. Il la plaqua contre lui, il respirait fort et vite. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte, elle sentait son ventre se serrait de désir alors que sa paume trouva la peau de son ventre. Elle luttait contre son corps en se répétant que s'était son meilleur ami, qu'il était comme son frère et qu'elle était loin de ressembler à la fille qui devait hanter son rêve.

Sa bouche était toujours contre sa peau, près de son oreille. Il pressait ses hanches contre ses fesses, ses mains qui étaient passés sous son chemisier remontaient vers sa poitrine. Elle perdait le contrôle, elle se tourna légèrement pour se décoller de lui dans un effort vain de lui résister mais au plus elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait et que ce n'était que Ron au plus elle voulait le toucher elle aussi. Il était le seul garçon qui l'avait jamais attiré physiquement et il la caressait, se frottait contre elle. Il chuchotait maintenant, des mots incompréhensibles, des mots de désirs, de besoin...

« Mione... » Une syllabe, un souffle chamboula toutes les pensées d'Hermione, il rêvait d'elle. La ferveur de son étreinte, la douceur de ses mots, tout pour elle. Elle tourna la tête et chercha ses lèvres, elle voulait le goûter alors qu'il était inconscient, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire face aux conséquences le lendemain. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, s'offrant complètement. Par pur instinct elle plaça sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il avait un goût de chocolat, amer et sucré à la fois, épicé mais doux. Il lui retournait le baiser, pris dans on rêve, il explorait sa bouche presque violemment. Hermione profitait pleinement du baiser, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Ron, elle s'imaginait déjà les soirées au coin du feu, les pic-niques sous le grand saule dans le jardin du terrier, les longs baisers langoureux... Mais la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et même si il avait prononcé son nom cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle le regarderait sourire à toutes ses filles sans pouvoir le proclamer sien, il aurait tout oublié, seul le souvenir flou d'un rêve particulièrement vivace resterait dans son esprit.

Elle le repoussa, peu soucieuse de le réveiller, se releva et courut vers sa chambre.

« Eh, merde! »

La voix de Ron retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

........................................................................................................................................................................

« Tu as une mine terrible! »

« Merci beaucoup Gin. Bonjour à toi aussi! » Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux sa tasse de café. Elle s'apprêtait à passer un samedi studieux à essayer d'oublier le baiser de Ron.

« Oh! On s'est levé du mauvais pied. Pourtant tu te lèves bien tard. »

« Mal dormie. » marmonna t-elle. Ginny, elle était rayonnante, elle semblait avoir oublié le comportement d'Harry.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère par hasard? » Hermione devint écarlate.

« Non pourquoi? »

« Harry le cherchait. » Elle saisit un gros croissant et commença à le tartiner de confiture. La grande salle était calme, sans la présence d'Harry ou de Ron tout le monde agissait normalement.

« Alors que compte tu faire de ton samedi? »

« Absolument rien. » Ginny la regarda étonné mais un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as rendez-vous dans le parc avec un charmant jeune homme. » Elle mordit dans son croissant, attendant la réponse d'Hermione.

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« Et bien quand Harry s'est comporté comme le goujat qu'il a toujours été, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie amoureuse en main et j'ai abordé deux garçons qui on finit par nous inviter à une promenade autour du lac. » Hermione semblait catastrophé.

« Gin, non... Je ne suis pas d'humeur...Je... »

« Allez, Mione. Pour me faire plaisir, tu n'auras qu'à discuter avec lui. » Elle la regardait avec des yeux bleu implorant, si semblable à ceux de son frère. Hermione tourna la tête pour éviter ce regard scrutant et vit Ron s'avancer vers elles. Elle regarda à nouveau Ginny.

« C'est d'accord. »

Après tout cela lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier le rouquin sexy qui venait de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour les filles! » Il était naturel, décontracté.

« Bonjour grand frère! » Ginny se leva de table, le reste de son croissant dans la bouche et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Ron.

« Mione a 2h00 devant la porte principale. »

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »marmonna Hermione qui avait replongé la tête vers sa tasse de café. Un toast croustillant recouvert de confiture à la framboise se plaça juste sous son nez.

« Tiens, ça te décrochera peut-être un sourire. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire tout à l'heure? » Il était charmant comme à son habitude, ses cheveux roux contrastant avec la sobriété de son pull noir.

« Merci. On va juste se promener. » Elle prit la tartine la posant dans son assiette.

« Je peux vous accompagner? » Elle rencontra son regard pour la première fois de la matinée. Ses yeux étaient innocents, d'un bleu translucide, il arborait son sourire charmeur. Elle soupira.

« Je ne crois pas, tu t'ennuierais de toute façon. » Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne sachant quoi faire Hermione attrapa le toast et commença à le déguster. Elle vit comme au ralentit Ron se pencher vers elle et de son pouce essuyer la confiture qu'elle avait à la commissure des lèvres. Comme pour l'achever, il lécha son doigt, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard, tout autour d'elle devenait flou, les bruits s'estompaient...

« Salut vous deux! » Harry, habillé comme une gravure de mode s'était assit face à eux. Ils revinrent sur terre et regardèrent leur meilleur ami.

« Vous étiez si mignon hier soir que je n'ai pas eu envie de vous réveiller. Vous devriez sérieusement penser à rendre vrai les rumeurs. » Hermione devint écarlate, Ron se contenta de sourire à son ami.

« Tu ferai mieux de finir ton devoir de potion plutôt que de dire des conneries. »

« Mione!! Tu dis des grossièretés maintenant. » Harry et Ron s'échangeaient des regards amusés.

« Oh, laissez-moi tout les deux! » Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit presque en courant de la grande salle.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

« J'aurai pas dû faire ça mais c'était si bon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Où est le problème alors? »

« Je lui ai mentit, je lui ai fais croire que je dormais et elle est partie en courant... »

Ron et Harry marchaient dans le parc drapé par leur lourde cape noire, les premier flocons ne se feraient plus attendre longtemps. Ils étaient suivit de près ou de loin par quelques jeunes filles encouragés par les clins d'œil d'Harry.

« Ron, tu m'as dit que c'était elle qui t'avais embrassé, ça veux dire quelque chose. »

« Peut-être qu'elle dormait et qu'elle s'est réveillé en m'embrassant ou.... Je ne sais pas moi.... Ce matin elle était tout sauf sympa avec moi. »

« Arrête de t'en faire! Raconte, c'était comment? »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas! » Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux. »

« Et Cho? Tu étais fou d'elle. » Harry ne prêtait plus attention à la conversation, son regard était fixé sur une silhouette féminine très familière.

Ginny discutait gaiement avec un garçon, elle était magnifique dans son manteau bleu à fourrure blanche, sa chevelure flamboyante au vent, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air heureuse, elle posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Harry savait que cet imbécile se perdait dans ses yeux, qu'il rêvait de dévorer ses lèvres comme lui même le voulait chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il n'était pas jaloux et passionné comme Ron, il était plutôt résolu, jamais il ne pourrait avoir cet ange, il était souillé de trop d'horreur. Par habitude, il sourit aux deux filles qui passèrent devant eux, puis il se tourna vers Ron.

« Tu savais qu'elle avait rendez-vous? » Ron regarda sa montre dont la grande aiguille en forme de balais indiquait deux heures avant de lui répondre.

« Elle devrai être avec Hermione à cette heure-ci. » Il dévisageait le garçon qui accompagnait sa sœur, il semblait intimidé et charmé. Ginny tout comme Harry et Ron attirait tout les regards, elle respirait la joie de vivre, avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde et elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille.

« Il doit être sympa pour qu'elle oublie Hermione mais il n'a pas l'air bien dangereux. » Harry laissa échapper un rire maussade.

« J'aurai bien plus peur pour lui si j'étais toi, elle peut être redoutable. » Ron qui se désintéressait du couple continuait à avancer vers le château avec l'espoir évidant de prévenir Hermione du retard de sa sœur. Il s'attendait à la voir près de la porte comme elle l'avait promis, Harry le suivit de près ne quittant pourtant pas des yeux Ginny.

Bien au rendez-vous, Hermione était assise sur les marches qui menaient au château. Elle s'était changé depuis le petit déjeuner, elle portait un jupe noire assez courte et un pull rose qui semblait très doux. Elle lisait en jouant avec une de ses longues boucles indisciplinés. Ron perdu dans sa contemplation ne remarqua pas immédiatement le jeune homme brun assit près d'elle. Harry qui lui avait remarqué retint Ron par le bras avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur meilleure amie.

« Tu es sure que c'est avec Gin qu'Hermione a rendez-vous? » Ron, le regard meurtrier ne quittait pas des yeux le Serdaigle qui se penchait sur le lourd grimoire posé sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. » Il avait les joues rouges et les poings fermés dans un effort inutile de calmer sa colère.

« ça ne veux rien dire, il ne font que discuter. » Harry craignant un éclat de la part de son meilleur ami ne lui lâchait pas le bras. Au même instant, le garçon plaça son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, elle le repoussa très vite mais il était trop tard. Ron s'était déjà libéré de la prise d'Harry et se dirigeait vers eux.

Hermione en avait assez, elle connaissait Dan depuis 15 minutes à peine et il se permettait déjà de la toucher. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les rumeurs pouvait lui faire la réputation d'une fille facile pourtant il lui avait déjà proposé deux fois et d'une façon des moins élégantes d'aller dans un endroit plus retiré. Le soleil d'hiver qui réchauffait sa peau laissa place à une ombre menaçante, elle releva la tête et fut soulagé de voir Ron se tenir devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Dan et ne put retenir un léger rire en le voyant blanchir.

Ron était impressionnant, elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux à cause de sa taille, ses oreilles étaient écarlate certainement à cause du froid qui avait aussi gercé ses lèvres. Elle aurait bien voulu passer sa langue sur ses blessures pour réhydrater sa peau. _Arrête ça tout de suite! Ron ne veux pas t'embrasser! Il ne sais pas que tu as profité de lui et que tu rêves de recommencer! _

« Je vois que tu t'amuses! » Sa voix était dure presque haineuse.

Elle se releva, suivit de Dan qui se plaça entre Ron et elle.

« Recules-toi de là! Je veux parler à Hermione! » Dan était à peine plus grand qu'elle, il semblait donc ridicule à côté de Ron. Elle vit Harry juste derrière lui, il n'était pas le seul à regarder. En ce samedi de décembre de nombreux élèves se promenaient dans le parc, la voix forte de Ron avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je te laisserai passer quand tu te calmeras! On sait tous que tu es incontrôlable. » Dan se dressait fièrement face à Ron pour la protéger, sur de faire ce qu'il fallait. Hermione essaya de pousser sur le côté ce garçon stupide mais il résista.

« Tu sous entends que je pourrais faire du mal à Hermione! Pour qui tu te prends crétin! »

Exaspérée, Hermione se plaça entre les deux hommes.

« Dan, laisse nous s'il te plait! » Dan regarda Ron puis Hermione et retourna à Ron, il semblait se demander si elle valait de se prendre un coup de poing, apparemment il décida que non car il se dirigea vers le grand hall sans un mot.

Hermione s'apprêtait à remercier Ron pour son intervention efficace bien qu'un peu exagéré vu le nombre de spectateur présents mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Il te plait ce mec? »

« Quoi?...Non!!! »

« Ben, on aurait pas dit vu la façon dont vous vous colliez. »

« Ne commence pas Ron! Pas ici! » Elle lui saisit le bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur du château. Tout en montant les escaliers, ils continuaient de se disputer, faisant tourner toutes les têtes à leur passage.

« Je fais ce que veux d'accord! Et pourquoi tu as menti en disant que tu voyais Ginny? »

« Je n'ai pas menti et de toute façon je me rends compte que j'aurai bien fait de toute façon vu la manière dont tu réagir. » Ils arrivaient dans le couloir menant à leur chambres.

« Tu croyais que j'allai réagir comment en le voyant de baver dessus et toi qui ne fait rien pour l'arrêter! »

« C'est ça qui t'énerve! Pour une fois ce n'est ni toi ni Harry qui attirait quelqu'un! De toute façon ça ne te concerne pas, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privé! »

« Avec ce truc? »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches? Tu ne le connais pas! » Elle oubliait qu'il y a quelques instants, elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de Dan.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la petite bergère qui était effrayé par tout ses cris.

« Mot de passe, s'il vous plait? »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais de ton cher Vicky, il ne te suffit plus?

« Mot de passe? »

« Combien de fois je dois te dire de l'appeler Viktor! Et que vient-il faire dans la conversation? »

« Voulez-vous entrer? »

« Et bien il ne serait peut-être pas content de savoir que tu fréquente un autre garçon! »

« Excusez-moi? »

« Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Vickor Krum! Et puis en quoi ça te concerne, Ron! Ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi! Pourquoi chaque fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi tu deviens fou! Même avec Ginny, tu as arrêté de te comporter comme ça!

« Je vous en prie, le mot de passe? »

« MALFOY N'EST QU'UN PETIT FURET BONDISSANT! » La petit bergère se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes, elle ouvrit le portrait avant de se réfugier dans les bras du chevalier au catogan qui se reposait dans le tableau d'à côté.

Mortifié, les deux préfets en chef se calmèrent instantanément, ils entèrent dans leur salon. Hermione qui fumait encore ramassa sa cape et la posa sur la table. Ron se tenait juste derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

« Ils ne te méritent pas! » Elle s'adoucit instantanément et se tourna sur elle même pour lui faire face.

« Qui me mérite alors? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Gêné, il regardait tout sauf Hermione.

_Moi_ fut la première réponse qui traversa l'esprit de Ron. Il se décida à la regarder, ses yeux chocolat brillaient de larmes contenues, ses joues veloutés étaient rouge, il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, elle était absolument adorable. Sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne pour un doux baiser. Ses mains entourèrent son visage caressant sa nuque au passage, il goûtait ses lèvres ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin ou plus vite. Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle restait stupéfié, Ron l'embrassait et c'était délicieux, paradisiaque...

Il glissa ses lèvres en direction de son oreille et chuchota:

« Personne ne te mérites. » Il la relâcha et sans rien dire monta dans sa chambre.

fin du chapitre.


	4. vivement noël

Je sais que ça fait une éternité qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre, je m'en excuse platement. Moi même je déteste d'attendre si longtemps pour chaque update alors je peut comprendre que vous m'en voulez. Encore mille pardon surtout après toutes ses reviews super gentilles. Je sais que jamais ce chapitre ne pourra justifier le retard mais j'ai été occupé avec la rentrée, l'autre fic, la vie quoi. Justement j'aurai voulu dire à Pascal, Selfie, Alysia et Girl-angel merci pour leur fics et je m'excuse platement de ne pas reviewer, je dois certainement en oublier, il y a Benelie, Axoo....Je m'en veux beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, je vais bien sur y remédier dès que possible.

Bien sur Gros bisous à Liv, mel et mon petit Billy.

**Allez tous lire Price of love et plus qu'un souvenir de notre excellente ilivinparis.**

Voilà le chapitre...Ah, non j'oubliais je ne possède rien, absolument rien, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages de la déesse J.K Rowlings.

Vivement noël.

La neige recouvrait Poudlard, annonciatrice de bataille de boule de neige, de sapin de noël et de pain d'épice au miel de potiron... Le feu de cheminée crépitait doucement, réchauffant les cœurs autant que les corps. Hermione était pelotonnée dans une couverture, elle feuilletait distraitement un roman d'aventure. Les vacances venait de commencer, elle quitterait l'école le lendemain pour la vie animée du terrier. Elle devrait rester presque jour et nuit aux côtés de Ron, une perceptive qui aurait été plus qu'alléchante il y a encore une semaine mais qui l'angoissait terriblement à présent.

Cela faisait six jours, quatorze heures et trente-deux minutes qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle s'obligeait à oublier ses lèvres, son souffle chaud près de son oreille, sa voix rauque qui la faisait frissonner. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si jamais il n'y avait eu de dispute et encore moins de baiser alors qu'elle même était fébrile chaque fois qui la frôlait. Elle rejouait des milliers de fois leur conversation, la tendresse dans sa voix alors qu'il lui disait qu'aucun garçon ne la méritait. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réagit, de ne pas l'avoir agripper pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, de ne pas avoir dit que lui la méritait. Elle essaya de se replonger dans son livre mais échoua lamentablement, il devait certainement être avec Harry en train de voler ou peut-être en train de suivre Ginny qui avait rendez-vous au pré-au-lard.

Un grosse boule de neige s'écrasa sur la fenêtre du salon, Hermione furieuse se leva pour réprimander le malotru. Elle ouvrit la lourde lucarne, à la place du premier année joueur qu'elle attendait elle ne trouva qu'un magnifique jeune homme roux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors princesse, tu restes lire ou tu viens me rejoindre? » Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre presque timide.

Comment résister à une telle invitation? Toute la mélancolie et la frustration qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin s'était évanouit, il ne restait plus que la joie de profiter d'une des dernières journées de neige qu'elle connaîtrait à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron.

« J'arrive. Où est Harry? » Il rougit violemment.

« Occupé. Couvres-toi bien! » Elle referma la fenêtre après un dernier sourire.

« Occupé, hein? » Harry emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape sortit de derrière un arbre. « Tu es donc décidé à te retrouver seul avec elle. »

« C'est toi qui me tapes sur les nerfs depuis une semaine et puis je te donne une excuse pour aller espionner ma petite sœur. » Ron resserra son écharpe, contrairement à Harry il était vêtu en moldu, il trouvait bien plus pratique son épais manteau et son jean que le pantalon et la cape sophistiqué d'Harry.

« Je t'emmerde avec ça parce que tu as été un gros con. Si tu étais resté, tu serais enfermés dans ta chambre à profiter de ta nouvelle petite amie. » Le regard de Ron se dirigea à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Ron... » Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'en abstient. Il n'avait pas à parler d'amour alors que lui même ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Sa main retomba.

« Amuses-toi! » Ron releva la tête.

« Toi aussi et évite à ce que ça tourne en partouze dans la salle commune. » Harry le frappa assez fort le bras, pourtant il souriait toujours.

« Tu peux parler, un signe de ta main et les jumelles Patil sont à tes pieds. » Il évita de justesse une boule de neige et se mit à courir en direction du petit village sorcier. Ron savait déjà qu'il retrouverait Harry et Ginny revenir ensemble ce soir. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre et attendit Hermione. Il repensait au baiser pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois en moins d'une semaine, il n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses pulsions. Ils devraient peut-être continuer à essayer avec d'autres filles, après tout un seul baiser après une soirée arrosée ne pouvait se qualifié d'expérience. Elle lui ressemblait cette fille dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom, ça avait été doux et humide et chaud mais il n'avait cessé de penser à Hermione l'imaginant dans ses bras à la place de cette inconnue. Il la vit arriver son nez rouge disparaissant dans une épaisse écharpe rouge assortit à son petit bonnet d'où cascadait ses longues boucles. Il se leva précipitamment et se sentit rougir, il rêvait déjà de la dévorer de baisers alors qu'elle n'était apparut que depuis quelques secondes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux signe d'une grande nervosité et plaqua un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Elle se plaça face à lui et en guise de bonjour lui demanda de façon un peu abrupte.

«Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire? »

_T'emporter dans ma chambre et enlever le moindre de tes vêtements... Weasley, contrôles-toi!_

« Je ne sais pas. On peux se promener. » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de repousser ses mèches folles.

« D'accord. » Ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant, tout en commençant à marcher le long du lac. Le parc était magnifique en hivers, tout avait l'air si pur, si blanc avec l'eau qui brillait sous l'effet du soleil clair. Elle porta son regard sur l'autre rive, un sourire triste aux lèvres alors qu'elle aperçut Neville et Luna enlacés amoureusement. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme au cheveux rouge flamboyant à ses côtés, elle aurait tout donné pour que ses grands bras se serrent autour d'elle et qu'il lui chuchote des mots d'amour.

« ça va me manquer. » Il regardait lui aussi le lac qui se brouillait sous l'activité du calamar géant.

« Quoi? »

« Poudlard, les festins interminables, les phrases énigmatique du professeur Dumbledore, les farces de Peeves, même les cours de potions de Rogue vont me manquer. Surtout à noël, tout à l'air si paisible ici alors que dehors rien n'est certain. Et puis... » Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un grand chêne, ils ne se regardaient pas leur regard était fixé à l'horizon.

« Il y a nous. » Sa voix baissa d'un octave ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Il effleura sa main de ses longs doigts presque timidement, sans réfléchir elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et se rapprocha de lui. Surprit, il baissa les yeux sur sa frêle silhouette au moment même où elle levait la tête vers lui. Il leva son autre main vers ses cheveux, frôla sa nuque, son oreille. Hermione était tétanisé, elle était partagé entre l'envie de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter ses lèvres et s'enfuir loin de lui et de son cœur qu'il risquerait de briser. Face à son manque de réaction, il se pencha encore plus et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il avait encore mangé des chocogrenouilles, c'était la seule explication pour ce goût sucré et enivrant. Sa main qui jusque là était douce contre sa joue, plongea dans ses cheveux, empoignant sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Elle s'appuya contre lui, s'abandonnant complètement à la sensation de plaisir qui la traversait. Elle posa sa main qui n'était pas emprisonné par la sienne sur sa nuque caressant les mèches trop longues qui y reposait. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres à bout de souffle mais loin de la lâcher, Ron préféra déposer de petits baisers le long de cou. Gêné dans son exploration par son écharpe, il la défit rapidement et la jeta à terre sans s'en soucier.

Ils étaient appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre, le vent mordant ne les atteignait plus, ils étaient perdu dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Il revint à sa bouche et l'embrassa plus passionnément cette fois, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, explorant sa bouche de sa langue. Elle passa ses mains froide sous son manteau et son pull, le faisant frissonner. Ils se souciaient peu d'être vu à cet instant, rien ne comptait d'autre que leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Hermione soupira alors que la main de Ron caressait son ventre, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait ouvert son manteau. Elle se sépara à regret de sa bouche délicieuse pour enfouir son nez dans son cou et respirer son odeur chaude et masculine. Il remontait sa main vers sa poitrine, oubliant toute retenue elle laissa échapper un long gémissement. Elle se contrefichait de ce qui arriverai quand il la lâcherai pour l'instant elle voulait tout sentir de lui, elle griffa légèrement son dos, souriant alors qu'il grognait et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il était comme enivré par elle. Toute ses résolutions sur une discussion calme et posé sur les événements de la semaine dernière étaient oublié, il faut dire qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de sang pour irriguer ses méninges, son entre-jambe semblait en avoir bien plus besoin. Il caressait ses douces courbes recouvertes d'un légère dentelle qu'il se plaisait à imaginer noir, son autre main qui jusque là était perdu dans ses cheveux descendit le long de son dos, s'attarda aux environ de ses hanches avant de descendre encore pour effleurer ses fesses. Il se retourna pour la plaquer sur le tronc d'arbre, la dévorant à nouveaux de baisers. Ils semblaient ne jamais pouvoir être rassasier, un baiser en appelait toujours un nouveau. Ils auraient été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps, ils badinaient. Seul la présence de la neige glacé empêchait Ron de l'allonger sur le sol et de la prendre sur le champs.

« Seamus, tu as vu là-bas? Il semble que Weasley s'est enfin décidé à profiter de son succès. » L'énonciation de son nom le fit retombé sur terre.

« Ouais, tu vois avec qui il est. » Ils devaient être assez loin, de toute façon Hermione était pratiquement invisible derrière son grand corps, avec trente centimètre de plus et autant de kilos, elle était minuscule face à lui.

« Non.... Certainement Lavande, tu sais à quel point elle lui tourne autour. » Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il venait de faire et il le regrettait encore moins mais il ne voulais pas que toute l'école puisse trouver de nouvelle raison pour rendre la vie d'Hermione misérable. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Ses joues étaient encore rouge de leur baisers, il ne put résister à redéposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de frotter doucement son nez contre le sien.

« Tu dois avoir raison, c'est comme cette fois où il la trouver pratiquement nue dans son lit. Il est dur de lui résister. » Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que ces deux camarades continuait de discuter.

« T'en sais quelque chose, non. Elle est partie te voir pour se faire consoler et petit Dean est toujours ravie de réconforter les jolies filles.... » Leur conversation devenait inaudible, Ron fit un pas en arrière, ramassa l'écharpe écarlate des griffondores et la rendit à Hermione. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, hésitant entre l'attirer vers elle pour qu'il recommence à l'embrasser ou commencer à l'interroger sur son comportement. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres il enroula le bout de tissus autour de son cou avant de caresser doucement la joue. Elle allait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais deux voix familières l'interrompit.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. » Ils regardèrent, le couple en pleine dispute, descendre vers le château.

« Quoi? Te défendre? J'aurai dû te laisser dans cette ruelle alors que ce salot profitait de toi! » Harry avait un léger œil au beurre noir et une contusion sur la joue, il était anormalement décoiffé et semblait furieux.

« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais ce qu'il était en train de faire. » Cherchant à comprendre la raison de la dispute Ron et Hermione les suivirent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers l'entrée du château.

« Non parce que c'est pas toi ça, Gin! » Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des lourdes portes et se retourna pour dévisager Harry. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère pendant ses colères les plus noires.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sait! Tu aurait le droit de coucher à droite et à gauche avec toute les pétasses de l'école mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'échanger quelques baisers avec un charmant garçon. » Ron qui commençait à comprendre, remercia silencieusement Harry d'être intervenu mais d'un autre côté ne venait-il pas lui-même de partager quelques baisers avec une charmantes jeune fille.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se serait pas arrêter aux baisers! » Lui non plus, Ron secoua sa tête pour enlevé toutes pensées lubriques et revenir à la dispute. Il devait avouer que les prises de bec étaient assez drôle à regarder mais ceci ressemblait plus à un règlement de compte qu'au léger badinage dont il avait l'habitude avec Hermione.

« Et alors, j'ai le droit à une vie moi aussi et tu n'as rien à dire. Je tolère déjà très mal le fait que mes frères soient protecteur alors si en plus je dois te supporter ça ne marchera pas. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi surtout après la manière dont tu t'ai comporté et pas seulement la semaine dernière, je ne compte même plus toute les fois où je croyais que tu ferais un effort, que tu changerais. J'en ai marre, je n'attendrais pas après toi, je ne peux plus te faire confiance, jamais, pas avec ça en tout cas. Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu ignores les conséquence de tes actes. Tu n'ai pas resté des nuits entière à réparer le cœur brisé d'une quatrième année qui pensait avoir trouvé le prince charmant et qui se retrouve seule, souillé, ses rêves détruits. Je ne serais jamais une de ces filles tu m'entends! Tu auras beau dire que c'est différent avec moi que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal comment veux tu que je te crois? Comment? Alors laisse-moi vivre, retourne à tes galipettes et oublie- moi! » Sur ses mots, Ginny s'enfuit dans le château les larmes aux yeux. Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui se précipita à la suite de Ginny pour essayer de la consoler.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, si triste et misérable. Il savait pertinemment que son comportement n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui Harry restait ce petit garçon apeuré qui se réfugiait dans le placard de sa famille d'adoption, il était hanté par les morts qu'il avait provoqué soit de sa propre main soit à cause de sa seule existence. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait deux heures auparavant, deux longues heures qu'il avait passé à embrasser Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » Harry s'appuya sur le mur nord du château, la tête baissée.

« J'ai fais exactement ce que toi tu as fait. Je l'ai vu avec cet imbécile de l'autre jour et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir sauf que moi j'avais vraiment une raison de m'inquiéter et que ça ne s'est pas finit en baiser. » Il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui traînait à terre laissant une longue noire sur la neige avant de se relever et de partir en direction du terrain de quidditch. Ron le suivit de près.

« Je suis désolé mais ne fais pas une connerie, prouve lui qu'elle a tord. Ne va pas coucher avec la première fille consentante pour te consoler. » Il s'arrêta net et fit face à son ami.

« Ron ne te mêle pas de ça, d'accord. Elle ne veux pas de moi, elle a été particulièrement claire. » Il reprit sa route vers le terrain.

« Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle vient de dire, c'était sur le coup de la colère. Tu sais les conneries que j'ai pu dire quand je me dispute. Gin est pareille, je suis sûre qu'elle regrette déjà. Je ne dit pas que ça va être facile mais avec des efforts de ta part, une volonté de changer, elle peux revenir. » Il arriva aux gradins, ne répondant pas à son ami. Silencieux, il regardait les drapeaux multicolores virevoltaient dans le vent.

« Tu en es sûr? » Il regarda Ron avec tellement d'espoir que ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Alors je vais changer. »

.........................................................................................................................................................................

« Ginny, calme-toi. Il va venir s'excuser. Je suis désolé pour toi mais je t'en prie cesse de faire des allers- retour tu me donnes mal au cœur. » Hermione assise sur l'un des lits du dortoirs des filles de sixièmes années essayait vainement d'apaiser la flamboyante rousse.

« Pourquoi maintenant? C'est vrai, il ne fais jamais attention à mes fréquentation et maintenant que je décide de l'oublier, il essaye d'imiter Ron dans son rôle d'amoureux transis extrêmement jaloux. » Hermione rougit légèrement avant de se lever et de se placer face à elle.

« Honnêtement maintenant que tu lui as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur tu ne vas pas mieux? Tu ne te sens pas soulagé? » Ginny regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, elle n'était plus réellement en colère juste confuse.

« Soulagé? Non, je ne suis pas soulagé. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit tout ça alors que toi comme moi, on sait que ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Je ne demande qu'à l'aimer, Hermione. » Elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit, Hermione vint à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Alors, attends qu'il revienne. Donne lui une chance. » Un sourire triste éclaira le visage de Ginny.

« Si il se décide à changer pour de bon, c'est ce que je ferais. » Ginny se leva, essuya son visage encore congestionné par la colère avant qu'un sourire bien plus franc ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

« Vous étiez ensemble Ron et toi quand nous sommes arrivé. » Elle arborait à nouveau sont regard mutins, avide de connaître les dernières nouvelles. Hermione ne lui avait pas raconté la fin de leur dispute à elle et à Ron et elle ne savait pas si Ron apprécierait qu'elle commence à décrire leur baiser. Après tout n'a t-il pas dit lui même qu'il ne voulait pas d'une fille qui raconte à toute l'école leur tête à tête, et puis ils n'avaient même pas discuter de ce qui s'était passé.

« Rien, on s'est promené. Pourquoi? » Déçut, Ginny se rassit commençant à tresser ses cheveux.

« Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu n'es pas si indifférente que tu le prétend lorsqu'il s'agit de mon frère. Et ne rougit pas, lui aussi te trouves à son goût, je suis même persuadé que c'est pour ça qu'il ne sort avec personne. » Face au silence de son ami, elle poussa un gros soupir.

« Vous êtes impossible tout les deux. Je me souviens lorsque Ron est arrivé à la maison après la première année, il n'arrêtait pas, Hermione par ci, Hermione par là, c'était insupportable et ça n'a jamais cessé. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, même un aveugle pourrait voir ça. » Ayant fini avec ses cheveux, elle commença à brosser ceux d'Hermione, respectant le silence songeur de son amie.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

La nuit avait été agité pour Hermione, elle n'avait vu ni Harry ni Ron de toute la soirée. Elle vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son coffre avant de jeter un coup d'œil satisfait à sa chambre. Cette pièce lui ressemblait, tout était à sa place, un mur entier était recouvert d'étagère emplie de livre, son lit soigneusement fait semblait doux au toucher, sur sa table de nuit reposait une photo de Ron, d'Harry et d'elle même. La chambre était sobre, sans décoration superflue mais il en dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de confort. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa à la chambre qui serait sienne pour la semaine qui venait. La chambre de Ginny au terrier étaient emplis de poster de groupe de rock à la mode, de superbes sorciers ténébreux et autre stars de quidditch, la neutralité de la moquette beige contrastait avec les murs roses et des habits devaient y traîner depuis l'été dernier car Mme Weasley avait pour habitude de ne jamais déranger les chambres de ses enfants en leur absence.

Elle tendit sa baguette et souleva sa lourde malle pour descendre les escaliers, le salon était vide. Elle regarda la grande horloge qui indiquait déjà dix heures, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour petit-déjeuner.

« Merde, Merde, merde....Où j'ai mis ce truc? » La voix de Ron la fit sursauter, elle s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

« Je suis en retard, putain! » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à ce langage peu châtier. Elle craignait de lui faire face, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler hier et elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il avait du passer sa soirée à consoler Harry, il ne devait plus se soucier de quelques baisers innocents. Le souvenir de ses grandes mains sur sa poitrine lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut-être pas si innocent après tout et les paroles de Ginny résonnaient dans sa tête. _« vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre....C'est pour ça qu'il ne sort avec personne... » _

« J'en ai marre accio chaussettes. » Sans réfléchir elle grimpa les quelques marches pour arriver devant la porte grande ouverte de sa porte. Il était à quatre pattes en train de fouiller le dessous de son lit, d'abord fasciné par ses jolies fesses musclés elle ne remarque pas le désordre de la pièce.

Il y avait des vêtements absolument partout, des livres ouvert et cornés traînaient sur le sol, son lit était encore chiffonné et son coffre ouvert à moitié pleins. Après de nombreux affrontement, elle l'avait convaincue de refuser l'aide des elfes de maison pour sa chambre, seul Dobbie restait les aider après s'être fait rémunéré en chaussette. Elle ramassa un pull bordeaux et le plia avant de le poser dans sa malle, elle s'assit tranquillement à la chaise de son bureau et attendit qu'il sorte sa tête de dessous son lit.

« Voilà! » Il se redressa triomphant un pantalon noir à la main pour découvrir Hermione un sourire aux lèvres qui apparemment le regardait depuis un bout de temps. Il se sentit rougir alors que son regard chocolat glissa le long de son corps, il se savait attirant, assez de filles le lui répétait à longueur de journée mais avoir Hermione qui le dévorait des yeux était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, son jean devint rapidement trop serré.

Hermione mordilla ses lèvres incapable de détourner son regard de son torse, une griffure rouge vive tachait sa peau blanche au niveau de sa taille et elle se souvint que c'était elle qui l'avait marquait. Elle parvint enfin à le regarder dans ses yeux qui étaient étrangement devenu bleu marine.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas finit d'emballer. » Elle essayait de paraître normale mais sa voix semblait vouloir la trahir.

« Non, je voulais faire ça hier mais j'ai été occupé. » Et il ne regrettait pas un instant ses occupations.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide? » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son lit avec l'intention évidente de réarranger ses draps. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, elle sourit à la vue d'une photo quasi identique à la sienne sur sa table de chevet, le Harry-photo faisait une grimace disgracieuse à cause du t-shirt qui le recouvrait presque.

« Je veux bien, comme tu vois je ne suis pas l'as du rangement. » Il s'approchait du lit tout en ramassant les vêtements qui traînait.

Elle retira le t-shirt qui cachait le cadre, elle découvrit avec surprise une photo d'elle qui révisait sous le grand saule du parc de Poudlard. Hermione tendit la main vers la photographie.

« C'est Colin qui me l'a donné. » Il était juste derrière elle, Hermione sentit ses grandes mains se resserrer autour de sa taille, il chuchotait près de son oreille. « Tu te souviens, on venait de revenir à l'école et tu commençais déjà à vouloir nous faire réviser pour les ASPIC, tu étais si jolie... » Sa voix mourut alors qu'il embrassait son cou, ses mains glissèrent sous son pull pour caresser son ventre.

Il recommençait, à peine quelques instants seul dans la même pièce et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il faut dire qu'elle n'offrait pas une grande résistance, elle se cambrait contre lui, ses fesses contre son sexe. Elle était enivrante, douce, délicieuse, elle se tourna vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il accueillit avec plaisir sa langue, sans réfléchir il la souleva du sol pour l'allonger sur son lit. Le baiser était dévorant, il la pressait contre le matelas, ses mains se promenait le long de son petit corps, si fragile, si gracile.

« Mione... » Il déboutonna sa chemise, encouragé par ses petits gémissements et ses mains qui s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Il allait trop vite, cela allait trop vite mais c'était bon. Son corps d'adolescent voulait plus, les histoires d'Harry lui revenait en mémoire, son cerveau imaginait mille façon de lui faire l'amour. Il mordillait son téton à travers la fine dentelle, ses jambes étaient autour de ses hanches cherchant plus de contact entre leur deux corps. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors qu'elle attirer sa tête plus bas vers son ventre qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il voulait lui chuchoter des mots d'amour, lui dire que jamais ils n'avait touché une autre fille de cette manière, que jamais il ne voudrait en toucher d'autre. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler, elle avait l'air si sauvage et sexy mais la main hésitante qui caressait son torse lui rappela qu'elle était aussi innocente, elle n'avait rien de toutes ses filles qui se jetaient sur lui. Elle était plus précieuse, plus importante, elle méritait mieux qu'un coït à la va vite dans une chambre bordélique. Malgré son envie dévorante il se calma un peu ne déposant que de légers baisers le long de sa joue et de sa gorge.

« Ron.... » Hermione ne voulait apparemment pas ralentir, elle le saisit aux fesses et le plaqua contre elle, elle pressait sa poitrine contre son torse, ses tétons dressés frottait contre son léger duvet roux.

« Ron. Hermione. » Harry montait les marches de l'escalier. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, Hermione reboutonnant sa chemise et Ron attrapant un pull assez long pour masquer son inconfort. Harry ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer, il regarda suspicieusement les joues rouges de ses amis, en particulier celle de Ron qui semblait avoir mis son pull à l'envers. Il s'avança vers eux en ramassant les vêtements.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas prêt. » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos sur la table de chevet.

« Non, Mione venait juste m'aider. » Ron essaya d'éviter le regard inquisiteur d'Harry en réunissant les derniers habits.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux petit-déjeuner. » Harry saisit l'éclair de feu et le posa près du coffre, il était assez surprit du silence d'Hermione. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées elle se releva et commença un long discourt sur le manque d'organisation de Ron.

« Harry a raison après tout ce n'est pas comme si on t'avais prévenu à la dernières minutes, ça fais un mois que c'est prévu. Mes bagages sont faites depuis une semaine, j'ai juste eu à rajouter quelques livres. En plus tu n'as même pas finit de t'habiller. » Elle désigna les pieds nus de Ron. « Tu as de la change que Ginny ne soit pas là parce qu'elle aurait fait une crise de nerf en voyant ce désordre alors qu'elle te demande depuis des jours de te préparer. »

Harry regardait amusé son ami recevoir les critiques sans un mots.

« J'ai eu d'autres choses en tête cette dernière semaine. » Cette remarque sembla la calmer aussitôt, ne sachant quoi dire elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu...tu...tu ne t'es pas coiffé! » Elle regardait les yeux écarquillés la touffes de cheveux désordonné d'Harry. Amusé ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et puis Ron fais ça tout le temps sans que ça te choques. » Hermione n'osait plus regarder ni Ron ni Harry alors elle se décida à se diriger vers la sortie.

« C'est juste...ça m'étonne c'est tout. Je descends manger. »

« Hermione, attends! »

« Quoi encore Harry! »

« Tu t'assois avec Gin, tu sais comme ça elle pourra pas vraiment essayer de m'éviter. » Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit puis acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui entassait les dernières piles de vêtements dans le coffre, le bout de ses oreilles étaient rouges, son pull était définitivement à l'envers et ses lèvres semblait trop brillantes comme si il s'était maquillé légèrement. Harry attendit qu'il est finit de refermer sa malle, il le vit prendre la photo d'Hermione la sortir de son cadre et la fourrer dans sa poche.

« Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. »

« On a déjà eu cette discution. »

« Oui mais la dernière fois tu ne l'avais pas déjà embrasser à plusieurs reprises et tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle n'était pas consentante ce matin. »

« Comment? » Harry sortit de sa poche un fin mouchoir blanc en soie.

« Tu ferais mieux de frotter tes lèvres et de remettre ton pull à l'endroit. » Ron arracha pratiquement le bout de tissus des mains d'Harry et se frotta énergiquement la bouche. Il se débarrassa de son pull qu'il envoya sur son lit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Elle était là et toutes les sensations d'hier sont revenu, je voulais lui parler au terrier.... » Ron s'assit sur son lit.

« Hier? » Harry se plaça à ses côtés.

« Oui, je t'en ai pas parler avant avec ce qui s'est passé mais je l'ai embrassé hier. »

« Alors fonce, je t'aiderai à trouver un coin tranquille où lui parler à la maison. En plus je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous habituez à être ensemble avant de revenir à l'école parce que les autres filles vont la détester. » Ron attrapa un col roulé noir et l'enfila.

« Ne soit pas si sur de sa réponse, on pourrait très bien se disputer, ou je pourrais faire une connerie.... »Harry ne chercha même pas à répondre, d'un coup de baguette il fit voler le coffre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Viens manger au lieu de dire des conneries ou mieux trouve un moyen pour que ta sœur me pardonne. »

Voilà, alors pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et le titre minable. ( Je suis pas doué pour les tires, le meilleurs c'est encore « un plat qui se mange chaud »)

Je m'excuse encore du retard surtout que ce n'est pas très bon et pas très R, je vous jure qu'il y en aura, J'ai déjà une idée pour la prochain et ils vont faire des trucs cochon. Prochain chapitre au terrier ce qui signifie la famille Weasley au complet. Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il arrive vite.

Encore merci pour tout vos encouragement, ça fais super plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit plait, je vous demande encore pardon pour ne pas pouvoir y répondre à toutes. Merci et à Bientôt, sûrement vendredi.

Menssa.


	5. Reve troublant

Coucou tout le monde, je sais j'ai mis du temps et en plus je ne réponds pas au review. Je m'excuse platement mais bon pour me pardonner voici le chapitre.

Disclaimer : Je rêverai de posséder Ron et lui faire pleins de trucs mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lui et ses amis appartiennent à j.k et elle en profite même pas.

Spéciale dédicace à Billy et son esprit pervers.

Rêves troublant 

Ron Weasley n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, ils roulaient tranquillement loin de Londres et de son agitation. La voiture avait été modifié magiquement, elle leur permettait d'avoir du chocolat chaud à volonté et de larges banquettes où s'installer. Une douce musique parvenait du devant, ils ne connaissaient pas leur conducteur qui s'était contenté de saisir leur baguages et de les saluer avec respect. Le respect était quelque chose de nouveau pour Ron, il ne s'habituait pas à tout ses compliments, cette admiration.

Son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, la campagne anglaise était recouverte de neige, il rejoindrait sa maison dans moins d'une heure, il y retrouverait les bons petits plats de sa mère, l'énorme sapin dans le salon et ses nombreux frères. Il pourrait profiter sans vergogne de tout les sucres d'orge que Winky lui apporterait en douce, l'elfe de maison vivait au terrier depuis cet été, après de longues semaines de persuasions et de cure elle adopta les Weasley comme étant ses nouveaux maîtres et gâtait le moindre rouquin de la maisonnée. Bien sur Hermione avait fini par réussir à convaincre l'elfe à accepter un payement d'un galion par mois pour son aide, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements tricotés avec amour par Mme Weasley.

Il attendait noël avec impatience, il savait que les cadeaux ne manqueraient pas au pied de leur lit et il n'avait plus à craindre une attaque quelconque du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais toutes ses certitudes d'un avenir serein n'étaient pas réellement la cause de son bonheur, il reporta son attention vers l'intérieur de la voiture et regarda amusé son meilleur ami discuter tranquillement avec sa sœur. Si il avait quelque chose que Ron enviait encore à Harry c'était sa capacité à se faire pardonner, il avait suffit de quelques murmures désolés aux petit déjeuner pour que Ginny accepte à nouveau de lui parler. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans une couverture verte, Ron savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas froid le sort de réchauffement lancé par Hermione avant leur départ était toujours efficace, c'était juste une raison pour être proche l'un de l'autre.

Après tout il utilisait lui même cette ruse. Il appuya sa joue contre les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione, elle s'était endormie tout contre lui, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Un livre très certainement barbant, gisait ouvert sur ses genoux, sa main délicate tachée d'encre reposait sur la page trois cents trente-six. Elle sentait le savon et les vieux livres, Ron n'osait pas vraiment bouger de peur de perdre ce contact qui le rendait si heureux. L'autre main d'Hermione était emprisonnée dans celle de Ron, si petit, si parfaitement en sécurité, leur doigts s'étaient trouvés naturellement sous la couverture. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, son souffle titillant le cou de Ron qui rougit légèrement. Ginny le regarda, amusée par son inconfort avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Harry.

C'était ce contact si léger, si futile comparé à tout les attouchements qu'il s'était permis qui le rendait heureux. Il pouvait toujours dire que leur baisers fiévreux n'étaient qu'une pulsion irraisonnée mais ça c'était réel, doux, tendre....Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Hermione, il voulait lui faire l'amour et pas une seule fois, une seule nuit mais pour toujours. Il l'attira encore plus vers lui, son bras autour de ses épaules il jouait avec une boucle de ses cheveux, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus transparent, Ron. » Apparemment il devait être perdu dans ces pensées depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

« Laisse moi tranquille, Gin. » Elle buvait une tasse de chocolat avec du pain d'épice, Harry lui contemplait le paysage.

« Tu te mêles de ma vie, je me mêle de la tienne. » Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda avec affection la jeune fille endormie. « Ne joue pas avec elle, elle mérite mieux que ça. »

« De quoi tu parles? » Il croisa les yeux tristes d'Harry qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

« Elle n'a pas la vie facile depuis la rentrée et c'est à cause de vous. » Les deux garçons commencèrent à protester mais Ginny les arrêta d'un geste. « Ce n'est pas volontaire, je le sais et elle ne vous en veux pas mais le moindre de vos gestes peux la blesser indirectement. »

« Tu cois qu'on ne le voit pas? On essaye de la protéger mais quoiqu'on fasse ça entraîne de nouvelles rumeurs. » La tristesse avait disparut des yeux émeraude, seul la rage qu'on s'en prenne à son amie persistait.

« Et si on rendait vrai une partie de ses rumeurs, si je sortais avec elle? » Ron avait dit cela d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Attends, ne me dis pas...C'est ça qu'elle me cachait hier...Vous sortez ensemble. « Ginny s'était redressé sur la banquette, son peau diaphane s'était empourpré s'excitation.

« Pas vraiment...pas encore. » Harry lui adressa un regard d'encouragement.

« Mais c'est super, Ron....Vous allez si bien ensemble...Vous... » Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Toute sa joie semblait avoir disparut.

« C'est génial vraiment mais je pense que ça devrait rester entre vous. Les rumeurs ne s'arrêteraient pas vraiment grâce à ça, elles empireraient même... »

« Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par une bandes de filles stupides, je me fous de ce que tout le monde pense. » Tout le corps de Ron était tendu, Hermione bougea dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Bienvenue dans le monde de la popularité Ron! Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être aussi célèbre que le survivant? » L'ironie dans la voix d'Harry était presque blessante, il avait souffert toute sa vie de sa notoriété.

« Pas maintenant Harry. J'ai pas vraiment envie de passer mes vacances avec un garçon qui ne voit que le mauvais côté des choses après tout tu es le premier à profiter des avantages que ça peut apporter. Tu n'aurais certainement pas autant de conquêtes à ton effectif si tu n'avais pas sauver notre monde. » Ginny était coupante, elle avait pardonné mais pas oublié. « Et toi, Ron ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Tu as deux longues semaines avant de revenir à Poudlard et tu n'as même pas parler à Hermione: elle ne voudra peut-être pas d'un idiot comme toi. » Elle avait posé sa main sur le genou de Ron pour le calmer.

Un silence songeur retomba dans la voiture, Hermione se blottit encore plus contre Ron ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Ginny s'était remise à siroter son chocolat.

« Quelque fois je me demande comme une fille aussi intelligente qu'Hermione puisse craquer sur toi? »

Seul le bout des oreilles de Ron indiquait qu'il avait entendu sa sœur. Harry sourit doucement, remontant la couverture sur eux avant de lui répondre.

« Je suis sur que c'est les cheveux, les roux ont quelque chose de très attirant. » Elle plongea son nez dans sa tasse.

La voiture fit plusieurs bonds, les pneus crissèrent sur la route indiquant qu'ils s'étaient engagé dans un terrain moins plat. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser rapidement, ses joues rouges d'embarras, elle ne lâcha pourtant pas la main de Ron.

« Mr Weasley, nous arrivons. »dit la voix rauque du conducteur. Les quatre adolescents regardèrent par la fenêtre attendant de voir apparaître la petite maison biscornue.

Ils n'aperçurent d'abord que la cheminée tordue qui réchauffait la maisonnée, puis une énorme étendue blanche qui servait habituellement de terrain de quidditch, le grand saule au centre du jardin paraissait recouvert de minuscules feuilles en cristal transparent. Le terrier était moins bancal, certaine pièces avaient été rajoutées , d'autres agrandies notamment la cuisine mais l'essence même de la maison avait été conservé. Ils se réveilleraient toujours certaines nuits à cause de goule qui hantait le grenier, des gnomes hibernaient dans des terriers recouvert de neige, il y avait toujours des aiguilles à tricoter qui s'activaient jours et nuits, la chambre des jumeaux restait un endroit particulièrement dangereux, celle de Ron était toujours orange. La maison restait le chez soi de plus d'une dizaine de personne à présent, il n'était pas rare de voir Lupin à la table du petit déjeuner ou Lee Jordan transformé en oiseau géant dans le salon. La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir avec grand fracas laissant passer une Mme Weasley surexcitée et un Lupin très amusé.

« Vous voilà enfin! » Harry sortit le premier de la voiture avant d'être étouffé par l'étreinte de Mme Weasley.

« Bonjour, Molly. » Harry avait pris l'habitude d'appeler par son prénom la maîtresse des lieux après tout il était chez lui ici.

« Tu es magnifique mais combien de fois devrait je te dire de manger un peu plus. »

« Je crois qu'Harry pourra engouffrer toutes les friandises du monde il ne parviendra jamais à rattraper Ron. » répondit Ginny qui attendait que sa mère daigne lâcher Harry pour sortir.

« Ma chérie! Comment vas tu? » Mme Weasley arracha sa fille à la banquette pour la serrer contre elle. Harry soulagé se tourna vers Lupin et lui serra la main.

« Bien maman. Nous sommes les premiers? » Le conducteur était sortit pour décharger leur bagages.

« Oui, tes frères arrivent demain pour la plupart. Je ne sais même pas si ils sont accompagnés ou non. » Elle recoiffa par habitude sa fille avant de se tourner vers la voiture. Ron était déjà sorti et aidait Hermione à se lever également.

« Ronnie! » Mme Weasley se jeta au cou de son fils bien trop grand pour elle. « Tu as encore grandit et il faut te couper les cheveux je ne te laisserai avoir la même coupe que Bill. »

Hermione et Ginny riaient face au comportement de la vieille femme et à l'embarras de Ron.

« Je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. » Mme Weasley lâcha son fils pour se tourner vers la jeune fille qui avait oser la contredire, elle se planta devant Hermione et la dévisagea, le visage impénétrable.

« Tu es splendide, Hermione. Tu deviens une magnifique jeune femme. » Elle serra l'adolescente contre elle, un peu plus calmement caressant avec affection ses longs cheveux. « Six mois...six longs mois.... » Elle se recula un peu et plongea dans ces yeux noisettes. « C'est vrai, tu n'as pas encore vu les changements dans la maison, viens... » Elle agrippa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna presque de force vers l'entrée suivie de près par une Ginny très souriante.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prends? » Ron ne posait la question à personne en particulier mais Lupin lui fournit cependant une réponse.

« Ta mère commence seulement à réaliser ce que vous avez accompli. Elle a du mal à vous voir grandir et voir Hermione comme ça lui rappelle que tu n'es plus vraiment son petit garçon. » Harry attrapa sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige avant de s'approcher de son ami.

« ça fais longtemps que tu es ici? » Lupin prit à son tour une valise.

« Deux semaines, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire, on a arrêté les Mac Nair il y a un mois. Seul les malfoy on réussit à s'en sortir. » Ron prit les deux dernières malle et les traîna derrière lui.

« Maman ne te rend pas fou? » Avant de répondre Rémus revint sur ses pas et libéra pattenrond.

«Je ne reste là que pour la nuit et les repas, je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

Ils entèrent à leur tour dans le salon, laissant les bagages au pied de l'escalier. Ils entendaient les rires et les voix joyeuses des trois femmes.

« Je vois que maman n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tout décorer. »

La pièce meublé d'objets les plus hétéroclites brillait de rouge, de vert et de blanc. Il y avait des guirlandes étincelantes, plusieurs branches de gui et des centaines de feuilles de houx aux petites boules rouges. Un énorme sapin emplissait un coin du salon, des chaussettes rapiécés étaient accrochés à la cheminé et Winky tricotait dans un bon fauteuil.

« Maître Weasley, maître Potter! Vous revoilà! » Les deux garçons l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

« Bonjour Winky, rappelle moi de te donner le paquet que Dobby m'a confié pour toi. »

« Plus tard asseyez-vous! Winky va vous faire du thé et des gâteaux! »

Ron s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, laissa son regard errer du côté de l'escalier et se détendit contre les coussins aux rires cristallins d'Hermione. Il était bon d'être chez soi.

.........................................................................................................................................................................

_Il ne devait pas dormir depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait encore épuisé après cette longue soirée de discussion avec son père et le professeur Lupin. Il se redressa légèrement, la pièce était sombre et silencieuse, rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. Il était seul dans sa petite chambre, Harry possédait à présent sa propre chambre juste en face de la sienne. Il sortit de son lit, repoussa les chaudes couvertures à ses pieds et tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit quelconque. Il arriva presque irréel, juste une léger rire comme le tintement d'une cloche minuscule. Il se dirigea vers la porte oubliant d'enfiler le t-shirt qui traînait au pied de son lit._

_Le couloir était faiblement éclairé par un rai de lumière qui s'échappait du bas de la porte d'à côté, la chambre des filles. Il s'approcha doucement faisant tourner sans bruit la vieille poignée en cuivre, les rires devenaient chuchotements. Il poussa le battant et s'appuya sur la chambranle, observant en silence le spectacle captivant._

_Hermione et sa sœur étaient assise sur un de leur lit, des plumes blanches volaient dans la pièces, elles riaient, le souffle court. Elles devaient certainement avoir fait une bataille de polochon, leur joues étaient rouges, leurs yeux brillant, il était hypnotisé par la vision de la rondeurs des seins d'Hermione qui étirait le t-shirt orange qu'elle lui avait emprunté. Ginny caressait les longues boucles brunes de son amie, elle enroulait ses petits doigts dans ses mèches chocolats. L'air était lourd et chaud ce qui était assez bizarre vu la neige qui tombait au dehors, Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il vit Hermione pencher la tête pour offrir son cou aux lèvres roses de Ginny, il voulait toucher la jeune fille comme le faisait sa sœur. Il aurait du être troublé ou dégoûté mais il ne pouvait empêcher le désir qui montait en lui._

Ginny laissa glisser sa langue le long de la gorge d'Hermione qui caressait les seins de la rouquine à travers le léger coton de son pyjama. Elle jouait avec les tétons dressées d'une main tandis que l'autres descendait entre les jambes de son amie. Il entendit un long gémissement, Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière, présentant ses hanches à la main perdu dans son pantalon. La rouquine repoussa la main d'Hermione puis l'allongea contre les coussins moelleux cousins après avoir retiré son t-shirt des canon de Chudley. Ron sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il contempla le corps nu et offert de sa meilleure amie, il se laissa glisser sur le sol alors que Ginny traçait des arabesque sur la poitrine de son amie. Elle se pencha et captura son mamelon, suçant et mordillant la douce chair, Hermione déboutonna la chemise de Ginny pour caresser ses seins juvéniles. Les deux corps féminins se frottaient l'un à l'autre, seins contre seins, se titillant, les gémissements se faisaient plus fort, plus profond. Les cuisses d'Hermione se refermaient autour des hanches de Ginny, elles respiraient la sensualité, leur peaux commençait à se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur. Il regardait la main rousselé de Ginny parcourir les moindres courbes, agripper les fesses rondes et pleines, il s'imaginait entre ses jambes, sa moiteur contre son sexe.

_Hermione baissait le pantalon de Ginny, révélant de jolies fesses blanches caché par une longue crinière rousse. Leur deux sexes se frottaient langoureusement, elles se cambraient sous le plaisir. Une odeur de sexe et de luxure emplissait la pièce, il n'osait pas détourner les yeux de peur de voir s'évanouir la vision enchanteresse. Ginny embrassa le ventre d'Hermione qui écartait les jambes, suppliant d'être goûter, lécher. Son sexe devait être chaud et rose, il ne fit qu'entrevoir ce petit bout de chair qui devait être délicieux avant que la langue de Ginny ne le recouvre. Hermione se tendit immédiatement, meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de plaisir. Il ne savait pas où poser le regard, il hésitait entre le spectacle enivrant du corps d'Hermione qui convulsait de plaisir ou la petit langue maintenant rouge qui semblait si doué et qui fut rejointe par un index aventureux. Ce doigt glissa facilement dans l'étroit fourreaux provoquant un long cri de contentement, il accéléra mimant le geste que lui même rêvait de faire avec son propre sexe. Il nota à peine l'autre main de Ginny qui frottait doucement son propre sexe à la recherche du même plaisir, il n'avait plus assez d'air, il suffoquait, il pouvait presque sentir ses propres doigts poisseux de ce liquide si chaud , son sexe était écrasé contre le tissus de son caleçon....._

« Merde. » Il se releva en sursaut, il était seul, la pièce était sombre. Son corps brûlait au souvenir de son rêve et quel rêve. Il saisit sa baguette et nettoya rapidement les dégâts fait à ses draps. Il devenait complètement cinglé.

_J'ai rêvé de Ginny! J'ai fais un rêve érotique de ma petite sœur!_

Il se frappa la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, l'image de deux magnifiques corps de femmes collé l'un à l'autre apparut dans son esprit. C'était un rêve normal après tout, il se souvenait plus du corps d'Hermione caressé par des doigts délicats que du corps nus de sa sœur. Il se tourna dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil. Elle était si belle, totalement abandonné au plaisir... Ron sortit de son lit, le sexe à nouveau en érection.

« Je crois que je suis condamné à la douche froide! »

Il ne s'attarda pas à enfiler un pantalon, il attrapa une serviette orange qui traînait sur son bureau et sortit en direction de la salle de bain. Il passa devant la porte entrouverte des filles, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, la pièce était sombre et il n'entendait que les respirations profonde des deux jeunes filles.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve stupide! Jamais elles n'ont fais ça! Tu ne dois même pas penser à Ginny faisant ça, c'est ta sœur putain! _

Il se remit en marche vers la dernière porte au fond du couloir, serrant presque convulsivement la serviette autour de son cou. Il poussa le battant qu'il verrouilla, il descendit sans cérémonie son caleçon et passa sous le et d'eau glacé de la douche. L'air froid de l'hiver conjugué à l'eau cristalline lui permit de reprendre ses esprits, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose avec Hermione, ça commençait à le rendre cinglé. Il ne fantasmait pas réellement sur sa sœur, il n'était qu'un jeune homme normal, attiré par l'idée de deux jeunes filles qui faisaient l'amour. Il éteignit le robinet froide pour réchauffer sa peau avec de l'eau brûlante après un long moment, sa tête contre le carrelage de la douche, il se décida à sortir.

Il s'essuya rapidement, enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches et ouvrit la porte.

« Harry! Tu m'as fais peur! » Son ami était debout face à la porte, une serviette à la main, son t-shirt chiffonné et ses yeux anormalement éveillé pour cette heure de la nuit. Sans répondre Harry pénétra dans la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Eh Potter! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Harry retira son t-shirt, baissa son caleçon montrant à Ron un derrière musclé et s'engouffra sous la douche prenant soin de refermer le rideau pour se cacher de son meilleur ami.

« La même chose que toi. » Sa voix était transformé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait rapidement. « Enfin, j'imagine. Tu as du mal à dormir? »

« C'était plutôt trop agréable si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Ron s'adossa à la porte , pensant qu'une bonne conversation avec son meilleur ami finirait de le calmer.

« Ouais, pareil pour moi... » La pièce plongea dans le silence seulement troublé par le doux bruit de l'eau qui clapotait. Ron n'y tenant plus se remit à parler.

« Harry...Tu...Tu l'as déjà fais avec deux filles? » Harry sortit sa tête de derrière le rideau un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Ouais pas plus tard que cette nuit. » Ron leva les yeux au ciel, pas très heureux de savoir que les rêves de son meilleurs mais pouvaient s'apparenter au sien.

« En vrai je veux dire. »

« Je sais et la réponse et oui. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup? Je crois pas qu'Hermione serait partante mais pour les jumelles Patil j'étais sérieux, elles se feraient une joie de s'occuper de toi. » Harry rentra bien vite sa tête derrière le rideau lorsque Ron lui tapa le haut du crane.

« J'ai rêvé de deux filles.... »

« Et alors, c'est normal. Je parie qu'il y avait Mione. » Ron se frappa légèrement la tête contre la porte comme pour effacer les dernières images de son rêves.

« Oui mais elle faisait l'amour avec....avec Gin... » La tête d'Harry réapparut immédiatement, il semblait extrêmement surprit.

« Mai c'est ta sœur Ron...c'est...c'est crade... »

« Je sais mais enfin je focalisait plus sur Hermione, je crois que je suis trop frustré, ça me fait faire des rêves bizarre. » Harry éteignit le robinet d'eau froide, attrapa sa serviette, la drapa autour de lui et sortit de la douche.

« Vois les choses du bon côté. Au moins tu les as pas rejointes toi. »

« Non, il manquerai plus que ça....Attends, tu as rêvés d'elles! Potter , tu as rêvé de Mione, tu as touché Mione... » Ron s'approchait dangereusement, il lançait un regard meurtrier.

« Hé! C'était un rêve et puis au moins c'est pas ma sœur! Pervers! » Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à sourire. Sans crier gare, il attrapa son cou et frotta énergiquement son poing sur le haut du crâne d'Harry. Prompt à se défendre Harry lui pinça le ventre, ils commencèrent à chahuter assez bruyamment au milieu de la salle de bain. Bientôt Ron se trouvait à califourchon au dessus d'Harry en essayant de lui retenir les mains pour qu'il ne le chatouille pas, c'est dans cette position qu'Hermione et Ginny les surprirent.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites en.... » Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase, elle restait la bouche ouverte le spectacle de deux magnifiques corps masculin à demi-nu, elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'elle dévorait des yeux le torse dévoilé de Ron. Ginny elle semblait fasciné par les cuisses d'Harry mais elle fut la première à se ressaisir, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisé dans qu'elle position compromettante les deux garçons se trouvaient.

« Je crois que toute la population féminine de Poudlard ne se remettra pas de la perte de ses plus beau spécimen. » Les deux garçons se relevèrent difficilement en essayant de retenir leur serviette autour de leurs hanches, ils rougissaient furieusement.

Harry confiant malgré tout s'approcha de Ginny avec son plus beau sourire, il se pencha vers elle oubliant son corps à demi-nu et la présence de ses amis pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« J'avoue que je suis très attiré par les Weasley mais Ron n'est pas celui qui me fait ça. » Il frotta légèrement son sexe de nouveau en érection grâce à sa petite chemise de nuit qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination contre son ventre avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Ginny troublé se dirigea à son tour dans sa chambre laissant son frère et sa presque petite amie dans la salle de bain.

Ron frottait sa tête embarrassé d'avoir été pris dans une situation si compromettante. La rougeur de son visage n'était cependant pas seulement du à la honte, Hermione portait un de ses t-shirt, en fait son t-shirt préféré des canons de Chudley exactement comme dans son rêve. Il avait à peine remarqué la départ de Ginny, hypnotisé par les yeux chocolat qui semblaient le dévorer.

« Je...je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir sur terre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il voulait retourner sous la douche mais avec elle, il voulait voir de douces gouttelettes d'eau tièdes glisser le long de son corps, sur ses seins... Hermione baissa ses yeux qui s'agrandirent à la vue de la proéminence très visible sous la serviette.

« Je...je suis désolé...je crois qu'on devrait parler... » Il fut interrompu par les délicieuses lèvres d'Hermione....

Ah, Ah je suis une diablesse! Je sais désolé, la suite bientôt, promis juré. Merci pour tout vos encouragements, je fais mon possible pour écrire le chapitre prochain le plus vite possible. Bisous et à bientôt !


	6. En famille

Salut tout le monde alors comme promis voilà la suite, je sais que ça vaut pas toute l'attente que je vous ai fait subir surtout après toute vos reviews si gentille ou suppliante. Le prochain chapitre est commencé et il viendra bien plus vite peut-être la semaine prochaines. Si vous avez des idées, si vous voulez plus de quelques choses, moins d'autre chose, si vous voulez quelque chose de particulier demandait je me ferait un plaisir d'écrire c'est le moins que je puisse faire après vos review et l'attente.

Encore merci pour vos encouragement à très bientôt. Bisous.

**Disclaimer:** Toujours rien à moi, mais sachez que j'ai demandé un ron pour mon noël alors billy j'espère que c'est ce qu'il y a de caché pour moi dans ta chambre.

**En famille.**

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Il était là , presque nu, la peau encore chaude et humide de sa douche récente. Elle embrassait ses lèvres pleines et rouges qui bougeaient sensuellement sous les siennes. Elle se souciait peu de la porte grande ouverte ou du froid de cette nuit d'hivers qui faisait frissonner son corps, elle ne sentait que Ron . Il avait déjà glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt , caressant doucement ses cuisses. Elle gémit alors qu'il appuya son sexe à peine recouvert par la serviette contre son ventre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire , l'attirant entre ses jambes relevant le léger tissus orange pour empoigner ses fesses. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière laissant échapper un long gémissement.

Elle en avait assez de ce petit jeu entre eux. Quoiqu'il ressente envers elle, elle était au moins sure qu'il la désirait et c'était déjà plus qu'elle n'avait jamais osé espérer. Elle prendrait ce qu'il voudrai bien lui donner et en ce moment il était près à lui faire l'amour. Elle le sentait dans chacune de ses caresses , il brûlait pour elle.

Sa bouche dévorait la peau tendre de son ventre, attendant la permission de descendre plus bas pour goûter cette partie si douce et sucré. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux plus sombre et encore humide de sa douche pour attirer sa tête vers son sexe.

Loin de lui obéir, ses mains qui jusque là pétrissaient ses fesses remontèrent pour s'emmêler dans ses longues boucles brunes. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une de ses cuisses, sa peau douce chatouillée par le fin duvet roux de ses jambes.

Il l'embrassa, étonnamment doux vu leur situation présente, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne avec délectation. Hermione laissa ses mains se promener sur son torse , griffant légèrement un de ses tétons dressés plus par le plaisir que par l'air glacé qui ne semblait plus les atteindre. Il glissa sa langue le long de son cou, suçant légèrement la peau douce à l'endroit ou il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Hermione qui avait pris les devants, ne pouvait que se laisser faire sous la douce pression de ses grandes mains sur sa nuque, la forçant à offrir sa gorge. Elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse, elle voulait toucher son sexe, il devait être si dur, si chaud. Elle tendit la main et passa avec hésitation un doigt le long de sa verge durcie.

« Mione….. » Le murmure perdu contre sa peau la fit frissonner. Il avait prononcé son nom comme dans son rêve, ce soir il y avait déjà plus d'une semaine, elle se sentait pleine d'un nouveau pouvoir sur lui . Elle dénoua doucement la serviette qui dissimulait encore cette partie si mystérieuse de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir , incapable d'ouvrir les yeux alors que la paume de la main de Ron caressait sensuellement un de ses seins libres sous le T-shirt de Quidditch. Elle tendit la main et empoigna fermement son sexe .Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier ce nouveau touché car Ron sursauta et retira sa main

« Putain ! Mione……. » Il posa son front contre le sien, il respirait rapidement , le souffle court.

« Si tu continues, je vais plus pouvoir me contrôler…. » Hermione inquiétait de sa réaction , se détendit à ses mots et se permit un léger sourire.

« Qui te dis que je veux que tu te contrôles ? » Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux azurs dans les siens.

« Tu es sure ? Absolument sure ? » Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre mais lécha délicatement le lobe de son oreille pour lui montrer sa décision . Ron ferma les yeux en grognant avant de les rouvrir précipitamment.

« Merde , la porte est ouverte ! » Elle se releva pour la fermer avec la ferme intention de revenir exactement à sa place sur ses genoux mais Ron se leva lui aussi et la suivit. Après avoir refermé sa serviette , il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, plaquant son érection contre ses fesses puis se baissa pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« On ne serait pas mieux dans ma chambre ? » Hermione ferma les yeux et imagina un lit chaud et douillet avec le corps nu de Ron pressé contre le sien. Ils seraient mieux dans sa chambre. Elle acquiesça de la tête, ses idées un peu floues emplis de désir et de plaisir. Ron pris sa main , éteignit la lumière et commença à marcher doucement en direction de sa chambre.

« Bonsoir vous deux ou je devrait peut être dire bonjour ! »

« Charlie ! » Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement , écarlate.

Charlie remarqua la situation plus qu'évidente dans laquelle se trouvait son frère qui paraissait bien peu habillé pour une froide nuit d'hivers.

« Tu es en avance. » Le dresseur de dragon admira le self contrôle de Ron qui essayait de faire la conversation alors qu'Hermione triturait, embarrassé, une de ses longues boucles.

« En fait je suis en retard, j'aurai du arriver pour le dîner mais Genna m'a….retenue . Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un debout à cette heure ci »

Hermione rougit encore plus si c'était possible, elle reculait de plus en plus en direction de sa propre chambre, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher . Bonne nuit. » Elle échangea avec Ron un regard plein de regret puis s'éloigna presque en courrant vers sa chambre.

Charlie, un sourire compréhensif au lèvres vit les épaules de son petit frère s'abaisser de déception. Ron essaya néanmoins d'expliquer la situation.

« J'ai fait du bruit avec Harry…..Et elles sont arrivées….On allait juste se recoucher….. » La main rugueuse de Charlie s'abattit sur l'épaule de Ron dans un geste de réconfort.

« Te fatigue pas, frérot. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives finir ta nuit seul… Toi et Hermione, vous…»

« J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends plus rien… »

« Tu veux en parler? » Ron hésitait vraiment d'un côté il avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de cogner sa tête contre sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qu'il avait faillit faire l'amour avec Hermione mais il était réellement perdu et un avis autre que celui du bourreau des cœurs qu'étaient devenus Harry pourrait peut-être l'éclairer. Il se décida pour un compromis.

« Demain, d'accord. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de…me détendre. » Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Ron pénétra dans sa chambre, plongea sur son lit et enfouit la tête dans ses coussins, se maudissant pour avoir voulu sortir de la salle de bain.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux se laissant aveugler par la lumière blanche qui pénétrait par sa fenêtre, par habitude il tendit le bras vers l'autre bout de son lit mais à sa grande surprise aucune peau velouté ne rencontra sa paume. Il se releva complètement, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas dans une salle de classe abandonné ou dans un dortoir inconnu mais bien dans son lit au terrier. Il n'aurait pas à affronter un matin maladroit avec une fille dont il se souvenait à peine le nom, il n'aurait pas être doux et tendre pour la quitter sans trop la faire souffrir, il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard accusateur de Ron ou les yeux déçues de Ginny.

Il se rallongea sous sa couverture écoutant les bruits de la maison, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur des œufs et du bacon qui grillaient dans la poêle de Mme Weasley. Sa nuit avait été agité mais le souvenir de Ginny les joues rougit par la gêne l'avait emmené au pays des songes, il avait hâte de descendre pour passer sa journée dans la neige avec une insouciance qu'il n'avait jamais eu le luxe d'avoir, peut être qu'à l'abri d'un buisson il pourrait lui voler un baiser, juste un tout petit baiser innocent, pur et parfait comme elle.

Harry soupira, il savait qu'il faudrait bien plus de temps pour qu'elle lui pardonne mais il était déterminé à la conquérir, qu'importe les longues nuits d'abstinences et de solitudes. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire à la recherche d'un gros pull et d'un jean confortable, il avait oublié à quel point il était agréable de ne pas se soucier de son apparence, de sa réputation…Il s'attarda cependant quelques instants devant son miroir ne pouvant s'empêcher de coiffer ses cheveux en un désordre recherché. Il entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée, indiquant l'heure du petit déjeuner, il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte qui lui faisait face.

Il allait généralement réveiller Ron mais les événements de la veille le retenait, il avait entendu Charlie arriver hier soir et il se doutait que l'état de frustration de son ami devait être à son comble. Il préféra se diriger vers la chambre des filles qui abritait son rayon de soleil.

« Harry! Ça fais du bien de voir un visage souriant, n'entre surtout pas ici, Hermione est vraiment de mauvais poil. » Il ne répondit pas immédiatement remarquant la tenue simple de Ginny même dans un gros col roulé elle restait adorable, ses longs cheveux flamboyant était retenu par un élastique.

« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe… » Elle le regarda surprise, posant inconsciemment sa main sur l'avant bras d'Harry. Hermione était apparemment plus discrète que Ron, elle ne semblait se douter de rien.

« Vraiment, elle reste muette. D'habitude elle me dit tout mais dernièrement… » Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans la chambre voisine. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un rouge flamboyant jurant horriblement avec le vert bouteille du sol, George avait choisit lui même la décoration de sa chambre refusant d'être séparé les jumeaux avaient optés pour des chambres communicantes. Harry regarda autour de lui scrutant le moindre objet douteux, cet endroit était un piège géant le moindre intrus pouvait y risquer sa vie ou tout du moins sa dignité. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny qui l'observait amusé.

« Il n'y a aucun mangemort ici tu sais. De toute façon tu les a tous attrapé. »

« Tes frères sont milles fois plus effrayant que ses pathétiques meurtriers. Ils m'ont quand même transformé en chameau pendant deux jours cet été. » Il se détendit au son cristallin de son rire et s'assit prudemment sur la couverture duveteuse qui recouvrait le lit double.

« Tu veux savoir ou pas? » Elle cessa immédiatement de rire et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui non? Il n'a pas pu attendre un moment plus romantique, il a fait ça dans la salle de bain! »

« Non je crois pas qu'il…enfin, j'ai entendu une conversation hier. Charlie est arrivé dans la nuit… » Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« En quoi ça concerne Ron et Hermione? »

« Il les a surprit alors qu'ils allaient dans la chambre de Ron. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu sous-entends qu'ils allaient faire l'amour ici alors qu'ils ne sortent même pas encore, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassé avant aujourd'hui… » Hermione n'avait vraiment rien dit à sa meilleure amie.

« Gin, ils s'étaient déjà embrassé plusieurs fois en fait. Je les ai interrompu hier matin en allant chercher Ron. »

« Je n'en revient pas qu'elle ne m'est rien dit et maintenant elle est … »

« Frustrée…enfin j'imagine. » Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes évitant de se regarder mal à l'aise par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation. Si il y avait bien un sentiment que Ginny connaissait c'était la frustration et ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione semblait ressentir ou en tout cas pas uniquement. Elle semblait effrayé, incertaine mais une lueur d'espoir et de joie brillait dans ses yeux, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été persuadé que Ron avait fait sa déclaration.

« Tu crois qu'il lui a parlé. » Harry baissa la tête en signe de désespoir.

« J'en sais vraiment rien Gin mais j'en doute. Il est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il pense qu'elle le trouve attirant mais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. » Il regarda la furie rousse se lever d'un bond.

« Il n'est qu'un idiot! Je vais aller le réveiller immédiatement et il va m'entendre. Comme si Mione se laisserait embrasser pas n'importe qui, elle est dingue de lui… » Harry lui prit le bras et la plaqua contre lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Tu ne crois qu'il serait mieux pour eux de se débrouiller, on essayera de leur laisser un moment seul tout les deux mais je ne crois pas que le moment est bien choisit. Bill et Fleur vont bientôt arriver, les jumeau vont apparaître d'un moment à l'autre… Ron serait horrifié si tu l'obligeai à faire quelque chose devant eux et Charlie a dit qu'il lui parlerait. Une conversation d'homme à homme est préférable. » Elle se calma légèrement son petit corps se détendant contre le sien, il pouvait sentir son odeur fleurit envahir ses narines. Il avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres jamais encore il n'avait sentit un désir aussi grand de posséder quelqu'un, Ginny se figea sentant le changement la tension qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Elle avait peur de lever les yeux et de se perdre dans son regard émeraude, d'oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions sur le survivant. Les bras d'Harry glissèrent dans son dos caressant au passage ses longs cheveux, le temps s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête pour joindre ses lèvres au sienne attendant un signe de recul ou d'encouragement mais elle restait là dans ses bras, indécise.

Il se contenta de passer tendrement son pouce sur ses lèvres entrouverte, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit.

« Je crois qu'on nous attends pour le p'tit dej… » Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son petit nez constellé de taches de rousseurs.

« Harry, je… » Il la relâcha à regret, un sourire néanmoins heureux étira ses lèvres.

« Bientôt Gin, quand tu m'auras vraiment pardonné. » Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais Harry n'eut jamais le temps de tourner la poigné puisqu'il se trouva projeté à terre par une énorme masse habillé d'un jaune canari. Pendant un moment un sentiment de panique l'envahit surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment respirer mais son malaise se dissipa à l'instant où il sentit Ginny s'abattre sur le corps allongé au dessus de lui.

« George! Depuis quand es tu là? Où est Fred? Alicia et Angie sont avec toi? »

« Gin laisse-moi respirer! » Il se redressa un peu agrippant sa petite sœur par la taille pour la relever. Le magnifique sourire Weasley éclairait son visage, sa robe de sorcier était ouverte sur un vieux jean et un gros pull et ses poches certainement remplient de farces, Fred fit aussitôt son entrée absolument identique à part pour la couleur de sa robe qui était d'un violet pimpant, il portait d'énormes paquets multicolores et regarda surprit Harry toujours étendus sur le sol.

« Qu'est ce qui passe ici? »

« Fred! » Les rires emplirent la pièce alors que Ginny courrait se jeter dans les bras pleins de son autre frère.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici tout les deux? » Le premier instant de joie passé les jumeaux s'étaient tout deux tourné vers Harry, lui lançant des regards plus que suspicieux, ils connaissaient parfaitement la réputation du survivant et le voir seul dans une chambre avec leur sœur n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Il se leva et frotta discrètement son arrière train meurtrit.

« Il s'est décidé! » Harry fronça les sourcils se demandant à quoi elle faisait allusion alors que Fred posa les cadeaux sur le sol, les jumeaux retirèrent leur robe, à présent identique de la tête au pied.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense! » répliqua George en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Si! Il me l'a dit hier , on était en train d'en discuter. » Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient mais eux semblaient apprécier la discussion, ils prévoyaient déjà les blagues à faire. Harry regardait amusé leur interaction, il était visible qu'ils s'adoraient réellement, lui même aurait été impossible de reconnaître Fred de George même Mme Weasley hésitait quelque fois mais jamais il n'avait vu Gin se tromper. Elle était leur trésor à tous, le moindre de ses frères s'occupaient d'elle, chacun à sa façon et il ne voulait qu'une chose pouvoir lui aussi prétendre à une place dans son cœur.

« Oui enfin pour l'instant ils ne sont pas tout à fait ensemble…C'est un idiot vous le savez bien, Ron pense toujours qu'on ne pas l'aimer pour lui même. »

« T'inquiète Gin on a un cadeau pour lui…. »

« …une magnifique boîte de chocolat aphrodisiaque, il ne sait déjà pas se tenir en temps normal alors tu imagines avec nos petits cupidons… » Harry s'assit à son tour sur le lit, heureux de la tape fraternel que lui prodigua Fred pour rejoindre la conversation.

« Je pense toujours qu'on devrait les laisser mais je vois que mon avis ne compte pas. » remarqua t-il alors qu'ils continuaient à lancer leur différents idées pour mettre ensemble ses meilleurs amis, ils ne supporteraient jamais leur vacance les pauvres.

« Comment vont les magasins? » essaya t-il pour porter la conversation sur un autre sujet, il parvint à attirer leur attention et fut embarqué dans une description détaillé de leurs nouveaux produits. Les jumeaux avaient insisté pour rembourser jusqu'au dernier mornilles à Harry qui détenait même une part de la chaîne de boutiques « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » qui rivalisait avec Zonko.

«Bill est arrivé! » La voix de Mme Weasley retentit dans les couloirs de la maison, attirant l'attention de tous. Fred se leva ou était-ce George et attrapa le plus gros des cadeau courrant précipitamment au rez-de-chaussée. Le jumeau restant le regarda partir avec indulgence.

« Il veux absolument voir si Will aime son cadeau de noël. Je serais Alicia je ferais attention il a l'air d'être du style papa poule. » Ginny lui frappa légèrement le bras avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises viens voir ton neveu apprécier ses premières vacances de noël, Maman va être furieuse si vous commençait à offrir vos cadeau avant le jour J. » Harry les suivit curieux de revoir le petit bout de chou tout rose né il y avait maintenant dix mois, William jules Weasley avait été leur espoir, leur rayon de joie à travers la guerre. Il se souvenait encore de la lettre catastrophé de Mme Weasley en apprenant que son premier petit-fils allait naître bâtard mais Bill n'avait pas vraiment tardé à tout officialiser avec la sublime fleur Delacourt, quelques jours avant leur entrée en sixième année le ventre à peine rebondit. Le bébé aurait du s'appeler junior vu qu'il avait été baptisé comme son père mais sa mère persistait à le nommer Will, le reste de la famille l'avait vite imité. Il tourna son regard un instant vers la porte toujours close de son meilleur ami après avoir entraperçu Hermione sortir de sa propre chambre, il fallait qu'il parle à Ron avant qu'il n'affronte le reste de sa famille.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de cette pièce à moins que ce ne soit pour aller chercher Hermione et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il avait ignoré les coups à sa porte toute la matinée, Harry, Ginny et sa mère étaient successivement monté pour le sortir de son lit. Il avait entendu toute la famille arriver petit à petit, Percy et Penny avait sonné en milieu de matinée conduisant une magnifique voiture de fonction du ministère, les explosions attestaient de la présence des jumeaux et de leur petites-amies. Il s'était presque levé au cris strident de son neveu, voulant voir à quel point il avait grandit mais l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer Charlie sur le chemin l'avait arrêté.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très courageux de se cacher ainsi, surtout qu'Hermione pouvait pensé à cause de son comportement qu'il regrettait les événements de la veille alors qu'il ne voulait que la revoir et la serrer dans ses bras. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, il regarda son réveil, midi venait de sonner, son ventre grogna pour confirmer que l'heure du déjeuné était venue. Il se leva entraînant avec lui la couverture, il n'avait pas cherché à se rhabiller la veille, trop occupé à chercher le sommeil et à revivre les instants d'extase dans la salle de bain. On tapait encore à la porte.

« J'arrive, c'est bon… » Super! exactement celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir, Charlie se tenait devant le seuil de sa chambre, un balais rutilant à la main.

« Je savais que c'était l'heure idéale pour te sortir du lit, putain Ron tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que des vêtements, il gèle dehors. » Ron quitta la porte la laissant grande ouverte invitant ainsi son frère à entrer. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et un jean, hésitant un instant sur le choix du pull, amusé Charlie l'observait attendant qu'il daigne se tourner vers lui.

« Si j'étais toi je prendrais ce gros pull bleu tout chaud, une bataille de neige se prépare après le repas et je doute que tu laisses passer un chance de réchauffer Hermione après avoir rouler avec elle dans la neige. » Il se contenta de grogner légèrement avant de suivre le conseil.

« Allez Charlie, je suis prêt. Dit ce que tu as à dire! »

« D'accord. Elle est parfaite pour toi alors ne gâche pas tout. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre, je suis pas papa donc je n'irai pas t'expliquer comment les petits dragons et les petits hyppocriffes se multiplient; je ne suis pas maman donc je ne vais certainement pas te demander si tes intentions sont honorables. On l'adore tous Mione et on voudrait pas la perdre à cause de toi. » Ron s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Les rires montaient de la porte entrouverte.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle. » Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en dire plus.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à lui dire, elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse ce matin quand elle a vu que tu n'étais pas là. » Il se retint de rire au regard plein d'espoir et d'incrédulité de son petit frère.

« Comment je fais? »

« Bill te serait plus utile que moi sur ce point là. Commence par une rendez-vous, une ballade romantique au clair de lune…Elle doit bien se douter de quelque chose non? Montre lui plus en public plutôt que de te jeter sur elle à tout moment. »

« C'est juste que je peux…Attends comment tu sais ça? » Il avait laissé échapper trop d'information, Harry allait le tuer.

« Ron… il faut que tu sois fort. Tout le monde est au courant, on en a pas parler devant Hermione mais disons que tout ce qui a des cheveux roux dans la maison sait exactement ce qui se passe entre vous, en fait tu peux aussi rajouter Fleur, Angie, Harry bien sur… » Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. « Penny peut-être… »

« Ne me dit pas que les parents ont parlé de ça! » Ron vit avec horreur son plus vieux frère hésiter.

« Je peux te garantir que Maman ne sait pas que vous alliez faire ça dans la salle de bain, ni qu'Harry vous a surprit dans ta chambre à l'école mais elle sait que quelque chose se trame. » Le plus jeune garçon laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains comme si on venait de le condamner à l'échafaud.

« Et papa? Il n'a rien dit. »

« S'il te plait ne me rappelle pas cette horreur, Bill, Fred et moi on a eu droit à récit détaillé des débuts de papa et maman… » Cela rendit le sourire à Ron qui au moins avait éviter une conversation embarrassante.

« Je crois que je dois descendre, je…je suis toujours pas sur de ce que je dois faire. »

« Tu es un Weasley! Soit juste toi Ron, insupportablement charmant! »

………………………………………................................................................................................

Il était insupportable, elle avait essayé de l'oublier se concentrant sur les innombrables hôtes du terrier mais à peine avait-il fait son apparition qu'elle avait perdu pied avec la réalité et la manière dont il lui souriait n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle était bien resté un quart d'heure à fantasmer sur sa grande bouche aux lèvres rouges et charnues se refermant sur un sucre d'orge. Il devait avoir un goût légèrement sucré, la langue radoucit par tout ce sucre et collante, appétissante à souhait.

Hermione frissonna resserrant autour d'elle l'épaisse couverture qui la recouvrait. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la neige, rentrant humide, glacé mais heureux. Ron n'avait pas cessé de la toucher de centaines de façon différentes allant des simples effleurements aux étreintes d'ours en passant par un baiser à couper le souffle derrière le grand saule du jardin alors que les jumeaux lançaient leur derniers feu d'artifices.

Elle releva la tête trouvant l'apaisement dans le spectacle captivant de Fleur qui nourrissait son fils, la prochaine génération Weasley seraient merveilleuse si ils ressemblaient tous à ce bébé qui avait eu la bonne idée d'emprunter les cheveux roux de son père et les magnifiques yeux violet de sa mère et même si le sang vélane était très dilué dans ses veines on pouvait déjà apercevoir son pouvoir d'attraction si subtil qu'il en était encore plus puissant. La jeune femme lui adressa un vague sourire à travers la pièce qui était le seul endroit silencieux de la maison. Hermione se blottit encore plus profondément dans l'étreinte rassurante de Ron, ils avaient échangé peu de mot dans la journée mais jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi en accord avec lui, aussi proche de lui. Un spectateur ignorant n'aurait eu aucun mal à les prendre pour de jeunes amoureux.

« Comment se passe votre dernière année? » Fleur malgré plusieurs années passé en Angleterre gardait un léger accent français qui faisait tout son charme.

« Plutôt bien. On a plus de travail mais… » Hermione se laissa bercer par la voix rauque de Ron qui racontait leur différentes obligations, elle se demandait où était passé le garçon rougissant au moindre regard de la belle vélane qui aurait donné sa vie pour un baiser d'elle. Il admirait toujours Fleur comme chaque mâle de la maison mais il n'avait plus cette lueur de désir qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce.

« Tu es bien silencieuse Hermione. » Elle revint sur terre lorsque la grosse voix de Bill s'adressa à elle.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Elle frissonna au contact des doigts chaud de Ron sur sa nuque.

« Dommage, j'aurai voulu qu'on aille un peu se promener tout les deux. » Elle se mordit la lèvre regrettant immédiatement sa remarque.

« Je…je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça…On peut quand même… » Elle rougit au regard entendu que lui lança Fleur mais tout son embarras disparut face à la voix pleine d'espoir du grand rouquin placé derrière elle.

« Vraiment alors allons-y! » Il se leva, la redressant avec lui, saisit sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bill tu dis à maman de ne pas s'inquiéter. » Ils n'entendirent même pas sa réponse, courant presque jusqu'à la porte du jardin.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais? » Il était allongé sur son lit au milieu de centaines de parchemins certains ouvert d'autre nom, la plupart écrit à l'encre rose. Il cacha précipitamment l'image qu'il contemplait un instant plus tôt et se tourna vers Ginny.

« J'ouvre mon courrier et toi tu n'étais pas censé piéger les deux tourtereaux. » Gin s'assit sur le lit, prit la première lettre qui venait et l'ouvrit.

« C'est inutile, ils sont blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le salon. Je crois que tu as raison, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. » Elle la porta à son nez, une forte odeur de jasmin s'en dégageait.Elle se mit à lire à haute voix prenant un ton désespéré, adapté au ridicule de la lettre emplie de déclarations enflammées. Elle reprit l'enveloppe d'où sortit un string rouge visiblement déjà porté, dégoûtée elle le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment.

« C'est pas vraiment du courrier. Je dirai plutôt que tu recrutes ta prochaine conquête, c'est ridicule vraiment. Je ne comprends pas comment une femme peut s'humilier à ce point! »

« Oh! Il n'y a pas que des femmes, celle là c'est d'un certain Andrew qui est persuadé que je me suis lassé des relation avec de faible femme et que j'ai besoin d'un membre ferme pour me combler. » Il attrapa la lettre qu'elle tenait encore et la déposa sur le plus gros tas devant lui.

« Et puis je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placé pour ce genre de commentaire.

_Ces yeux sont vert comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_ces cheveux noir comme un corbeau, il est divin _

_c'est mon héros et c'est mon roi je voudrai tant qu'il soit à moi _

_celui qui a combattu et vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres à mains nues._

Je crois que c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais reçu. » Harry riait mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher d'aimer ce petit poème idiot. Elle se précipita sur lui prête à frapper pour son honneur mais elle se trouva rapidement emprisonné sous son corps, les mains retenue au dessus de sa tête à bout de souffle.

« Je n'avais que onze…J'étais idiote et le texte n'est pas de moi c'est les jumeau qui m'ont obligé à l'envoyer mais je suis honorée que tu te souvienne d'un truc aussi con.»

« Je l'ai vraiment aimé Gin. Si seulement tu pouvais encore m'aimer comme ça. » Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée ils étaient face à face, les lèvres seulement séparées de quelques centimètres. Harry était parvenu à se retenir le matin même mais il n'était plus sur de pouvoir éviter de goûter ses lèvres pulpeuse. Il sentait sa poitrine frotter contre son torse, sans réfléchir il glissa sa main libre sous le pull duveteux pour caresser le ventre plat.

« Harry…Je ne sais pas… » Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, sa bouche dévorant la sienne avec délectation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité par un simple baiser, il léchait, suçait, mordillait sans fin encouragé par les soupirs de plaisirs de la jeune fille. Il relâcha complètement ses mains qui se perdirent sans ses cheveux approfondissant le baiser, elle écarta les jambes accueillant avec plaisir la friction de leur deux corps joints.

Par habitude, il susurra des mots tendres à son oreille alors que ses mains remontées vers ses seins rond et ferme. Son odeur de vanille le rendait fou, il oubliait son innocence, son manque d'expérience alors qu'elle jouait savamment avec sa langue le long de son cou. Ils roulèrent sur le côté faisant chuter les différents paquets de lettre, leur dents s'entrechoquaient dans la folie du moment. Elle embrassait Harry Potter, le seul homme dont elle avait jamais était amoureuse la caressait, cherchait à la déshabiller, il la touchait la où jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, ils perdaient le contrôle, Harry avait dégrafer son soutient-gorge et jouait avec l'un de ses tétons. Elle tourna la tête pour offrir sa gorge mais tomba sur une photo de fille nue, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais le souvenir d'Harry cachant cette même photo lui revint à l'esprit. Elle le repoussa de toute ses forces se relevant précipitamment sur le lit. Harry encore désorienté essaya de reprendre son souffle, en réfléchissant au raison d'une telle interruption.

« Gin …Je ne voulais pas…Je suis désolé…Je n'aurai pas du me laisser aller mais tu es si belle… » Ginny n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ses excuses alors qu'elle examinait la photo d'un blonde plantureuse dans une position plus que suggestive, une énorme trace de rouge à lèvre signait le cadeau. Comment avait-elle pu encore oublié qui il était, une journée ne suffisait pas pour le tester, il n'avait aucune tentation ici, rien pour le distraire à part elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire confiance.

Elle lui lança au visage la jolie photo et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	7. tête à tête

Coucou tout le monde, je voulais donner ça aujourd'hui alors entre l'entrée et le plat principal de mon repas de noël gargantuesque voilà un chapitre de changement. Merci pour vos encouragements, le prochain arrive bientôt et après la lecture de ces quelques lignes vous vous douterez de la suite. Je vous fait pleins de bisous, bonne soirée et à bientôt.

Disclaimer: ouinnn! je viens d'ouvrir mes cadeau et aucun rouquin incroyablement sexy n'en ait sortit ce qui signifie que je ne possède toujours pas Ron Weasley et encore moins Harry Potter bien que l'idée ne soit pas des plus agréable parce que celui-là elle peux se le garder J.K Rowling (Quoi qu'il me fait plutôt rire en salot dans la fic.)

**Allez tous lire les fics de Liv, elles sont vraiment géniales et je dois avouer que j'ai un petit coup de cœur pour Servane et sa fic « culpabilité », ainsi que celle d'Axoo nommé indian summer**.

La nuit était glaciale, leur souffles formaient de petits nuages blancs qui s'envolaient dans l'obscurité. Ils marchaient depuis de longues minutes, le silence brisé de temps en temps par les craquements de leur grosse botte dans la neige épaisse. Ron voulait parler d'eux mais il hésitait à gâcher un moment aussi paisible. Il serra un peu plus les petits doigts glacés d'Hermione dans sa grande main avant de les enfouir dans la poche de sa cape molletonnée. Il ne se décidait pas à la regarder, il pouvait de toute façon aisément l'imaginer. Elle devait avoir les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé, émerveillée par la voûte céleste d'un noir d'encre, elle se blottit contre lui.

« Mione… » Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la vieille cabane qui abritait les collections moldus de Mr Weasley. Hermione se plaça face à lui et releva la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Elle avait bien conscience de ne pas être à son avantage, elle était quasiment bleu, son nez rougit par le froid et ses lèvres craquelées par le vent glacé pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses pupilles saphir qui la regardaient avec adoration. Il leva son bras, caressa tendrement sa joue avant de glisser ses doigts dans les boucles brunes qui volaient au vent. Elle se laissa aller à la douce pression qu'exerçait Ron sur sa nuque, à la recherche de chaleur elle se colla contre son grand corps alors qu'il refermait sa cape sur eux.

« Je suis stupide d'avoir proposé de sortir, tu es gelé! » Il se mit à frictionner énergiquement son dos et ses bras dans l'espoir de faire remonter sa température. Elle sourit doucement avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse.

« Je connais un meilleur moyen pour me réchauffer. » Ron laissa ses pensées prendre un tour plus pervers, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer une centaines de façon de faire monter la température entre eux. Il pourrait lécher consciencieusement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent une belle couleur rouge, il pourrait passer ses mains….Il sursauta au contact de ses mains gelés sur la peau nue de son dos, il essaya de se libérer mais il fut arrêter par le rire envoûtant d'Hermione.

« Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es un vrai radiateur humain. » Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant encore un peu au changement de température. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux amenant avec lui une tension maintenant habituelle, ils devaient absolument parler avant que l'un d'entre eux ne perde la tête et se mette à sauter sur l'autre.

« à propos d'hier soir… » Il avait une voix assez hésitante comme si il craignait d'effacer tout ses souvenir en parlant à voix haute.

« Oui… » Elle n'avait toujours pas relever la tête, il entendait à peine un murmure étouffé par sa chevelure abondante.

« Je voulais que tu saches….que…je ne regrette pas que Charlie soit intervenu. » Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, elle était persuadé qu'il avait voulu ça autant qu'elle mais il venait d'être très clair. Elle se détacha de lui essayant de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle devait partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit romantique pour se réfugier dans son lit. Elle ne se retourna pas malgré la poigne sévère qui la retenait, elle aurait été incapable de rencontrer son regard en cet instant. Elle voulait préserver son amitié malgré son cœur brisé, elle ne pourrait supporter des excuses.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux dire quelque chose je fais ça mal? » La question n'était que rhétorique mais Hermione répondit néanmoins.

« J'ai parfaitement comprit Ron, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour admettre que mon premier baiser n'était qu'une erreur tout comme ceux qui ont suivit. »

« Tu n'as rien comprit! » Un colère irrépressible envahit Hermione, elle tourna vers lui, repoussant violemment son bras, peu soucieuse des larmes qui souillaient son visage.

« Alors vas-y explique moi! » Ron se figea, ne sachant plus vraiment où commencer. Il avait rêvé d'une déclaration romantique et se serait même contenté d'une mise au point civilisé mais une dispute n'était pas vraiment prévue.

« Charlie m'a empêché de faire une bêtise… » Il eu envie de se frapper, il continua néanmoins voyant le regard d'Hermione se voiler de tristesse. « … pas le genre de bêtises que tu penses, c'est juste qu'on aurait fait ça dans la précipitation…dans ma chambre pas même rangé…on n'a jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous… »

« Viens en au fait Ron… On se connaît depuis une éternité, tout ça se sont des excuses si tu ne veux pas de moi tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je suis une grande fille, je pourrais survivre à ton rejet. » elle avait mis tout l'ironie possible dans ses derniers mots mais elle ne parvint pas empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« Putain, mione. Écoute moi! Je ne suis pas Harry, je ne fais pas l'amour avec la première fille qui passe… Je voulais que se soit spécial pour ma première fois. »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement réalisant l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Hermione savait qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec personne mais après tous ses baisers, toutes ses caresses et les remarques d'Harry une petite partie d'elle avait douté. Elle essuya ses larmes en avançant légèrement vers lui.

« Je voulais que se soit romantique, que tu sois sur d'en avoir vraiment envie… » Elle avança encore d'un pas.

« Tout a été si vite, j'ai perdu la tête… » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé. » Il se baissa vers elle, embrassant doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes heureux d'avoir passer la crise sans éclats de voix. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne goûtant avec délice la saveur suave de la peau d'Hermione, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux transformant le tendre baiser en une sauvage étreinte. Il mordit dans sa lèvre inférieur comme il l'aurait fait d'un fruit mur, il était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de ce petit corps pressé contre le sien. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle, seul quelques centimètres les séparaient comme si il leur était douloureux de s'éloigner un peu plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? » Murmura t-elle contre ses lèvre.

« Pour la soirée je propose qu'on se trouve un endroit plus chaud pour un câlin. » La proposition était plus qu'alléchante surtout lorsque ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec les boutons de son manteau comme si il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour les arracher. Pourtant ils n'avaient encore rien réglé, ils en étaient exactement au même points que quelques minutes auparavant, elle se mordit la lèvre hésitant à poser une question dont elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse.

« Et pour après? » Il se recula légèrement pour mieux la regarder, il transpirait la virilité, sa stature imposante la dominant complètement. Il avait l'air tellement plus vieux qu'elle mais il gardait cette timidité maladive qui le rendait adorable.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait…je sais pas moi…semer les autres pendant le shopping au chemin de traverse pour…t'inviter à déjeuner… » Il la lâcha complètement, ne quittant pas des yeux le bout de ses bottes. « Tu vois…comme un couple, pour aller à un vrai rendez-vous…. »

« Ron. »

« Si tu veux pas je comprendrai mais après ce qui s'est passé , je me suis dit qu'officialiser les choses se serait pas plus mal… Je pourrais te tenir la main pour aller en classe, t'embrasser quand je veux sans que maman ne m'étripe et puis si tu acceptais j'aurai au moins une bonne raison de tabasser tout les garçons qui oseraient te mater… »

« Ron ,tu dois être le seul à trouver intéressant de me regarder. Et puis en tant que préfet en chef, je ne crois pas que tu puisse te comporter de cette façon. Il faudra qu'on établisse certaines règles quand on sera de … » Il regarda perdu Hermione commencer à parler d'heure réservée au étude, de certains comportement à bannir en public, il ne comprenait toujours pas si elle acceptait ou si elle avait complètement changé de sujet. Il aurait très bien pu déclarer son amour immortel pour elle mais il était sur qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, en tout cas pas encore. Si elle acceptait, il serait le petit ami le plus attentionné qui n'ai jamais existé et elle tomberait amoureuse de lui mais avant tout il devait être sur qu'elle était d'accord.

« Alors ça veux dire que tu veux bien? » Elle fronça les sourcils contrariée d'être interrompue dans sa réflexion. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre le sens de la question. Elle sourit timidement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ne m'a posé aucune question, Ron. »

« Tu as décidé d'être cruelle avec moi? » Elle lécha doucement ses lèvres. « D'accord tu as gagné Hermione Jane Granger me feriez vous l'honneur de…sortir avec moi? »

« Peut être… »

« Mione… »

« Bien sur que oui, idiot. Je vais devoir louer une garde rapprochée quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, elles vont toutes me détester encore plus. » Il frotta doucement son nez contre le sien et l'agrippa à la taille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon aucune d'entre elle ne t'arrive à la cheville. » Elle rougit violemment à son compliment, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il perdait son temps avec elle mais elle était décidé à prendre tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir. Il caressa la courbe de sa joue avant de chatouiller le lobe de son oreille, il semblait en transe. Hermione ne sentit même pas qu'il la soulevait du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur branlant de la vieille cabane alors qu'il se mit à dévorer ses lèvres. Elle se mit à gémir, ses grandes mains s'insinuaient sous son manteau et son pull. Le vent froid abîmant la peau tendre de son ventre la fit frissonner, elle essaya de repousser ses grelottements trop heureuse d'être à nouveau dans les bras de Ron; il avait déjà quitter sa bouche pour mordiller sa gorge, enfouissant son nez dans le col roulé duveteux qui lui barrait l'accès à sa poitrine. La chaleur entre ses jambes ne suffit pourtant pas l'emporter sur le froid;

« Ron… »

« mmm! » Il ne releva même pas la tête, c'était à peine si il avait l'air un peu tendu à cause de son poids qu'il retenait contre le bois de la cabane.

« Je crois que ton idée à propos d'un endroit chaud n'était pas si mauvaise. » Mortifié il la reposa sur le sol pour refermer le manteau sur la peau douce qu'il avait découvert.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé.. » Il regarda autour de lui déçu de ne trouver aucun abris décent, il porta son regard vers la maison biscornue. « Apparemment on va devoir rentrer à la maison. »

« Apparemment… » Elle entrelaça ses doigts au siens comme pour le consoler de ne pouvoir continuer leur étreinte. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter ce soir, il savait que s'était stupide, que demain matin elle serait à la table du petit déjeuner toujours aussi resplendissante mais cesser de la toucher ne serait ce qu'une seconde lui déchirait le cœur.

« Dors avec moi ce soir. » Il la sentit se raidir auprès d'elle. « S'il-te -plait, je voudrais juste te tenir.. on a rien besoin de faire de plus tu sais. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait entière confiance en Ron mais son corps la trahissait complètement, elle réalisait à peine qu'elle avait faillit faire l'amour avec lui. Quand à sa promesse de ne rien faire d'autre, ils savaient pertinemment l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à la tenir, l'air entre eux vibrait de tension, de frustration. Il suffisait qu'ils s'effleurent pour s'enflammer.

« Il faudra faire attention à ce que ta mère ne nous surprenne pas. » Il dut se pencher pour saisir son doux murmure, un sourire charmeur apparut lorsqu'il comprit sa réponse et il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un dernier baiser avant de rentrer chez lui. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les visages amusées qui les espionnaient par la fenêtre su salon.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

« Bien joué Ronnie! »

« George laisse les tranquille. » Alicia lança un regard désapprobateur vers les cinq jeune gens agglutinés autour de la fenêtre, elle laissa tomber l'as de pique sur le sol espérant ainsi gagner face à Angelina et Pénélope.

« Quoi? il a besoin de nos conseils. À quoi lui servirait d'avoir autant de frère sinon?! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis le seul à être réprimandé. »

« Je crois que ça vaut pour vous tous, Bill va coucher Will au lieu d'espionner ton frère. » Le plus vieux Weasley quitta à contrecœur l'appui de fenêtre avant de soulever son fils qui lutait déjà contre le sommeil. Percy quitta également son point d'observation pour se laisser tomber au côté de sa fiancé.

« Je crois pas qu'il ai vraiment besoin de nous… »

« ça leur arrive jamais de respirer c'est pas possible! »

« De qui parles-tu, mon chéri? » Charlie et les jumeaux se retournèrent précipitamment cachant pas la même occasion le spectacle qu'offrait Ron et Hermione au regard de Mme Weasley. Cette dernière adorait l'idée d'un couple entre les deux jeune gens mais elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier la vue de son plus jeune fils, la langue perdue dans la gorge de sa meilleure amie.

« Les dragons aquatiques….C'est une nouvelle espèce, ils peuvent rester six heures sous l'eau sans remonter à la surface. » Bien sur cette créature n'existait pas mais Charlie n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour échapper au regard scrutant de sa mère.

« Et Fred et moi, on aurait voulu s'en inspirer pour une invention… » Mme Wealey se mit un instant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait être si intéressant au dehors. Elle fut arrêté dans son mouvement par les mains de son mari qui s'abattaient sur ses épaules.

« Si je t'ai dit de sortir de la cuisine c'est pour que tu te reposes, pas pour que tu te mettes à chercher des noises aux garçon. » Dubitative, elle accepta de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mr Weasley jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers la fenêtre, pas surprit d'entrevoir les deux jeunes gens retourner tranquillement vers la maison. Il avait du éloigner sa femme de la lucarne de la cuisine qui donnait sur sa cabane pour qu'elle évite de faire un scandale.

Tous s'installèrent autour des filles qui jouaient une troisième parties de carte. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer peu de temps avant de laisser apparaître un Ron et une Hermione heureux mais frigorifiés. La pièce retomba dans un brouhaha confortable, Percy se plongea dans le livre qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner dans le salon, alors que les jumeaux s'étaient mis à discuter avec leur père. Inconscient des regards furtifs que toute sa famille lui lançait, Ron détacha sa cape sans lâcher la main d'Hermione. Il remercia doucement Winky alors qu'elle leur ramenait une tisane chaude et d'épaisses couvertures en attendant de pouvoir ranger les manteaux.

« Mione, tu ne préfères pas un bol de lait chaud… Mione! » Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à suivre les mouvements de ses grandes mains qui lui enlevait son manteau.

« Mmm… Du lait… Oh! Oui se serait parfait. Merci Winky. » Elle reporta un instant son attention sur les énormes yeux noir de l'elfes de maison qui les regardait avec affection avant de se perdre à nouveau dans le regard azur de Ron. Elle le laissa l'entraîner vers le fauteuil le plus proche du feu.

« Vous n'auriez pas du sortir par ce froid! J'espère qu'Harry et Ginny n'en n'ont pas fait autant. » Les sermonna Mme Weasley alors qu'ils retiraient leur chaussures.

Fred échangea un regard anxieux avec son frère jumeaux, ils se souvenaient parfaitement d'avoir interrompu un tête à tête le matin même dans une chambre déserte. Ils considéraient Harry comme un frère mais sa réputation auprès des filles n'étaient plus à faire après tout ils l'avaient vu de leur propre yeux séduire trois filles lors de la même soirée donné en son honneur cet été, l'une dans les toilettes, une autres dans le vestiaire qui gardait tout les manteaux des invités et la dernière sur le bureau du nouveau ministre. Ils s'étaient empressés de le féliciter mais l'idée qu'un tel jeune homme puisse décider de s'attaquer à leur sœur n'était pas vraiment réconfortante. Il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par l'entrée d'un Harry assez morose.

……………………………………….................................................................................................

Elle n'était pas là, il avait espéré qu'elle ne s'enfermerait pas dans sa chambre pour la soirée mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Tout ça à cause de la photo idiote d'une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. L'ambiance paisible du salon l'apaisa néanmoins, il ne s'habituait pas au bonheur qui étouffait son cœur en présence de toute sa famille car ils étaient sa famille. Il ne partageait pas leur adorable exubérance ni la magnifique couleur rouge de leur cheveux qui les différenciait de tous mais il avait la chance d'être materné par Moly, conseillé par Arthur…Bill l'avait emmené dans ce bar louche d'où il était sortit un tatouage magique sur les fesses, Charlie les avaient pour la première fois soûlés lui et Ron à coup de Whisky de feu, il n'hésitait plus à enquiquiner Percy dès qu'il divaguait à propos du ministère, il participait à chaque blagues familiales avec les jumeaux quand à Ron, il avait été son premier vrai ami….

Le sapin scintillait dans la semi-obscurité, le feu de cheminée crépitait doucement, une chanson de noël s'échappait de la vielle radio sorcière inchangé depuis sa première visite ici berçant les occupants de la pièce. De nombreuses photos recouvraient les murs, il fut heureux d'en découvrir une toute nouvelle du trio qui se baignait dans le marais assainit. Le terrier s'étaient transformés au fur et à mesure que le compte en banque des Weasley grandissait pourtant quelques objets demeuraient pour leur rappeler que les temps n'avaient pas toujours été doux. Harry se recouvrit d'un ecouverture qui traînait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil regardant par la même occasion le jeu d'Angelina qui battait à plate couture les autres participantes.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver le goût paradisiaque des lèvres de Ginny, il voulait oublié comment tout cela s'était arrêté pour ne se rappeler que de sa douceur, de ses petits gémissements… Charlie se laissa tomber à côté de lui et enfonça son coude profondément dans ses côtes pour attirer son attention vers le coin le plus retiré de la pièce. Harry rouvrit les yeux revenant difficilement sur terre, avant de regarder avec une tendre mélancolie Ron réchauffer les pieds maintenant nus d'Hermione, de temps à autre il remontait sa main sous le jean pour caresser ses mollets. Il riait silencieusement à l'ironie de la situation, à Poudlard il était adulé de tous, un geste de lui pouvait lui procurait de la tendresse mais ici Ron était le roi.

« Ils ont parlés? » La réponse n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Hermione se souleva légèrement pour que Ron se glisse sous elle. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre oublieux de ce qui les entouraient. Il se mentait à lui même, jamais il n'avait eu cette intimité, cette douceur, il ne pouvait avoir que des corps.

« Parlé! J'en sais rien mais ils s'embrassaient il y a pas cinq minutes. » Il devrait se souvenir d'insonoriser sa porte cette nuit, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cris d'animaux en rut en ce moment.

« ça ne veux rien dire, ils font ça tout le temps ces derniers temps. » Alicia poussa un cri strident alors que le tas de carte devant elle explosa, la pièce entière éclata de rire alors que George essuyait doucement les cendres qui souillaient le visage de sa petite amie.

Ils étaient tous heureux, tous amoureux…

Le grincement caractéristique de la porte lui fit relever précipitamment la tête mais à la place de la gracieuse jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qu'il espérait ce fut une longue silhouette noire encapuchonnée qui fit son apparition.

« Rémus! Entre vite! Tu dois être frigorifié! » Mme Weasley s'était déjà relevé pour accueillir le loup-garou; il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour attirer dans la pièce une jeune femme inconnue.

« Et tu nous as amené une invitée, tu aurais dû me prévenir je n'ai préparé aucune chambre. » Chaque homme présent dans la pièce ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la nouvelle venue tant sa beauté était saisissante. De longues boucles sombres cascadaient jusqu'à ses fesses encadrant un visage juvénile, d'immenses yeux noirs et une bouche pulpeuse agrémentaient la vision enchanteresse de son corps parfait.

« Je ne crois pas que se sera utile Molly, mon lit est bien assez grand. » La vieille femme rougit légèrement alors que Charlie lança un clin d'œil coquin en direction de Lupin. Harry étonné de la franchise de son ancien professeur ne put retenir un léger rire partagé avec Ron qui venait de lever les pouces pour féliciter Rémus. Bill qui venait de rejoindre le salon s'arrêta devant la jeune femme avant de l'engouffrer dans une étreinte d'ours.

« Tonks, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Tu n'étais pas en mission en Finlande. »

« On a arrêté le tueur ce matin et j'ai réussit à convaincre Fol oeil alors je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications des salutations l'entouraient de toute part.

« Il faut nous comprendre, c'est tellement différent de ton style de transformation… »

« Oui tu es plutôt du genre Gotique d'habitude. »

« J'aurais plus dit Punk. »

La voix profonde de Lupin recouvrit le brouhaha les emmenant tous à se réinstallé à leur place respective.

« J'ai réussit à la convaincre de se montrer telle qu'elle est, ça c'est Dora…Juste Dora, plutôt jolie non? » Toutes les têtes masculines acquiescèrent en silence.

« Je ne voulais pas venir à l'improviste, en plus je n'aime pas trop me montrer comme ça mais j'était trop fatigué pour ne transformer ne serait-ce que la couleur de mes cheveux et Rémus s'est montré plus que convainquant. »

Les discutions reprirent autour du tueur en série maintenant emprisonné dans une obscure prison, Ron et Hermione s'était à nouveau perdu dans leur petit monde ne se posant même pas de question sur la révélation du couple le plus inattendu. Harry se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées regrettant l'absence de Ginny à cette réunion familiale.

………………………………………..................................................................................................

Elle ne venait pas, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il l'attendait les yeux rivés sur son plafond. Elle devait avoir changé d'avis mais Ron ne pouvait se résigner à s'endormir, il regarda tristement le capitaine des canons de Chudley ronfler bruyamment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas ici après la magnifique soirée qu'ils avaient passés. Ron n'aurait pu se souvenir d'une seule conversation auquel il avait participé, son esprit trop embrumé par le petit corps blottit contre lui, l'odeur fleurit de ses cheveux et l'arrière goût doucereux qu'avait laissé sa langue.

Petit Bilius ne parvenait pas à se calmer malgré tout les efforts de son maître, Ron s'installa sur son ventre appuyant son sexe douloureux contre le matelas. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir décidé de porter un de ses derniers pyjamas, étouffant déjà sous le poids des couvertures. Peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione ne vienne pas en fin de compte car il ne pouvait plus vraiment assuré de tenir sa promesse.

Il se releva rapidement au son de sa porte qui grinçait en s'ouvrant pour apercevoir une touffes de fourrure rousse. Ron se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en poussant un grognement.

« Pattenrond! Pas maintenant boulle de poil! » Bien loin d'obéir, le matou sauta sur le lit pour se frotter contre le torse du jeune homme. Ron se laissa faire et commença même à rendre les caresses au chat qui ronronnait. Les deux mâles avaient finit pas se réconcilier en sixième année après que le gros chat s'était attaqué à Grabbe alors que Ron s'occupait de Malfoy.

« Si ta maîtresse pouvait être aussi câline. »

« Qui te dis qu'elle ne l'est pas? » Elle était là, dans une longue chemise blanche diaphane, les joues rouge d'embarras, ses longs cheveux cascadant jusqu'à ses reins.

« Mione…Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. » Elle s'approcha légèrement du lit, tendit la main pour caresser à son tour son chat sans pour autant quitter des yeux Ron.

« Ginny ne se décidait pas à s'endormir et si j'avais commencé à tout lui expliquer tu aurais pu m'attendre toute la nuit. » Leur mains se rejoignirent dans l'épaisse fourrure rousse de Patenrond qui suivait la conversation de ses yeux verts perçant. « Je peux… »

« Bien sûr, attends. » Ron rabattit les couvertures avant d'attirer Hermione au centre du grand lit. Leur lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement pour un tendre baiser, ils se séparèrent évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux. Patenrond sentant qu'il devenait de trop partit se réfugier sous le lit.

« Tu veux t'allonger? » Elle contempla un instant la place offerte avant de revenir sur Ron et plus spécialement sur les quelques boutons ouvert de la chemise de son pyjama.

« Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait rien mais je pensais que peut-être… » Elle leva son index pour tracer les contours de ses lèvres avant de glisser le long de sa mâchoire et de s'arrêter à son cou à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Ron imita ses mouvements mais ne put s'empêcher de descendre plus bas, effleurant sa poitrine avant de loger sa main au creux de sa taille.

Il pouvait voir ses tétons dressés sous le fin tissus de sa chemise de nuit, il aurait voulu les goûter, les mes mordre, les sucer… _Du calme, elle veux simplement qu'on s'embrasse. Tu as promit de ne rien lui faire…_

Sa bouche ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, elle descendait déjà en direction de son cou, léchant frénétiquement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il s'appuya sur le montant du lit l'attirant par la même occasion sur ses genoux, sa langue traçait de savante arabesque sur son épaule laissée nue par la trop grande échancrure de sa chemise de nuit. Ron essayait de ne pas aller trop vite, de ne pas permettre à ses mains de vagabonder sur les courbes délicieuse qu'il devinait contre lui mais il sentait déjà son sang bouillir dans ses veines et partir en direction de son sexe plus que réveillé.

Hermione se laissait aller contre on torse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frotter sa cuisse contre son érection, Ses mains qui jusque là caressaient ses cheveux, glissèrent vers son ventre dur de muscle après que ses ongles aient raclé les petits tétons foncés. Le grognement animal qu'il laissa échapper la rendit encore plus hardie, elle se recula légèrement pour échapper à sa bouche avide et découvrir à son tour le goût salé de sa peau.

« Mione… »

« Mmmm? » Elle léchait son cou alors que ses doigts jouaient avec la fine traînée de poil qui menaient à sa virilité. Hermione appréciait le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire elle avançait à l'instinct écoutant ses envies autant que les frissons qui parcourait le magnifique corps masculin détendu sous elle.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça…. » Elle recula sa main de la ceinture de son pantalon comme si elle s'était brûlé, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'arrêtait au même moment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se supportait pas qu'elle le caressa là. Elle aurait adoré sentir ses doigts caresser son propre sexe déjà mouillé d'excitation.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ne le soit pas…C'est moi qui n'arrive pas à me tenir quand tu es là, je suis sur le point d'exploser… » Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage alors qu'elle reprit ses caresses sur son ventre et que la bouche de Ron redescendait vers son cou. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de revenir vers le tissus de son pyjama tendu entre ses jambes, frottant la paume de sa main sur son érection.

« Tu veux jouer à ça … » Elle ne comprit pas ses paroles avant de sentir sa chemise de nuit remontait le long de ses cuisses pour dévoiler une petite culotte bleu légèrement humide. Un long doigt s'insinua entre ses jambes et effleura légèrement son sexe. Le souffle coupé, les joues rouge, elle essaya de se détendre sous la toute nouvelle caresse. La sentant se raidir, Ron arrêta un instant son exploration continuant de déposer de léger baiser sur son visage, sa main reposant sagement sur les genoux à présent écarté d'Hermione.

Elle était à croquer ainsi abandonné contre son torse, sa petite main posé sur son érection, ses seins pressés sur son avant-bras. C'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore se retenir avec son plus grand fantasme dans ses bras, en y réfléchissant bien elle était même son seul fantasme si on excusait le rêve récurant de tout adolescents qui consiste en une bataille de polochon dans les dortoirs féminins et son petit délire de la nuit dernière…Bien que dans les deux cas elle avait été une participante plus qu'enthousiaste. Il sortit de sa contemplation à la sensation de sa main le long de son sexe, son pouce caressant doucement son gland gorgé de désir.

Ron remonta instinctivement sa main vers la chaleur cachée par sa petite culotte, il regarda ses petites dents meurtrir sa lèvre inférieur avant de venir recouvrir avec appétit sa bouche. Il ne voulait que lui rendre tout le plaisir qui traversait pas vague son corps, il caressa doucement les petites boucles frisées qui recouvraient cet endroit si secret et si doux. Il releva légèrement ses hanches pour se dégager de son pyjama et lui donner un meilleur accès à son sexe sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres.

La chambre devenait étouffante, l'air lourd était emplis de gémissements, de froissements d 'étoffes. Ron fouillait délicatement les replis rosés de son sexe recherchant le petit bouton de chair qui il le savait lui apporterait un immense plaisir.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était, elle avait du mal à respirer encerclé par les bras forts de Ron qui la soutenait tout en la rendant pantelante de désir. Une de ses mains s'écrasa sur son seins frottant son téton , ses doigts rugueux à force de Quidditch titillait son clitoris ignorant ses petits cris de plaisir. Elle agrippa encore plus fort sa verge aussi douce que du satin malgré sa fermeté. Les attouchements devenaient un jeu entre eux, lequel rendrait fou le premier l'autre. Leur bouches se dévoraient étouffant un long gémissement d'Hermione, leur corps se frottaient sensuellement à la recherche de toujours plus de contact. Elle sentit à peine un liquide visqueux glisser sur sa main, trop focalisé sur les petits frissons de chaleur qui montaient de son ventre. Ron la redressa pour l'allonger à ses côtés, étouffant de sa bouche le gémissement de protestation d'Hermione.

« Ron…Qu'est ce…. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » Il enleva complètement la chemise de nuit puis se pencha vers sa poitrine offerte. Gênée d'être vue nue pour la première fois, elle chercha à se couvrir mais le regard d'adoration de Ron l'arrêta.

« Tu es parfaite mione…absolument parfaite… » Elle se permit un rapide coup d'œil en direction du jeune homme à demi-nu, son pantalon bas sur ses hanches, dévoilant un corps puissant plein d'énergie juvénile.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Il rit doucement avant de laisser sa bouche à d'autre occupation plus agréable. Il lécha consciencieusement sa poitrine, ne dédaignant aucun centimètre de peau, ses doigts jouant toujours avec son sexe.

« Ron, je ne crois pas… »

« Chut, je veux juste te rendre le plaisir que je viens d'avoir… » Il chuchotait contre son ventre, sa bouche prenant le chemin de ses doigts. Il souffla sur les boucles brunes trempées de désir avant de sortir sa langue pour caresser son clitoris, il oublia un instant le but de son exploration pour goûter pleinement à la douceur salé de son sexe. Hermione se cambrait sous lui, impatiente de trouver enfin la satisfaction. Ron se laissa emporter parles cris de jouissance de la magnifique jeune-fille devant lui, pensant un instant au reste de la maisonnées qui devaient certainement les entendre, il redoubla d'effort sur ce petit bout de chair tout doux avant de sentir tout ce petit corps convulser sous ses caresses. Il se redressa un peu, un doigt léger taquinant encore son sexe arborant un sourire satisfait.

« Arrête ça! » Elle gigotait pour éviter le moindre contact. « C'est trop sensible…. » Elle l'attira vers elle, accueillant avec plaisir le poids de son corps sur elle. Ses mains plongèrent dans sa chevelure alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Merci. » Elle frissonna à la voix profonde qui chuchotait dans son oreille.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… »

« Tu es condamnées à supporter ça maintenant, tu me connais une fois que je goûte à quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, je peux plus m'en passer. » Elle rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard rieur et détendu de Ron, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche d'un être vivant. Ils s'étaient tout les deux laisser emporter par leur sensation mais elle ne regrettait rien, trop heureuse malgré son corps poisseux de transpiration. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres accueillant la langue de Ron. Parvati et Lavande lui avaient toujours confié qu'elle détestaient le moment qui suivait leurs ébats, qu'elle ne voulaient qu'allait se doucher, qu'elles ne savaient jamais quoi dire pour empêcher que leur petit-ami ne s'endorment en ronflant après un si agréable moment. Elle était heureuse de constater que Ron n'était pas comme ça, la passion qui les réunissait était retombé mais il restait contre elle, tendre et attentionné.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain? » Elle rougit légèrement, se retrouver nue dans l'obscurité de sa chambre était une chose mais s'offrir à son examen minutieux en pleine lumière en était une toute autre. Pourtant une pensée plaisante venait contrebalancer son embarras, si lui pouvait la contempler, elle pourrait également admirer son corps .« Tu n'as qu'à dormir un peu pendant que je fais couler l'eau, tu aimes la lavande non? Je mettrais beaucoup de bulle … »

« Je …je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec…je n'ai pas l'habitude de me montrer toute nue. » Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit froncer les sourcils avant de la libérer complètement de son poids.

« Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. » Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, permettant à Hermione de se maudire pour sa timidité qui avait amené un malaise.

« J'ai une idée. » Il enroula une de ses longues boucles autour de son index. « Au lieu d'éclairer la pièce magiquement, je vais allumer quelques bougies comme ça il fera juste assez clair pour qu'on puisse se déplacer sans se cogner mais pas assez pour que tu sois mal à l'aise. »

« Ron… » Elle ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre, il pouvait être si tendre avec elle. Ils pouvaient être découvert par n'importe qui mais ça n'avait aucune importance après tout il était son petit ami à présent. « D'accord. » à peine sa réponse avait-elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'il sortit du lit remontant son pantalon sur ses hanches et courut en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se reposer rêvant par avance de grosses bulles bleue et d'un rouquin nu et luisant qui lui frotterait le dos.

Excusez par avance toute les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien relire.

Ben voilà je me doute que personne ne va lire ça ce soir vu que tout le monde s'éclate, se saoule … à bientôt et encore joyeux noël!


	8. Apprendre à se découvrir

bonjour tout le monde! Je n'est pas ,beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui mais voilà quand même un petit chapitre. Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Je ferai mon possible pour mettre la suite.

Je vous envoie plein de bisous. à Bientôt.

Allez tout lire les fic de Liv, et jetez un petit coup d'œil à celle de Sévrane qui commence à se faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre.

****

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient

****

****

Apprendre à se découvrir 

Hermione ne s'était jamais mieux sentit qu'en cet instant, entourée de grosses bulles multicolores et de deux bras musclés. La salle de bain habituellement froide et humide au simple mur blanc et aux énormes étagères emplis de serviette s'était transformé en un petit cocon romantique. D'innombrables bougies éclairaient la pièce ajoutant une aura mystique à l'air déjà lourd de senteurs fleuries, le vent soufflait fort à l'extérieur annonciateur d'une tempête de neige.

Elle soupira profondément alors que les grandes mains de Ron caressait délicatement son dos, il essayait tant bien que mal à ajuster ses longues jambes dans la baignoire. Il n'avait cessé d'être doux et attentif oubliant totalement son érection douloureuse qui pressait contre la rondeur de ses fesses. Il jouait avec les longues boucles qui tombaient du chignon lâche qu'elle avait fait avant de le rejoindre, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, chacun goûtant à cette toute nouvelle intimité. Hermione se sentait merveilleusement belle, comme si elle venait de quitter sa chrysalide de jeune fille pour entrer dans le monde des femmes. Son corps frémissait à chaque attouchement, tout ses sens en éveil assaillit par de nouvelle sensation, elle n'était toujours pas sortit de l'état cotonneux dans laquelle l'avait plongé son orgasme.

Et quel orgasme, jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir physique grâce à une simple caresse, rien à voir avec les quelques fois où elle avait tenté d'apaiser elle même une frustration grandissante. Seul Ron pouvait l'emmené aussi loin, ni l'un ni l'autre était expérimenté mais leur passion compensée l'hésitation qui accompagnait les premières fois. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur son sexe, l'avait aimé avec sa bouche et il avait adoré mieux il était impatient de recommencer…

« Mione, ça va? Tu es toute rouge! » Il chuchotait doucement son souffle chaud effleurant sa peau.

« Oui! Oui… » Elle hésita un instant à être totalement honnête avec lui. « Je rêvassais… » Elle le sentit sourire avant que sa langue ne vienne titiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Pour tout t'avouer j'étais moi aussi un peu ailleurs. » Comme pour appuyer ses dire, il la plaqua encore plus contre lui. « C'est toujours d'accord, on abandonne les autres au chemin de traverse demain. Il y a un petit restaurant près de la boutique de Fred et George qui sert de délicieuses bûches de noël, le poulet grillé aussi est super… »

« Ron, je te fais confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui retient ton attention. » Il laissa ses mains qui jusque là frottaient son dos aussi platoniquement que possible vu leur situation glisser en direction de son ventre, effleurant au passage sa poitrine.

« Si tu te compares au plus magnifique festin qu'un elfe de maison puisse préparer alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Hermione se tourna légèrement pour rencontrer son regard rieur, il était absolument magnifique mais à sa grande déception elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer complètement son corps, elle ne pouvait que le deviné moulé contre elle et dissimulé par l'épaisse mousse violette qui recouvrait la baignoire. Leur bouche se trouvèrent instinctivement pour partager un profond baiser, Ron lui dévorait les lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains montaient entre les jolis seins ronds d'Hermione.

Il ne se lassait pas du contact de sa peau, si enivrante, si délicieuse…Il souffrait déjà de devoir relâcher cette petite bouche pour sortir de la salle de bain, il se rendait bien compte que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre et sa mère serait bien moins compatissante que Charlie.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir. » Ron fit tout son possible pour résister à la moue boudeuse d'Hermione qui essayait de d'attirer à nouveau sa tête vers elle. Elle s'était retourné dans l'eau se trouvant à présent à genoux entre ses jambes, il pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins apparaître à la surface de l'eau alors que ses mains finirent instinctivement sur ses fesses.

« Encore un peu….s'il te plaît… » Qui était-il pour lui refuser un baiser? Il attendit qu'elle se redresse pour atteindre sa bouche mais les lèvres d'Hermione prirent une autre direction en glissant doucement le long de son cou. Ron ne put retenir le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourut alors qu'elle explorait son torse délicatement comme il l'avait fait avec sa poitrine. Il put empoigna ses fesses pour l'amenait plus près de lui avide de ressentir la moindre de ses courbes contre son corps dur. C'était Hermione, sa meilleure amie qui pouvait le rendre fou avec seulement quelques mots qui se frottait contre lui à lui en faire perdre la tête. Il n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur cadeau de noël.

Il s'empara tendrement de sa bouche, sa douceur contrastant avec le feu qui courrait en lui. Ils devaient arrêter sinon il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se perdre en elle pour ne jamais revenir.

« Mione… Il faut…sortir… » Elle ne le laisser pas respirer, le coupant à chaque nouveaux mots à l'aide de sa bouche avant de finalement enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule à bout de souffle. Ron dégagea tant bien que mal leur deux corps emmêlés pour sortir de la baignoire, Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau pour disparaître sous la mousse.

« On ne peux pas faire ça ici, quelqu'un pourrait venir et on en verrait jamais la fin…Et puis je veux qu'on prenne notre temps pour… » Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle admirait discrètement les fesses musclés de son petit ami, hypnotisé par la petit fossette qui se dessinait à chacun de ses mouvements. Son corps moins distrait par la proximité de Ron se détendit dans le bain toute la fatigue accumulée pesant sur ses paupières, elle posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle se sentait lourde et molle, elle se rendit à peine compte que l'eau avait été remplacé par une serviette moelleuse et que le marbre de la baignoire était devenu la peau satinée de l'épaule de Ron.

Tout était sombre seule l'odeur musquée et masculine de Ron lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était dans ces bras. Elle sentit les couvertures remonter sur elle, un corps chaud collé à elle et si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche du sommeil elle aurait juré qu'elle l'avait entendu chuchoté je t'aime.

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Ginny ne pouvait s'arrêter de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus une larmes qui pourrait couler, elle regrettait déjà sa réaction un peu trop vive face à une simple photo. Elle avait oublié pendant un instant qu'Harry avait changé, qu'il n'était plus ce jeune homme timide qui devait sauvé le monde mais un idiot prétentieux qui l'avait déjà sauvé. Elle s'en voulait à elle, plus qu'à lui; il n'avait fait que prendre ce qui était offert gracieusement. Elle imaginait déjà le mal l'aise à la table du petit déjeuner, ils s'excuseraient tout les deux et ils reprendraient au début comme toujours. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils tournaient en rond, depuis ce baiser si innocent sous une branche de gui qu'ils avaient ensorcelé à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

La guerre était toujours là, Harry se remettait à peine de la perte de Sirius, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger alors ils avaient ignorés les courants d'électricité qui s'emparaient d'eux à chaque contact. Ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour devenant de bon amis flirtant constamment. Elle avait été là, le soir où tout s'était arrêté, des cauchemars la réveillaient encore la nuit pourtant lorsque que le soleil s'était levé sur ce spectacle de désolation l'espoir avait commencé à naître en elle. Elle voulait attendre quelques semaines avant de lui parler, de le serrer dans ses bras, de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce sentiment entre eux mais un soir après une fête au terrier elle les avaient entendu parler…

_« Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…je l'ai embrassé…. » Harry était allongé sur l'herbe tendre alors que Ron la tête entre ses mains s'appuyait contre le vieux saule. Ginny s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de là disparaissant dans l'obscurité de ce début de nuit d'été, la voix désespérée de son frère ayant attiré son attention._

_Elle se souvint avoir eu une pensée triste pour Hermione à se moment précis mais elle ignorait encore ce qui allait suivre._

_« Elle se collait à moi… J'en revient pas… »_

_« Calmes-toi mon vieux! On dirait que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne! » Un long silence suivit cette remarque, elle pouvait imaginer Ron absolument écarlate. _

_« Désolé, j'avais pas réalisé avec toutes celle qui te tournent autour j'ai cru… Enfin, comment s'était? »_

_Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, typiquement masculin cette question bien qu'en y réfléchissant un peu elle aurait posé exactement la même. Elle ne comprenait pas l'air paniqué de Ron après tout à dix-sept ans il avait le droit de s'amuser un peu, Bill avait amené des fille à la maison à l'insu de maman dès l'âge de quinze ans._

_« Bien…. Je suppose… Enfin je…. Tu as déjà pensé à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que tu embrassais une fille? »_

_Elle fut surprise de la question de son frère, il semblait sous entendre qu'il embrassait toutes les filles qui passaient sur son chemin._

_« Oui, jamais la première fois mais après souvent…. »_

_« Pourquoi? Pourquoi?…. » Ginny imaginait Ron se frapper le crâne, elle avança de quelques pas son cœur sur le point d'être brisé._

_« Elle ne peux pas sortir de ma tête, hein…Même quand je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, elle ne veux pas partir. Elle m'obsède! »_

_« Qui? Fleur? » Ginny vit vaguement Ron frapper violemment sur le torse d'Harry qui contemplait les étoiles. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, un silence confortable que seul de véritable ami pouvait partager, elle se sentait de trop ici coupable d'écouter une conversation privée. Pourtant la voix assuré d'Harry parlant de baisers comme de chocogrenouille ne quittait pas ses oreilles, la voix profonde de son frère brisa le calme._

_« Hermione…Mione…j'ai pensé à Mione… Je voulais que se soit elle qui me bloque dans un coin sombre, je voulais que la grande blonde se transforme en minuscule brunette qui passe son temps à lire…Qu'est qui va pas chez moi? »_

_« Tu es juste amoureux d'elle, c'est pas une maladie. Comment crois tu avoir pu résister à toutes ses folles qui te sautent dessus? »_

_« Comment tu fais toi? » Ginny arrêta de respirer un peu à cause du calme de Ron face à ses sentiments mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait connaître la réponse d'Harry. Elle entendit le survivant se relever, de l'endroit où elle se tenait elle apercevait les deux jeunes hommes appuyés sur le tronc de l'arbre._

_« Ron, il faut que je te dise…J'ai fais l'amour avec Ely la semaine dernière. » Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle resta là à les écouter parler. Elle appris ce soir là qu'il y en avait déjà eu trois autres, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se retenir…Elle découvrit un garçon détestable qui prenait son plaisir avec ce qui venait, elle détesta son frère pendants des jours après ça lui reprochant d'avoir écouter sans rien dire son meilleur ami parler de sexe sans amour, de regarder Harry se perdre dans quelque chose qui n'était pas lui… _

Elle se retourna dans son lit vers celui d'Hermione, espérant trouver dans la vue paisible de son amie endormie un certain réconfort. Elle n'était pas là, les couvertures étaient rabattu au pied du lit. Ginny se redressa pour regarder l'heure, il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Où pouvait-elle bien être passé?

Elle se releva attrapant au passage sa robe de chambre, le livre de chevet d'Hermione était toujours posé près de son verre d'eau sur la petite table qu'elles partageaient. Ses pantoufles reposait sagement au pied du lit, Ginny passa sa main sur les draps qu'elle trouva glacé, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas dormis ici. Le visage rayonnant d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire, elle était éclatante, plus heureuse que jamais….

Ron, elle était avec Ron. Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère quelques portes plus loin, ils étaient inconscients. Mme Weasley venait toujours réveiller les garçons les jours de sortie, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui aurait été une exception. Ginny hésita un instant, la main sur la poignet, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans la chambre et de les trouver en train de … Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit rien. Le silence la décida à entrouvrir la porte en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas lancé un sort insonorisant sur la pièce. Rien ne pouvait la préparer à la vison devant elle, ils étaient absolument magnifique profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre leur visage disparaissant presque sous les couvertures. Ginny s'appuya sur le montant de la porte en continuant à les regarder, elle s'imagina vite à leur place perdue dans les bras d'Harry, si heureux d'être simplement ensemble.

« Ils sont beaux, hein? » Ginny sursauta à ce chuchotement susurré dans sa voix.

« Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée. Il ne faudrait pas que leur nuit soit gâché par Molly. » Elle se retourna fermant la porte derrière elle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le torse d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé Gin. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles m'envoient des trucs comme ça, j'ai tout fait brûler… » Il n'avait pas reculer d'un pas l'acculant contre la porte en bois.

« J'ai été stupide de réagir si brutalement. Oublions ça! » Ginny le repoussa pour se libérer, refermant plus ferment sa robe de chambre. « Laisses dormir encore une heure, si Hermione ne revient pas d'ici là j'irai les réveiller. »

Harry ne savais pas quoi dire, il trouvait que ses excuses avaient été un peu rapidement accepté, il pouvait toujours entendre la douleur dans sa voix. Il avait aperçut son regard d'envie sur le couple enlacé, elle voulait de la douceur, de la tendresse et il n'était pas capable de lui en donner.

« Encore une chose Potter. Fais en sorte de ne plus avoir à t'excuser pour le reste des vacances! » Elle ne s'était même pas retourné, ses mots semblait n'être qu'un ordre froidement exposé mais le tremblement dans sa voix prouvait son incertitude. Il regarda s'éloigner la silhouette gracieuse de Ginny.

« Je vais essayé Gin…je vais essayé… »

………………………………………....................................................................................................

Ron se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de la porte qui se refermait, il essaya de se relever pour chasser l'intrus mais un poids mort appuyait sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il baissa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une touffe de boucles brunes. Un sourire heureux éclaira son visage alors que les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenait en mémoire. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette et verrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sort, il ignorait si il y avait vraiment eu quelqu'un mais il préférait éviter les surprises. Le réveil au aiguille en forme de balais indiquait à peine cinq heures et quart, ils avaient encore le droit à une bonne heure avant de devoir se séparer.

Il se détendit sous les couvertures, l'une de ses mains caressant tendrement la nuque d'Hermione, il sentait son souffle chaud contre son torse, leur jambes s'étaient emmêlés les unes dans les autres pendant la nuit, la serviette encore légèrement humide dont il s'était servis pour l'essuyer étant le seul obstacle entre lui et la peau tendre d'Hermione.

Il ne pouvait que s'émerveiller devant elle, avide de connaître le moindre recoin de ce petit corps encore si innocent. Elle n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode, trop petite, trop ronde, trop chaude pour ressembler à ses filles élancées à la beauté froide mais à ses yeux elle n'aurait pu être plus belle, ses courbes délicieuses s'emboîtant parfaitement dans ses grandes mains. Il adorait tout d'elle, de ses mains continuellement tachées d'encre preuve de son amour pour le travail à ce sourire mutin qu'elle ne dédiait qu'a lui seul. Il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Hermione se pressa un peu plus contre Ron faisant glisser la serviette un peu plus bas sur sa taille. Il laissa ses mains descendre vers ses fesses pour l'amener presque au dessus de lui. Il se mit à embrasser tout son visage s'amusant à compter les quelques tâches de rousseurs de son petit nez, elle souriait dans son sommeil offrant ses lèvres à la caresse de sa langue. Hermione laissa échapper une gémissement à l'instant même où Ron dévora ses lèvres, l'éclair de plaisir qui la traversa la dérangeant dans le cocon de douceur dans lequel elle baig,nait depuis quelques instants.

Le baiser dura de longues minutes, combat exquis langue contre langue.

« Bonjour toi. » Les yeux de Ron se voilèrent de désir à la voix lourde et sensuelle d'Hermione qui émergeait à peine de sommeil. Elle ne semblait même pas consciente de leur position, elle se contentait de sourire tendrement au regard azur devant elle. Ron gigota sous elle, la ramenant légèrement à la réalité.

« Pardon…Je ne mettais pas rendu compte… » Elle essaya de se dégager, sentant son érection contre ses cuisses.

« Mione…Reste là! » Pour être sur qu'elle obéisse, il referma ses mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place. « Détends toi… » Elle se laissa retomber sur le corps de Ron, sa peau commencer à se réveiller à son contact, elle brûlait et picotait à chaque caresses.

« Tu as bien dormis? » Ron sentit plus qu'il ne vit son hochement de tête, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton et le cou. Il était partagé entre l'immense sentiment de tendresse qui l'envahissait et la petite voix dans sa tête qui le supplier de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif ou mieux de lui faire l'amour tout le jour. Hermione décida à sa place en léchant doucement son cou à l'endroit même où elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle releva la tête arborant le sourire le plus coquin que Ron puisse imaginer avant de déposer de légers baisers contre son torse, Hermione rit doucement aux grognements de Ron alors qu'elle titillait son minuscule téton de sa langue. Il était aussi sensible qu'elle pouvait l'être à cet endroit, elle se sentait aventureuse avec ce magnifique corps offert à elle, elle regrettait presque la relative obscurité qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ses réactions. Elle caressa le duvet roux de son ventre musclé qui descendait vers son sexe, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'en irradiait. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts ce membre dressé. Les gémissement de Ron semblaient presque douloureux, elle entama un long mouvement de va et viens.

« Montre-moi comment faire… »

« Quoi?! Tu…tu fais ça très bien… » Sans arrêter ses mouvements elle se plaça à genoux à côté de lui, s'humidifiant les lèvres avant de déposer un baiser mouillé sur son gland gorgé de désir. Ses actions étant récompensés par un frisson de Ron, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et lécha la peau douce et rosé qui s'offrait à elle.

« Putain Mione… » Elle sursauta au contact de al main de Ron sur ses fesses qu'il commençait à pétrir. Hermione continua son exploration encore hésitante face au goût et au sensation de ce nouveau contact. Il était salé, étonnamment tendre malgré sa vigueur, elle aurait presque eut envie de le mordre. Une de ses mains descendit vers son entre jambe caressant doucement le duvet qui recouvrait le reste de son sexe alors que sa bouche imitait les lents mouvements de son autre main.

Ron perdait totalement la tête sous la douce pression de cette langue, il voulait lui rendre le même plaisir. Il laissa vagabonder un de ses doigts à proximité de son sexe, caressant les boucles légèrement mouillées. Hermione se cambra arrêtant un instant ses attouchements, elle était presque à quatre pattes maintenant ses seins pressés contre sa cuisse, sa bouche autour de son sexe.

Ron se put s'empêcher de plonger un doigt dans son entrée humide, surpris de trouver les parois de son vagin se contracter autour de lui. Elle était si serré, si chaude, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer à la place de son doigt. Il commença à bouger réglant ses mouvements sur les siens, ses gémissements assourdis par son membres qui emplissait sa bouche n'aurait pu être plus sexy. Hermione comprenant le petit jeu accéléra ses va et viens essayant de le prendre encore plus complètement, elle sentait ses jambes tremblaient d'excitation alors que Ron se mit à adopter le même rythme. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, éteindre le feu qui brûlait en elle, elle bougeait frénétiquement contre la main de Ron suçant avidement son sexe qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Il voulait la goûter à nouveau, sans réfléchir il empoigna ses hanches et la positionna juste au dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côtés de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant sous l'intensité du plaisir, le changement de position avait permis à Hermione de le prendre presque totalement dans sa bouche. Il refusait de se laisser aller avant qu'elle même n'ai eu son plaisir. Comme un homme assoiffé il se mit à lécher le petit bout de chair qui pointait à travers les boucles brunes, il fut reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir ralentit ses mouvements car il n'aurait pu garder son sang froid bien longtemps ainsi entouré de son odeur et du goût amère mais si sensuel de son sexe. Elle tremblait contre lui, ses tétons dressés frottant contre son ventre, il pouvait malaxer ses fesses à souhait conscient uniquement des cris qui se faisaient de plus fort d'Hermione. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme seul le poids de son corps s'abatant lourdement contre lui le sortit de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à donner de petit coup de langue sur le sexe maintenant gonflé de plaisir d'Hermione qui recommençait accélérer ses mouvements, ne lui permettant jamais de sortir complètement de sa bouche.

C'était la chose la plus sexy qu'elle ai jamais faites, elle savait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser mais elle ne parvenait pas retirer sa bouche. Tout le dégoût qu'elle aurait pu trouver à faire quelque chose comme ça s'évanouissait face au merveilleux sentiments de puissance et de contentement qui l'emplissait, après un dernier long coup de langue elle sentit un liquide chaud lui emplir la bouche.

Pas si mauvais que ça, un peu salé mais bien meilleur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle sentit tout le corps de Ron se détendre sous elle. Seule leur respiration troublé le silence de la pièce, il commençait à peine à avoir un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Elle se releva difficilement pour aller se blottir dans les grands bras ouvert de Ron, son oreille contre son cœur écoutant ses coups précipités.

« Mione…Tu es… » Ne trouvant pas un mot à la hauteur de ses sentiments qui n'aurait pas risqué de la mettre en colère il se contenta de l'embrasser longuement essayant d'oublier le goût inhabituel de sa bouche. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un coup énergique s'abattit sur la porte de la chambre et que la voix d'Harry forte malgré ses chuchotements leur parvint.

« J'espère pour vous que personne d'autre n'a entendu! Hermione tu ferais bien d'aller dans ta chambre! » Ils entendirent le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait avant qu'ils ne reviennent vers la porte. « à propos il était temps veinard! Et bonjour! »

Hermione, les joues encore rouge d'embarras éclata de rire lorsque Ron lança son oreille en direction de la porte.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter! » Seul le silence leur répondit.

« Ron, tu n'es pas obligé d'être grossier de plus je crois qu'il a raison. »

« Ah! Revoilà Mme la préfète en chef! Mais je dois avoué que tu es encore plus excitante toute nue. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche. Comme pour les ramener à la réalité le réveil magique se mit à hurler.

DEBOUT! DEBOUT!

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » Hermione ignora le la moue boudeuse de son nouveau petit ami pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. « Où est ma culotte? » Elle avait déjà enfiler sa chemise de nuit et commençait à chercher sous le lit le bout de tissus qui lui manquait. Ron encore dans la lune ne réagit pas immédiatement.

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça! » Elle avait à la main un magazine d'un rose cochon où des sorcières assez dévêtues prenaient des poses osées. Ron se redressa aussitôt rouge de honte, comment avez t-il pu oublier que c'était là dessous?

« Je…Je ne… Je suis désolé… » Il fut étonné de voir un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère après tout il allait sur ses dix-huit ans et si il lui avait dit la vérité cela avait été sa seule distraction.

« Il faut juste que tu t'en débarrasse. » Elle s'approcha de lui maintenant nu debout devant elle, l'image même de contrition doutant encore de ne pas recevoir de grande réprimande. « Tu m'as moi maintenant… » Il ne réagit même pas à son rapide baiser, un grand sourire idiot sur le visage alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait. Il se traîna jusqu'à son armoire à la recherche de vêtements propre croisant au passage la petite culotte blanche d'Hermione… Il n'avais jamais eu un aussi bon début de journée.

………………………………………..................................................................................................

« Ne me dites pas qu'on les a encore perdu! »

Le chemin de traverse n'avait jamais semblé plus beau, la magie de noël transparaissait dans chaque vitrine illuminé de lumière irréelles, la neige presque translucide se déposait en petits flocons sur les visages frigorifiés de la troupe joyeuse qui explorait la rue commerçante.

« Laisse les Tonks. Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, ils ont du s'arrêter dans un coin pour profiter de toute les branches de gui qui traînent par ici. » Bill tenait d'un bras son fils emmitouflé dans une épaisse fourrure alors que son autre bras entourait les épaules délicates de Fleur.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux? À votre âge j'aurai déjà essayé de m'enfuir de ma famille trop encombrante. » Charlie drapé dans une longue cape moirée regardait amusé les deux adolescents restant qui semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour s'éviter. Harry marchait en tête prêt à encaisser la moindre farces des jumeaux alors que Ginny restait en retrait à discuter avec Pénélope.

« Ils feraient mieux d'être prudent, j'ai déjà eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi je prenais un bain, avec des dizaines de bougies parfumés à Molly ce matin… » Le survivant se rendit compte de sa bévue un peu trop tard, il se contenta de continuer à marcher en essayant d'éviter les regards surpris des frères Weasley.

« On peut dire que Ronnie ne perds pas de temps. Un bain tu dis… »

« C'est vrai après tout il n'a mis que six ans à s'en rendre compte et plusieurs mois à se déclarer… »

« Arrêtez tout les deux! » Angie qui marchait entre eux leur frappa le dos de la tête comme pour les punir de tant d'impertinence. Harry avait ralenti ses pas pour s'éloigner des farceurs qui continuaient à commenter les exploits de leur jeune frère, il ne prit pas garde et percuta de pleins fouet Ginny qui jouait avec son neveu.

« Harry fais attention! »

« Je dirais bien pardon mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire. » Ginny sourit presque tristement , le reste de la famille ne les avaient pas attendu , ils se retrouvaient seul au cœur du chemin de traverse. Harry avait appris à ignorer tout les regards qui se posaient sur lui mais sans le cocon protecteur que formait les Weasley Ginny avait beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas apercevoir les mines alanguies de plusieurs jeunes filles. Ne voulant pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute, elle se remit en marche tout en essayant de lancer la conversation, il pouvaient encore voir à plusieurs mètres devant la cape noir du professeur Lupin qui tenait tendrement la main de Nymphadora.

« Tu crois que Rémus va accepter la maison que lui à léguer Sirius maintenant qu'il a Tonks. Il doit en avoir assez de cette vie de vagabondage. » Harry heureux d'éviter une confrontation régla son pas sur le sien pour prendre part à la conversation.

« Peut-être.. J'ai entendu Dumbledore parler du poste de défense contre les forces du mal qui va se libérer, lorsqu'Arthur aura levé les interdictions pesant sur les loups-garous peut-être qu'il reviendra à Poudlard. »

« Papa n'a pas encore eu vraiment le temps, tout était sans dessus dessous quand il est arrivé. Je crois qu'il attends Hermione, elle a postulé pour un travail au ministère et papa à besoin d'un homme de main compétant. »

« C'est un travail important! J'aurai cru qu'il prendrait quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. » Ginny détourna le regard un instant pour admirer les nouvelles tenues de Quidditch des Harpies, elle se contenta de sourire lorsqu'un petit garçon s'approcha d'Harry un parchemin et une plume à la main. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention mais il avait l'air tellement excité qu'elle ne trouva pas la cœur à le réprimander.

« Je t'avais dit que si Ron Weasley était ici, Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être bien loin… »

« C'est juste qu'il avait l'air en rendez-vous… »

Harry s'approcha d'elle les main dans les poches de son jean, il s'était contenté d'un gros pull et d'un manteau oubliant la sophistication qui faisait sa réputation mais la cicatrice sur son front suffisait pour l'identifier.

« Je voulais pas lui faire de la peine… Tu comprends? Surtout après que Ron lui en ai laissé un. »

«C'est rien. On parlait d'Hermione non? » Il hocha la tête tout en observant le nouveau prototype de balais.

« Je pense que papa veux une personne en qui il a entièrement confiance et Hermione est loin d'être incompétente mais je crois qu'il fais ça pour Ron. En lui offrant une si bonne place elle ne sera pas tenté de quitter l'Angleterre, elle ne t'a jamais parlé du grand chaman, ami de Dumbledore qui vit au Bouroundi? » Harry était horrifié de constater qu'il ignorait tout des projets de ses meilleur amis après leur dernière année, lui même avait déjà été réclamé dans plusieurs équipes professionnels mais l'avenir de Ron et d'Hermione restait flou.

« Et Ron? Il sait ce qu'il veux faire? » Elle regarda surprise mais ne préféra rien dire pour troubler les premiers instants paisible depuis leur dispute.

« Tu connais Ron, Auror ou joueur de quidditch qui à sa retraite crée une succursale de confiserie qui concurrencerait Honneyduke. Les cannons l'ont réclamé à l'instant où ils ont su qu'il était un fan de leur équipe. » Ils marchèrent dans les rues comble, seul couple silencieux dans le brouhaha joyeux. Un lutin furieux lançait au passant des feuilles de houx, une chorale de fantôme chantait des chants de noël. Harry respira un grand cou se délectant de l'air pur vide de toute angoisse, aucune horrible marque verte ne marbrerait le ciel nuageux, aucun cri n'envahirait la rue.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y habituer. » Il se tourna vers Ginny qui contemplait elle aussi le ciel, ses grand yeux bleu semblait au bord des larmes, il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là perdu dans ses noires pensées. « J'ai toujours peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un jour j'ouvre les yeux et que je me rende compte que rien n'a changé, que Voldemort est toujours en vie… »

Le nom du seigneur des ténèbres plana entre eux de long instant, il n'en revenait pas de découvrir un personne qui ressente la même chose que lui. Tout le monde semblait se remettre si facilement de ses malheurs, il avait lui aussi voulu faire face, trouvant tout les moyens possible pour échapper à la réalité. Pourtant près de lui, le plus jolie fille qu'il ai jamais vu, celle qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade ressentait les même crainte. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et emmêla ses doigts au siens. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Et voilà un petit chapitre de changement pour me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai publié mercredi (quoi que certain on aimé) . cette histoire est d'un tout autre niveau mais bon c'est un peu normal c'est aussi un tout autre auteur j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié n'oubliez pas la case review ça nous fait tellement plaisir. Bisou a tous et à bientôt.


	9. Revue de presse

Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette attente. Je sais que je le fais à chaque fois mais je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre du temps pour chaque chapitres. Merci pour toute les gentilles review. Avec un peu de chance la suite la semaine prochaine mais bon j'en doute. Je vous fais pleins de bisous. A bientôt !

Un grand merci à Axoo pour son aide dans la correction du chapitre qui aurait du nous laisser toutes ses fics que nous adorons. C'est pas bien encore quelques histoire et on batait les Harry/Hermione ce qui est notre but à Billy et à moi depuis le début. A propos super le chapitre cadeau. Bisous !

**Allez tous lire les fics de ILivinParis qui sont excellent ainsi que la fic de Sevrane « culpabilité »!**

Disclaimer: nous n'avons toujours pas les droits d'Harry Potter et par conséquent je ne peux toujours pas considérer Ron comme mon objet sexuel.

Revue de presse 

« Tu devrais lire ça frérot» Ron leva les yeux de son bol de Porridge pour rencontrer le sourire goguenard de Bill qui lui tendait le journal qu'un immense hibou noir avait déposé sur la table.

« Pourquoi? Il y a des nouvelles intéressantes» Il avait passé une journée presque parfaite la veille, le seul bémol étant qu'il avait dû quitter Hermione à la porte de sa chambre après un long baiser pour une nuit, seul dans lit tourmenté de désir.

« En quelque sorte… Lis la rubrique mondaine. » Ron éclata de rire au point de recracher la cuillère qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche.

« Ces articles sont ridicules! Ils prennent le moindre petit événements et l'amplifient plus de 20 fois. » Ginny qui discutait paisiblement avec Harry redressa la tête intriguée par la conversation de ses deux frères, Hermione à l'autre bout de la table était elle-même plongée dans le journal mais à la page des articles culturels. Fleur dormait encoreépuisé par Will qui avait pleuré toute la nuit alors que Fred et George commençaient déjà à entasser les cadeaux qu'ils ouvriraient le lendemain au pied du sapin.

Ron sous le regard insistant de son plus vieux frère s'empara du journal et tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une immense photo de lui en noir et blanc.

_**La Chronique mondaine d'Irina.**_

_Saison des amours pour nos héros._

_On considère souvent le printemps comme étant la saison propice aux histoires d'amour naissantes pourtant au cœur de l'hivers dans un chemin de traverse paré pour les fêtes de fins d'années, on a la chance d'apercevoir de nombreux couples. Le plus remarqué est sans nul doute celui formé par Hermione Granger, jeune fille travailleuse connue pour sa participation dans l'anéantissement du seigneur des ténèbres qui a montré une fois de plus son goût prononcé pour les hommes célèbres. En effet on pouvait l'apercevoir pendue au bras de l'un des jeunes hommes les plus convoités du monde, le sorcier Ron Weasley l'ajoutant ainsi à un tableau de chasse déjà prestigieux constitué de Viktor Krum, fameux attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie donnée favorite pour la prochaine coupe du monde et d'Harry Potter, héros n'ayant plus besoin d'être présenté à qui elle avait brisé le cœur. Le tout nouveau couple s'est affiché à La marmite dorée, nouveau restaurant huppé à l'ambiance très intime._

_Mesdemoiselles célibataires sortez donc vos mouchoirs, Ron Weasley ne pouvait paraître plus épris, ce qui peut paraître étonnant lorsqu'on découvre le physique plus que quelconque de celle qui fait battre les cœurs masculins les plus prisés. _

_Peutêtre que Ron Weasley s'est mis lui aussi à profiter des plaisirs charnels comme notre cher survivant dont on ne compte plus les conquêtes féminines, on pouvait d'ailleurs le voir flâner pour ses derniers cadeaux de noël main dans la main avec une somptueuse créature rousse qui d'après mes sources seraient la fille de notre ministre bien aimé. Arrêterons-nous de voir Harry Potter défrayer la chronique pour enfin se caser? Ronald Weasley se laissera-t-il piéger par cette intrigante soupçonnée d'utiliser des potions d'amour pour compenser son manque de charme?… La nouvelle année apportera peutêtre des questions à ses interrogations d'ici là chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. _

_Irina Wanrsberg, sorcière de grâce et de charme. Journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier._

« J'en reviens pas…. »

« Au moins tu peux leur accorder que pour une fois, ils n'ont pas tout **faux**. » Ron se contenta de grogner. Lui qui espérait avoir encore quelques jours avant que des rumeurs ne circulent sur lui et Hermione et comment cette minable garce de journaliste osait critiquer le physique de sa petite amie en plus de ressortir des histoires vieilles de plusieurs années toujours aussi fausses. Il ne pouvait sortir nulle part sans être dérangé encore heureux que cette Irina ne les avait pas surpris dans la ruelle juste à côté du dit restaurant. Elle aurait aperçu bien plus qu'un couple qui discutait paisiblement et ses supputations sur le situations aurait été catastrophique.

« De quoi vous parlez tout les deux»

« Tiens Gin après toutça te concerne. » Ginny prit avidement le journal des mains de Ron et commença à parcourir l'article.

Ron avait réussit en six mois à rester loin de ce genre d'article, il participait peu à la vie sociale et quand il le faisait il était éclipsé par la conduite scandaleuse d'Harry. Il avait été élu quelques fois « jeune homme le plus prometteur ou le plus sexy des moins de vingt ans » à tour de rôle avec Harry, mais jamais sa vie privé n'avait été dévoilée. Il aurait dû se méfier après tout il était normal que des chacals de journaliste sautent sur une telle occasion puisqu'il ne s'affichait jamais avec une fille. Certaines rumeurs l'avaient dit gay, mais Harry s'était empressé de les détromper en lui fourrant dans les bras une brune plantureuse qu'il avait dû se coltiner toute une soirée avant de la larguer en douceur la nuit même sans n'avoir ne serait ce qu'échanger un baiser.

Ron vida son verre de jus de potiron que Winky venait de remplir d'un seul trait. Inconsciente du petit drame qui se déroulait à sa table Molly remplissait inlassablement les assiettes de ses enfants. Les seuls absents étaient le professeur Lupin et Tonks qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur chambre ce que Ron aurait volontiers fait lui-même si Hermione l'avait accompagné. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire bonjour comme il l'aurait voulu, sa famille aurait mal vu qu'il se mette à lui dévorer les lèvre entre les œufs et le bacon.

L'éclat de rire cristallin de Ginny le détourna de ses pensées érotiques. « J'en connais qui ne passerons pas un excellent noël à cause de ces quelques lignes! Lavande ne va pas s'en remettre! Son chéri qui ne l'a jamais vraiment été sort avec une autre fille. »

Hermione toujours inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait poussa un petit cri indignéâprement elle avait fini les articles sur les restructurations du ministère et était tombée sur l'immense photo de son petit ami. Toutes couleurs avaient quitté son visage, elle se leva précipitamment laissant tomber sur le sol le journal le présentant en train de sourire au photographe. Ron rejeta sa chaise en arrière et partit à sa recherche.

« Qu'est ce qui leur prend» Ginny se rapprocha un peu d'Harry pour lui permettre de lire l'article.

« J'ai connu pire»

« Peutêtre mais si tu lisais avec un peu plus d'intention tu comprendrais Hermione. Cette Irina trouve juste que Ron aurait pu sortir avec quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux, elle la décrit comme un fille horrible qui se sert de ses pouvoirs magique pour assujettir les jolis garçons. »

« Je la comprends pas, Hermione est magnifique. Pas d'une beauté tapageuse mais on dirait un petit elfe délicat, elle est menue et douce. N'importe quel homme serait fier de l'avoir à son bras, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur elle» Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de revenir à sa tartine de confiture.

« Ah non! Ne commence toi aussi à croire que je suis secrètement amoureux de Mione parce que je la trouve mignonne. Elle est comme ma sœur et… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule! Je pensais juste à ce que tu venais de dire. On s'acharne sur elle alors que vous êtes les coqueluches du monde sorcier, il y a quelqu'un à l'école qui a déclenché tout ça. J'aurai dit Lavande, mais elle ne cherche qu'à mettre Ron dans son lit et elle n'est pas assez intelligente ou perfide pour vouloir faire du mal à Hermione de cette façon-là. » M. Weasley laissa échapper un petit rire, son regard attiré par la porte par où venaient de disparaître les deux jeunes gens avant de se replonger dans le journal. Il ne prenait apparemment pas très au sérieux les histoires de la rubrique mondaine.

« Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec cet article»

« Cette Irina, elle a déjà écrit des histoires sur nous, mais on était dans des fêtes publique où tous les journalistes sont présents. Tu lui a même déjà accordé une interview, tu la trouvais plutôt mignonne si je me souviens bien. » Harry se mit à rougir violemment, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux avances de cette femme un peu trop âgée pour lui, il n'aurait jamais réussi à soutenir le regard de Ginny.

« Où tu veux en venir»

« Elle est très descriptive habituellement, elle aurait critiqué les vêtements d'Hermione, détaillé le moindre de leur geste, cité leur parole. Je doute qu'ils n'aient fait que discuter tu ne crois pas? En plus elle parle de toi, si c'était elle qui était là, elle serait venue te saluer. Elle n'a jamais eu honte de ses articles. Je crois que quelqu'un l'a informé pour faire du mal à Hermione, la journaliste ne la connaît pas elle n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. »

« Je pense que tu exagères… Ce n'est qu'un article stupide, il y en a toujours eu et il y en aura toujours. »

« Peutêtre… » Le silence retomba sur la tablée, interrompu de temps en temps par le bruit de fourchette tintant sur les assiettes. Bizarrement aucun cri ne parvenait du couloir pas lequel venait de disparaître Ron et Hermione. « Que dirais-tu d'aller voler cet après-midi? Je pense qu'ils préféreront rester tous les deux. » Harry surpris ne put qu'acquiescer, il n'allait certainement pas refuser quelques heures de solitude avec Ginny.

………………………………………

« Hermione, je t'en prie. Ne m'en veux pas pour ça. » Ron tapait doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait mettre Hermione dans tous ses états mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Laisse-moi tranquille» Sa voix d'habitude assurée et fière tremblotait légèrement. Il ignorait si c'était de colère ou de larmes contenues, probablement des deux.

« Alors parlons en. Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir sa vie privé dans tout les journaux mais ce n'est pas le première fois et on devait s'y attendre. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, crois-moi. Ils m'ont bien inventé une relation cachée avec le survivant pour expliquer mon manque d'intérêt pour les femmes et son besoin compulsif d'en conquérir. » Il fut surpris de l'entendre rire derrière la porte. La situation s'annonçait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

« C'est pas pour ça. » Elle était redevenue sérieuse presque triste. La poignée de la porte se mit à tourner, elle ne fit que pousser légèrement le battant lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait entrer. Sans attendre Ron pénétra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, elle était là assise sur son lit, elle semblait totalement désemparée. Une simple larme coulait le long de sa joue, brisant son cœur en mille morceau. Elle ne devait pas être triste, elle ne devait faire que sourire surtout avec lui, il ne vivait que pour la rendre heureuse. Après tout c'était son plan, la rendre si heureuse qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement que tomber amoureuse de lui bien sur il y avait une faille dans ce projet parfait. Elle était déjà amoureuse de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors» Perplexe, Ron s'assit à côté d'elle. Il tendit la main vers ses cheveux pour lui dégager son visage, incapable de ne pas la toucher lorsqu'elle était si proche. Elle recula vivement comme brûlé par son touché.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi» Ron en était bouche bée, jamais au court de toute sa vie on ne lui avait posé une question aussi difficile pas parce qu'il en ignorait la réponse, non ça il en avait l'habitude. La difficulté consistait dans la multitude de réponse possible, une nuit n'aurait pas suffi à énumérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait qu'Hermione Jane Granger était la femme la plus incroyable qu'il ait eu la chance de rencontrer. Ne parvenant pas à formuler une réponse, il se contenta d'un:

« Heu» puis après avoir repris ses esprits, il poursuivit. « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'article. »

Hermione s'en voulait énormément, elle s'était promis de ne pas le harceler de questions, mais elle avait besoin de savoir, elle ne pouvait risquer qu'il s'amuse avec elle pour la laisser tomber avec la première venue. L'article ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, tout Poudlard aurait été au courant à l'instant où ils auraient posé le pied dans la grande salle, c'était plutôt ce qu'il sous-entendait. Même une parfaite inconnue qui n'avait aucune raison de la juger la trouvait trop quelconque pour Ron, la journaliste disait pratiquement qu'elle s'était servie de la magie pour l'emmener dans ses filets. Elle avait confirmé les craintes les plus noires d'Hermione : jamais un homme comme Ron Weasley ne pourrait la trouver à son goût, les play-boys ne sortent qu'avec des mannequins aux traits exotiques.

« Réponds juste à la question Ron. Qu'est ce qui te plaît en moi» Elle le vit reculer, son visage reflétant la plus intense concentration comme quand il cherchait à anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire aux échecs. Hermione attendit avec angoisse la réponse qui arriverait.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. » Elle tourna la tête vers lui, se maudissant de se sentir fondre sous ce sourire charmeur. « C'est vrai tu es sacrément intelligente, tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux dans ta vie, je te vois bien ministre de la magie. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de femme à la tête du gouvernement… Pourquoi une femme indépendante et brillante comme toi resterait avec un simple joueur de Quidditch aussi célèbre soit-il? Je t'ai toujours dit que Krum ne te méritait pas… »

« Intelligente» Ron s'arrêta dans sa tirade, surpris d'entendre de la douleur dans la jolie voix mélodieuse d'Hermione, il avait espéré qu'en lui parlant de l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle, du respect qu'il ressentait envers ses convictions il lui prouverait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas superficiels ni basés sur le physique.

« C'est mal de te trouver brillante? Je veux dire tu bosses tellement pour défendre ce que tu crois juste, tu dois être la seule fille que je connaisse qui se soucie de ceux qui ont moins de chance, qui sont opprimés…. » à chaque nouveau mot Hermione sentait un étau se resserrer autour d'elle, il parlait d'elle comme un homme politique qu'il aurait à élire et certainement pas une magnifique créature qu'il rêvait de protéger.

« Non, non… C'est juste que je pensais que tu me trouvais un peu… Enfin pas que ça ait de l'importance mais… Je m'étais dit… Peutêtre que tu me trouvais … Jolie… Pas belle… Juste mignonne tu sais… » Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de dire, elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas belle. Il avait pourtant passé ses derniers jours à lui montrer qu'il la trouvait magnifique, désirable, délectable même, s'il s'écoutait elle n'utiliserait certainement pas ses jolies lèvres tendres et rosées pour déblatérer de telles idioties.

« Mione… De quoi tu parles? Bien sûr que je te trouve jolie… » Elle refusait de le regarder, laissant obstinément ses yeux sur ses mains qui jouaient avec le bas de son pull.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que je ne suis pas belle comme… Je sais pas moi… Comme Lavande… »

« Ça c'est sûr» Elle sursauta alors que Ron avait presque crié les derniers mots, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi véhément, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une beauté. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il se mit à se frapper le front avant de se laisser tomber en arrière contre les couvertures duveteuses de son lit. Il avait saisi son poignet au passage l'entraînant avec lui sur les oreillers. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de la soulever et de la placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Hermione se débattit, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire après cette remarque pas très chevaleresque mais la maintint fermement en se redressant pour arriver au niveau de son regard.

« Tu ne ressemble en rien à Lavande et c'est tant mieux. Elle n'est qu'une enquiquineuse manipulatrice qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non. »

« Peutêtre mais elle est belle» Il s'empara de son menton obligeant ses grands yeux noisette à rencontrer les siens. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres boudeuses dans un geste instinctif, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait Hermione sûre d'elle, prenant les directives en toute circonstance bien sur il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la jeune fille incertaine mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'air aussi vulnérable et Ron avait du mal à résister à la consoler autrement qu'avec des mots. Pourtant il sentait qu'ils avaient plus besoin d'une bonne conversation que d'une séance de bécotage qui ne ferait que repousser les problèmes.

« Je ne te dirai pas que je la trouve hideuse parce que tu saurais immédiatement que je mens et je déteste te mentir. La dernière foisça m'a coûté cinquante points pour indiscipline et tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant deux semaine à cause de ce stupide devoir de potion que je t'avais emprunté sans te le dire. »

« Volé, tu me l'avais volé. » Hermione avait repris tous ses esprits retombant dans une dispute si souvent rejouée qu'elle pourrait en réciter les réplique dans son sommeil.

« Si tu veux. Pour en revenir à Lavande, sache que je te trouve infiniment plus belle que cette pimbêche. Déjà je préfère les brunes. » Il ignora le grognement indigné de sa petite amie qui sonnait étrangement comme le nom Fleur.

« Ne recommence pas avec ça, c'est une Vélane! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être aussi descriptif avec toi, mais puisqu'il faut absolument que tu réalises à quel point tu es délicieuse pour un garçon, je me lance. » Il s'installa plus confortablement contre le montant du lit, le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Hermione croisa les bras, résolue de réfuter le moindre de ses arguments, restant digne malgré sa position confortable sur ses genoux et sa grande main qui envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps en caressant doucement sa nuque.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, il devait éviter de lui déclarer son amour immortel tout en la rassurant sur son physique sans être vulgaire et sans laisser trop facilement ses mains vagabonder. Après tout ils n'avaient pas verrouillé la porte ni lancer de sort insonorisant, Ginny pouvait les interrompre à tout moment.

« Il y a d'abord ça. » Il avait effleuré le bout de son nez avec son doigt. « Quoi mon nez» Il ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton agressif.

« Pas ton nez, les petites taches de rousseurs qu'il y a dessus, elles sont adorables. Sur moi je détestais ça, mais toi ça te donne un petit air enfantin encore plus quand il est tout rouge à cause du froid. J'ai juste envie de te réchauffer, d'enfouir mes mains dans tes longs cheveux bouclés et de dévorer ces petites lèvres qui boudent depuis tout à l'heure. » Hermione gigota légèrement, abandonnant sa moue elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. « Et ça c'est pireça me donne envie de te les mordre à pleine dent ou de les lécher pendant des heures. » Il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se relever et de faire un geste général en direction de sa silhouette.

« J'adore le fait que tu sois si petite comparé à moi, d'accord c'est pas vraiment pratique pour les câlins mais quand tes petits doigts me caressent doucement, j'en tremble de partout. Le plus incroyable c'est que malgré ta silhouette toute menue, tu as des courbes à damner un saint. » Elle détourna son regard mal à l'aise avec son corps, elle se trouvait trop grosse, trop empâté pour rivaliser avec les beautés diaphanes à la mode dans tous les magasines.

« Je suis trop ronde…Les garçons préfèrent les longues jambes interminables… »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… » Sa voix était devenu rauque, on sentait qu'il perdait tout intérêt pour la conversation alors qu'il laissait sa langue voyager au creux de son cou, tout en caressant les fesses emprisonnées dans un vieux jean. « Tous les garçons adorent les rondeurs, tu as juste ce qu'il faut de hanche. Tu as une taille si fine que je pourrais en faire le tour. » Il joignit les paroles au geste, encerclant la taille de ses deux mains.

« C'est parce qu'elles sont immenses… » La voix d'Hermione n'était plus très convaincue, elle commençait à insinuer ses mains sous sa chemise caressant les muscles délicieux de son estomac. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre elle, elle avait été ridicule de douter un instant qu'il puisse la trouver désirable au diable cette Irina, Ron la trouvait à son goût et c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant.

« Et bien sûr il y a eux, absolument parfaits… Tout ce dont un garçon a pu un jour rêver. » Sa langue laissait des traces humides à l'origine de son décolleté, il avait déboutonné plusieurs boutons découvrant un soutien-gorge bleu ciel. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la crinière rouge apportant sa bouche encore plus près de sa poitrine en raclant ses ongles sur son crâne. C'était délicieux, il devrait être interdit d'embrasser aussi bien, de faire oublier à une personne sensée toute pensée logique. Elle regrettait déjà de devoir aller à la veillé de noël au ministère, présentant l'image parfaite qu'on attendait d'eux alors qu'elle pourrait s'emmitoufler dans une couverture devant le feu avec Ron qui passerait sa soirée à goûter la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

« Attention tout les deux! Je rentre» La voix cristalline de Ginny les ramena sur terre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement avant de réarranger leurs vêtements. « Il va falloir que vous appreniez à faire ça plus proprement, même un aveugle devinerait que vous venez de vous embrasser. Maman était inquiète de ne pas entendre de cris, c'est plutôt inhabituel dans votre cas… »

Elle babillait rapidement comme pour détendre l'atmosphère de la chambre où flottait la tension sexuelle. Elle cherchait dans son armoire son plus gros manteau alors qu'elle avait déjà attrapé son balai. « Harry et moi on va voler. Maman et Papa vont s'acheter des tenues pour ce soir, tous les autres vaquent à leur occupations… Et le professeur Lupin n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. »

« Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça Gin» Ron grognon, s'était relevé prêt à quitter la pièce pour aller voler à son tour. Ils avaient encore été dérangés, vivement que l'école reprenne ils pourraient profiter pleinement de leur chambre à Poudlard quoi qu'Hermione voudrait certainement travailler.

« Je me disais juste très cher frère que ça t'intéresserais de savoir qu'il n'y a personne pour venir te déranger dans ta chambre. Je suis sure qu'Hermione serait ravie de t'expliquer ses derniers problèmes d'Arithmencie. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pas très discret. Amusée, elle vit la compréhension éclairer le visage de Ron avant qu'il ne s'empare de la main d'Hermione pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

« Désespérant ses deux là» Ginny les regarda sortir de la pièce tout en enfilant son manteau, elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir la magnifique robe bleu pendu dans son armoire. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de posséder quelque chose d'aussi beau, jamais un tissu n'aurait pu être plus doux, il glissait sur son corps presque sensuellement. Elle s'était sentit plus femme que jamais malgré la coupe très simple, la robe la moulait comme une seconde peau. Elle ferait sensation pour les journalistes, ils devraient tous poser en photo pour envoyer l'image parfaite et policé de la famille magique la plus célèbre d'Angleterre.

« Tu arrives» Harry s'arrêta bouche bée à la vision de Ginny collant contre elle le léger tissu, il soulignait l'éclat ses yeux et adoucissait la couleur profonde de sa chevelure. Elle serait parfaite ce soir et elle serait à son bras, il ne la laisserait pas refuser.

« C'est ta tenue de ce soir? Tu vas être magnifique. » Elle sourit en posant la robe sur le lit, elle sortit également une longue cape d'un bleu plus soutenu dont les contours étaient surmontés d'une fourrure blanche duveteuse.

« Oui, j'ai vu celle de Fleur et d'Angie. Elles sont absolument incroyables alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'achète quelque chose aussi. Hermione m'a demandé d'en choisir une pour elle, elle ne l'a même pas encore regardée. » Ginny prit un autre cintre, Harry ne distingua pas immédiatement la coupe trop surprit par la couleur, elle était d'un vieux jaune vieillit, rien de clinquant, la robe était de la nuance douce et doré des pièces usées par le temps. Il se rendit compte où il avait déjà vu cette couleur, c'était les reflets exact des yeux d'Hermione. D'un point de vue masculin l'intérêt de la robe tenait dans le profond décolleté qui se devinait à l'avant, accentué encore par la forme en bustier de la robe qui soulignerait une taille fine. La robe avait un air moyenâgeux, c'était la robe d'un princesse hautaine mais sexy.

« C'est incroyable. Elle est parfaite pour Mione… Tu seras toujours la plus belle mais… »

« Harry!Merci… » Ginny déposa la robe d'Hermione à côté de la sienne avant de sortit un manteau en hermine d'un blanc éclatant. « Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à s'habiller. On y va» Elle avait ramassé son balai prête à évacuer tout le stress accumulé ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à tenir le coup face à un Harry charmant qui ne se comportait pas comme un goujat. Elle risquait trop facilement de craquer.

« Gin…Je sais que ce que je vais demander est stupide vu qu'on y va ensemble mais… Est-ce que tu serais ma cavalière pour la fête au ministère» Surprise, elle ne sut d'abord quoi répondre, il était là absolument parfait dans son jean moulant qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et ses yeux émeraude suppliants. Elle allait acquiescer avant de se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle parvint à se ressaisir.

« D'accord mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu veux»

« Je suis ta cavalière, ce qui veut dire que tu t'occupes de moi et de personne d'autre. Bien sûr tu peux parler avec les autres gens mais que tu ne disparaisses pas dans les toilettes avec la première catin pour revenir comme si de rien n'était. Je le saurais de toute façon. »

« En gros tu me demandes de ne coucher avec personne pendant que tu m'accompagnes. »

« En gros oui. Tu penses que tu arriveras à te retenir? N'oublie pas qu'il y aura des invités du monde entier et qu'il te manque une finlandaise pour finir ton tour d'Europe, la tentation ne sera pas trop grande» Harry rougit à l'évocation de ce pari stupide qu'il s'était lancé à lui même pour faire rire son dortoir, il devait coucher avec une fille de chaque pays possible et il avait commencé par l'Europe, tout sautant sur l'occasion quand une denrée encore plus exotique se présentaient. Il lui semblait qu'un inconnu avait habité son corps ces six derniers mois, il commençait à se rendre compte de l'idiot qu'il avait été en traitant les femmes comme du bétail uniquement nécessaire à son plaisir. C'était un miracle qu'Hermione consente encore à lui parler et encore plus que Ginny envisage d'accepter son invitation.

« Je te promets que je te quitterais pas des yeux, Gin. Je serais le plus parfait des cavaliers. »

« Je n'en demande pas tant … » Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, sortir de la pièce comme si de rien n'était, sauter à son cou et le couvrir de baisers… Elle opta pour un léger effleurement de ses lèvres avant de se mettre à courir dans les escaliers pour lui cacher ses joues rouges.

« On fait la course jusqu'au marais» Harry sortit de sa transe et se mit à courir après elle, son éclair de feu claquant sur chaque marche étouffant ainsi les gémissements qui commençaient à se faire entendre à travers la porte au fond du couloir.

Voilà , je sais je suis méchante de finir comme ça mais je promet qu'il y aura du R la semaine prochaine ou quand je publierais le chapitre. Pleins de bisous et bonne semaine à tous.


	10. Bal et scandale

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de changement. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et j'en profite pour donner ( à ceux que ça intéresse) des nouvelles de RGM ; ça avance pas mal on devrai être en mesure de republier dans 2 ou 3 semaines avec un peu de chance et d'inspiration. Malheureusement pour vous chaqu'une de ces histoire avance au dépend de l'autre donc au plus on écrit RGM au moins on écrit changement, et vice versa enfin bref je crois qu'en fin de compte on arrivera a satisfaire tout le monde alors encore un peu de patience.

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à nous et c'est bien dommage

**Bal et scandale. **

« Comment tu te sens? »

« Imagine un instant que tu entres dans une pièce où tu sais que la plupart des femmes présentes ont partagé le lit de Ron. Tu te sentirais comment toi? »

Hermione ne sachant comment répondre détourna son regard des yeux tristes de son amie pour les poser sur le magnifique rouquin qui rangeait son manteau. Ginny était nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Terrier, elle craignait de se retrouver face à la haute société européenne du monde de la magie. La plupart des familles présentes étaient de sang pur, toutes riches et puissantes, elle pouvait entendre les discussions civilisées et la musique douce qui s'échappait de la salle du bal. Elle s'était habituée aux photographes et aux journalistes qui harcelaient sa famille et ses amis même les femmes mûres et voluptueuses qui n'attendaient que l'apparition du survivant ne l'effrayait pas, la seule personne qu'elle redoutait de rencontrer avait des traits exotiques, de longs cheveux noirs et les lèvres les plus pulpeuses qu'elle ait jamais vue. Cho serait comme à son habitude éblouissante, Harry la dévorerait des yeux toute la soirée et, malgré sa promesse, il disparaîtrait avec elle dans un coin sombre.

Il n'avait jamais su lui résister, il ne semblait pas être fou amoureux d'elle, il n'avait aucune tendresse dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle mais il devenait un prédateur chassant sa proie après des mois de famine. Elle lissa un pli invisible sur sa robe délicate, un profond soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, sa main posée sur son cou à l'endroit même où était dissimulé un énorme suçon. Elle aussi paraissait tendue, elle redoutait certainement les journalistes qui auraient les yeux braqués sur elle.

Ginny sentit une main puissante se refermer autour de son poignet, elle releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Harry éblouissant drapé de sa cape noire. Il effleura sa joue de ses lèvres avant de placer sa main au creux de son bras pour la conduire dans la plus grande salle du ministère. Ses parents étaient arrivés plusieurs heures auparavant pour accueillir les invités, Bill qui attendait sa femme près de la porte s'amusait à faire flotter le couffin de Will dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le faire rire. Les jumeaux et leurs cavalières dansaient déjà sur le parquet ciré, Charlie un verre à la main flirtait avec une blonde plantureuse alors que Percy était en pleine discussion avec ses collègues près du buffet.

Tout n'était qu'élégance feutrée, froufrous délicats et conversation policée, elle s'était vite adaptée à ce genre de vie maniant avec brio l'art de manipuler, de flatter ou d'insulter avec seulement quelques mots. Ginny ne se laissait jamais à être elle-même au milieu de tout ce beau monde, elle sentit Harry se crisper à ses côtés. Elle suivit son regard, une femme allant sur ses trente ans saucissonnés dans une robe d'un violet criard se dirigeait vers eux.

« Harry! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? »

« Un conseil Irina, tiens-toi éloigné de Ron. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié ton dernier article. » La journaliste ignora la remarque et plongea sa main dans son décolleté pigeonnant pour en sortir une longue plume blanche.

« Melle Weasley permettez-moi de vous complimenter pour votre robe. Elle viens de chez Antonio n'est-ce pas, il a des doigts de fée lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre en valeur les silhouettes féminines. » Elle gribouillait furieusement sur le petit carnet attaché à la ceinture rose bonbon de sa robe, après avoir dévisagé Harry elle la déshabillait du regard comme pour jauger le prix de sa tenue.

« Vous faites un couple ravissant, très assorti… » Elle promena son regard sur la salle comme si le couple n'était plus assez intéressant à son goût, il lui fallait un scandale pour épicer sa rubrique et les frasques du survivant étaient devenues trop fréquentes pour intéresser ses lecteurs. Harry lui saisit durement l'avant-bras pour qu'elle cesse d'écrire.

« Irina, je suis sérieux. Je me contrefiche de ce que tu racontes sur moi, mais ne touches pas à mes amis, j'avais cru que nous nous étions compris. » Choquée elle dégagea son bras et dévisagea le séduisant jeune homme face à elle, il n'avait pas lâché Ginny, il la retenait d'un geste presque protecteur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes ainsi. J'ai écrit des choses bien pires! » Incapable de se taire plus longtemps Ginny intervint.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas toujours écouter vos sources. Qui vous a parlé de nous? Vous n'étiez pas au chemin de traverse hier! Vous ne connaissez rien d'Hermione! Comment avez-vous oser… »

« Ginny… » chuchota Harry en essayant de la calmer. « … Pense à ton père, une dispute ne l'aiderait pas pour son discours. » Elle arrêta instantanément, furieuse de s'être laissé aller et d'avoir parler avec autant de véhémence, elle en avait juste assez de tous ses gens qui pénétraient dans leurs intimités juste pour leur divertissement. Elle regarda s'éloigner la journaliste qui trottina de couple en couple pendant un instant avant de disparaître près du buffet.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Harry se mit à rire, en la serrant contre lui.

« Tu es juste une Weasley, Gin. Têtue, belle et passionnée … Hermione et moi n'avions aucune chance. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ses paroles car il l'entraînait déjà au milieu de la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme maladroit qui se laissait guider en quatrième année avait fait place à un cavalier assuré. Harry s'était mis sérieusement à la danse lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était un excellent moyen d'amener une jeune fille dans son lit, il avait encore du mal avec les pas compliqués ou les rythmes trop rapides mais les musiques désuètes de l'orchestre endimanché étaient faciles à suivre. Ginny se laissa conduire cherchant dans ce jeune homme assez gentleman, le garçon débraillé et incroyablement sexy qui avait passé l'après-midi à voler avec elle. Ils avaient fait la course, s'étaient roulés dans la neige comme des gamins, ils avaient admiré la campagne anglaise perchée sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre mort. Ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement comme des adolescents partageant leur premier baiser, c'était furtif, doux et délicieusement frustrant. Elle aurait voulu revenir dans sa chambre échevelée, les lèvres rouges de baisers, les yeux voilés de plaisir comme Hermione l'avait fait, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ça, pas encore, pas après si peu de temps…

« Regarde là-bas. » Ginny releva sa tête qui reposait sur son épaule rassurante. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs se tenait raide au bord de la piste de danse. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, le rendant encore plus longiligne qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle savait que ses yeux bleus glacés étaient emplis de douleur. Draco Malfoy, seul maître de son manoir et unique héritier de la fortune de sa famille détestait ce genre de festivité. Il avait refusé de suivre les pas de son père préservant ainsi son statut dans la haute société, mais il était méprisé de tous et malgré son aide lors de la bataille finale, il détestait toujours cordialement le trio qui était devenu les coqueluches de Poudlard l'enfonçant dans l'anonymat.

« Son père n'est toujours pas capturé? »

« Non… S'il ne nous avait pas sauvé la vie, je jurerais que c'est lui qui le cache mais… »

« Mais tu sais qu'il déteste son père presque autant que toi. »

« Ouais… Tu veux boire quelque chose, le buffet à l'air délicieux d'ici. On voit que ta mère a aidé à l'organisation de la fête, il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment. » Ginny sourit au souvenir de la première réception que sa famille avait du donner, sa mère était presque devenue folle sous la pression. Le ministère n'avait guère plus l'habitude d'accueillir de telle festivité ses dernières années, mais Mr Weasley était décidé à rendre au monde magique sa gaieté et sa légèreté, il voulait ouvrir la magie très conservatrice anglaise aux autres cultures ainsi qu'à sa passion: les Moldus. Tâche ardue lorsqu'on savait que la plupart de membres du conseil étaient de sang pur et n'aimaient pas particulièrement se mêler aux non magiques.

« D'accord… » Il l'entraîna vers les longues tables où elle aperçut pour la première fois de la soirée son plus jeune frère.

………………………………………...

Il ne tiendrait jamais, cette robe le narguait sans cesse depuis l'instant où il l'avait débarrassé de sa fourrure. Au départ il avait été fasciné par la couleur incapable de mettre un nom sur ce tissu aux reflets chatoyant qui glissait sensuellement contre ses hanches puis son regard était tombé sur son corset qui semblait près à éclater. Un enchevêtrement de lacet refermait le bustier d'une couleur plus soutenue que la tunique diaphane qui épousait les courbes de son corps, il avait l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de tirer sur le nœud pour dévoiler à ses yeux gourmand sa poitrine déjà bien découverte. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient recouverts par la robe d'un jaune vieillit qui, il s'en rendait compte à présent, était le reflet exact du moucheté de ses prunelles chocolatées, là encore des lacets enserraient ses bras jusqu'au coude permettant au tissu d'en dessiner le contour avant de tomber jusqu'à ses poignets en plis gracieux.

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle merveille, il se sentait comme un petit garçon face à une princesse au pouvoir magique qui ensorcelait en un sourire. Ses lèvres aussi le hantaient particulièrement : roses et brillantes, encore plus pleines que d'habitude. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient librement jusqu'à ses reins, ses boucles entremêlées de fils dorés, il aurait juré que sans sa chevelure il aurait pu apercevoir la rondeur de ses fesses sous le tissu incroyablement fin qu'il caressait sensuellement alors qu'ils dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ron… » Il se perdit dans ses grands yeux, elle était à peine maquillée n'ayant besoin d'aucun subterfuge pour rendre sa peau laiteuse. Son regard s'attarda un instant un peu plus bas absolument fasciné par les paillettes qui brillaient à la naissance de ses seins. Il avait surpris les regards masculins sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient pénétrés dans la salle de bal pourtant personne n'était venu les aborder, certainement à cause du regard de tueur qu'il lançait à chaque mâle qui s'approchait un peu trop près.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu recules un peu. » Il l'engloutissait totalement, recouvrant presque son petit corps du sien. Ils ondulaient sensuellement, ne prenant aucunement compte du rythme de la musique. Il la relâcha à regret mettant une distance plus respectable entre eux, il fut surpris de la voir froncer les sourcils, ennuyée. Perdu dans ses fantasmes pervers, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était nerveuse, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. À l'instant où ils quitteraient la piste, ils seraient assaillis soit par des connaissances, soit par les journalistes et elle semblait le redouter .

Il caressa du bout des doigts ses joues rougies et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à son oreille.

« Tout ira bien, Mione… Tu es absolument magnifique, la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue… » Sa voix était rauque, déjà emplie de désir. Il avait été surpris de la voir douter de son physique cet après-midi-là et il s'était fait la promesse de la complimenter le plus souvent possible, de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles. Il avait de plus en plus d'espoir pour leur avenir, elle n'aurait pas eu cette réaction si elle ne craignait pas de le perdre, si elle n'était pas un peu jalouse de toutes ses filles qui lui tournaient autour…

« Hermione, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu! C'est fou ce que le maquillage peut faire! » Malgré la méchanceté de ses propos, la voix était douce et mélodieuse. Lavande dansait gracieusement au bras d'un délicieux jeune homme dans une robe rouge provocante. La plupart de leurs camarades de classe devaient se trouver dans la salle pour le récompenser de leur rôle lors de la guerre, de plus les Brown, les Patil et les Longdubas étaient des familles au sang pur hautement reconnues. Ron furieux s'arrêta immédiatement de danser, il recherchait une réplique cinglante à lancer au visage de cette impertinente.

« T'en sais quelque chose non? C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait rien qui en fasse autant pour l'intelligence, tu en aurais bien besoin! »

Elle éclata de rire et posa sa main sur son bras, ses longs ongles rouges se refermant sur la chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte sur son torse. Son cavalier se contentait de regardait avec admiration Ron qui rougissait de colère.

« Calme-toi Ron. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de bonne note pour satisfaire un homme. » Il retira précipitamment son bras, agrippa la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers le buffet pour se trouver nez à nez avec les jumelles Patil.

………………………………………...

La soirée qui avait plutôt bien commencé tournait au cauchemar mais à sa grande surprise Padma et Parvati les saluèrent poliment avant de s'éloigner dans la foule. Hermione sentait encore son cœur se serrer à la vue renversante d'une Lavande plus que sensuelle, elle savait qu'elle était stupide de s'inquiéter, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était plus opiniâtre que les autres groupies de Ron.

Ron qui n'avait jamais été plus beau à part peut-être cet après-midi allongé nu sur son ventre repu de plaisir et ronflant doucement. Il aurait pu passer pour un Moldu avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise immaculé qui se tendait à chacun de ses mouvements dévoilant des muscles puissants, sa cape bleu nuit soulignait sa chevelure rousse. Il ne parvenait pas à cesser de la toucher depuis le début de la soirée, elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé sa robe quand Ginny lui avait présenté et encore moins lorsqu'elle avait vu la profondeur du décolleté mais à l'instant où elle avait vu les yeux de Ron s'assombrir de désir parcourant avidement son corps, elle s'était promis de remercier sa meilleure amie.

Sa main caressait son dos, ses doigts jouant avec ses boucles alors qu'il lui tendait un verre de Punch. Le brouhaha ambiant s'atténua alors que Ginny et Harry les rejoignaient ; tous les regards se portaient vers l'estrade qui surplombait la salle. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils ne faisaient qu'apercevoir la silhouette longiligne de Mr Wealey habillé de gris et celle plus rondelette de Molly qui se tenait à ses côtés. La voix amplifiée magiquement du secrétaire du ministre retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Je demande votre attention! Monsieur le Ministre voudrait prendre la parole! » Les derniers chuchotements se turent, le nouveau ministre s'exprimait rarement en public trop occupé à réformer l'administration, chacun de ses discours annonçait souvent des changements radicaux.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord tous vous remercier pour votre présence à ces fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée mais je vous dois comme à mon habitude vous ennuyer avec des points politiques.

Le conseil vient de voter les nouvelles lois réformant l'accès au travail. Il sera désormais impossible d'exploiter toute créature étant capable de communiquer avec nous de quelques manières que se soit. » Quelques sifflements et cris d'indignation se levèrent dans la salle. « Il en découle l'obligation de payement des elfes de maison, la levée de l'interdiction d'embauche pour loup-garou, l'arrêt de la chasse à toutes créatures au-dessus du niveau deux… Un nouveau département de relations Moldues sera ouvert dans les mois à venir, de nouveaux directeurs pour chaque département seront désignés d'après les compétences de chacun. Nous avons besoin de renouveau, il nous faut rebâtir ce que la guerre a détruit, tous n'ont pas été aussi privilégiés que nous présents en ce jour de fête. » Le silence revint dans la pièce, personne n'aimait se souvenir des temps durs, le monde magique semblait se passionner pour des futilités dans l'espoir d'oublier les horreurs passées.

« Je sais que beaucoup trouveront à redire à ces réformes mais je pense qu'il est à nous de remettre de l'ordre pour les générations futures. Mes enfants et les vôtres pour la plupart se sont battus pour nous donner la paix, je ne me permettrais pas de gâcher cette chance qui nous est offerte de faire mieux. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, personne ne savait comment ils étaient parvenus à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, ce mystère plus que tout fascinait.

« Je suis heureux d'annoncer que la France en la personne de Pierre Delacour et l'Italie, représentée par Antonio Renaldi appuient au nom de leur gouvernement ces réformes. J'espère que le reste des dirigeants ici présents suivront cet exemple pour construire une union forte. » Les deux hommes venant d'être cité s'approchèrent du ministre l'un grand d'une blondeur diaphane qui rappelait celle de sa fille, l'autre plus trapu aux cheveux noirs, tous deux très élégant.

« Les réunions publiques sont de nouveaux instaurées, aucune décision ne sera cachée au grand public. Le gouvernement tient à expliquer le moindre de ses décrets et à laisser les protestataires s'exprimer. J'aimerais qu'ensemble nous commencions une nouvelle époque, les changements seront nombreux et difficiles à mener à bien, mais avec du travail et votre confiance, j'espère y arriver. » Un long silence s'installa face à ses nouvelles, Harry surprit par la force que pouvait dégager Arthur, qu'il ne connaissait que tranquille et attentionné, se mit à applaudir doucement. Mr Weasley lui dédia un regard chaleureux, ses applaudissements furent vite rejoint par ses fils et leurs compagnes ainsi que plusieurs dirigeants présents et au bout d'un moment la salle entière acclamait le ministre. Le cœur n'y était pas forcément, mais les acclamations étaient sincères qu'elles soient injurieuses ou flatteuses.

« Je voulais souhaiter au nom du ministère mais surtout en mon nom et en celui de ma famille, un joyeux noël et une année pleine de joie, d'amour et de prospérité. » La voix de Mr Weasley avait du mal à couvrir le bruit de la salle malgré le sort d'amplification qu'il avait lancé, il faillit abandonner : après tout il n'avait plus rien d'important à dire, mais la salle se tut brusquement. À ses côtés le grand Dumbledore, sa barbe frôlant le sol venait d'apparaître. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prises sur lui, il était d'un charisme impressionnant, sa magie se répandant dans la pièce les dominants tous.

Le magicien posa sa main sur l'épaule du ministre un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il arborait une tenue multicolore loin des costumes sobres et élégants des autre sorcier présent.

« Je pense que ce que notre cher ministre voulait dire était amusez-vous sans détruire toutes les statues du grand Hall comme la dernière fois. Il serait gênant de se dire que mes élèves se comportent mieux que l'élite de notre monde. » Quelques rires se firent entendre alors que Mr Weasley et Dumbledore descendaient de l'estrade pour saluer le ministre de la magie Suisse.

« Ton père a été formidable. »

« Je trouve aussi. » Ron se pencha vers Hermione pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il en rêvait depuis de longues minutes, il fut surpris d'y découvrir un goût inhabituel, très sucré… En fait il connaissait ce goût…

« C'est de la framboise. » Elle rougit alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour lutiner ses lèvres.

« Mr Weasley, je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin décidé. Bonjour Mr Potter, Melle Weasley, Melle Granger. » Harry se mit à rire avant de serrer dans ses bras le vieil homme, il lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps de lui avoir cacher la prophétie, reportant toute la colère de la mort de Sirius sur le directeur, mais il avait grandi et adorait maintenant le magicien comme son grand père.

« Professeur. Appelez nous par nos prénoms! »

« Dans quelques mois, Mr Potter. Quand vous ne serez plus mon élève. » Ginny s'approcha à son tour et embrassa la joue rugueuse de Dumbledore avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père pour le féliciter. Ron tendit la main vers son professeur, rouge d'embarras alors qu'Hermione le salua poliment, elle ne parvenait pas à être familière avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son mentor. Elle s'était vivement reculée de Ron après sa remarque tout innocente.

« Hermione, j'aurais voulu te parler. » Mr Weasley tout sourire, un bras autour de la taille de sa femme après avoir reçu les félicitations de chacun de ses fils se tourna vers elle.

« Bien sûr…. Je…» Il lui offrit son bras après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Molly.

« Je te la rends tout de suite, fils. » Ron acquiesça distraitement de la tête, occupé à surveiller George qui traînait autour du buffet.

« J'aurais voulu te demander ça de façon un peu plus officielle, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse rapidement. Je sais que tu as de nombreuses opportunités à l'étranger pourtant tu as fait une demande pour entrer dans le département de protections aux créatures magiques. » Ils s'étaient éloignés en direction d'un couloir désert.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire… Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de… » Il leva la main pour la faire taire, lui prit son verre qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et plongea son regard azur si semblable à celui de son fils dans les siens.

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Je sais que ce genre de travail n'est pas à la hauteur de tes ambitions et je me refuse à te laisser quitter le pays. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler mais ta … Relation avec Ron m'a décidé. Il aurait le cœur brisé si tu partais et… Enfin, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça… Ce sera dur pour toi de te faire respecter mais je ne doute pas que tu y arrivera… J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pardon? »

« Tu as vu les réactions ce soir, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en mes collaborateurs, je sais que tu es d'une intelligence rare et très travailleuse. Il me faut quelqu'un qui me seconde, il y a trop à faire pour un seul homme et… Tu es autoritaire, décidée et… Charmante. Les gens haut placés te feront confiance parce que tu as sauvé notre monde. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Où voulez-vous en venir? »

« Je voudrais que tu me secondes, dans tous les domaines. Pour l'instant mon secrétaire essaye tant bien que mal à me suivre et il continuera jusqu'à ce que tu finisses tes études et si tu acceptes mais il me faut une aide plus conséquente. Il faudra discuter du salaire, je pensais à mille galions par mois, c'est à peu près ce que gagne un directeur de départements mais on peut toujours… »

« Mr Weasley c'est excessif, vous me proposez un travail au-dessus de mes capacités… »

« Réfléchis y. J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore et quelques membres du conseil qui te connaissent. Ils sont près à te faire confiance, tu serais parfaite pour ça… »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Va t'amuser. On en reparlera à la maison. » Désorientée, Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure offre, un meilleur avenir… « Et Hermione, ne te soucie pas de ce que disent les journaux. Tu es parfaite pour mon fils. » Elle rougit violemment, reculant encore d'un pas percutant le torse de Ron.

« Vous avez fini? » Il regardait entre son père et Hermione qui paraissait troublé. « Je peux revenir plus tard si… »

« Non, j'ai fini. Il faut que j'aille dire bonsoir au ministre russe, ça va être une longue soirée… Heureusement que Molly m'a donné la potion de dégrisement : je ne tiens pas du tout la Vodka… » Ron regarda son père disparaître dans la foule, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier de sa famille, heureux qu'ils trouvent enfin le respect et la reconnaissance qu'ils méritaient.

Hermione commençait à avancer elle aussi vers le centre de la pièce, mais Ron l'attrapa à la taille et l'entraîna plus loin encore dans le couloir désert avant de la plaquer contre un mur et de lui dévorer les lèvres.

………………………………………...

« Va-y. »

« Quoi? » Harry détacha son regard envieux des couples enlacés qui évoluaient dans la salle pour admirer une fois de plus Ginny. Il essayait autant qu'il pouvait de ne pas baver devant la vision enchanteresse qu'elle offrait, le tissu bleu moulait la moindre de ses courbes laissant peu à l'imagination, ses épaules étaient dégagées de sa lourde chevelure montée en chignon lâche où étaient plantées de minuscules fleurs blanches lui permettant ainsi de compter les mignonnes petites taches de rousseurs qui constellaient sa peau blanche.

« Invite Cho à danser, tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Quoi! »

« Tu la regardes depuis au moins cinq minutes. » Il plissa les sourcils pour essayer d'apercevoir les longs cheveux noirs de sa première petite amie, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait été invitée. Il l'entraperçut moulée dans une robe chinoise largement fendue des deux côtés dévoilant des cuisses fuselées.

« Je comprends… Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi. » Estomaqué, Harry poussa Ginny jusqu'à une porte dérobée qui menait à un immense placard. Il devait absolument lui parler, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, un instant elle le menaçait des pires tortures s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que de s'imaginer avec une autre fille et quelques secondes plus tard elle déblatérait des idioties à propos de Cho.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

« De quoi parles-tu? » Il la sentit se reculer et heurter quelque chose, instinctivement il tendit la main qui se referma sur son poignet avant de la plaquer contre lui.

« Ça va? »

« Oui, c'était juste un balai. » Au lieu de la lâcher, Harry la serra encore plus contre son torse caressant distraitement une mèche égarée sur sa nuque. « Harry, tu n'es pas obligé… »

« Mais Putain Gin, c'est quoi ces conneries ? » Il devinait le regard incendiaire qu'elle devait lui lancer, elle ne se souciait pas particulièrement des écarts de langage, mais elle détestait les grossièretés inutiles.

« Je sais que tu étais amoureux d'elle… Et que tu … Enfin, que tu couches avec elle… Et tu la regardais.» Mal à l'aise, il desserra son étreinte sans pour autant la lâcher.

« D'abord, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Et c'est vrai que j'ai couché avec elle. » Il insista sur le temps de sa phrase. Même si la dernière fois ne datait que de deux mois, bien d'autres filles étaient passées dans son lit entre temps. « Elle est comme toutes les autres, pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre? »

« C'est différent… Tu oublies même le nom de tes autres conquêtes. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis que tu as treize ans. » Incapable de s'expliquer, Harry frôla tendrement sa bouche de ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner ignorant le soupir de déception de Ginny.

« La seule chose que Cho représente c'est un premier baiser gâché. J'étais stupide, je pensais qu'il fallait juste trouver une fille attirante pour être amoureux d'elle. J'espère avoir un peu grandi… »

« Mais… »

« Chut! Je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait que toi ce soir. Je peux même te promettre qu'il n'y aura que toi aussi longtemps que tu me permettras d'être à tes côtés. Tu veux ça? Rien que tous les deux? … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa déclaration, la bouche dévorante de Ginny caressait la sienne. Surpris mais ravi, Harry se laissa faire. Ne pas être le séducteur pouvait être très agréable, il se contenta de répondre gentiment aux moindres pression de la langue douce et sucré qui envahissait sa bouche mais les petites mains délicates de Ginny avaient autre chose en tête. Elles repoussaient frénétiquement sa cape, déboutonnant sa chemise à la recherche de sa peau maintenant chaude d'excitation.

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer et causer son départ, Harry léchait délicatement son cou, mordillant son oreille alors qu'il s'enivrait de ses gémissements sensuels. Occupé à lui donner du plaisir, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle cherchait à ouvrir son pantalon avant que le bout de ses doigts effleure son érection déjà tendue contre le tissu de son caleçon.

Il ne voyait absolument rien, mais ça ajoutait à l'érotisme de la situation. La respiration de Ginny était saccadée et elle poussait de petits gémissements presque désespérés alors qu'il parcourait son corps laissant glisser ses mains sur le velouté de sa robe. Son odeur fleurie emplissait ses narines alors qu'elle avait commencé à caresser son sexe au-dessus de son caleçon, Harry reprit sa bouche, comme enragé, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, comme de relever sa robe sur ses fesses qu'il devenait d'une rondeur divine et de la prendre contre ce mur sale et décrépi d'une salle abandonné du ministère. Elle aurait pu le regretter, lui en vouloir, mais elle semblait prise d'une frénésie sexuelle, elle plongea sa main dans son caleçon faisant frissonner Harry alors qu'elle encerclait de ses doigts son membre durci. Jamais il n'avait été plus excité par ce simple contact, il aurait pu venir simplement à l'idée que c'était Ginny, sa Ginny qui le caressait. Il plongea ses mains dans le chignon le détruisant définitivement, étouffant son cri de plaisir contre sa bouche puis tout s'arrêta.

Elle recula violemment, évitant tout contact avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Comment oses-tu?… »

« Mais Gin… » Il l'entendit éclater en sanglot, un rai de lumière l'aveugla avant que la porte ne claque le laissant seul dans le noir. « … J'ai rien fait… »

………………………………………...

« Ron… S'il te plait… »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Mione... Tout ce que tu veux. » Il avait la main perdue sous la montagne de tissus chatoyant qui composait sa robe, caressant la cuisse qui s'enroulait autour de ses hanches. Il perdait absolument la tête, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une réception donné par son père dans un couloir où ils pouvaient être surpris à chaque instant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de vouloir la goûter.

« Ron… Pas ici… » Il revint légèrement sur terre, elle avait raison. Même si sa voix n'était pas assurée, elle avait raison. Il la redéposa sur le sol à regret, replaçant tendrement les boucles désordonnées. Sa main glissa sur sa joue avant de chatouiller sa nuque et d'effleurer la naissance de sa poitrine, elle avait le souffle court, les lèvres rouges et brillantes, incapable de résister il lui vola de nouveau un baiser. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, apparemment elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête. Lui qui pensait que sa soirée serait ennuyeuse, il tira sur le nœud qui refermait son corsage voulant libérer ses seins qui semblaient comprimés par le rigide corset.

Malheureusement il ne mesura pas sa force, il se retrouva avec un long morceau de corde dans sa main qu'il jeta rapidement à terre. Le corsage s'ouvrait doucement découvrant largement la poitrine d'Hermione sans réfléchir au fait qu'il venait de ruiner la robe de sa compagne Ron plongea sa main dans l'échancrure ainsi formée et se mit à jouer avec les tétons dressés d'Hermione qui pointaient à travers le léger tissu encore plus transparent qui recouvrait encore ses seins. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, cela finit d'exciter Ron qui léchait toujours avec délectation son cou.

Impatient, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur frottant son érection contre son ventre rond. Il lui aurait suffi de remonter la lourde jupe et de descendre sa petite culotte pour plonger en elle et la faire sienne sur le champ. Il s'était déjà retenu plus tôt dans la journée voulant prendre son temps avec elle, faire de ce moment un événement exceptionnel, mais il devenait fou son petit corps pressé contre le sien, frissonnant de plaisir. Ses mains jusque-là perdues dans sa tignasse rouge commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise passant amoureusement ses doigts dans le doux duvet recouvrant son ventre.

Hermione qui s'était laissée faire auparavant prit d'assaut sa bouche avant de descendre elle aussi vers son torse goûtant le salé de sa peau blanche alors qu'il se frottait contre elle en malaxant ses fesses. L'ennuyeuse Hermione Granger avait disparu, elle s'était toujours demandée ce que cela pouvait faire d'être comme toutes ces filles impudiques se mettant dans des situations excitantes et totalement interdites. Le fait qu'ils puissent être surpris à tout moment ajoutait encore du feu dans ses veines, elle voulait le sentir en elle, dur, fort et puissant. Elle était vraiment accro à lui, elle oubliait même de réfléchir ne cherchant pas à réprimer ses gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'une de ses mains calleuses trouva son chemin sous le satin de sa culotte et qu'un de ses doigts ne la pénètre.

« Oh putain… T'es mouillée… Pour moi, juste pour moi… » Un intense sentiment de possession étreignit le cœur de Ron alors qu'il pressait encore plus ses hanches contre pour entrer en contact avec son sexe humide.

« Rien que pour toi… » Hermione essayait de défaire sa ceinture, la tête rejeté en arrière la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux alors que le doigt aventureux atteignit son clitoris. Elle allait avoir un orgasme ici à seulement quelques mètres de la salle du bal, elle sentait ses jambes enroulées autour de Ron trembler d'excitation…

« OH! MON DIEU! » Horrifié le couple se sépara, Ron refusant de bouger pour ne pas dévoiler le corps d'Hermione aux intrus. Priant intérieurement pour que celui qui venait d'interrompre leur tête-à-tête appartienne à sa famille. Il releva la tête avant de fermer les yeux comme s'il pensait que de sa simple volonté les trois personne se tenant devant lui pouvaient disparaître.

Sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vue plus blanche avait sa main sur sa bouche comme pour contenir un cri, à ses côtés se tenait Harry apparemment embarrassé et troublé. Si leur public s'était limité à ça, la situation aurait été moins grave mais une jeune femme blonde, très élégante les accompagnait. Ron reconnut la femme du Premier ministre allemand, connu pour son goût à répandre les rumeurs. Dès demain tout le monde magique saurait que le plus jeune fils du ministre du Royaume-Uni avait été surpris à peloter sa meilleure amie.

« Hum, Hum…Je pense que je vais chercher Ginny tout seul… » Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil désolé à ses meilleurs amis avant de faire demi-tour presque en courant vers le brouhaha de la salle de bal.

« Molly, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse régler ça toute seule. » Ron reconnu la voix stridente qui les avait ramenés sur terre, la jeune femme arborait maintenant un sourire satisfait, elle fit demi-tour entraînant avec elle une femme en robe violette qui arrivait dans le couloir.

« J'aurai cru que vous auriez pu attendre d'être à la maison! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que les journaux vont dire dès demain! Vous allez vous rendre plus présentable et vous afficher tous les deux toute la nuit! »

« Mais maman… »

« Mme Weasley… Peut-être que personne n'en saura rien… » Molly ne semblait forcément en colère contre eux plutôt inquiète. Elle repoussa son fils et laissa échapper un soupir excédé à la vue de la robe détruite d'Hermione qui essayait de cacher sa poitrine.

« Vous avez vu cette femme en violet? C'est Irina, la journaliste de la rubrique mondaine alors croyez-moi tout le monde doit déjà être au courant. » Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour réparer le corsage, elle tendit son sac à Hermione.

« Hermione, tu vas aller te remaquiller pendant que Ron remet de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ensuite vous avez le choix. » Ron qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer regardait sa mère prendre les choses en main, il commençait à boutonner sa chemise surprit de ne pas avoir encore été puni.

« Tout le monde va savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est à vous de choisir comment se sera interprété. Soit vous vous affichez comme le couple le plus amoureux qui n'ait jamais existé et avec un peu de chance les journaux raconteront un véritable conte de fée romantique, soit vous disparaissez et les pires suppositions vont être faites… »

« Il n'y pas à réfléchir maman. On arrive. » Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione avant de disparaître en direction des toilettes pour homme.

« Ne t'imagine pas que j'en ai fini avec toi jeune homme! » Mais Ron était déjà loin.

« Quoi qu'on choisisse, ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles… » Molly caressa tendrement la joue d'Hermione dans un geste maternel.

« J'en ai bien peur ma chérie…Mais dis toi que toutes les jeunes filles présentes vont t'envier, mon Ronnie est devenu un si beau garçon… » Hermione se laissa pousser vers les toilettes plongée dans ses pensées.

Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas comprendre, sa vie à Poudlard serait encore pire qu'auparavant. Avant alors que tout n'était que rumeurs et suppositions, ses camarades de classes étaient déjà horribles mais maintenant que c'était officiel et que Ron semblait plus que décidé à crier au monde entier qu'elle était à lui, elle ne pourrait plus sortir de sa chambre sans regard jaloux ou méchant.

Bonne nouvelle pour vous Menssa est plutôt en forme donc le prochain chapitre de devrai pas prendre trop de temps a arriver. N'oubliez de passer par la case review. Gros bisou a tous passez une bonne semaine . +

Billy et Menssa


	11. L'annonce officielle

Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais juste vous dire quelques mots avant que vous ne lisiez et me détestez pour ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous aimerait ce chapitre parce qu'il n'y en aura certainement pas d'autre avant deux, trois semaine à moin bien sur que je sois prise d'une inspiration soudaine qui m'oblige à rester debout la nuit. Il faut que je traduise la suite de Oeil pour oeil et que je me concentre sur Romance guerre et mystère qui va bientôt recommencé avec accessoirement des études de médecine à continuer.

Je sais que vous avait déjà attendu plus longtemps entre deux chapitres mais je pense que je vous devez une explication vous comprendrez après avoir lu. Je vous en supplie ne me détestait pas de vous laisser à un tel endroit après tout je n'y suis pour rien allez tous blâmer Holly Safer dont l'innocente review m'a conduite à cette idée.

Voilà Holly s'est dit je te dédicace ce chapitre, il y a aussi un petit quelquechose pour ceux qui aime Remus et Tonks. Je pense que c'est tout, non il faut que je vous remercie pour tout vos encouragement c'était super gentil surtout quand je vous laisse au pleins milieu de l'action, ça encourage vraiment à continuer alors encore merci.

Il y a quelques remarques de Billy dans ce chapitre première fois depuis le début qu'il participe à cette fic, il n'a pu s'empêcher de rajouter quelques blagues de son cru. J'attends votre avis avec impatience. Je vous fais pleins de bisous et encore merci de nous lire.

Allez tous Servane, Ilivinparis ou Axoo notre beta readers à temps partiels qui ne peux que rarement avoir les chapitres avant vendredi.

Bisous mel, je sais ce à quoi tu vas penser en lisant le chapitre et non je ne ferais pas comme Ron et Hermione.

Je pense qu'il est temps de vous laissez avec ce chapitre que je n'aime pas vraiment je dois avouer.

Disclaimer : aucun de ses charmant personnage ne nous appartient nous de possedons que notre imagination   
L'annonce officielle 

« Merde! »

« Professeur vous m'aviez habitué à plus de savoir vivre. »

« Ne joue pas avec moi Tonks, allume plutôt la lumière. »

« D'accord, d'accord mais ne fais pas ton loup grincheux, tu vas réveiller Winky. » Nymphadora murmura un rapide _Lumos_ et découvrit le grand et ténébreux Remus Lupin à plat ventre sur le sol entouré de boîtes multicolores, les cheveux brillants à cause des paillettes qui s'étaient échappé des sacs qu'il transportait. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'il essayait difficilement de se relever.

« Peux tu me rappeler pourquoi on fait ça? »

« Parce que Fred et George nous ont demandé de tout installé pour la fête et qu'on doit bien ça au Weasley vu que tu squattes chez eux depuis bientôt un mois. » Lupin grogna, réunissant les boîtes éparpillés sur le parquet.

« Je dois être trop vieux pour voir l'intérêt d'une nuit blanche à faire la fête, ils ne vont pas revenir avant au moins deux heures. Ils seront trop fatigué pour tout ça. » Il fit un geste vague en direction des sucreries et autres gâteaux que Tonks venait de poser sur la table.

« Par contre si je te propose une nuit blanche pour faire autre chose, tu ne refuserais pas. » Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Il laissa tomber de nouveau les boîtes, s'avança précipitamment vers Tonks et referma ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne serais jamais trop vieux pour ça, en plus ton parfum me rends fou. Tu sais que je ne résiste pas aux lilas. » Dora se laissa faire appréciant le contact de son torse puissant contre sa poitrine.

« Bien je pense que si on se dépêche pour tout préparer, il nous restera bien une heure pour d'autres activités. Après tout il faut fêter les réformes, tu as récupérés tout tes droits maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire? » Il pencha la tête pour lui voler un lent et tendre baiser, il ne se lasserai jamais de son goût vanillé si exotique. Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noir, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de la voir au naturel. Il s'émerveillé toujours de sa fraîcheur, de sa jeunesse, ses lèvres glissèrent vers son cou mordillant tendrement la peau découverte de ses épaules.

« Remus, tu perds du temps… » Il poussa un long soupir et sortit sa baguette pour commencer à décorer la pièce. Satisfaite Tonks poussa la table du salon du terrier contre le mur après avoir fait léviter dans un coin tout les fauteuils.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptes faire. »

« Je pensais que tu avais compris mais bon puisqu'il faut absolument tout te dire…Je vais retirer cette ensorcelante robe rouge, embrasser chaque parcelles de ton corps…. »

« Remus! » Il sourit à son ton faussement énervé. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus été aussi heureux, il pourrait enfin gagner un vrai salaire, acheter une maison, avoir une famille bien à lui. Il restait encore à informer la jolie jeune femme qui virevoltait dans la pièce qu'elle était condamné à devenir la mère de ses enfants mais c'était un problème qu'il adorerait résoudre.

« Tu veux parler du travail? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé la place de professeur contre les défenses du mal et je crois que je vais accepter rien que pour voir la tête de Severus lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il n'a toujours pas eu le poste. »

« Tu devrais arrêter d'être méchant avec lui. Il est de notre coté je te rappel » Son ton qui se voulait réprobateur était trahit parle large sourire qu'elle arborait

« Oui je sait mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu sais j'adore quand il fait cette petite grimace qu'il tourne les talons et qu'il quitte la pièce droit comme un i en essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste »Remus plaisantait bien sur mais la lueur de sadisme au fond de son regard fit exploser de rire Tonks qui était déjà plié en quatre rien qu'à s'imaginer la parfaite description que son mari venait de faire de Severus.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour, il devenait un véritable adolescent en sa présence toujours avide de plus de caresses comme si chacun de ses baisers était le premier. Incapable de résister plus longtemps il la plaqua contre la table qui trembla sous on assaut, elle se contenta de rire réarrangeant une dernière fois les énormes bols de bonbon avant de se retourner pour lui offrir ses lèvres.

Il laissa glisser sa main rugueuse le long de sa gorge découverte, s'arrêtant un instant sur un de seins rond. Tonks se mit à gémir, elle déboutonnait déjà les premiers boutons immaculés que Remus avait étrenné pour le bal du ministère. Elle s'était instinctivement appuyé sur la table, ses jambes enroulées autour de ses fines hanches. Il détacha à regret sa bouche qui dévorer son cou pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans la chambre. » Dora dessinait de savante arabesque autour de son nombril jouant avec les quelques poils qui descendait encore plus bas dans son pantalon noir. Lupin ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de lui agripper les fesses pour la presser contre son sexe déjà dur depuis de longues minutes avant de sortir de la pièce tout en continuant à explorer sa peau vahiné.

En un instant Tonks se retrouva contre les épaisses couverture de leur lit, Molly se faisait un devoir de recevoir dignement tout ses invités et elle devait s'avouer qu'après de longs mois en missions il était bon de retrouver un vrai lit. La pièce avait son odeur si masculine après tout c'était sa chambre depuis longtemps, il avait installé de nombreuses bibliothèques qui témoignait de son amour des livres. Les murs étaient du plus simple des beiges égayaient par de jolies paysages, seul l'énorme verrou qui fermait le grand placard du fond était témoin de la condition de son occupant.

Sans même se rendre compte, elle était nue jusqu'à la taille Remus contre elle léchant consciencieusement la moindre parcelle de sa peau dorée. Ses doigts trouvèrent instinctivement ses cheveux un peu trop long l'encourageant ainsi à continuer alors qu'il s'était mis à mordiller ses tétons tendues. Elle savait que dans quelques instants la bête monterait en lui, le rendant incroyablement rude, pressé et sexy. Tonks tira sur les bouts de tissus qu'elle pouvait atteindre pour essayer de le déshabiller, raclant au passage ses ongles sur les muscles tendus de son dos. Il grogna contre son ventre, aspirant la peaux tendre juste au dessus de sa petite culotte.

Il se redressa en arrachant presque sa chemise, Tonks s'assit s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon avide de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il était mince et très pâle; sa peau marbré de cicatrice était adoucit par le duvet qui recouvrait ses cuisses puissantes. Elle pouvait sentir le moindre de ses muscles encore incroyablement dessiné pour un homme de bientôt quarante ans.

Loin d'être impassible Lupin tirait sur le bas de la robe pour dévoiler de longues jambes. Ils se mirent à rire en se débattant avec les derniers morceaux de tissus qui les recouvraient; Remus se prenant les pieds dans le caleçon que Dora avait descendu jusqu'à ses genoux. Il s'amusa à la chatouiller alors qu'il cherchait des yeux une baguette, il n'aurait plus eu le courage de se retenir si il se laissait aller contre elle maintenant.

Agacé de ne pas voir sa baguette, il sortit du lit totalement nu à la recherche de se maudit bout de bois, du coin de l'œil il apercevait Tonks qui retenait un fou rire pendant qu'elle retirait sa culotte.

« Je devrais peut-être me mettre à la contraception moldue, ça t'éviterait de devoir t'arrêter. »

« Je devrais surtout me souvenir de garder ma baguette en vue. » il était à genoux, fouillant les poches du pantalon qu'il venait d'abandonner. Si occupé dans ses recherche qu'il n'entendit pas Tonks arriver derrière lui avant qu'elle ne lui donne une claque retentissante sur les fesses. Surpris Lupin se releva pour se retrouver enfermé entre les bras de sa compagne, ses seins ronds et ferme contre son dos, ses mains autour de son sexe. Il la sentit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu l'as laissé dans le salon juste à côté de la mienne. »

« Merde… »

« Professeur voyons. Montrez le bon exemple. Je suis si jeune et innocente. » Elle sourit contre sa nuque en l'entendant grogner, elle avait commencé un lent va et viens autour de son membre dressé, instinctivement il suivait ses mouvements de ses hanches.

« Dora….si tu continues, je ne serais jamais capable de retournez au rez de chaussée. »

« Alors n'y retourne pas. » Lupin se retourna précipitamment, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux noirs pour chercher le sens de sa déclaration. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir un bébé de lui, pas maintenant alors qu'il venait à peine d'être considéré comme un homme, alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis six mois.

Il était hypnotisé par son sourire, Lupin caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres avant de glisser sa main entre ses seins pour reposer sa paume contre son ventre.

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, elle acquiesça doucement de la tête, Remus ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui poser un millions de questions, à demander si elle était sure de vouloir se lier à lui si définitivement alors qu'il ne pouvait l'épouser avant plusieurs mois, avant que ses lois ne soient définitivement voté mais elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche qu'elle remplaça rapidement par ses lèvres.

Ils se dévoraient totalement perdu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après quelques pas ils se laissèrent à nouveau tomber en travers du lit. Peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche, leur mains se promenaient librement sur leur corps. Il l'aurait prise sur le champs, la bête en lui s'étant réveillé au contact de son sexe chaud et humide contre le sien mais il refusait de faire ça à la va vite. Il voulait faire l'amour donner peut-être la vie. Remus se laissa glisser à nouveau vers son ventre, tombant à genoux sur le sol, les jambes dorés de Tonks drapé sur ses épaules. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son sexe orné d'à peine quelque boucles sombres, il embrassa son genoux en tournant juste sa tête avant de remonter vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses entrouvertes. Il essayait d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de la dévorer encouragé en cela par les longs gémissements de Dora qui s'était légèrement soulevé pour attirer sa tête encore plus loin entre ses cuisses.

Autant pour se calmer que pour la satisfaire, il glissa son doigt dans son vagin avant de remonter vers ce petit bout de chair tout doux qu'il titilla tendrement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle en demande plus gigotant ses hanches pour plus de contact, il déposa sa langue contre son clitoris, il ne voulait que la lécher délicatement mais incapable de se retenir, il suça et aspira avidement enivré par les cris de plaisir que laissait échapper Tonks. Il enfonça deux doigts profondément dans son vagin qui se contracta immédiatement.

Elle sentit à peine ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, un goût un peu acre sur la langue alors qu'il l'embrassait goulûment. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme, elle détestait quand il faisait ça, la laissant pantelante, suppliante mais pour un fois il ne la fit pas attendre. Il lui releva les jambes, murmura des mots d'amour contre sa joue avant de la pénétrer entièrement. Elle vint immédiatement, se sentant enfin entière. Remus attendit que les frissons du corps gracieux sous lui s'apaisent en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le visages de Tonks.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'approcher encore d'elle, son corps traversé par une dernière vague de plaisir. Il commença un lent va et viens, la plaquant totalement contre le matelas, leur doigts entrelacés sur l'oreiller. La pièce était calme, seul leur respirations saccadés retentissaient dans le froids de la nuit . Lupin se mit à grogner alors qu'elle soulevait les hanches à la recherche de plus de contact. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour ne pas se perdre en elle . Il accéléra légèrement prenant le temps d'effleurer à chaque poussé son clitoris gorgé de sang et de plaisir.

« Arrête de jouer Lunard » dit elle à bout de souffle. Il sourit contre son cou , mordillant la chair tendre au creux de son épaule en se contentant d'accentuer un peu plus chaque pénétration. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui faire l'amour. Une odeur de sexe, de son sexe parvint à ses narines, ses instincts devenaient de plus en plus affûtés. Ses doux gémissements parvenaient amplifiés à ses oreilles, la lente friction entre leur corps presque insupportable. Remus releva les jambes de Dora avant de s'enfoncer totalement en elle, ses va et viens devinrent frénétiques et désordonné, elle mordait griffait, devenue folle par sa rudesse. Tout ce qui n'avait été que douceur devenait dur, irritant presque douloureux, les doigts forts de Lupin laissaient des marques sur sa peau fragiles, les muscles de ses cuisses tendus d'être trop longtemps soulevés mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait se comparer au plaisir qui envahissait son cœur , son corps son âme. Il relâcha ses jambes alors qu'il se vidait en elle , provoquant son deuxième orgasme. Il enfonça son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, l'écrasant complètement avant de rouler sur le coté et de l'attirer contre lui.

« Tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer »

« Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà expliqué comment les petits dragons venaient au monde » Il rit , ses mains trouvant instinctivement sa poitrine et son ventre.

« Sérieusement Dora, tu es sure que tu ne regrettera pas, Ta carrière, tes parents que vont-il penser ? Je ne peux rien t'offrir. » Elle trouva sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens

« Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et mes parent comprendront que je veux juste un enfant de l'homme que j'aime »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, caressant tendrement leur corps repu de plaisir. Il savait qu'ils devraient bientôt se lever pour accueillir les Weasley, il se remit à l'embrassait perdant à nouveau pied avec la réalité. Il devrait se souvenir de remercier Fred et Georges pour leur avoir permis d'échapper à une soirée au ministère qui s'énonçait sans surprise.

………………………………………...

Mme Weasley n'avait pas vraiment de plan lorsqu'elle leur avait proposé de s'afficher encore plus ouvertement ensemble, elle voulait juste qu'Hermione ne souffre pas trop des articles qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître le lendemain. Il n'y avait généralement rien de très intéressant à raconter le matin de noël alors un petit scandale dans la famille du ministre risquait de faire les couvertures. Elle vit sa fille rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Ron qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa compagne.

Elle serra ses doigts sur le parchemin déjà froissé qui reposait sur ses genoux, Arthur discutait avec le ministre d'Allemagne dont la femme venait de gâcher la première relation amoureuse de son fils. Comment les gens pouvait être aussi cruels, les gribouillis presque indéchiffrable que Charlie avait soutiré à Irina à force de sourire et de charme étaient le plus gros ramassis de connerie qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il compromettait irrémédiablement la respectabilité d'Hermione pire encore elle remettait en doute le jugement du ministre sur ses choix professionnels et donc ses réformes. Comment cette peste avait appris qu'Arthur voulait engager Hermione comme bras droit, ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais mais cette informations mettait en danger tout le travail déjà effectué par le nouveau gouvernement.

Mme Weasley poussa un profond soupir, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose qui mettrai une sacrée pagaille dans la toute nouvelle relation de son fils mais il était nécessaire qu'elle intervienne.

………………………………………...

Il ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis qu'elle était réapparut, les yeux légèrement rougis mais toujours aussi belle qu'un ange. Il n'attendait que l'instant où il pourraient être à nouveau tout les deux, il s'excuserait pour quoique se soit qu'il avait fait pour l'offenser et peut-être aurait-il à nouveau la chance de dévorer ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Elle souriait distraitement aux blagues de Dean qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Seamus, la profonde cicatrice qui barrait sa joue commençait à s'effacer, avec un peu de chance la nouvelle année lui apporterait également des nuits plus calmes. Ils avaient tous profondément souffert d'une façon ou d'une autre mais leur jeunesse et la chance qu'ils avaient eu de revenir vivant avait suffit à leur rendre rapidement le sourire.

Neville et Luna chuchotaient blottit l'un contre l'autre, ses meilleurs amis bien que gênés avaient leur doigts entrelacés. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers une des joues encore rouge de Ginny qu'il caressa tendrement, à sa grande surprise et son plus grand soulagement, elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de répondre à une question de Parvati qui venait de se joindre au petit groupe.

C'était officiel Harry James Potter ne comprendrait jamais Ginevra Molly Weasley. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre dans le placard? Il ne se souvenait d'aucun geste déplacé c'était plutôt elle qui avait eu les mains baladeuses. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« Il faut qu'on parle Harry. » Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ses mots, distrait par le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éclipser discrètement, un seul scandale suffisait largement. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière buttant contre une table vide de ses occupants, il prit la main de Ginny la contraignant à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

« Je suis désolé, Gin. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait mais si tu m'expliques je te promet de ne plus jamais le faire…enfin…à moins que se soit parce que je t'ai embrassé….parce que là, je peux rien vraiment te promettre. » Elle se permit un petit sourire avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse presque résigné.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry. J'ai perdu la tête, j'ai …j'ai perdu le contrôle alors que c'est à moi d'avoir le contrôle. Il faut donc qu'on se mette d'accord. »

« Qu'on se mette d'accord? » Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était irrésistible.

« Si tu veux bien, on va aller doucement, faire les choses bien. On évite pendant un moment les coins sombres qui pourraient être trop tentant. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas prête ou que je ne veux pas Harry….je veux juste ne rien regretter et je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour… » Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre en chuchotant. « se serait ma première fois, je veux que se soit spécial. Tu me comprends? » Le cœur d'Harry se serra, si il pouvait faire un bond en arrière de six mois en sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, il n'aurait pas fait les mêmes erreurs.

« Je sais que ça pourrait être dur pour toi d'avoir à attendre, c'est pour ça que je te laisses le choix maintenant. Je sais que tu es expérimenté, que tu as l'habitude de faire l'amour des dizaines de fois dans une semaine alors c'est à toi de choisir. On essaye de construire quelque chose de sérieux ou on reste ami. » Harry resta bouche bée devant tant d'honnêteté, elle avait du y réfléchir longuement caché dans un coin sombre du ministère, ce qu'il avait cru être les restes de larmes étaient en fait de la détermination. C'était lui qui était inexpérimenté en amour et certainement pas elle qui offrait si librement son cœur, il se sentait même handicapé émotionnellement, incapable de s'attacher trop intimement à quelqu'un.

« Harry…ça va? » Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris son départ précipité plus tôt dans la soirée mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance, elle lui offrait une vrai relation, des soirées au coin du feu à discuter, des après-midi heureuse à se cacher dans uns des placard de Poudlard pour échapper à une McGonagall de plus en plus vigilante lorsqu'il s'agissait de fraternisation entre les étudiants.

« Oui…Je…Tu veux sortir avec moi? » Elle rougit légèrement sans pour autant baisser la tête, la jeune fille timide avait depuis longtemps disparut ne laissant place qu'à une sublime femme. Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres alors que leur doigts s'entrelaçaient.

« Et est ce que toi tu en as envie ? »

« Bien sur, Gin. N'importe quel garçon rêverait de t'avoir pour petite amie, je rêve de t'avoir pour petite amie. » Se laissant emporté par la joie, il lui dévora les lèvres pendant un long moment. Il se redressa à contre cœur jetant un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Il entendit Ginny pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait remarqué leur petit dérapage, en fait la salle entière était trop occupé à fixer un autre couple pour faire attention à eux.

Il était presque comique de voir tout ses grands hommes politiques les yeux rivés sur deux adolescents qui ne voulaient que profiter de la vie.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques ça… » elle fit un geste en direction de la foule. « …je n'ai pas tout compris. »

« Ils ont été surpris à s'embrasser contre un mur…enfin si on peux appeler ça s'embrasser, disons que si personne ne les avait dérangé Ron n'aurait plus été le seul puceau dans notre année. »

« Harry! » Ginny frappa fort sur son avant-bras, elle ne voulait connaître aucun détail de la privé de ses frères.

« Quoi? Tout le monde est courant, tout du moins les gens dont l'avis compte vraiment. Ta mère a demandé qu'on éloigne les journalistes d'eux par tout les moyens. Il faut les entendre Gin, certains traitent Hermione comme une pute alors que d'autres parlent de mariage, d'union stratégique réunissant les sangs purs et les nés de Moldu…. Je crois même que j'ai entendu une femme dire que Mione était enceinte et ça a mon avis ça ne vas pas lui faire plaisir surtout qu'elle a ajouté que ça commençait a se voir »

« Mais c'est complètement faux Hermione est magnifique dans cette robe c'est moi qui lui ai choisi »

« je suis d'accord mais visiblement la haute société s'intéresse plus aux commérages qu'à la mode. Ta mère fait ce qu'elle peux mais je ne vois pas comment elle va pouvoir les sortir de là. » Il entraperçut Mr Weasley et sa femme en intense discutions, de là où il se trouvait Harry aurait juré qu'ils se disputaient pour quelque chose de très important.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien… » Il sursauta au ton colérique de Ginny. « …Maman ne s'inquiète pas pour eux, enfin pas seulement. Crois tu vraiment après toute cette histoire que les réformes de papa vont être prise au sérieux? Vous êtes des personnages publique votre comportement rejaillit sur le pays, Mon père à passer ses six derniers mois à construire des alliances avec d'autres gouvernements et tout ses efforts vont être réduit à néant. »

« Tu exagères; Gin. La politique n'a rien à voir avec toutes ses rumeurs. »

« Généralement non mais Hermione a une place importante dans les projets de mon père, les ministres doivent lui faire confiance autant qu'à mon père. Elle doit être irréprochable…. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, elle semblait plongé en pleine réflexion.

Harry était étonné par ses connaissances des grandes familles sorcières, elle pouvait citer tout les ministre des pays d'Europe alors que lui même avait du mal à distinguer l'ambassadeur italien du ministre suédois à vrai dire il devrai vraiment avoir honte car il aurait était toute aussi incapable de se rappeler du prénom de leur fille qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir étudier la géopolitique actuelle pour aider son père à évoluer dans ce monde qui n'avait jamais été le leur, Mme Weasley bien qu'étant la gentillesse même ne s'était jamais distingué pour son raffinement pourtant rien autour d'eux ne dénotait un manque de goût quelconque. Ginny par contre faisait toujours preuve d'une élégance sans égal, presque bourgeoise. Elle se cachait tout comme lui derrière une façade de politesse et de confiance en soi qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement, mais contrairement à Harry elle avait utilisé cette aptitude à s'adapter avec intelligence non pas pour elle même mais pour le bien de sa famille.

La musique s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre un rythme langoureux. Sans un mot Harry se leva sans lâcher Ginny qu'il tenait par la main et l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse. Pour une fois il n'était pas au centre de toutes les attentions et il voulait en profiter après tout que pouvait-il arriver de si catastrophique à ses deux meilleurs amis.

………………………………………...

Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment pourtant tout allait parfaitement bien à part quelques rumeurs ridicules qui ne survivrait pas au levé du soleil. Elle était pressé contre Ron, la tête enfouit au creux de son épaule, son odeur musqué envahissant ses narines et ses grandes mains caressant doucement son dos.

Ils n'auraient pas du se laisser aller dans ce couloir, elle aurait du avoir la force d'attendre au moins qu'ils retournent au terrier pour se perdre dans ses baisers. Elle devait avouer que si personne ne les avaient interrompu, ils ne se seraient certainement pas arrêté à quelques attouchements, elle avait trop envie de lui pour se retenir après tout il était son petit ami et surtout l'un de hommes les plus sexy qu'elle eut jamais vu.

Elle laissa sa main se perdre dans sa tignasse rousse encore décoiffée, elle se redressa un peu juste assez pour apercevoir ses lèvres pleines qu'elle avait envie de mordre. Il devrait être interdit d'avoir une bouche si délicieuse, si rouge, presque féminine accompagné d'une langue étonnamment experte. Elle ne préférait pas trop s'attarder sur ce dernier point, son cœur se déchirant à la simple pensé qu'il ait pu ne serait ce qu'avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe? » Il avait du sentir son corps se tendre contre lui.

« Rien… » Ron lui releva le menton à l'aide d'un doigt, l'obligeant à affronter son regard scrutateur.

« Allez, dis-moi. Je vois que ça ne va pas. Ne me dit pas que tu t'en fait pour les journalistes, je suis sur que maman s'en occupe. »

« Non…non ce n'est pas ça. C'est stupide vraiment…. »

« Allez mione…Rien ne sortant de ta bouche ne peut être stupide. »

« C'est juste…enfin tu vois, je n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant…toi. Je me demandais juste…enfin… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Qui t'a donné ton premier baiser? »

Ron s'arrêta immédiatement de danser, surpris d'une telle question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment repensé à ce baiser volé dans un coin sombre, il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de la fille qui l'avait bloqué, elle n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

« Je…je ne sais plus… » Il n'aurait pas pu être plus honnête.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je t'ai entendu avec Harry en parler. Je suis sur qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout. »

« Elle ne te ressemblait pas, enfin pas vraiment…Je ne l'ai même jamais revue pour moi mon premier baiser c'est passé il n'y pas si longtemps dans le salon des préfets en chef en pleins milieux de la nuit alors que je venais de rêver de la plus jolie préfète que Poudlard ait jamais vu. » Hermione recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? » Confus, Ron la ramena contre lui et se remit à danser. « Tu étais réveillé cette nuit là et tu m'as laissé partir alors que je….alors que je pleurais. » Ron compris enfin sa réaction, il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de parler comme à son habitude et ça pourrait lui amener des problèmes.

« Je pensais que tu regrettait alors j'ai préférait ne rien faire et puis…il y eu ce Dan qui te collait et…enfin… Pardon, j'aurai du te le dire. » Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon attendant sa punition, Hermione ne trouvant aucune raison de se disputer avec lui se rapprocha encore plus de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui effleurer la joue. Apparemment peu satisfait de sa marque d'affection, il plongea sa main dans ses longues boucles avant d'explorer longuement la bouche entrouverte qui lui était offerte. Il fut éblouit par un flash mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ils avaient déjà été trouvé dans une situation bien plus compromettante, il se fichait de ce que dirait les journaux tant qu'il pouvait embrasser Hermione.

Ils se séparèrent après ce qui sembla être une éternité, perdu dans leur monde ils n'entendaient pas les murmures réprobateurs. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée une silhouette aguicheuse s'approcha du couple enlacé, Lavande ne parvenait pas cacher son amertume face à leur amour si ouvertement dévoilé, elle ne croyait pas une de ses rumeurs, elle les connaissaient depuis bientôt sept ans et jamais Hermione n'aurait pu se comporter comme une garce, elle était juste jalouse. Seamus resserra ses bras autour d'elle, elle devait la faire souffrir, les faire descendre de leur petit nuage rose.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'Hermione Granger ne se conduise de façon aussi scandaleuse, une vraie traînée. » Lavande ignora le regard réprobateur de son cavalier, furieuse que sa remarque n'ait pas été entendue.

« En fait ça ne m'étonne pas, on sait tous que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour un bon travail alors une place de choix parmi le gouvernement doit être une raison suffisante pour séduire le fils du ministre. »

« Lav, arrête! » Malheureusement la réaction de Seamus arrivait trop tard, Ron se dressait devant eux le visage rouge de colère.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être une fille sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de t'étrangler. »

« Quoi? Tu as peur de la vérité. » Il serra les poings, ignorant la main apaisante d'Hermione sur son avant-bras.

« Non j'ai peur de taper trop fort et d'abîmer définitivement la plastique soit disant parfaite d'une pétasse qui n'a que sa pour compenser sa profonde connerie »

« Moi au moins je ne me vend pas pour assouvir mon ambition débordante. Demande a ton pere ce que lui coûte tes partie de jambes en l'air »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi! Que viens faire mon père dans cette histoire? » Ron hésita un instant devant la surprise de Lavande, il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui semblait stupéfaite elle aussi.

« Comment as tu su? Je viens de l'apprendre. »

« Tu plaisantes tout le monde est au courant. » Confus, Ron échangea un regard avec Seamus tout aussi perplexe.

« De quoi vous parlez toute les deux? »

« Ton père m'a proposé un poste, il veux que je devienne son bras droit. »

« Et tu vas accepté? Tu vas rester ici? »

« Je pense… » Hermione se sentit soulever de terre, étouffant entre les bras forts de Ron.

« J'avais tellement peur que tu t'en aille à l'autre bout du monde et que tu m'oublies totalement! » Elle se mit à rire face à sa joie, oubliant presque que Lavande la traitait de tout les noms. Lavande qui par ailleurs était complètement décontenancé par le fait que son scoop qui devait les détruire le rende aussi fou de joie.

« Je doute fort que la proposition vaille toujours. Qui écouterai les réformes d'un homme qui engage la catin de son fils? » Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux, Ron voyait rouge, il respira un grand coup pour s'empêcher de frapper, Seamus eut la présence d'esprit de se placer entre lui et Lavande. Il allait répliquer assez vulgairement à cette pimbêche qui insultait sa Hermione avant d'être retenu pour le visage horrifié de sa petite amie, elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement reculant de plusieurs pas comme pour disparaître de la piste de danse. Pour la première fois de la soirée il remarque tout les regard tournés vers eux, les murmures malfaisants qui les entouraient, tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin, il devait intervenir pour Hermione.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière par un petite main gracile, il se retourna pour apercevoir sa mère qui souriait nerveusement.

« Il faut que je vous parle. Immédiatement. » Sa voix douce ne permettait pourtant aucune protestation, Hermione était à ses côtés bizarrement soulagés. Sa mère se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter quelque mots à son oreille, il se détendit aussitôt. Sa merveilleuse mère avait un plan, elle allait tout arranger en un quart de seconde, cette soirée interminable serait bientôt finit, il rentrerait au terrier où une soirée concocté par les plus grands farceurs de tout les temps les attendaient, il s'éclipserait avec Hermione dans sa chambre et il lui ferait l'amour. Enfin si elle le voulait bien.

La salle de bal s'était tu et il réalisa avec surprise que c'était sa mère qui avait demandé le silence, un verre de champagne français à la main apparut de nul part. Elle leva son bras comme pour porter un toast, Ron la voyait bouger les lèvres mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Elle parlait d'amour, d'engagement, d'avenir et de bonheur….Sa voix tremblait pleine d'émotion ou de regret, il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. Il regarda Hermione qui blanchissait à vue d'œil, elle devait certainement comprendre elle, elle était si intelligente. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa mère.

« …. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le mariage de mon plus jeune fils Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. »

Je sais, je sais vous me détestez. Mais j'adore les insultes originales alors cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de la page.


	12. Pas si ridicule que ça

Voilà (enfin) la suite de changement je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour toute les gentilles review qu'on a reçu et aussi grand merci à Axoo qui a corrigé ce chapitre à une vitesse sur humaine.

**Disclaimer** : comme d'ab rien est à nous

**Pas si ridicule que ça.**

Albus Percival Wulfrid Brian Dumbledore était un génie, certains prétendaient qu'il n'était qu'un vieux fou incroyablement intelligent mais le seul problème de ce puissant magicien était qu'il était sujet à des idées fixes. En cet instant par exemple, il ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose: les marshmallows. Il en avait goûté un au début de la soirée, le goût sucré persistait sur sa langue, il adorait le fondant de la sucrerie, sa douceur et sa jolie couleur rose. Le même rose bébé qu'arborait les joues d'Hermione Granger alors qu'elle souriait courageusement à la foule.

C'était très drôle un marshmallow, mou et collant un peu comme du chewing-gum, c'était le seul bonbon que l'on pouvait griller. Il était peu commun d'avoir son esprit focalisé sur une friandise alors que le monde semblait se déchaîner autour de lui. Son ami de longue date Arthur Weasley, également ministre de la magie venait de se tourner vers lui, apparemment à la recherche d'un conseil, il levait sur lui le même regard interrogateur que lorsqu'il était son élève si semblable à celui de son plus jeune fils.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus? » Un sourire mystérieux éclaira le visage de Dumbledore.

« Il faudra que je réfléchisse à un cadeau pour leur mariage. Une marmite en argent par exemple... » Son sourire s'élargit encore alors que Mr Weasley secouait la tête en signe d'abandon, il adorait provoquer ce genre de réaction dans son entourage. On lui reprochait souvent d'être mystérieux mais personne n'avait encore compris qu'en ignorant les questions ou en répondant tout à fait à côté, il provoquait chez eux une réflexion, un amusement qui avait bien plus d'impact qu'un simple conseil.

Son regard fut à nouveau attiré par le petit bol mauve où reposait ces minuscules carrés sucrés au goût de paradis, il n'était peut-être pas approprié de déranger Molly pour savoir si il pouvait emmener le reste des bonbons, elle était déjà bien assez occupée avec tous les journalistes. Il se fit bousculer par une jeune femme munie d'un puissant appareil photo, amusé qu'on lui montre si peu de considération il recula de quelques pas pour donner un meilleur accès aux quelques photographes qui n'avaient pas une bonne vue sur le spectacle, car c'était bien un spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Dumbledore avait déjà du faire face à des situations critiques mais jamais une catastrophe ne lui avait parut aussi drôle, un simple mot de sa part aurait ramené le calme sur la salle de bal. Il n'avait pas envie de prononcer ce mot, il aimait le rire sans retenu d'Harry dans le fond de la salle qui recouvrait les questions indiscrètes des journalistes, les coups de coudes de Ginny qui essayait de le calmer, la surprise sur le visage de la famille Weasley, l'évanouissement de Lavande…

Plus que tout il aurait aimé être capable de pratiquer la Légimentie dans une pièce aussi comble pour découvrir les pensées de sa préfète en chef qui semblait imperturbable à part pour son joli teint rosé qui l'avait amené à focaliser sur les merveilleux marshmallows. Elle venait d'accepter gracieusement de vieux grigri porte-bonheur du ministre ougandais. Ron au contraire était perdu, il était évident qu'il ne réalisait pas encore les implications de la déclarations de sa mère, il cherchait le regard de sa petite amie dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications.

Un mariage, l'idée était…intéressante, passionnante même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione mais pas vraiment surprenante. Peut-être qu'il y aurait des marshmallows après la cérémonie, il lissa sa longue barbe blanche d'un air rêveur. Minuit sonna au loin, Noël était là, son cent cinquante septième noël. La foule se resserrait de plus en plus autour du jeune couple malgré tout les efforts de Molly, le calme d'Hermione commençait à s'évanouir à chaque nouveau flash qui l'éblouissait. Un retrait stratégique devenait nécessaire, les fiancés avaient apparemment des comptes à rendre à Mme Weasley.

« Hum! Hum!… » Le professeur Dumbledore avait pris ce tic de l'inoubliable Ombrage mais sa voix grave et charismatique était bien plus impressionnante au point de faire tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. « ça marche vraiment ce truc! » Surpris des paroles peu conventionnelles de leur mentor tout les sorciers tendirent l'oreille en direction du magicien. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, ses remarques spirituelles et légèrement loufoques ne le sauveraient pas aujourd'hui car il n'avait pas affaire à d'innocent et admiratif élèves.

« Je pense être plus à même à répondre à toute vos questions, en tant que maître de cérémonie. » Il fut immédiatement entouré de parchemins et de plumes à papotes, les mariages sorciers consistaient en une cérémonie longue et fastidieuse, faite de symboles plus vieux que le monde présidé par un proche de la famille assez puissant. En se proclamant marieur, Dumbledore avait fait de ce mariage déjà exceptionnel un événement extraordinaire mais au moins plus aucun Weasley n'était présent dans la salle de bal. Il pourrait s'enfuir avec le bol de marshmallows.

………………………………………...

Hermione serra contre elle l'enchevêtrement de plumes dorées et d'ivoire tout en recevant des félicitations enthousiastes, elle était fiancée. Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration romantique au clair de lune, pas d'envolée lyrique, pas de dévotion juste Mme Weasley énonçant un fait brut, peu romanesque. Comme toute jeune fille elle avait souvent rêvé de cet un instant où un homme lui demanderait de partager à jamais sa vie, depuis ses onze ans ce prince charmant était roux et assez maladroit avec les mots, elle le voyait parfaitement timide mais incroyablement amoureux, quelque fois ils se disputaient même et il la plaquait contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de se déclarer, elle n'aurait rien de tout ça.

Ron n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce, elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard azur. Il semblait perdu comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait penché sur les longues interrogations du professeur MacGonagall, il cherchait des réponses. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais il fut interrompu par le ministre belge qui racontait une blague particulièrement vulgaire sur les joies du mariage. Elle entendit vaguement le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircir la gorge, les soulageant ainsi de toute l'attention. Hermione frissonna involontairement au contact des doigts chauds de Ron sur son épaule qui la poussait vers la sortie, au moins il n'était pas en colère contre elle, elle le trouvait même particulièrement calme pour un garçon à qui on venait d'imposer des fiançailles.

Mme Weasley les poussait au travers de la foule, ce contact généralement affectueux et maternel mit Hermione en rage. À cause de cette femme, tout ses rêves de petit fille étaient détruits, elle se sentait manipulée, oppressée, enragée comme ce jour où Draco avait osé insulter Hagrid et Buck. Elle détestait l'injustice et il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier la situation qu'elle et Ron subissaient, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se découvrir, de profiter l'un de l'autre sans tomber sur des journalistes furieux, des garces jalouses ou des fiançailles impromptues. Tout le stress des derniers jours pesaient sur ses épaules comme la douce fourrure que Ron venait d'y déposer.

L'immense main de son tout nouveau fiancé se referma sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour croiser son regard confus. Hermione pouvait y deviner le doute, la surprise et une colère justifiée qui ne lui était pas destinée, il gardait toujours un peu de douceur pour elle, même lors de leur pire dispute il ne perdait pas le soucis qu'il se faisait pour elle. Un dernier flash les éblouit dans l'entrée du ministère, elle aurait bien attrapé cet appareil photo pour assommer Mme Weasley qui cherchait dans son sac son portoloin de secours. Mr Weasley les rejoignit les bras emplis de parchemins diverses, Hermione déchiffra quelques mots sur l'un d'eux, _exploitation de l'image, exclusivité, autorisation…. _Elle s'en inquièterait plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé des insultes assez respectueuses pour être lancées à Mme Weasley.

Elle se détendit lorsque Ron l'entoura de ses grands bras et lui chuchota à son oreille un joyeux Noël assez ironique, elle se tourna vers la grosse horloge de l'entrée minuit avait déjà sonné. On lui tendit une petite cuillère argentée, un crochet invisible s'accrocha à son nombril et l'attira dans le minuscule objet, elle aurait préféré transplaner mais sa colère l'en aurait certainement empêché. En un instant le grand hall élégant du ministère fut remplacé par le salon chaleureux du terrier décoré pour la fête, Tonks et Lupin était blottit l'un contre l'autre devant le feu.

« Joyeux noël! » Hermione ignora l'accueil joyeux du couple, elle se tourna vers mme Weasley se dégageant de l'étreinte protectrice de Ron.

« Expliquez-vous. » Elle s'étonnait elle même du calme qu'elle réussissait à réunir pour ne pas éclater.

« Pourquoi ne nous asseyions-nous pas pour discuter tranquillement. » Discuter? Mme Weasley ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle venait de bouleverser sa vie, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de retour en arrière. Pour le monde sorcier elle était fiancée, certes c'était moins définitif qu'un mariage mais elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Ses parents ignoraient même qu'elle avait un petit ami, elle commençait à peine à réaliser que Ron tenait à elle mais ce qui la mettait hors d'elle c'était qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Ce genre de scénario ne se déroulait que dans ses films moldus ridiculement romantiques pas dans la vrai vie mais après tout beaucoup de gens pensaient exactement la même chose de la magie.

« Pourquoi avez-vous annoncé nos fiançailles? » La question était stupide car elle en connaissait la réponse, c'était pour sa réputation, pour le ministère, pour les rumeurs et pas parce que Ron voulait d'elle. Sa tristesse se mêlait à la rage brouillant sa vision, elle sentit à peine Tonks resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

« Fiancés? Mais c'est super, un peu inattendu mais super. Félicitations. » Combien de fois dans la soirée avait-elle entendu ce mot, elle ne voulait plus de félicitations, elle voulait crier, frapper, tempêter. Dora ne recevant aucune réponse se détacha de la jeune fille puis recula de quelques pas sous le regard assassin qu'Hermione lui lança.

« Inattendu, le mot est juste! » Mme Weasley tressaillit sous le regard glacial de son fils qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Plusieurs cracks se firent entendre, accompagnés de rires contrastant avec le silence froid du salon, le reste de la famille venait d'arriver.

« Je me demande si les journalistes vont publier le long éloge de Dumbledore sur les marshmallows. Je pense qu'il devient de plus en plus fou avec le temps. »

« Ils vont mal le prendre si on les félicite, non? »

« Maman y a été fort quand même alors évitez les blagues stupides, surtout toi George. »

« Pourquoi moi? Regarde Harry il n'arrive même plus à respirer tellement il rit! »

« Arrête Harry! Je te jure que si tu continues comme ça Ron ne va se priver de te foutre un coup de poing! »

« J'y peux rien, Gin. Je revois sans cesse Lavande s'évanouir dans les bras de Seamus, encore et encore… » Il devait avoir imité le défaillement de la jeune fille car un gros boum retentit derrière la porte du salon suivit d'un juron de Charlie et du rire encore plus tonitruant d'Harry. Mr Weasley craignant encore d'envenimer la situation prit les choses en main, il ouvrit la porte du salon pour rencontrer la petite troupe qui commençait à se débarrasser de leur manteau dans l'entrée.

« Pourquoi ne pas passer au chaudron Baveur pour un dernier verre? Tom serait ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, il donnait une petit fête pour les habitués. » Comprenant le message, ils renfilèrent leur manteau le sourire aux lèvres ; certains tendaient la tête en direction du salon pour apercevoir les nouveaux fiancés . Tonks et Lupin s'enfuirent de ce qui allait devenait un champ de bataille pour rejoindre la joyeuse troupe, ils n'avaient pas encore compris toute la situation mais ils avaient conscience d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'assez important. Fleur confia Will à son beau-père, jugeant que l'auberge n'était pas un endroit pour lui à une heure si avancée, Harry qui s'était arrêté de rire pendant un instant montait quatre à quatre les marches le menant à sa chambre alors que Pénélope et Angie expliquaient les événements à Tonks. Le joyeux brouhaha se redirigeait vers la sortie, Harry redescendit rapidement une énorme bourse à la main.

« Ils vont avoir besoin d'alliance! » Il ignora le juron injurieux de son meilleur ami qui s'était approché de la porte du salon, heureux d'avoir fait rire le reste de la troupe; il s'empara de la main de Ginny et dans un crack bruyant la fit transplaner avec lui. Toute la famille l'imita, certains criant un joyeux noël aux derniers occupants de la maison. Mr Weasley referma la porte du salon un sourire involontaire aux lèvres, au moins sa décision avait fait plaisir au reste de la famille. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils qui semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses frères au bar, son sourire disparut pourtant à la vue du regard sévère d'Hermione. Il réajusta son petit fils sur sa hanche avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu.

« S'il vous plait dites moi que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des journalistes ou j'explose! » Il était comique de voir Mme Weasley toujours maternelle et dominatrice se faire gronder comme un enfant.

« Mione à raison…il doit y avoir autre chose sinon Harry serait marié depuis longtemps vu le nombre de fois où il a été surpris à baiser une parfaite inconnue. » Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander son fils pour son langage peu châtié mais Mr Weasley l'en empêcha.

« C'est uniquement de ma faute. C'était nécessaire non seulement pour ta réputation mais surtout pour la mienne. » Le ministre laissa Will se blottir contre lui caressant les boucles rousses de ce petit trésor, il paraissait désolé de la situation. Son regard affectueux apaisa un peu la jeune fille.

« Crois-moi, si j'avais le temps ou les moyens d'apaiser les rumeurs autrement je ne vous aurez pas imposé ça mais la situation devenait incontrôlable. Molly m'a fait comprendre que c'était la seule solution. »

« Vous appelez ça une solution! Pourquoi ne pas annoncer que j'étais enceinte pendant qu'on y était? » Hermione s'était tourné vers Mme Weasley qui s'assit à son tour. Ron toucha délicatement son bras nu d'ou la lourde fourrure avait glissé.

« Mais Mione…je pensais qu'il fallait…pour enfin tu vois….et on…. » Elle ignora le sourire malicieux de Mr Weasley et le regard réprobateur de Mme Weasey pour se tourner vers Ron. Elle l'adorait mais il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à arranger la situation.

« C'était un sarcasme Ronald! » utilisant son prénom en entier pour le faire réagir, « Ne me dit pas que toute cette histoire ne te fais rien! »

« Bien sur que si je veux savoir comment on en est arrivé là! » Elle se détourna de lui, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se disputent, pas maintenant pour une fois ils étaient alliés dans le conflit qui les opposaient à ses parents. Mr Weasley toujours aussi calme pris la parole.

« Les rumeurs ne concernaient plus ta vie privé, elle remettait en question mes décisions. Je t'ai expliqué que mon influence était encore très faible, nous avons besoin de cette alliance avec d'autres pays et mon bras droit se doit d'avoir une réputation irréprochable. C'était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace de transformer une situation sordide en avantage politique. » Il savait qu'en s'exprimant logiquement, il pourrait convaincre Hermione d'au moins réfléchir à la situation.

« Je me fous de la politique! C'est ma vie privé avec laquelle tu joues papa! » Mme Weasley et Hermione s'étaient écriées en même temps face à l'impolitesse de ses propos. Arthur conservant son calme olympien releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Ron.

« Fils écoute-moi. Je sais que c'est stupide et que la vie privé des gens même de la famille des ministres ne devrait en aucun cas rentrer en compte dans le jugement de leur capacité à diriger, malheureusement trop de gens confondent efficacité et morale. Nous avons mis la main sur un article horrible qui allait être publié, disons qu'il remettait en compte le comportement d'Hermione, de notre famille et par extension du bien fondé de mes décisions. Les nouvelles réformes sont mal vues par les gens haut-placés, Hermione à cause de sa naissance n'est pas considérée par tous comme étant la mieux placée pour me seconder alors un seul faux pas et tout les efforts pour changer les choses seront réduits à néant. Je ne vais pas te parler de droit des elfes ou des centaures, je te dirais juste que Rémus n'a pas le droit de travailler, de posséder quoique se soit, de se marier…. Et il n'est pas le seul, ces gens ont droit à une vrai vie. » Le silence se fit dans la pièce troublé seulement par le gazouillis tranquille de Will. Hermione était toujours dans une colère noire mais elle avait déjà pardonné aux deux personnes extraordinaires assises devant elle, les Weasley auraient pu ignorer les problèmes du monde alors qu'ils étaient maintenant riche, puissant, de sang pur mais ils consacraient leur vie à éviter les injustices.

« Alors on va devoir se marier. » Ron ne posait une question, il venait d'arriver à une conclusion. Hermione recherchait dans sa voix un quelconque signe de répulsion ou de colère mais il restait bizarrement neutre.

« Non sauf si vous le voulez. » Il y avait de la malice dans le ton de Mr Weasley comme si il était persuadé que ça finirait en mariage quoi qu'il arrive. « Je ne me permettrais jamai d'imposer quoique se soit, si je ne me suis pas trompé vous êtes ensemble alors vous n'avez rien à changer à ça. Il y aura seulement une petite nuance officielle, quelques interviews que j'aurais autorisées, quelques sorties….Le reste ne change pas à part qu'au lieu d'être petit ami, vous êtes fiancés. »

« En plus vu votre âge, personne ne s'attend à ce que vous vous mariez avant de sortir de Poudlard. D'ici là les journalistes se seront avec un peu de chance désintéressés de vous . » Mme Weasley s'était relevée prenant avec elle son petit-fils, elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils avaient fait face à bien pire que de simples fiançailles.

« Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter des articles qui vont paraître, tu fais officiellement partie de la famille maintenant Hermione et en tant que ministre j'ai un droit de regard sur ce qui est publié. J'adorerais pouvoir faire pareil avec Harry mais je ne suis pas son tuteur légal puisqu'il est majeur et je n'ai jamais aimé me frotter à tout ça, je ne suis pas très doué alors je vais te laisser là tous les contrats. » Il fit un vague geste en direction de la table où il avait déposé toute les demandes d'exclusivité. « J'ai accepté que la gazette du sorcier publie la nouvelle de façon très officielle, rien de privé. » Il n'attendit même pas leur réponse pour sortir du salon, il craignait certainement que leur calme actuel ne sois qu'une accalmie dans la tempête.

………………………………………...

Les guirlandes et les boules de Noël brillaient dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, les cadeaux attendaient patiemment sous l'immense sapin comme quelques heures auparavant, inchangé tout comme l'épaisse couche de neige au dehors et l'odeur persistante du pain d'épice, la seule différence était qu'il était fiancé. Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux signe de réflexion et de nervosité, il ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il se retrouvait ici seul avec Hermione.

« J'en reviens pas ! On est ensemble depuis deux jours et on se retrouve fiancés. » Il n'avait pu retenir l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix, il comprenait parfaitement l'hilarité d'Harry, il aurait réagit exactement de la même manière si c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé debout au milieu de la foule à recevoir des félicitations pour des fiançailles impromptues. Il avait du faire une de ces têtes, il allait être taquiné pendant des mois pour ça, il imaginait déjà Seamus se moquer de lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit mais bizarrement ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« Cette histoire est ridicule! » Ses pensées plaisantes cessèrent aussitôt, au doux murmure d'Hermione, ridicule…ce n'était pas vraiment un mot qu'il aurait utilisé inattendu peut-être, surprenant sans aucun doute mais certainement pas ridicule.

« Pourquoi ça? » Elle fut surprise du timbre de sa voix, on aurait dit un animal blessé qui sortait ses griffes pour se protéger .

« Enfin Ron…Toi et moi, fiancé? On se supporte à peine la plupart du temps, on commence juste à…enfin disons qu'il y a un mois j'aurai rit au nez à quiconque m'aurait dit que tu m'embrasserais un jour alors ça… » Il se tourna vers Hermione, toujours resplendissante dans sa robe de bal ses boucles brunes et dorés se mêlant à la fourrure abandonné sur ses épaules, il aurait du se rendre compte que tout allait trop bien. Comment une femme comme elle pourrait accepter l'idée d'être lié à lui?

« Dis la vérité! Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça! L'idée d'être fiancée avec moi t'insupporte! C'est ridicule un Weasley avec Melle la parfaite petite préfète en chef, si jolie, si douce avec un abrutit comme moi!» Fasciné il la vit rougir violemment, il connaissait cette posture elle l'adoptait avant chaque confrontation dans un instant elle relèverait le menton fière et arrogante avant de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça.

Hermione s'approcha de lui la main tendue, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ça, le manque de confiance en soi, l'incertitude face à l'avenir…Il avait oublié qu'il était un héros de guerre, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, préfet en chef, reconnu partout où il allait, il était redevenu cet adolescent maladroit, dans une hideuse robe de bal qui regardait sa meilleure amie danser au bras d'un garçon qui était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle avait refermer ses doigts sur son avant-bras, il était évident qu'elle retenait sa colère pour mieux comprendre la sienne.

« Ron, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça? Tu ne peux pas vraiment me contredire, ce qui nous arrive est risible. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, se sont les circonstances… »

« N'essaye même pas de te justifier!J'ai compris Hermione, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je ne suis pas Viktor krum! » Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlé avant de l'abattre violemment sur la joue rouge de colère de Ron. Elle l'avait giflé, plutôt fort en plus. Surpris Ron recula d'un pas.

« Ne mêle pas Viktor à cette histoire! Ne te compare pas à Viktor, ni à aucun garçon qui aurait pu un jour m'approcher. C'est entre toi et moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui te prends? »

« J'en ai assez de t'entendre dire des conneries sur qui est bien ou non. Tu n'es pas mieux que Viktor! » Blessé, il recula encore sans pourtant se détourner des grands yeux chocolats d'Hermione. « Mais tu n'es pas moins bien non plus et c'est pareil pour tes frères ou Harry! Tu es toi, Ron et je peux comprendre que certains jours c'était dur à porter mais ne te cache plus derrière eux pour t'en sortir avec tes problèmes. Quel est le problème? Ne me dit pas que tu rêvais secrètement de m'épouser , que tu n'as pas pris ta mère pour une folle furieuse quand elle a annoncé ça devant tout le monde! »

« Bien sur que si mais je ne trouve pas cette idée si RIDICULE! » Il perdait pied, il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles. Son merveilleux plan qui consistait à faire tomber Hermione folle amoureuse de lui était tombé à l'eau, pire encore si il n'arrangeait pas les choses il risquait de ne plus jamais sentir ses douces lèvres sous les siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas penser que ce qu'ils avaient eu était ridicule, pas tout ses baisers, ses caresses, cette tendresse, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point là. Comme possédé, il se précipita sur elle, agrippa ses bras et la plaqua contre lui. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était tout sauf ridicule, il l'embrassa violemment comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé avec toute sa colère, son désespoir, profondément, à en perdre haleine. Il fut surpris de sentir sa langue se battre contre la sienne avec autant d'intensité, de férocité comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. Il la dévorait, assoiffé de sa douceur, de son odeur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait soulevé pour la coller à lui. La férocité dont il faisait preuve s'évanouit peu à peu mais il refusait de lâcher ses lèvres même si le souffle commençait à lui manquer, il était redevenu doux contre ses lèvres comme pour s'excuser de sa violence. Ron la relâcha à l'instant où il l'entendit gémir, elle ne pouvait pas penser tout ce qu'elle avait dit et l'embrasser comme ça.

« Ne me dit pas que ça c'était ridicule…ne me dit pas que _nous_ sommes ridicules…. » Hermione revint vers lui caressant du bout des doigts la joue déjà rappeuse de Ron, ses lèvres étaient rouges et tremblantes du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

« Non…je ne parlais pas de ce qu'il y a….entre _nous. _C'est juste que tout va trop vite, on a aucun contrôle sur les événements et ça me met hors de moi. » Soulagé, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, son cœur se serra au premier sanglot. Il releva son menton et essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, elle était fatiguée, stressée, en colère… Ron embrassa doucement sa joue puis son cou avant de la resserrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un idiot….c'est juste que quand tu as dit… »

« Je comprends… » Il l'attira vers un des confortables fauteuils la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une de ses mains alla se perdre dans le fouillis de ses boucles brunes.

« C'est juste tellement bizarre, je veux dire ça n'arrive à personne ce genre de chose, j'ai eu peur que ça remette en compte ce qu'il y a entre nous…et tu as commencés à…enfin…je suis désolé. » Hermione s'appuya contre lui complètement laissant sa fourrure tomber sur le sol.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te frapper mais ça me met hors de moi quand tu te déprécies…J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es extraordinaire et ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai toujours admiré ta loyauté, ta gentillesse… »Il la fit taire d'un baiser avant de s'appuyer contre les coussins du moelleux fauteuil. Il cala la tête d'Hermione sous son menton, la berçant presque comme un petit enfant ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de laisser ses mains errer au grès de ses envies.

« Tu aurais accepté de m'accompagner au pré au lard ce fameux jour? Tu ne m'a jamais donné ta réponse. » Le silence s'installa dans le salon alors qu'ils se rappelaient le jour de la bataille finale, personne ne s'attendait à être attaqué, Ron se souvenait à quel point il lui avait cru avoir besoin de courage pour oser demander à Hermione de l'accompagner, il ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait à affronter bien plus.

« J'aurais dit oui si le château ne s'était pas mis à trembler et puis après tout a été si vite… » Vite, c'était le seul mot qui pouvait qualifier la suite des événement, la bataille, la victoire, le deuil, la joie, la célébrité, les rumeurs, leur fiançailles… Ils avaient tout les trois réagis différemment à la situation, Harry en avait profité sans perdre pour autant cette mélancolie qui lui collait à la peau, Ron s'en été accommodé comme à son habitude oubliant les inconvénients pour se concentrer sur les avantages et Hermione s'était mis à détester sa vie. Elle s'était mis en tête de s'éloigner de tout ça en quittant l'Angleterre après avoir eu son diplôme pour se plonger dans de longues études malgré toutes les protestations de ses amis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« C'est vraiment décidé. Tu vas travailler avec mon père, tu feras un bras droit extra… » Hermione leva la tête et sourit au regard plein d'espoir de son fiancé. « C'est vrai tu ne peux pas partir, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'en avais envie mais…après tout c'est à cause de ça qu'on est fiancés. »

« Redit le. »

« Quoi? Je ne sais pas. »

« Non après. » Elle plaça son doigt sur la petite fossette qui se dessinait au coin de sa bouche quand Ron lui dédiait son plus beau sourire en coin, il semblait vraiment heureux d'être lié à elle.

« On est fiancés. » Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il dévorait à nouveau ses lèvres avec une nouvelle douceur dans sa caresse. Seul Ron pouvait transformer une soirée cauchemardesque en magnifique moment, ils devraient encore faire face à de nombreux obstacles mais pendant un instant Hermione se dit que peut-être la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'elle l'avait cru. Ils étudieraient calmement la pile de parchemins qui s'amoncelaient sur la table basse, ils répondraient ensemble aux journalistes… Elle entendait déjà les autres revenir, ils auraient à faire face aux taquineries de toute la famille qui se goinfreraient de toutes les friandises préparées pour la fête, ils passeraient la nuit, déjà bien avancée, à discuter, rire et peut-être même danser avant d'ouvrir au matin tous les cadeaux. C'était un Noël et une année peu ordinaires qui s'annonçaient pour Hermione quant à savoir s'ils seraient heureux ou non, seul Merlin pouvait le dire.

………………………………………...

Le hiboux au plumage chocolat attendait patiemment sur l'appuie de fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, ses griffes serraient un journal enroulé retenu par une simple ficelle. Une heure auparavant il se trouvait encore dans son nichoir avec ses compagnons à attendre que l'on vienne leur apporter leur cargaison, il n'avait jamais volé aussi vite son instinct lui soufflant que les grosses lettres noires avait un rapport avec les habitants de cette maison.

Il n'avait jamais vu auparavant d'endroit aussi bizarre, personne ne portait de robe de sorcier ou n'utilisait de baguette magique, il sentait souvent des regards interrogateurs posés sur lui alors qu'il patientait devant la fenêtre aux rideaux fleuries de cette banlieue chic d'Oxford. Pourtant les occupants de la maison avaient toujours un bol d'eau fraîche et quelques graines pour lui, en fait ils étaient toujours fascinés par sa ponctualité alors que la plupart des sorciers se contentait de prendre rapidement leur journal et de glisser une petite pièce dans la bourse qui pendait à sa patte.

Il s'ébroua rejetant les quelques flocons qui s'étaient déposé sur son plumage, une lumière s'alluma dans la maison ajoutant son éclat aux guirlandes qui décoraient la rue passante. L'homme ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer, comme à son habitude l'hiboux atterrit sur la table de la salle à manger. Il accueillit avec joie le doux frottement du bout des doigts de la femme déjà assise à table devant un bol de chocolat, il lâcha le journal avant de plonger la tête dans son petit bol d'eau.

Les Granger, c'était le nom de ses premiers clients, n'avaient apparemment pas d'enfant, il ne s'était jamais fait arracher les plumes comme chez les Smith pourtant il faisait toujours attention au gros chat roux qui traînait parfois dans la salon.

« Tu as envoyé son cadeau à Hermione. »

« Oui, j'espère qu'elle va apprécier cette édition reliée…c'est si calme sans elle ici. » Le hiboux serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps dans la chaleur de la maison mais son prochain client l'attendait sûrement, il tendit la patte vers Mr Granger qui prit distraitement le journal qu'il posa près de sa tasse de café. Il se leva pour aller chercher le petit porte-monnaie qui contenait ses gallions, le hiboux savait qu'il avait un gros porte feuille mais il ne connaissait pas du tout les petits papiers qui en sortaient.

Mme Granger prit le journal et poussa un grand cri, le hiboux sursauta en la voyant se relever et s'adresser à lui comme si il était capable de lui répondre.

« Est ce que c'est vrai? C'est pas possible, elle nous en aurait au moins parlé! » Mr Granger arriva en courant, une grosse pièce en or dans la main, le hiboux eut du mal à comprendre leur parole mais il fut fier de constater que son instinct ne l'avait pas tromper, les nouvelles semblaient les concerner.

« Il y a forcément une explication! Hermione ne peut pas vraiment se marier! »

« On s'en va! » S'il avait su rire, le hiboux serait certainement en train de s'étouffer; les humains étaient des créatures étranges. Pourquoi tant d'agitation pour un simple journal?

« Quoi? »

« On va rendre visite aux Weasley! » Impatient de s'en aller, le hiboux se mit à picorer la tête de Mr Granger qui lui tendit sa pièce sans son sourire habituel. Il s'envola en direction de la fenêtre toujours entrouverte, fier d'avoir accompli sa mission, inconscient d'avoir annoncé à deux parents le mariage de leur fille unique.

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus . la semaine prochaine je ne sais pas du tout ce qui sera publié vu que pour l'instant rien est écrit . passez tous une excellente semaine pleine de bonne chose bisou .

Billy et Menssa


	13. Joyeux noël

Et bien ça faisait un bail mais nous revoila j'espere que ça vous fait plaisir au moins lol donne lecture a vous tous on attend avec avec impatience vos impressions.

**Disclaimer :** rien de cet univers merveilleux ne nous appartient

Joyeux noël 

_« Tu me dois 10 galions. »_

_« Pas si vite Potter, tu auras ton argent quand j'aurai eu une preuve. » La grande salle était assez calme pour ce début d'après-midi, des petits groupes discutaient éparpillés sur les différentes tables. Ginny ne quittait pas des yeux son frère et sa meilleure amie qui flirtaient un peu plus loin. _

_« J'en suis sur aujourd'hui, il n'arrivera pas à partir en vacance sans lui avoir dit » Elle referma le livre posé devant elle pour se tourner vers Harry. Une légère brise soufflait dans la salle apportant l'odeur des fleurs nouvellement écloses, les examens commençaient dans quelques jours annonçant la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. _

_« Donc se serra toi et moi pour ce dernier week-end au pré-au-lard. »_

_« C'est une invitation? » Il lui souriait presque espiègle, creusant une petite fossette au coin de sa bouche._

_« Non juste un fait à moins que toi aussi tu ne me laisse tomber pour une demoiselle. » dit-elle distraitement en caressant la couverture en cuir du livre de métamorphose._

_« Tu sais que tu es la seule Gin. » La jeune fille sourit doucement à la remarque d'Harry et le silence retomba entre eux, ils étaient devenu presque inséparable après le département des mystères surtout lorsqu'il se fut enfin décidé à partager le lourd fardeau de la prophétie. Ginny fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Harry porter la main à sa cicatrice, elle rencontra son regard émeraude il semblait paniqué._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas? Harry? Parle moi! » Harry se leva précipitamment, il lui agrippa son bras pour la relever. Personne autour d'eux ne remarqua leur changement d'attitude, ils continuaient tous à étudier ou à bavarder tranquillement._

_« Il faut partir…se cacher…il faut prévenir les… » Ginny ne réussit pas entendre la fin de la phrase, le château tout entier se mit trembler, ébranlant violemment les colonnes qui soutenait le plafond magique, une fumée verte s'insinua dans la grande salle formant petit à petit la signature du seigneur des ténèbres. _

_« Réunit les plus jeunes élèves, il faut les protéger, les mettre dans les dortoirs… » Les élèves présents se mirent à hurler et à se pousser pour courir vers la sortie._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Ginny essayait de se dégager de la poigne d'Harry alors qu'ils étaient bousculés par les étudiants qui voulaient s'enfuir._

_« Il est là, il arrive, il pense qu'il va gagner….Il faut cacher tout le monde, c'est moi qu'il veux je… »_

_« Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul! » Harry allait encore se jeter dans un piège, mettre sa vie en danger…pourquoi était-elle tombé amoureuse d'un héros._

_« Ne discute pas Gin! » Elle se retourna pour affronter son frère, il semblait déterminé formant un contraste saisissant avec Hermione qui paraissait terrifié._

_« Je ne suis plus une gamine, on s'entraîne pour faire face à tout ça depuis deux ans, je… » Ginny fut interrompu pas Hermione qui luttait contre les larmes. _

_« Tu ne vas pas le faire…Ron? Je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça…. » La jeune préfète refusait de se détacher de Ron, en tout autre circonstance Ginny ne se serait pas privé pour les taquiner mais la situation semblait dramatique. Voldemort n'aurait jamais attaqué Poudlard si il n'était pas sur d'avoir le dessus, les deux couples étaient face à face immobile alors que tout autour d'eux était prit d'une frénésie paniquée._

_« Faire quoi? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez tout les trois? » Ginny ne comprenait plus rien, ils étaient attaqués et bizarrement aucun membre du trio ne semblait surprit, ils avaient l'air de savoir exactement quoi faire et comment le faire._

_« Gin, tu as entendu Harry va te cacher! »Ron lâcha le bras d'Hermione pour agripper celui de sa petite sœur et l'entraîner vers la sortie. Un grondement raisonna dans toute la salle suivit d'un grand fracas, ils essayaient de défoncer la porte de Poudlard. _

_« Vous ne pouvait pas faire ça tout seul! Dumbledore n'est même pas ici, il faut qu'on s'organise, qu'on ai un plan, se cacher ne servira à rien! »Le mouvement de panique changea de direction, tout le monde voulait se réfugier le plus loin des fenêtres et des portes, la grande salle commençait à se remplir d'élèves paniqués qui s'étaient enfuis de leur différentes classes, on pouvait à peine s'entendre parler avec les coups répétés contre la porte et les cris d'effrois. Les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal à ramener le calme mais l'immense crâne orné d'une langue de serpent rendait fou la plupart des élèves. Ginny se tourna instinctivement vers Harry qui montait sur la table des griffondors, elle l'entendait murmurer « pas maintenant, pas déjà, pas comme ça… », il leva sa baguette d'où sortit de puissante étincelles qui attirèrent l'attention de tous. Harry se tourna vers Ron lui faisant signe de le rejoindre sur la table, un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la grande salle même les professeurs s'étaient arrêté pour écouter le survivant._

_« La guerre est là, dehors. Nous devons nous protéger, nous organiser. La panique ne servira à rien, vous êtes tous capable de défendre le château, il nous faut juste une stratégie. Ron que fait on? » Surprit qu'Harry s'adresse à lui, le rouquin regarda la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de la table._

_« Comment…? Harry, je… » Seul des respirations saccadés pouvaient s'entendre dans la grande salle, tous remettait leur vie entre les mains de simples adolescents comme si ils savaient instinctivement qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir les sauver. Le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver avec un petit groupe de troisième année regardait la scène se dérouler, surprise de trouver l'école entière silencieuse face à la table des griffondores._

_« Ce n'est qu'une partie d'échec, rien de plus. Nous ne sommes que des pions. » chuchota Harry._

_« Des pions qui peuvent mourir. » Ron regarda autour de lui comme effrayé par une telle responsabilité. _

_« Pas si tu gagnes et tu gagnes toujours. » dit Hermione qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la grande table en bois. Ginny était perdue, tout se passait si vite quelques instant auparavant elle ne faisait que plaisanter avec Harry et maintenant elle attendait que son frère trouve un moyen de leur sauver la vie._

_« D'accord…alors… » Ginny regarda Ron se passer les mains dans les cheveux, perdu dans ses réflexions._

_« Un préfet de chaque maison réunit les élèves des quatre…non des trois premières années, ils se réfugient dans les dortoirs, baguette à la main, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire…. Il faudrait voir ce qui se passe dehors… » Les élèves les plus proches des fenêtres jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur._

_« Des géants! Et pleins de mangemorts… » Le professeur McGonagall s'avança de quelques pas._

_« Les sorts de protections ont tous été levé, la magie ne protège plus Poudlard. » Ron échangea un long regard avec son chef de maison, il laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de relever la tête décidé._

_« Ok… alors les cinquièmes années montez dans chacune des tours et essayez de les éloigner du château. Quatrième et sixième année à la porte et aux fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, vous allez nous couvrir…On va dehors avec les septièmes années et quelques profs… On va chercher Voldemort! » La salle entière tressaillit à l'entente du mot maudit, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione voulant savoir si elle faisait partie du nous désigné par son frère mais elle fut incapable d'apercevoir la préfète à cause des gens qui commençaient à s'organiser autour d'elle. Elle poussa Seamus qui réunissait plusieurs sixième année en leur rappelant quelques sorts élémentaires pour s'approcher de la table. Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer alors qu'Harry plus triste que jamais restait en retrait attendant ses deux meilleurs amis._

_« Je suis sure qu'il y a un autre moyen Ron…Je vais trouver un autre moyen… » Ron caressait la joue d'Hermione essuyant au passage ses larmes._

_« On a plus le temps. Si on arrive à le tuer, il n'y aura plus personne pour diriger l'attaque, on sauve les autres. »_

_« Je viens avec vous. » Ron se tourna vers Harry comme pour le supplier de lui venir en aide mais le survivant restait stoïque, Ginny s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour attirer son attention._

_« Moi aussi je viens. »_

_« S'il te plait Gin, ne rends pas tout ça plus compliqué. C'est assez dur de devoir… » Une simple larme glissa le long de la joue d'Harry qui l'essuya rageusement. _

_« d'accord. » Il releva la tête, plein de détermination et de résignation, sans lâcher la main de Ginny il se dirigea vers la grande porte. _

_Une cinquantaine d'élèves les suivirent alors que d'autres couraient vers les escaliers pour se réfugier. La petite troupe s'arrêta face à l'immense porte en ébène fermé par d'innombrables verrou qui s'étaient refermé magiquement à la première agression. Ginny ne voulait pas penser aux pauvres enfants qui profitaient de cette douce après-midi de printemps près du lac, ils devaient déjà être mort. Le professeur Rogue les rejoignit puis les salua d'un petit mouvement de tête respectueux, les septièmes années chuchotaient près à affronter un champs de bataille dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Hermione s'approcha d'elle, la baguette levé courageuse malgré les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, Ginny ne comprenait pas le désarrois de sa meilleure amie, elle semblait penser qu'ils avaient déjà perdu._

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione? Qu'est ce que Ron veut faire? » Le professeur McGonagall déclencha le système d'ouverture de la porte, les coups s'étaient fait moins fréquent, moins puissant comme si les attaquants s'avaient que la bataille approchaient. _

_« Il veux juste se sacrifier. » La porte s'entrebâilla, laissant passer le premier sort mortel, un corps tomba derrière Ginny, Ron…. _

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, le poids d'un bras contre son ventre, recouverte de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce. La chambre d'Harry était calme, la lumière du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel était tamisé par les rideaux de velours, elle avait encore rêvé. Plus que rêvé, elle avait revécu le début de la bataille, elle ne savait pas pourquoi les quelques minutes qui avaient précédé la boucherie qu'ils avaient appelé victoire restaient gravé en elle. Pourtant elle avait vu des choses bien plus horrible dans les heures qui avaient suivit, des corps déchiquetés, écrasés, sans vie… Elle n'avait jamais osé demandé à Ron, Hermione ou Harry comment ils l'avaient tué, pourquoi le sacrifice tant redouté n'avait pas été nécessaire et elle n'était pas vraiment sure de vouloir le savoir.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui dormait comme un bébé, bavant pratiquement sur son oreiller. Ils s'étaient écroulé tout les deux sur le lit à cinq heures du matin sans même se soucier de leur tenue. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le satin de sa robe glissant contre la peau nu de son torse découvert. La douche fonctionnait prouvant qu'elle n'était pas la première à se réveiller de leur nuit blanche, une odeur de bacon montait du rez-de-chaussée accompagné de la voix grave de Ron qui chantonnait. Hermione et lui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre au petit matin certainement pour célébrer ses fiançailles, il était étonnant qu'il soit déjà debout.

Harry remua légèrement enfouissant sa tête profondément dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny, il avait voulu lui offrir un bijou ridiculement cher pour son noël mais elle avait refusé préférant de loin sa promesse de ne plus la blesser et de prendre soin d'elle. Son cadeau s'était d'être contre lui dans ce lit en sachant que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux il n'aurait pas à la rejeter comme l'une de ses misérables conquêtes parce que pour une fois Harry Potter avait passé la nuit avec une fille sans coucher avec elle. Ils avaient passé un magnifique noël en famille passant la nuit à ouvrir des cadeaux, s'empirer de gourmandises et chasser des journalistes trop curieux, certes il y avait eu quelques imprévues mais tout le monde était heureux, trop heureux pour que cela dure, peut-être était ce pour ça qu'elle avait rêvé…pour lui rappeler que rien n'était plus éphémère que le bonheur.

Une main étonnamment douce effleura le haut de sa cuisse, Ginny se tourna complètement vers Harry, il souriait bêtement.

« Harry, je sais que tu es réveillés. » Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés sans pour autant arrêter sa douce caresse.

« Harry! Il doit être passé midi, je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée de noël au lit. » Ginny se retrouva coincé entre le matelas et le corps d'Harry sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle essaya de se dégager mais abandonna une bataille perdue d'avance lorsqu'une bouche avide se mit à dévorer la sienne. Harry était plus qu'expérimenté, Ginny avait déjà du subir assez de premiers baisers maladroits pour reconnaître un garçon doué. Elle oublia toute pensée logique ou jalousie face à son savoir faire quand il relâcha sa bouche pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de sucer la peau tendre de son cou.

« S'il vous plait! Vous pourriez au moins fermer cette porte! » Harry se releva précipitamment en levant ses bras dans un geste de défense près à recevoir la punition du frère Weasley qui les avait surpris.

« Je pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler Ron. » Ginny eut envie d'éclater de rire face au soulagement qui envahit le visage d'Harry, il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle. Ron pouvait très bien le frapper pour l'avoir retrouver dans le même lit que Ginny mais au moins il essayerait de ne pas le faire trop fort par égard pour leur amitié.

« Désolé, mon vieux. On s'est juste endormi…je te jure, je… » Harry regardait autour de lui à la recherche de sa chemise égarée en resserrant la couverture autour de lui, Ginny avait envie de protester, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre auprès de Ron, elle n'était plus une petite fille et elle disposait de son corps comme elle l'entendait mais il était plus amusant de voir les deux garçons se disputer. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était son sourire, il portait un simple jean qu'il n'avait même pas finit de fermer et un t-shirt qui ne cachait pas l'énorme suçon qui marquait son cou, il avait une main sur la poignée de la porte et un pull dans l'autre. Malgré la scène devant lui il n'avait même pas franchit le seuil de la porte, Ginny comprit enfin qu'il avait dit vrai, ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte tout ceux qui passait dans le couloir aurait pu voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

« C'est bon Harry. Calme-toi! Ginny est encore habillé donc ça n'a pas du aller bien loin en plus tu dormais encore il y a un quart d'heure. Je sais que t'es pas très long mais j'espère pour toi que tu dure un peu plus longtemps que _ça_… » Ginny se mit à rire, Harry à grogner, il agrippa son oreiller pour le lancer à Ron qui l'évita facilement.

« Je venais juste fermer la porte, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble mais évitez de le faire devant moi. Joyeux noël! » Ron claqua la porte bruyamment réveillant au passage Fred et Angélina avant de se remettre à chantonner. Ginny échangea un regard étonné avec Harry avant de revenir sur la porte close.

« J'en connais un qui s'est envoyé en l'air cette nuit… »

« Harry! » Elle le frappa violemment sur le bras sans pour autant retenir son rire. Il la plaqua à nouveau sur le lit avant de l'embrasser effaçant les derniers souvenirs de son rêve après tout ils avaient assez souffert pour mériter au moins quelques années de bonheur.

………………………………………...

La tempête de neige venait de se calmer alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, Ron savait qu'il aurait du laisser Hermione tranquille comme elle lui avait demandé mais il était incapable de détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle s'était mise en tête de lire dans le jardin alors qu'une tempête de neige venait de se calmer plutôt que de prendre le thé avec le reste de la famille et il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse plausible pour la suivre. Il avait bien essayer de convaincre Harry de venir voler avec lui mais il était trop occupé à être incroyablement dégoûtant avec sa nouvelle et première petite amie officielle pour écouter les supplications de son meilleur ami. Ron se demandait même si il ne préférait pas un Harry goujat et crétin si ça lui évitait de voir la langue de sa petite sœur dans la bouche d'un garçon.

Il baissa les yeux en direction de son tout nouveau balais, un Icarus 3005, cet engin était un trésor unique encore à l'étape d'un simple prototype, un rêve pour les joueurs professionnels et il y en avait eu un pour lui sous le sapin. Ron plongea la main dans une des poches de son jean pour en sortir une poignée de bonbons qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Il releva la tête pour espionner à nouveau Hermione mais elle avait disparut. Patenrond se faufila entre ses jambes à la recherche d'un gnome qui se serait échappé de son terrier bientôt suivit par Will. Ron allait se pencher pour empêcher son neveu d'atteindre la neige glaciale mais son plus vieux frère l'arrêta.

« Laisse le. Fleur l'a entouré d'un sort réchauffant, il n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de jouer à l'extérieur. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de maison? » Bill une fourrure drapée sur son bras s'arrêta à côté de Ron sur le pallier.

« Fleur ne se décide pas, en plus elle déteste le climat. Il pleut et neige rarement à Nice mais elle sait que c'est mieux pour Will de grandir ici. C'est juste que Gabrielle lui manque. »

« Elle doit être à Beaubâton maintenant. Ça me rappelle ma quatrième année, ça ne fait même pas trois ans et en même temps c'est si loin… »

« Tu regrettes? »

« Quoi? De ne pas avoir été champion ou d'avoir fantasmé sur ma belle-sœur? » Bill frappa violemment le bras de son petit frère avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

« Ton innocence… »

« Désolé de te décevoir Bill mais ça je l'ai toujours. On a pas tous la chance d'avoir une Trudy McKinton qui nous surprends dans les douches du vestiaires. » Bill secoua la tête, un sourire au lèvres avant d'avancer jusqu'au saule pour étendre la fourrure.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu ce ne sont pas les occasions qui t'ont manqué, une certaine Lavande dans ton lit…mais bon tu es fiancé maintenant alors sois un peu sérieux. » Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ruinant tout les effort de sa mère qui avait passé un quart d'heure à discipliner sa crinière trop longue.

« Ouais…Ouais… je pense que je regrette mais on regrette tous un peu de grandir non? Je veux dire…ça à rien à voir avec le fait qu'on a gagné une guerre, qu'on a vu des trucs horribles, fais des trucs horribles... Tu ne regrettes pas Poudlard? » Ron se laissa tomber par terre, posant néanmoins avec beaucoup de précaution son balais à côté de lui. Bill resta debout les yeux perdu au loin comme si il revivait sept année de rire et d'insouciance en quelques secondes. Il s'assit finalement, un sourire aux lèvres, son regard passant de l'horizon à son fils qui jouait avec la figurine de dragon, cadeau de Charlie, qui s'était échappé de la maison par la porte toujours grande ouverte.

«Non… Regretter ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas fait tout ce que je voulais y faire, Percy regrettera un jour de ne pas avoir réaliser que Poudlard c'est plus qu'une école c'est une façon de vivre. Je ne pense pas que toi, Harry ou Hermione regarderaient un jour en arrière avec du regret, de la nostalgie sûrement mais pas du regret. » Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Alors? » Ron rencontra les yeux azur de son grand frère ne comprenant pas son interrogation.

« Toi et Hermione? Fiancés? Je me rappelle d'une lettre, une très vielle lettre… » Bill s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une voix de fausset pour imiter un petit garçon. « _Tout est super à Poudlard mais il y a cette fille, une griffondore elle aussi, elle est trop intelligente pour son propre bien, elle ne sais même pas comment rire j'en suis sur et qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante. En plus elle n'arrête pas de nous suivre moi et Harry, un vrai cauchemar et puis Hermione c'est même pas un vrai nom…_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Hein? »

« Je l'ai entendu rire… » Bill arrêta de sourire un instant devant le sérieux de Ron, il ne souvenait pas avoir vu autant d'adoration entre deux personnes si jeune mais ça devait être différent lorsqu'à à peine seize ans dire à l'autre qu'on est prêt à donner sa vie devient une réalité. Des rires s'échappèrent de la maison, le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers la terre, une voiture au loin arrivait dans le petit village au pied de la colline.

« Tu devrais la réutiliser celle là, ça en ferait fondre plus d'une. » Cette simple remarque les détendit instantanément, le vent se fit plus fort pendant un instant, Ron songeur se souvint enfin ce qu'il était venu faire dehors par ce temps. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une tâche rouge sur le blanc immaculé.

« Elle est partie derrière, je lui ai conseillé le grand saule pour se protéger du vent. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as commencé à me parler…Elle t'a dit quelque chose? Je l'ai énervé ou je… »

« Elle a juste besoin de réfléchir Ron. »

« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »

« Je sais, en fait à en croire le journal le monde entier le sait. »

« Sauf elle. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire en lui donnant ton cadeau. » Ron se redressa, glissa le bout de ses doigt dans la poche arrière de son jean jusqu'à effleurer une petite clef, il sourit à Bill tout en se relevant mais il fut arrêté par une main qui s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Plus tard, elle a besoin d'être seule. » Ron sortit la petite clef dorée de sa poche, la serrant contre sa paume.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour elle, en fait c'est pour Harry et elle, pour nous trois. » Bill acquiesça de la tête, prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se préparer à dire quelque chose qui lui coûterait beaucoup.

« En parlant d'Harry, je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est noël mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de Ginny. Il est encore trop fragile pour tomber amoureux, il faudrait qu'il se pardonne à lui même pour tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette foutue guerre. Il pourra coucher avec toutes le filles du monde, il aura toujours du sang sur ses mains.»

« C'est différent avec Gin, il est décidé à changer. Et puis j'ai plus peur pour Harry que pour notre chère petite sœur, il ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je les surveille, il s'est déjà pris un coup de poing parce que je n'aimais pas son comportement… » Bill leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. « …c'est compliqué mais d'une certaine façon je dois le remercier, je lui dois mon premier baiser avec mione… »

« Explique. »

« Quoi tu veux des détails. Désolé mais c'est un peu trop personnel. »

« Personnel? Très drôle pour quelqu'un qui ne se prive pas pour tripoter sa fiancée en public. »

« Crois moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on s'enfuirait loin de tout ça. On doit faire une séance photo dans trois jour, on a au moins eu une dizaine d'invitations qu'on peut pas refuser parce que se sont des gens influents… Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite amie sans que ça devienne une affaire d'état? Harry couche avec les filles et même avec une femme de ministre et ça n'a jamais fait scandale…enfin si mais il ne doit pas les épouser. »

« C'est parce qu'il les choisit bonne et stupide, ses galipettes n'apportent aucune conséquence. Hermione c'est l'avenir du monde sorcier même si les journalistes et vos groupies ne l'apprécient pas, elle est respecté par de nombreux magiciens. Ils ne mettrait jamais leur institutions entre les mains d'Harry, il est beau, riche et irresponsable, c'est un rêve. Hermione, c'est… » Ron se mit à rire, surpris par le respect que montrait Bill. Il savait qu'Hermione était brillante et qu'elle ferait de grande chose mais entendre quelqu'un de plus vieux et de plus expérimenté lui confirmer le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu parles comme si elle était le ministre de la magie. »

« Elle pourrait être bien plus Ron. »

« Bill, Bill. Fais un peu attention à ton fils… » Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête vers la maison au son de la voix mélodieuse de la demi-vélane, Ron profita de l'interruption de Fleur qui s'était précipité sur Will avec une énorme fourrure pour s'éclipser, il voulait juste voir Hermione, cette conversation lui avait rappelé à quel point il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle voulait toujours de lui.

Il fit le tour de la maison et l'aperçut à l'endroit même que lui avait indiqué Bill, elle était assise en tailleur contre le tronc de l'énorme saule, sa cape drapée autour d'elle laissant apercevoir un pull rouge sang et un simple jean délavé. Ron s'assit sur le banc en pierre sous la fenêtre de la cuisine presque en face d'elle, Hermione n'aurait pas pu paraître plus différente que la veille. Au bal de noël, elle incarnait la tentation même avec tout ce doré et ses rubans qui ne demandaient qu'à être défait, aujourd'hui elle n'était qu'Hermione et pas une princesse de conte de fée. Un œil peu exercé l'aurait trouvé juste jolie presque banale mais pour Ron elle était la perfection. Elle enroulait distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts, ses yeux chocolats parcouraient rapidement les minuscules caractères qui recouvraient les pages de son nouveau livre, un cadeau de ses parents. Harry avait osé lui offrir un livre qu'on ne pouvait jamais finir, son ancien propriétaire avait passé sa vie à essayer de parvenir à la fin, Ron qui n'y croyait pas avait pris le livre à la dernière page et avait commencé à lire la dernière ligne mais lorsqu'il avait tourné la page assez fier de lui au lieu de papier vierge qui s'y trouvait auparavant, il y avait de nouveaux paragraphes.

Hermione toujours inconsciente de la présence de son fiancé resserra sa cape autour d'elle avant de tourner une page pour continuer sa lecture, Ron se demandait comment il allait lui offrir son cadeau. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parler concrètement de ce qu'ils deviendraient après Poudlard, Harry refusait de voir plus loin que la semaine suivante et jusqu'à hier Ron était persuadé qu'Hermione n'attendait que son diplôme pour s'enfuir d'Angleterre. Son cœur saignait à l'idée d'être séparé de ses meilleurs amis, il serra un peu plus fort la petite clef qui n'avait pas quitté sa main, il avait oublié son balais trop préoccupé par ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait fait qu'acheter un appartement avec trois chambre, deux salle de bain et une immense cuisine dans le centre de Londres, il n'y avait eu aucun doute dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait signé l'acte de propriété. Ils avaient toujours vécu à trois, ensemble en ami, il n'osait même pas rêver qu'Hermione puisse un jour vouloir de lui mais maintenant tout était différent. Il voulait vivre avec elle, seulement avec elle.

Ron se leva sans quitter Hermione des yeux, elle ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de sa présence trop absorbé par sa lecture. Il avança de quelques pas, s'assit délicatement à côté d'elle et caressa tendrement sa joue pour attirer son attention.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester là à me regarder? » Elle releva la tête un sourire aux lèvres malgré son air ennuyé.

« Tu savais que j'étais là? »

« Désolé de te décevoir mais tu es loin d'être discret, pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres? » Confus, Ron suivit son regard pour apercevoir Fred volant au dessus de la maison une batte dans ses mains. Ils avaient du sortir pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Des choses plus intéressantes à faire. » Son sourire s'effaça à ses mots, baissant la tête vers son livre.

« Je t'avais demandé de me laisser un peu seule. » Ron se pencha encore plus vers elle, incapable de se retenir de la toucher. Il laissa glisser son doigt sur sa joue, effleura ses lèvres avant de reposer sur une de ses longues boucles.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait non? Maintenant me revoilà. » Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et fut heureux de la voir rougir puis comme si elle s'en voulait, elle secoua la tête avant de se lever.

« Tu es impossible, tu ne vas pas me suivre partout maintenant. J'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y encore, Hermione? Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'on se dispute? «

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute! Je… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée. « …Laisse tomber! » Ron se releva pour ne plus être dominé.

« Alors pourquoi tu te mets à crier! Si tu ne voulais pas parler, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, tu ne t'ai jamais retenu pour m'envoyer me faire foutre quand tu le voulais! »

« Ron! » Il adorait la choqué avec des grossièretés qui pouvait être évité juste pour voir ses joues prendre cette jolies couleur rouge et ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

« Je sais me taire tu sais, tu peux rester là à lire je ne te dérangerais pas! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller voler avec les autres, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule. Tu peux comprendre qu'avec tout ce qui se passe je veux réfléchir au calme. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais me taire! » Elle lui tourna le dos se dirigeant vers le devant de la maison.

« Hermione reviens, je déteste quand tu fais ça. Finie cette foutue dispute, ce n'est pas drôle si tu me laisses gagner! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ron! Tu le fais exprès, chaque fois que tu me contredit, que tu fais une remarque stupide c'est juste pour t'amuser! Super! Le passe temps préféré de mon fiancé, c'est de me mettre hors de moi! » Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire au mot fiancé, elle continuait à s'éloigner de lui, le laissant derrière avec son sourire idiot. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas arranger les choses devant toute sa famille, il courut après elle jusqu'à la dépasser pour s'arrêter au coin de la maison. Hermione lui fit face, son livre blotti contre elle comme un bouclier, il y avait plus qu'une stupide petite dispute, il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

« Désolé, mione…dit moi juste ce qu'il y a! Pourquoi tu veux que je te laisse tranquille tout d'un coup? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'était bien cette nuit, on s'est amusé non? Surtout quand Fred s'est fait avoir et qu'il s'est transformé en écureuil géant et…dans ma chambre ce matin, c'était bien non? »

« Oui, c'est justement le problème! » Elle recula de plusieurs pas, ils pouvaient entendre les cris des joueurs au dessus d'eux. « Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir d'accord? Je devrait être hors de moi, me révolter contre tout ça, chercher qui nous en veux, comment me venger…mais chaque fois que j'ai essayé ses dix-huit dernières heures tu étais là avec moi et tu disais quelques choses d'incroyablement mignon, ou tu me touchais ou tu étais juste là…tu m'empêche de réfléchir clairement…Je n'arrivais même pas à lire ce livre très intéressant ne serait ce qu'une minute parce que je pensais à toi! Satisfait! » Ron réfléchit un instant pour trouver une réplique cinglante mais il comprit enfin le sens de ses mots, Hermione Granger n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause de lui. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était le meilleur compliment qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Sans hésiter un instant, il la plaqua contre lui faisant tomber son livre dans la neige et lui dévora les lèvres. Surprise elle ne répondit pas immédiatement à son baiser mais après quelques secondes elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou se laissant totalement aller aux délicieuses sensations qui l'envahissait. Il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures si une voix inconnue ne s'était pas mise à crier.

« Hermione! »

………………………………………...

Les Granger n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de partir à l'aventure, ils détestaient être pris par surprise par les événements, ils prévoyaient des semaines à l'avance un simple week-end en amoureux alors une excursion impromptue décidée le matin de noël était un vrai cauchemar pour eux. Mr Granger savait vaguement qu'il devait se rendre dans un petit village nommé Ottery St cachpole, de là il pensait n'avoir aucun mal à reconnaître une maison sorcière malheureusement pour eux rien ne pouvait être aussi simple. Mme Granger arrêta la voiture dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale du village, la neige recouvrait pratiquement tout, seule la fumée qui sortait des cheminée prouvait que les petites habitations typiques de la campagne anglaise étaient habité. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ils avaient froid, faim et ils étaient perdus….jamais ils n'auraient cru pouvoir passer un aussi mauvais noël. Mr Granger en désespoir de cause sortit de la voiture à la recherche de villageois, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement à la vue de plusieurs enfants qui jouaient dans la neige avec une luge flambant neuve.

« Excusez-moi? » Un blondinet, apparemment le plus vieux de tous releva la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une boule de neige à ce qui semblait être sa sœur.

« Joyeux noël monsieur! On peux vous aider? » Tout les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour dévisager l'homme distingué emmitouflé dans un épais anorak qui se tenait devant eux.

« Vous ne sauriez par le plus grand des hasards où vivent les Weasley? » La terreur qui emplis leur yeux étaient presque comique, ils reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas.

« Ce sont des fous…. »

« Ils ne viennent jamais ici…. »

« Ma grand mère dit que ce sont des sorciers, leur couleur de cheveux n'est pas naturelle…. »

« Vous savez donc où ils vivent? » Le blondinet leva son bras en direction de la colline qui surplombait le village, Mr Granger aperçut une maison biscornue entouré d'arbre. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Monsieur, monsieur…. » Mr Granger s'était déjà éloigné pressé de voir sa fille mais le petit garçon l'attrapa par la manche de son manteau pour l'arrêter. « Pourquoi vous voulez aller là-bas? Ma mère dit que si on s'approche trop près on peut tomber malade, mon grand frère y est allé une fois et il est revenu la peau totalement verte. Faut pas aller là-bas, vous êtes normal, ils vont vous faire du mal! »

Mr Granger ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enfant, il avait rencontré les Weasley plusieurs fois déjà et bien qu'un peu excentrique, ils n'étaient pas dangereux mais l'ignorance pouvait faire peur, lui même avait mis du temps avant d'accepter le fait que sa fille était différente, qu'elle était magique.

« Je ne pense pas être en danger après tout ma fille va se marier avec l'un d'entre eux. » Le blondinet le lâcha comme si il s'était brûlé, il se mit à courir vers ses amis trébuchant sur une pierre caché par la neige. Mr Granger était étonné de voir à quel vitesse il avait accepté le fait que sa petite fille allait se marier, après une matinée horrible à faire ses valises et regarder la une du journal sorcier alors que sa femme conduisait sur les routes enneigés, il avait finit par arrêter de lire les gros titre pour contempler sa fille. Il était fasciné par les photos sorcières, il pouvait voir sa Hermione virevolter entre les bras de son meilleur ami un sourire heureux aux lèvres, il était persuadé que la moitié des inepties déblatérés dans l'articles étaient fausses mais cette journaliste avait raison sur un point, ils étaient amoureux.

Sans un mot il claqua la portière de sa voiture pointant la colline à sa femme qui redémarrait le moteur. Il était toujours en colère, elle ne leur avait même pas dit que Ron n'était plus uniquement que son meilleur ami, en tant que père il détestait le fait que sa fille ne fréquente que des garçons persuadé que l'un d'entre allait la lui enlever et apparemment il ne s'était pas trompé. Il savait vaguement que dans ce monde sorcier, dans leur monde ils étaient célèbre, de vrai héros car ils avaient gagné une guerre, cette idée lui semblait si étrange comment une jeune fille si douce et délicate pouvait-elle vaincre des guerriers entraînés? Comment ses jeunes gens avaient-ils eu le pouvoir, si il avait bien compris, de détruire le mal absolu? Les guerres devaient être différentes dans leur monde, un monde où en un mot on pouvait retirer la vie. Il savait aussi que sa fille détestait sa nouvelle notoriété mais qu'elle se refusait à quitter ses meilleurs amis, son école, il avait vaguement compris que toutes la gloire était retombé sur Ron et Harry la laissant dans l'ombre, jalousée, méprisée par les mauvaises langues. Hermione n'en parlait pas souvent dans ses lettres préférant décrire ses cours et ses projets d'avenir.

Mr Granger n'avait jamais pris tout ça au sérieux jusqu'aux jour où il s'était rendu au chemin de traverse pour renouveler son abonnement à la gazette du sorcier, il avait à peine prononcé son nom qu'une foule s'était agglutiné autour de lui demandant des nouvelles de leur héros, des anecdotes sur leur jeunesses et même des autographes. Il avait vu des photos d'Harry placardé à chaque coin de rue, Ron en couverture de ce qui semblait être l'équivalent d'un magazine féminin moldu le proclamant magicien le plus sexy du mois. Il s'était rendu compte que sa fille et ses amis étaient des stars.

La voiture s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de la maison, Mme Granger essaya de redémarrer le moteur sans succès, elle laissa échapper un juron assez étonnant pour un femme si élégante, sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre et sortir leur valise. Mr Granger sortit à son tour, agrippa le plus lourd bagage sans quitter des yeux l'étrange maison, un architecte s'arracherait les cheveux à essayer de comprendre comment la bâtisse tenait debout. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, leur pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de neige laissant une marque dans la blanc immaculé de la colline. Ils furent accueillit par un spectacle étonnant, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte malgré le froid mordant, un bébé perdu dans une montagne de fourrure se traînait par terre essayant d'attraper un dragon miniature qui virevoltait autour de lui. Un jeune couple était assit près de lui des tasses de chocolat chaud à la main, plus loin presque au dessus du toit de la maison plusieurs jeune gens volaient sur des balais se lançant entre eux une balle rouge. Pour la première fois Mr Granger imagina le spectacle que devait constituer un match de ce sport mystérieux qu'ils appelaient Quidditch, un homme plus âgé n'ayant pas ses cheveux roux vibrant caractéristiques de la famille Weasley était appuyé contre le montant de la porte d'entrée, il parlait à un autre couple assit sur la marche qui menait à la maison. Mr Granger reconnut le fameux Harry Potter qui chatouillait avec malice la nymphe rousse assit sur ses genoux.

Le scène qui s'offrait à lui lui paraissait bizarre par bien des aspects, il ne comprenait pas le besoin de sortir par ce temps alors qu'un bon feu de cheminée semblait brûler dans la maison, tant de choses étaient étranges, ce mini dragon, ses gnomes pourchassés par Pattenrond, ses balais volant, ses longues capes qui semblaient bien plus chaude que son épais manteau… Personne ne semblait les avoir vu et ils ne se décidaient pas à avancer plus, incertains de l'accueil qui leur serait fait, une magnifique femme au cheveux pourpre s'agrippa au cou du plus vieil homme une tasse de thé chaude à la main et un croissant dans sa bouche. Ils avaient l'air heureux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la scène familiale qui se déroulait devant eux, chacun avait une place précise, tous avait quelque chose à partager…

Et il la vit, sa petite fille, ses longues boucles brunes volant au vent, les joues rouges de colère, un énorme livre à la main levant la tête fièrement pour affronter le jeune homme devant elle, ils se disputaient. Mr Granger avança d'un pas pour la rejoindre il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre longs mois mais il s'arrêta net lorsque Ron la souleva du sol pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine la forçant à lâcher son livre pour se tenir à lui, son regard ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le couple enlacé, il fixait le vieux livre aux pages jaunies oublié dans la neige chose que sa Hermione n'aurait jamais permis, il releva la tête pour la voir sourire à Ron et pour la première fois il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus sa petite fille.

« Hermione! » Mr Granger sursauta à la voix inhabituellement haute de sa femme. Tout le monde cessèrent immédiatement leur occupation même le dragon se décida à se poser sur l'épaule du bébé. Hermione se détacha presque à regret de son fiancé pour se tourner vers ses parents, sa surprise était évidente, elle fit quelques pas vers eux hésitante avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Joyeux Noël! J'ai reçu votre cadeau … » Hermione passa de sa mère à son père, se lançant sur lui si violemment qu'ils faillirent tomber tout deux à la renverse. Ils furent vite rejoint par une foule de gens tous plus roux les uns que les autres qui venaient d'atterrir près d'eux.

« Moi c'est Charlie… »

« Voici Fred. »

« Et moi c'est George…et petit Will. » L'un des jumeau venait de soulever le bébé du sol le présentant au Granger submergés par tant de présentation. Un cri strident s'échappa de la maison accompagné par une petite femme rondelette, rousse elle-aussi et plusieurs jeunes filles qui commencèrent également à se présenter.

« Angie et ça c'est Alicia… »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter Pénélope Dauclaire, ma fiancé et je suis Percival Weasley… »

« Allez Percy, on dirait que t'a un balais enfoncé dans…Hum, Hum…. Je suis Bill et ça c'est Fleur… »

« Arrêtez tout le monde…Arrêtez! Laissez les respirer voyons. Les pauvres ils doivent être frigorifiés. Paul, Susan quelle surprise venait à l'intérieur. Arthur ajoute une chambre au deuxième étages s'il te plait, Tonks deux assiettes en plus pour ce soir, Ron, Harry vous pouvez vous occuper des bagages… » Mme Weasley poussait les Granger toujours aussi désorienté vers la maison, prête à faire de son mieux pour remplir ses devoirs d'hôtesse.

« Winky! Winky! Vous prendrait bien un thé, non? » Sans attendre leur réponse, Mme Weasley s'empressa de les débarrasser de leur manteau et de les installer dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. « Winky! Te voilà , il nous faut encore du thé et quelques madeleines, s'il te plait! »

« Tout de suite! » Le petit elfe de maison se précipita dans la cuisine, heureuse de se rendre utile.

« Vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici à pied? Non, bien sur que non, votre voiture a du être arrêté par la barrière anti-moldu…« Mr Granger essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Molly ne leur en laissa pas le temps. « Bill va donc lever le sort pour qu'on puisse approcher la voiture de la maison. Si je pouvait avoir les clés? Ne vous inquiétez pas mon fils aîné n'est pas comme son père, vous ne vous retrouverait pas avec une voiture volante… »

« Molly! J'y avait juste ajouté quelques améliorations, je n'ai eu des problèmes avec ça qu'à cause de ces deux là! »

Il pointa du doigt Harry et Ron qui s'était retiré dans le coin de la pièce comble, Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'elle s'asseyait auprès de ses parents. Elle comprenait sans mal la sensation qu'ils devaient avoir en atterrissant ici, elle se souvenait du sentiment de malaise qui l'avait enserré la première fois qu'elle était venu au terrier juste avant la coupe du monde Quidditch, elle s'était sentit de trop, étrangère à l'alchimie merveilleuse qui existait entre chaque membre de la famille mais il avait suffit d'une dispute stupide avec Ron pour se sentir chez elle. Elle sourit à son père se demandant pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour la rejoindre, elle aperçut alors dans son poing serré la gazette du sorcier qui annonçait ses fiançailles. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'ils allaient devoir annoncer la nouvelle à ces parents?

J'espère que après avoir attendu aussi longtemps vous avez aimé ce chapitre les publications devraient revenir assez régulièrement mais pour ne décevoir personne je ne promet rien (peut être du RG&M la semaine prochaine) je vous souhaite a tous de passer un bon week end gros bisou et d'ici la portez vous bien.

Billy et Menssa


	14. Parfois le bonheur des uns fait le

Tout d'abord merci à tout ceux qui on laisser une review et qui ont patienter pour avoir la suite si tout vas bien le prochain chapitre qu'on publiera sera un chapitre de RG&M (enfin) bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient

Parfois le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres 

« Mais c'est de la folie! Vous êtes si jeune tout les deux! »

« Papa, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer. C'est indépendant de notre volonté, on a pas voulu ça, ça nous est tombé dessus! »

« Et ça alors! Ne me dit pas qu'on t'a obligé à poser pour ses photos! Et l'article? Tout est vrai? » Il avait lancé le journal sur la table basse faisant sursauter Mr et Mme Weasley qui regardait la scène en retrait attendant un geste du jeune couple pour intervenir. Ils savaient pertinemment que la totalité de la famille était derrière la porte close pour surprendre le moindre éclat de voix mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

« Mr Granger, on a pas vraiment lu l'article…Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux. Vous savez comment sont les journaliste… »

« Alors vas-y Ron! Explique-moi! » Le jeune homme tressaillit sous le regard de tueur de son hypothétique futur beau-père. Ron réfléchit un instant, son père avait déjà essayé de leur expliquer l'enjeu politique derrière cette décision mais les parents d'Hermione ne semblait pas aussi concerné qu'elle par les droits des elfes de maison. Il fallait être précis, concis et clair, ça n'allait pas être facile lui qui avait du mal avec les mots.

« Je pense qu'il faut que je commence par dire qu'Hermione et moi, on…sort ensemble. » Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait continuer. « On était invité au bal et ça allait plutôt bien, enfin il y a toujours les journaliste qui sont curieux et des jalouses qui… »

« Ron va droit au but. »

« …C'est de ma faute, mon père avait emmené Hermione loin de la salle de bal pour lui proposer un travail, je suis venu et j'ai commencé à …l'embrasser…contre le mur… » Il entendit Hermione faire un petit bruit de reproche, il se mit à rougir avant de continuer. « On nous a surpris comme ça et les rumeurs ont commencé…des rumeurs horribles alors on s'est dit que pour les calmer on allait se fiancer. »

« C'est ridicule. »Mme Granger venait d'intervenir pour la première fois.

«En fait maman, c'est Mme Weasley qui a décidé de nous fiancé. »

« Décidée? Tu veux dire qu'elle vous a forcé? » Mme Granger paraissait encore plus scandalisé par cette idée que par les fiançailles de sa petite fille.

« Non! » intervint Ron, violemment.

« Oui. » le coupa calmement Hermione.

« Mione, ne commence pas à tout compliqué, je pensais qu'on c'était mis d'accord. »

« Ron je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne leur dit pas la vérité! »

« Mais c'est la vérité, elle nous a pas forcé! »

« Ah bon! Tu savais qu'elle allait annoncer ça devant tout le monde! »

« Non mais elle ne t'a pas torturé jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes..»

« Elle n'a même pas demandé notre avis! »

« Je pensais que tu t'en étais remise maintenant! On s'est mis d'accord pour affronter ça à deux! »

« Il va falloir plus d'une journée pour réaliser que je suis fiancée et se sont mes parents ils ont le droit à la vérité! »

Les quatre adultes regardaient effarés leur enfants se disputer, ils semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce, le plus drôle était qu'ils avaient vite changé de sujet passant de leur désaccord sur les fiançailles à la fainéantise de Ron et à l'obsession de l'ordre d'Hermione.

« Assez! » Mr Granger avait hurler faisant sursauter tout les occupants de la pièce et les curieux derrière la porte, ils entendirent un juron de Fred qui venait apparemment de tomber. « Je pense que vous vous éloignez du sujet et je vous rappel que vous deux vous vous disputez avec nous et pas le contraire. »

« On se dispute si on a envie! Ce ne sont pas tes… »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de se disputer. On est fiancé, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. » Ron lui agrippa le bras l'obligeant à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, il semblait lui en vouloir d'avoir été sèche avec son père.

« Mr Granger, je m'excuse pour… » il fit un geste bizarre de la main, incapable d'exprimer sa pensée. « Enfin… pour tout ça…je pense qu'on a mal commencé cette discution. Je…J'adore votre fille, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer une femme aussi extraordinaire qu'elle, je ne me souviens même plus d'un temps où je l'ai pas connu, elle fait partie de ma vie et elle en fera toujours partie…alors…je serais honoré si vous me permettiez de vous l'enlever. »

Mr Granger leva la tête vers ce jeune homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un petit garçon, il regarda sa fille qui semblait être subjugué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'image de bonheur qui l'avait accueillit au terrier lui revint en mémoire. Il voulait tout cet amour pour sa fille, il savait qu'elle avait déjà sa place ici et que quelque soit sa réponse elle l'aurait toujours mais… Ron retenait son souffle en attente de la décision paternelle, Paul Granger échangea un regard avec sa femme qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je pense que tu me l'as déjà enlevé. »

« ça veux dire que vous n'avait rien contre ses fiançailles? »

« Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

« Ouhouououou! » Un cri de joie retentit derrière la porte close du salon bientôt suivit par des rires.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire entrer notre auditoire, vous resterez bien quelques jours avec nous, non? » Mme Weasley s'était levé pour ouvrir la porte mais Harry la devança, entrant précipitamment dans le salon, le reste de la famille sur ses talons.

« On ne voudrait pas déranger! » Une bruyante protestation se fit entendre dans la petite foule qui se réinstalla dans la salon, Winky arrivait déjà en trottinant un plateau de sandwich entre ses mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne faut que quelque minutes pour rajouter une pièce, Arthur met aussi une petite salle de bain. Vous préférer une baignoire ou une douche? »

Le salon était redevenu aussi animé qu'un quart d'heure auparavant, le feu de cheminée avait été ravivé, les petites fées qui décoraient le sapin s'étaient mis à voleter fascinant les Granger. Personne ne remarqua Ron toujours debout face à la table basse les yeux perdus dans les prunelles chocolatées d'Hermione.

………………………………………...

Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder de toute la soirée, enfin elle s'était arrêté de temps en temps pour embrasser Harry mais…d'accord elle ne les avait pas vraiment regardé mais elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était ce la façon dont Hermione jouait avec ses petit pois, s'amusant à les faire rouler avec sa fourchette plutôt que de les manger ou encore la manière dont ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux alors même qu'ils étaient le sujet de conversation de toute la famille.

Elle essuya une des innombrable assiettes sales du dîner, la vaisselle aurait pu être faite en moins d'une minute grâce à un coup de baguette magique mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir loin des mains baladeuses de son nouveau petit ami. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant entrer en même temps que le brouhaha qui s'échappait du salon, une Hermione soucieuse.

« Tu viens m'aider? » Hermione posa les assiettes qu'elle portait et sans un mot sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le tas de vaisselle sale qui s'amoncelait dans l'évier.

« Pas comme ça! Prends une éponge. » Ginny continua sa besogne sans se préoccuper des agissement de sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à laver la vaisselle en silence, seul le clapotis de l'eau troublait le calme de la cuisine qui n'était éclairé que par les nombreuses bougies allumées dans toutes la pièce.

« Alors tu va te décider à me dire ce qui ne vas pas? »

« Et tu crois que je dois commencer par où? » Ginny releva la tête surprise par l'agressivité d'Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas…tu veux que je commence? » Elle acquiesça légèrement, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« D'accord, je sors avec Harry et j'ai peur d'avoir envie de coucher avec lui.. » Hermione se mit à rire, elle plongea l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans l'eau savonneuse les éclaboussant toute les deux.

« En effet c'est un problème. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il est si irrésistible. C'est Harry, il est fainéant, boudeur, pas souvent drôle, assez petit…»

« Il est beau, gentil, courageux, sexy et j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui. Crois moi il est irrésistible. Allez à toi. » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

« Je suis fiancée à Ron et il ne m'aime pas. » Ginny posa immédiatement son éponge, elle paraissait sidéré par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Pour les fiançailles, je peux pas faire grand chose mais pour Ron…Il est dingue de toi. »

« Il ne l'a jamais dit. »

« Mione… »

« C'est rien Gin. C'est stupide vraiment…C'est juste que j'aurai voulu l'entendre juste une fois. » Hermione jouait nerveusement avec son éponge, elle n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments même avec Ginny.

« Bon. Je vais te raconter quelque chose que je m'étais promise de ne jamais te dire… » Ginny secoua la tête avant de plonger ses mains dans l'eau chaude, elle se remit à laver les verres puis continua à parler d'une voix forte.

« Je te détestais, je te haïssait même, tu avais tout ce que je voulais avoir. Tu étais intelligente, tu avais l'attention des deux garçons qui comptait le plus pour moi, Ron ne parlait que de toi et j'étais persuadé qu'Harry étais fou amoureux de toi. » Hermione l'interrompit.

« Jamais il… »

« Je sais mais j'étais jeune et stupide. Je me sentais si seule et il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Jedusort, j'ai faillit te tuer. Je m'en voulais tellement et je te détestais encore plus… » Hermione fronça les sourcils, un peu triste d'entendre que sa seule amie fille l'avait un jour détesté.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon problème? » Ginny fit un geste agacé de la main, elle détestait être interrompu.

« J'y arrive. Cet été là, on s'est tous rejoint au chemin de traverse. Ron et moi on se disputait à cause de Croutard…sale rat! On était devant la librairie, on t'attendait pour aller chercher Harry. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, il faisait chaud, j'étais couverte de tâches de rousseurs à cause de notre voyage en Égypte…enfin. J'étais pas très impatiente de te voir, comme tu peux l'imaginer mais Ron trépignait d'impatience, il était en train de me crier dessus et tout d'un coup il s'est arrêté. Il regardait quelque chose derrière moi et je ne l'avais jamais vu regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un de cette façon . Il avait ce sourire incroyable comme quand il gagne un match de quidditch, je me suis retourné et c'était toi, juste toi… Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai pensé à cet instant précis, j'ai eu mal au cœur pour lui parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'avoir; que jamais il ne pourrait surpasser Harry mais tu as fais quelques pas vers nous et tu avais exactement le même sourire et j'ai compris. La suite tu la connais, on a dormit dans la même chambre, on s'est mise à parler et on est devenue amie… » Ginny s'arrêta un instant de frotter, un vague sourire aux lèvres. La nuit qui avait suivit était une des meilleures de sa vie, elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait pour elle même, quelqu'un qui ne la voyait pas comme la seule fille de la famille Weasley…ce soir là, elle avait compris pourquoi tout le monde trouvait Hermione si extraordinaire.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Sans hésiter elle prit la main d'Hermione la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ron n'as pas besoin de te dire qu'il est amoureux de toi, il te le montre tout les jours depuis que vous avez douze ans, il te le montre à chaque fois qu'il te garde une part de tarte à la framboise alors que tu révises dans la bibliothèque, quand il grogne son bonjour matinal, quand il te défends, quand il se dispute avec toi…Il te le montre à la façon dont il sourit lorsque tu entres dans une pièce, ce même sourire qu'il a eu pour toi alors que vous aviez à peine treize ans. Ce jour là, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être jalouse de toi, j'ai juste commencé à t'envier pour autre chose. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, Ginny lâcha la main d'Hermione qui commençait à mouiller le parquet.

« Donc ce n'est pas grave si il ne le dit pas du moment qu'il le ressent. » C'était bien Hermione, résumer en quelques mots clairs ce que n'importe qui d'autre prenait un quart d'heure à expliquer.

« Exactement. Arrête juste de réfléchir quand tu es avec Ron. Tu me fais confiance non?» Hermione acquiesça, pensive. Malgré son année de moins, Ginny avait toujours semblé plus mature lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation, elle devinait facilement les couples qui allaient se former et ceux qui allaient se séparer, elle même n'avait jamais eu du mal à se trouver un petit ami, même Harry Potter avait été envoûté.

« Alors crois moi quand je te dis qu'un jour tu seras ma belle-sœur. Tu es jeune, fiancée à l'amour de ta vie, profites en! » La tension qui avait envahie la pièce commençait à se dissiper, il y avait de moins en moins de vaisselle sale mais beaucoup plus d'eau et de mousse dans toute la cuisine.

« En d'autre termes, envoie toi en l'air! » plaisanta Hermione.

« Exactement! Comme ça je ne serais pas la seule à plonger! »

« Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir coucher avec Harry. Après tout c'est ton petit ami maintenant et…enfin…vous êtes tout les deux plus ou moins à l'aise avec le sexe et…moi aussi j'y pense…pas avec Harry mais… » Ginny se mit à glousser avant de redevenir un peu sérieuse.

« Tu ne veux pas coucher avec Ron, tu veux faire l'amour et crois moi c'est très différent. »

« Harry est amoureux de toi, il a juste perdu un peu la tête avec toute cette….. » Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, horrifiée elle se fit taire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

« Merlin, on se transforme en Lavande et Parvati! Qu'est ce qui nous arrive, il y des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie que les garçons! » Ginny éclata de rire, tout en commençant à éclabousser Hermione avec l'eau usagée.

« Oui comme les elfes de maisons pas exemple. »

« Très drôle Gin! » Hermione lui lança sa vieille éponge et elle se retrouvèrent vite toute deux trempée mais bien moins soucieuse que quelques minutes auparavant.

………………………………………...

Ron attendait devant la porte, incapable de pousser le lourd battant et d'affronter Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas eu un instant pour discuter depuis l'arrivé de ses parents, il jouait avec la petite clef argentée qui reposait dans la poche de son pyjama. Il savait que sa petite sœur était dans la chambre d'Harry et il se refusait à réfléchir à toute les implications que contenait cette information, après tout il se voyait mal critiquer son meilleur ami parce qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il rêvait de faire.

En tout autre circonstance il n'aurait pas hésité à entrer mais les derniers jours avait bouleversé sa relation avec Hermione, de plus il ne savait pas comment elle avait réagit à la déclaration qu'il avait faîte à son père, ils passaient d'une intimité à la limite de l'indécence à une incompréhension totale. Il leva la main pour taper sur la porte mais il la laissa retomber le long de son corps, le courage lui manquant.

« Hermione est intuitive mais si tu ne frappes pas elle n'ouvrira jamais. » Lupin était appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres de la porte de sa propre chambre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Dis toi juste que tu n'aurais pas aussi peur si tu ne l'aimais pas tellement. »

« Rémus…qu'est ce que tu fais dehors? J'ai… Pardon Ron. » Tonks ne portait qu'une robe de chambre en soie rouge. Tout le monde était parti se coucher assez tôt après une nuit blanche, il était presque comique de voir les couples se précipiter dans leur chambre pour profiter d'une intimité peu habituelle au terrier. Ron se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme, le professeur Lupin ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec elle. Les mauvaises langues diraient qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que pour le sexe, les loups garou avaient une excellente réputation dans ce domaine, mais il y avait une tendresse indéniable entre eux, une affection qui allait plus loin qu'une simple attirance physique.

« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, signe d'une grande nervosité avant de s'éloigner de la porte d'Hermione. Il ne voyait pas comment lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ça pourrait attendre un autre jour. » Tonks fit un pas en avant dans le couloir pour s'approcher de la porte d'Hermione qu'elle frappa délicatement, sans un mot elle agrippa le bras de Rémus pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

Ron n'avait fait que quelques pas en direction de sa chambre lorsque la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta.

« C'est toi qui a frappé Ron? » Surpris le jeune homme se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire au spectacle qu'elle offrait, elle portait un pantalon gris assez lâche et un petit t-shirt bleu ciel décoré de nuages cotonneux. Elle frottait ses yeux comme une petite fille qu'on venait de réveiller, ses longues boucles brunes emmêlés dans un chignon désordonné. Instinctivement il s'approcha d'elle , incapable de se retenir d'effleurer ses joues rouges du bout des doigts.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Il trouvait inutile de rétablir la vérité après tout il allait vraiment frappé à sa porte, il avait juste abandonné. Le sourire timide qu'elle lui dédia lui coupa le souffle, elle devait vraiment être épuisé parce qu'elle se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer son cou de ses bras et se recroqueviller contre son torse.

« Tu viens avec moi? Je doute que Ginny ne revienne ce soir. » Ron était abasourdit, il avait peur qu'elle ne le confronte encore une fois sur sa position sur leur fiançailles au lieu de ça elle lui offrait une place dans son lit. Interprétant mal son silence, elle commença à déposer de petits baisers sur tout son visage avant d'atteindre ses lèvres pour explorer la bouche offerte. Ron n'avait jamais expérimenté un baiser qu'il n'avait pas initié, les lèvres d'Hermione était douce, sucré et tendre, elle paraissait lui parler simplement en l'effleurant, ses doigts caressait doucement les petites mèches rousses qui bouclaient sur sa nuque. Ses mains qui jusque là restait fixe le long de son corps glissèrent autour de sa taille, ses paumes réchauffèrent la peau fraîche qui apparaissait entre son pantalon et son t-shirt, irrésistiblement elle l'attirait vers sa chambre sans jamais lâcher sa bouche.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour me convaincre.. » chuchota t-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, la nuit était tombé depuis un long moment déjà, privé de la lumière du couloir il apercevait à peine les contours du visage levé vers lui.

« Je sais. » Hermione continua à le pousser jusqu'à ce que ces mollets cognent contre le lit. Ron se laissa tomber contre les couvertures moelleuses l'entraînant avec lui. « Je veux juste prendre mon cadeau de noël. Comme il n'y avait rien sous le sapin je me suis dit que ça devait être toi. »

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi… » Elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, assise sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui. Elle était douce et son odeur de vanille lui montait à la tête, il parvenait de moins en moins à deviner ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit.

« MmmHum! Quoi?… » Incapable de se retenir il lui releva la tête en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux et se mit à dévorer ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût mentholé sûrement le dentifrice qu'elle s'obligeait à utiliser à la place des sorts d'hygiène dentaire élémentaire sorcier, elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille maintenant à califourchon sur ses genoux, son sexe frottant contre son érection à chacun de ses mouvements. Hermione perdait totalement la tête, elle voulait suivre les conseils de Ginny et arrêter de réfléchir. Elle avait décidé d'accepter tout ce qu'il voulait bien lui offrir.

« C'est dans ma poche… » Il murmurait à voix basse, sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude la faisait frissonner, elle sourit contre sa bouche et plongea la main dans la poche de son pyjamas. Elle sursauta presque au contact glacé d'une clef métallisée. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser, ses immenses mains caressant toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre sans retirer son débardeur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » Murmura t-elle, incapable de se concentrer lorsqu'il léchait sa gorge, elle qui avait décidé de tout diriger pour une fois se retrouvait à sa merci.

« Une clef. » se contenta t-il de dire en dénouant le cordon qui retenait son pantalon sur ses hanches avant d'empoigner ses fesses pour la plaquer contre lui.

« J'avais vu ça, elle ouvre quoi? » Elle rit doucement en le repoussant, elle aurait voulu voir son visage.

« Un appartement. » Ron s'était arrêté de la caresser, malgré l'obscurité Hermione pouvait deviner qu'il était embarrassé.

« Un appartement? » Elle refusait de croire à ce que cela pouvait représenter, elle ne se mettrait pas à rêver d'une vie avec lui où elle se réveillerait à ses côtés, où il lui préparerait le petit déjeuner après lui avoir fait l'amour sous la douche, elle n'imaginerait pas de longues soirées auprès du feu à discuter, rire et s'aimer… Ron avait recommencer à parler à une vitesse impressionnante, elle avait du mal à le comprendre. N'y tenant plus, elle chercha du bout des pieds sa baguette qui était quelque part sur le lit, elle la retrouva à moitié écrasé par les fesses de Ron, Hermione s'en empara et lança un rapide _Lumos _pour éclairer leur visage.

« y a trois chambres, une immense cuisine et un bureau rien que pour toi. Le salon n'est pas très grand mais il a une superbe vue sur Londres, il y a tout les trucs moldus qu'il faut…La plupart des voisins sont des magiciens aux parents moldus, il y a quand même tout les sorts basiques qui… » Il était en train de perdre le fil de ses pensées, il se refusait à la regarder encore plus gêné par la lumière intime qui les illuminait. Une charmante rougeur réchauffait ses joues, il était amusant de le voir si mal à l'aise alors que leur position n'aurait pu être plus intime, elle était enroulée autour de lui, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrée autour de la clef, une baguette entre eux.

« Ron, tu te rends compte que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. » Hermione avait lâcher son cadeau pour tenir entre ses mains le visage de Ron essayant de regagner son attention.

« C'est pour nous. » lâcha t-il comme si ses quelques mots pouvaient expliquer la situation.

« Nous? » La voix d'Hermione était pleine d'espoir, son cœur battait à la chamade…

« Oui, nous. Harry, toi et moi. »

« Ha. » Elle eut un instant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle était redevenue la meilleure amie, la fille sympa dont on se rappelait pour aider au devoir pourtant il devait y avoir autre chose, ne serait ce qu'une attirance physique prouvé par son sexe chaud qu'elle sentait toujours palpiter à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Enfin, c'était avant…Je…Je voudrais que ce soit pour nous maintenant . » Il avait relevé la tête, le bleu de ses yeux aussi transparent qu'une mer des caraïbes. Il avait plus que de l'amitié et du désir dans son regard, c'était une petite lueur qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant mais qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise, un savant mélange de fierté, d'admiration, de peur…peut-être était ce de cela dont parlait Ginny…

« Nous? » Hermione était étonné de la voix de petite fille qu'elle utilisait, elle était au bord des larmes incapable d'attendre plus longtemps une réponse.

« toi et moi. » Sa voix était tendre, presque comme une caresse pourtant il était évident qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Un long silence s'installa, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais est ce que ça importait vraiment? Ginny avait raison, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots il lui montrait chaque jour à quel point il tenait à elle.

« D'accord. » Chuchota t-elle mais cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, refusant de trop réfléchir aux conséquences d'une telle réponse.

« Quoi? » Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire face à son visage confus mais pour ne pas l'embarrasser elle se contenta de répéter sa réponse.

« D'accord, il faudra certainement que je me batte avec mes parents pour les convaincre mais… » Elle s'était remise à jouer avec les mèches qui bouclaient sur sa nuque, pressé de retrouver ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« D'accord quoi? » Ron la repoussa maintenant fermement ses deux mains face à lui pour éviter d'être déconcentré par ses caresses.

« Tu viens de me demander de vivre avec toi, non? » Hermione avait repris la voix et l'assurance de la préfète en chef qui expliquait quelques choses à un élève assez idiot.

« Je pense. »

« Eh bien la réponse est oui. » Elle dégagea ses poignés de sa poigne ferme pour recommencer ses caresses mais il l'en empêcha à nouveau, il fronçait les sourcils comme quand il réfléchissait à l'élaboration d'un coup compliqué aux échecs.

« Comme ça! Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec moi, en disant qu'on est trop jeune, qu'on est pas près, qu'on nous a forcé, que c'est ridicule, que tu as besoin de réfléchir… » Pour la première fois, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point il avait du souffrir de toute ses remarques depuis le bal.

« Ron, Ron… » Elle secoua la tête, en riant doucement. « Est ce que ta mère t'a demandé de faire ça? »

« Non. »

« On emménage qu'après avoir finit Poudlard? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sur de toi? »

« Oui. »

« Alors d'accord, on va essayer de vivre ensemble. » Enfin rassuré, Ron recommença à l'embrasser tendrement, elle se détendit contre sa bouche, léchant délicatement ses lèvres légèrement salés avant de…d'être violemment repousser. Elle gémit face à ce nouvel abandon.

« Tu as bien compris que ce n'était pas amical hein? Je veux dire…je sais qu'il y a trois chambres mais je…tu …on… » Elle le fit taire d'un baiser à couper le souffle avant de déposer une myriade de petit baisers le long de sa mâchoire, sa barbe naissante lui meurtrissait la peau mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

« J'ai compris. » Murmura t-elle contre sa clavicule alors qu'elle essayait en même temps de lui retirer son t-shirt.

« Bien… » Ron leva les bras pour se dégager du tissus trop encombrant avant de reprendre sa bouche passionnément. « Ton cadeau te plaît? » parvint -il à demander le souffle court entre deux baisers.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment vu… » Elle le poussa contre le lit, le forçant à s'allonger alors que son corps glissait sensuellement contre le sien, il avait une de ses mains perdue dans son t-shirt qui titillait doucement l'un de ses tétons. Elle commençait à gémir, un peu plus pantelante à chaque baisers.

« Mione… » grogna t-il, elle ne savait pas si il voulait qu'elle réponde à sa question ou si il voulait qu'elle continue à se frotter contre lui, peut-être un peu des deux. Ils se laissaient emporter par la passion, leur gestes étaient pressés, imprécis, ils cherchaient à se dénuder le plus vide possible. Le lit était devenu un véritable champs de bataille où ils luttaient pour avoir le dessus, ils mordaient, suçaient, léchaient, les rires se mêlaient au gémissements.

Ron se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte nu, plaqué contre le matelas, il ne parvenait pas à détacher sa bouche de la peau chaude du cou d'Hermione qui avait perdu toute traces de timidité. Elle ondulait contre lui, ses seins plaqués sur son torses, il lui suffisait de soulevait ses hanches pour plonger dans ce creux chaud et humide qu'il sentait contre son érection. Il était submergé par son odeur, son touché, il ne voyait presque rien, la baguette oublié au pied du lit, il se laissait transporté par ses instincts caressant les courbes voluptueuses qui lui était offerte.

Hermione se mit à attaquer sa gorge, sa langue léchant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre avant de descendre plus bas, jusqu'à ses pectoraux qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Ron voulu la plaquer à nouveau contre lui mais elle repoussa ses mains impatientes, les bloquant gentiment au dessus de sa tête. Il aurait pu se libérer facilement mais il y avait quelque chose de puissamment érotique à se laisser faire, à être totalement dominé par ce corps minuscule qui le rendait fou. Sous une impulsion, Hermione prit dans sa bouche le petit téton dressé. Ron frissonna sous cette nouvelle caresse, un vague de plaisir durcissant encore son sexe. Il la sentit sourire contre ses muscles ravie d'avoir pu provoquer une telle réaction chez lui, elle s'enhardit mordillant doucement le petit bouton de chair extrêmement sensible, elle fut à nouveau remercié par un mouvement des hanches de Ron sous elle et un profond grognement.

Hermione descendit encore plus, son nez caressant la douce traîné de poil roux qui conduisait à son nombril qu'elle explora de sa langue. Elle avait été obligé de lâcher les mains de Ron qui ne bougea pas pour autant espérant certainement qu'elle continue sa descente. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement alors que les douces rondeurs de sa poitrine glissèrent contre son sexe, l'attente devenait insupportable.

« Mione…mmmm…viens, j'ai…j'ai besoin…. » En réponse, elle frotta ses seins contres son érection laissant échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle le sentit tressauter pour avoir plus de contact. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, Ron se redressa précipitamment, l'agrippa par les bras et la remonta contre lui. Il s'assit contre le montant de lit, plaquant Hermione contre son torse encore plus excité par le doux satin de sa culotte qui glissait contre son sexe. Il dégagea sa nuque des longues boucles qui s'échappaient de son chignon désordonné pour laisser de longs baisers mouillés sur son cou et ses épaules.

Hermione qui jusque là était maîtresse de la situation se retrouvait engloutit par Ron, ses longues jambes bloquaient les siennes l'obligeant à les écarter, une de ses mains chaudes et légèrement rugueuse caressait sa poitrine alors que l'autre dessinait de larges cercles sur son ventre plongeant à chaque fois un peu plus vers l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle était submergé par les sensations, pas un endroit de son corps n'était pas tâté, caressé, embrassé, elle bougeait instinctivement les hanches contre son membre qu'elle sentait dur et chaud entre ses fesses. Dans une supplique silencieuse elle écarta encore plus les jambes pour qu'il se décide à lui donner du plaisir mais il s'amusait à l'enflammer par ses caresses, il lui chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille, elle ne comprenait vraiment les mots mais sa voix rauque et profonde achevait de l'exciter. Elle n'était plus l'ennuyante préfète en chef qui n'avait aucun charme, elle était sexy, elle se sentait femme, sans hésiter elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne elle l'entraîna sous le satin de sa culotte. Elle gémit au contact tant attendu, ne se souciant par du petit rire de Ron qui la plaqua encore plus contre son sexe. Ses longs doigts fouillèrent la chair humide avant tirer violemment sur le tissus fragile, agacé de frustration, il y eu un petit craquement suivit d'un gémissement de contentement alors qu'il trouva l'étroit passage. Il y avait quelque chose de frénétique dans la caresse, Hermione ne saurait dire si c'était la façon dont il pétrissait la peau tendre de ses seins, ses dents qui s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque ou le mouvement de ses hanches sous elle à la recherche d'un soulagement mais l'adition de toute ses caresses lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses petits cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort alors que Ron mimait le va et viens de ses doigts en elle avec son sexe entre ses fesses maintenant découverte.

Ils avaient à peine fermer la porte et aucun sort d'assourdissement n'étaient jeté sur la pièce mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait alors que le plaisir montait en eux. Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que la deuxième main de Ron rejoignit la première pour caresser son clitoris, l'odeur de sexe et de sueur emplissaient la pièce embrumant leur esprits. Il avait commençait à la soulever pour accentuer le frottement contre son sexe, la chambre à peine éclairé résonnait du bruit de leur deux peau qui claquaient et de leur souffle court au bord de l'extase. Et puis aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé leur passion retomba dans une explosion de plaisir, Ron aurait été incapable de dire qui avait jouit le premier, il n'avait plus conscience que de ses doigts perdu en elle, de ses cris et de ses courbes qui ondulaient contre lui. Hermione se laissa aller lourdement sur le torse de Ron, son corps encore secoué par de nombreux frissons. La baguette s'éteignit les plongeant dans l'obscurité totale, il ne neigeait plus dehors, seule la goule troublait encore le silence de la maison, elle se glissa sous les couvertures entraînant avec elle un Ron au bord de l'épuisement qui venait de lancer un sort de propreté sur lui même pour effacer les traces de leur étreinte.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de caresser les muscles de son ventre qui se contractaient à son toucher avant de se blottir contre lui. Ron poussa un long soupir alors qu'il calait sa tête son menton enfouissant son nez dans les boucles parfumées, il caressait du bout des doigts son dos les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, aussi sur de lui, elle avait accepté son cadeau sans même une protestation, il la serra encore plus contre lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

« Ron? »

« Mmm… » Encore quelques instants et il s'endormirait.

« Je t'aime. »

………………………………………...

Le fleuve n'avait pas complètement gelé, seules quelques plaques givrées flottaient au grès du vent. Le soleil de noël disparaissait à l'horizon donnant à l'eau calme une teinte noire encore plus mélancolique que son gris habituel, Londres brillait au loin. La fillette s'agenouilla près de la berge déposant la dernière petite corbeille fleurie ornée d'une bougie, c'était une coutume stupide qui remontait à la nuit des temps, c'était une prière pour les âmes perdues, abandonnées, oubliées…Depuis la mort de son frère aîné, elle venait ici presque tout les jours mais ce soir elle ne pensait pas à lui lorsque la minuscule flamme suivit le courant tranquille de l'eau, son âme n'était pas perdue, elle était juste partie.

Elle leva la tête, le visage serein malgré les larmes silencieuses qui baignaient ses joues. Tout allait mieux, bientôt elle aussi partirait pour Poudlard, elle pourrait voir l'endroit où son frère avait donné sa vie. Elle avait lu le journal ce matin, cette action des plus banales avait bouleversé sa vie de famille déjà bien fragile. Elle pouvait comprendre l'envie, elle était né avec mais jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir cette jalousie dévorante qui emplissait le cœur de sa sœur. C'était pour elle qu'elle pleurait, pour elle qu'elle priait. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment en dieu mais elle était une sorcière et il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un quelque part qui avait décidé qu'elle naîtrait dans une famille magique. Elle ne croyait pas à dieu et elle ne croyait pas au hasard, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'une petite bougie flottait sur la Tamise malgré le froid, peut-être qu'elle irait jusqu'à Londres, peut-être que pour une fois elle ne s'éteindrait pas.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, sa sœur était là, un sourire hargneux aux lèvres. Elle qui avait été si joyeuse, si douce ne semblait connaître à présent que la colère. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer avant de s'approcher de l'intruse.

« C'est inutile Isadora, il ne reviendra pas grâce à tes stupides bougies. Tu as passés l'âge pour croire à ça. » La fillette ne répondit pas, habituée aux préjugés. Elle porta son regard plus loin vers la vieille bâtisse sombre qu'elle appelait sa maison, la demeure n'aurait pu être plus somptueuse, sa famille n'avait jamais manqué d'argent ni même de reconnaissance pourtant le seul sentiment qui transparaissait de ses murs de pierre était la tristesse.

« Tu ne vas rien dire, hein? Je t'ai vu sourire ce matin, tu es contente? Contente pour elle? » Sa sœur était ce qu'on appelait une beauté, de longs cheveux lisse et noir cascadaient jusqu'à sa taille illuminés par les flocons de neige qui s'y déposaient, sa bouche était aussi rouge que le sang et sa peau d'une pureté parfaite faisait ressortir ses yeux turquoises, il était triste que ses si beaux yeux n'aient aucune vie. Elle serrait dans sa main le journal du matin, chiffonnant avec rage la première page.

« J'ai beau essayer, je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux qu'elle souffres? Il ne reviendra pas parce qu'elle souffres? Hermione Granger n'y ai pour rien. »

« Si elle n'avait pas existé, il serait avec nous pour noël! » Isadora en doutait, elle ne croyait pas au hasard. Elle refusait de croire que la mort de son frère, la dépression de sa mère et la haine de sa sœur soient inutile, il avait une raison pour tout. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le fleuve, la corbeille avait disparut, la bougie s'était éteinte engloutit par l'eau glacé de la Tamise, sa prière ne serait pas encore exhaussée.

« Si elle n'avait pas existé, on ne fêterait peut-être pas noël. » Isadora n'avait fait que murmurer craignant de réveiller la colère de sa sœur, elle ne connaissait pas Hermione Granger mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle soit le mal incarné après tout elle les avait tous sauvé, tout autant que le survivant et son meilleur ami.

« C'est Harry qui a tué Voldemort, elle était inutile! Tu m'entends! Il est mort pour rien, Terry ne reviendra pas! »

« Elle ne nous jamais rien fait, elle est venue ici. Elle nous a présenté ses condoléances, elle est resté une après-midi avec maman pour parler de Terry, pour apprendre à le connaître. »

« Et depuis je n'entends plus que Hermione est une fille si gentille, si parfaite, si intelligente…Partout où je vais. C'est comme si Terry n'avait jamais existé, il n'y en a plus que pour elle. J'avais réussit à ce qu'on la déteste, on l'enviait, personne ne voulait lui parler, ça n'a pas été très difficile, il ne restait plus qu'à éloigner Harry et Ron d'elle et elle aurait été seule, misérable comme nous. »

« Tu n'es pas seule, tu as des dizaines d'amis à Poudlard. On t'écoute, on t'apprécie. Moi je suis seule, moi ça fait six mois que je vois maman pleurer tout les jours! Tu ne nous rends pas la vie plus facile, tu la pourrit de l'intérieur. Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans une glace quand je pense à ce que tu m'as obligé de faire! »

« Tu n'as fait que lancer de malheureuses rumeurs! Moi j'ai du coucher avec Potter! »

« C'était pour te venger! Tu étais persuadés qu'elle était amoureuses de lui mais c'est Ron qu'elle aime et lui tu n'as jamais pu l'avoir et maintenant c'est trop tard! »

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard, ça ne la fera que plus souffrir! » Elle semblait presque retirer un plaisir sadique de ses quelques mots.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi la faire souffrir? Terry n'aurait jamais voulu ça. »

« Elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse après avoir tué mon frère, Isa. Elle n'a pas le droit. » Isadora regarda s'éloigner sa sœur, sa longue fourrure marron traînant dans la neige. Les larmes continuaient à couler le long de son visage, la une du journal que sa sœur avait lâché pendant leur dispute la narguait. Elle devrait rêver d'être à sa place comme toute les petites de son âge, elle devrait imaginer un prince charmant qui l'emmènerait loin de toute cette misère mais contrairement à Cendrillon elle n'avait pas de bonne fée qui pourrait l'aider. Elle n'avait qu'une sœur acariâtre qui rêvait d'être la princesse.

Elle ne croyait pas en dieu, elle ne croyait pas au hasard tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son frère s'était sacrifié pour sauver Hermione Granger et tout au fond de son cœur elle était persuadé que ce simple geste de bravoure oublié avait permis la victoire, elle était persuadé que sans son frère la une des journaux au matin de noël auraient été bien plus horrible que l'annonce des fiançailles d'une jeune fille extraordinaire.

Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter a tous de passer une bonne semaine et de ne pas oublier de nous laisser une petite review.

Billy et Menssa


	15. Chez nous

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas après des mois et des mois d'attente voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de changement régalez vous le prochain devrai prendre moins longtemps a arriver lol

**Chez nous.**

Hermione aurait voulu qu'une vie se déroula comme dans un film, que deux heures d'images et de dialogue suffisent à résumer les instants les plus importants de son existence. Elle savait pourtant que c'était impossible, l'esprit humain ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, la mémoire ne décidait pas de garder les phrases les plus marquantes, les gestes les plus touchant…Le temps aidant, les souvenirs devenaient flous se résumant à un joli brouillard de sensation, d'impression et même si elle décidait de s'arrêter un instant pour graver la scène qui se jouait autour d'elle, elle savait qu'il suffirait de quelques nuits pour déjà en oublier les contours.

Les sorciers avaient trouvé un moyen imparable pour garder intact le passé, bien plus efficace qu'un album photo, la pensine permettait de revivre indéfiniment ses souvenirs pour peu qu'on ait pris la peine de les placer dans cette petite marmite sous forme d'un liquide argenté. Hermione avait toujours été fasciné par ce concept et elle mourrait d'envie de se plonger dans un souvenir pour connaître cette sensation extraordinaire que de revivre le passé, un peu comme un voyage dans le temps sans à avoir à s'inquiéter des conséquences comme en troisième année. Si elle avait eu à sa disposition un tel objet, elle aurait souhaité revivre le dîner qui s'était donné deux jours auparavant, à l'instant précis où elle avait accepté cet entretien.

La seule chose qui lui revenait en tête était la plaisante sensation d'un ventre plein, les yeux rieurs de Ginny et la caresse de Ron sur sa nuque ce qui ne l'avançait vraiment pas. Pourquoi avait t-elle signé ce foutu bout de papier?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de personne qui s'activaient autour d'elle, certains arrangeaient ses cheveux, d'autres lissaient les plis de la magnifique robe qu'elle venait d'enfiler, un photographe criait sur son assistante qui n'avait pas placé correctement la lumière…

Comment Harry avait-il survécu à tout ça? D'accord ça devait aider de coucher avec la petite secrétaire qui apportait du café surtout que c'était une jolie petite blonde pas très farouche qui tournait en ce moment même autour de Ron mais il ne fallait pas plus d'une demi-heure pour quelques galipettes alors que faisait-il le reste du temps?

Hermione avait du mal à respirer, elle avait du prendre un kilos ou deux à cause des repas copieux de Mme Weasley ou alors elle était trop voluptueuse pour les canons de beauté actuel. Ron voyant son malaise se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il attendait pour la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant royalement le décolleté profond de la secrétaire. Il était à coupé le souffle dans l'uniforme d'auror qu'il avait revêtu pour poser, son pantalon en cuir noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses musclés, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et la chemise noire également largement ouverte sur son torse.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais une petite sorcière replète leva sa baguette entre eux.

« Tut, Tut…On ne touche pas à mon magnifique maquillage… » Ron releva la tête, un sourire dévastateur aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser profondément malgré l'interdiction.

« Merci…maintenant j'en ai encore pour une heure. » dit Hermione à bout de souffle.

« On n'a qu'à les envoyer balader…ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas été que tout les deux. » Cela faisait exactement cinq jours, quatorze heures et vingt-sept minutes, ça elle s'en souvenait parfaitement parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait rien entendu bien évidemment et elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou déçue.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas ma mère qui nous suit partout avec des liasses de papiers à signer ou qui s'inquiète à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous n'est pas dans la pièce. »

« Désolé, c'est juste que…Elle adore Will mais elle n'est pas prête d'avoir un autre petit fils…en tout cas pas de moi. »

« Chut! Pas ici, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on est loin d'être un couple normal parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait que tu parles d'avoir un enfant pour que ça arrive. » chuchota t-elle en jetant des coup d'œil inquiet tout autour d'elle. Ron se contenta de rire en déposant de petits baisers le long de son oreille, il s'était fait étonnamment vite à l'idée que tout le monde sorcier les épient, il était drôle et spirituel avec tout les journalistes qu'ils rencontraient restant à ses côtés et montrant clairement l'affection qu'il avait pour Hermione mais il supportait moins bien la surveillance constante de Molly qui les empêchaient d'avoir le moindre instant d'intimité. Elle l'avait même entendu marmonner à voix basse qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard et plus particulièrement sa chambre de préfets.

«Et puis ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute comment j'étais censé savoir qu'une séance de photo pouvait prendre autant de temps et c'était ça ou rendre visite au directeur du département des artéfacts moldus qui passe son temps à me poser des questions stupides sur la loi qui bloque toutes importation de tapis volant en Angleterre. Je n'étais même pas né quand cette loi est passé. » Hermione passa un doigt dans l'encolure de sa robe bustier dans un espoir vain de décompresser sa poitrine. Elle se mit à rire face au regard gourmand que lui lança Ron, elle avait l'impression d'être une chocogrenouille ou une dégustation gratuite d'Honneyduke.

« Tu aurais du demander à Ginny, elle s'y connaît pour ce genre de chose. »

« Il aurait fallu qu'elle sorte de temps en temps de la chambre d'Harry.»

« Ils ne sont pas toujours dans la chambre de Potter et s'il te plait dans ma tête ils ne font discuter en jouant au échecs » Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule en soulevant ses sourcils.

« On parle d'Harry, à part sauver le monde il ne sait faire qu'une chose et c'est… . »

« La seule chose qu'on ne fait pas! » La frustration était indéniable dans sa voix, mêlé à de la colère. Il était injuste que tout se passe si vite entre eux, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter pleinement de la période de félicitée totale qui suit le début d 'une relation.

« Je suis désolée…tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on… »

« Je sais. » Il se mit à lui caresser tendrement la joue avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains irrésistiblement attirés par la peau nue de son torse. Ils oublièrent où ils étaient jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les éblouit.

« Superbe! Absolument superbe! » Ron grogna avant de la relâcher.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser cette photo, elle a été prise sans qu'on le sache…en fait je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. » Il agrippa le bras d'Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la porte scellé de studio.

« Mr Weasley! Changez vous au moins! Les vêtements ne vous appartiennent pas! »

« Vous m'enverrez la note! » Hermione sentit comme un poids se soulever de ses épaules quand elle quitta le studio minuscule toujours vêtue de sa légère robe printanière. Elle frissonna en avançant dans les couloirs glaciaux du journal sans se soucier des employés qui les dévisageaient à leur passage.

« Tu te sens prête à transplaner? » Lui demanda Ron en décrochant l'épais manteau de fourrure qui était resté au vestiaire.

« Oui, on rentre au terrier? »

« Non! Fred et George seraient capable de nous réquisitionner pour la fête de ce soir. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en serrant autour d'elle son manteau, elle regarda Ron refermer sa cape autour de son cou et sortir sa baguette. Il fermait les yeux pour visualiser l'endroit où il voulait atterrir, Hermione sourit devant tant de concentration inhabituelle pour lui, elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir pendant plusieurs heures pour oublier le temps qui défilait inexorablement. Dans à peine trois jours, ils seraient de retour à Poudlard pour la fin de leur derrière année. Ses vacances n'avaient été qu'interviews et réception, Hermione ne voyait les jours s'écouler qu'à l'aide des questions des journalistes qui après une semaine à réclamer le récit complet de leur histoire d'amour avaient ensuite préférer connaître leur projet, la date de leur mariage et le nombre d'enfants qu'ils souhaitaient avoir.

En fin de compte, elle aimait assez le fonctionnement de l'esprit humain malgré tout ses contre temps, ses vacances resteraient les plus belles de sa vie. Dans quelques années, la seule chose qui remonterait à la surface de ce noël si particulier serait le visage confus de son père face aux innombrables questions de Mr Weasley, Harry et Ginny intimement enlacés dans le fauteuil le plus isolé du salon, Rémus courant après Tonks dans toute la maison, l'odeur si particulière de Will…

« Tu te tiens à moi? » Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne en souriant, elle se contrefichait de l'endroit où il l'emmenait du moment qu'ils pouvaient être seul.

…la chaleur irraisonnée qui s'était emparé d'elle, la première fois que Charlie l'avait appelé petite sœur pour plaisanter…

« Tu es prête? »

…Et le goût unique des lèvres gercés et froides de Ron pressées contre les siennes…

………………………………………...

**Melle Griselda Marchbanks, **

**Membre du mangemagot**

**Chef de la commission d'évaluation des buses et des aspics.**

_Cher Arthur,_

_Je viens de recevoir votre dossier d'affectation pour l'année prochaine et c'est sans surprise que j'apprends la nomination de Melle Granger au poste de première assistante exécutrice de la coordination ministérielle. Au cour de notre dernière discussion je vous avez mis en garde des répercussions qu'auraient une telle décision et je suis ravie que vous ne m'ayez pas écouté. Ayant moi même rencontré Melle Granger, je ne peux que me réjouir de ce choix très judicieux. _

_Je suis pourtant au regret de vous informer que votre choix ne fait pas l'unanimité au sein du conseil. Votre crédibilité déjà remise en doute par quelques décisions hasardeuses n'en est que plus faible. Melle Granger est donc prié de se présenter à la prochaine réunion des anciens qui se tiendra le 18 mai prochain, il m'a semblait plus juste de vous informer par voix officieuse pour que vous aidiez cette jeune fille à se défendre face à ses vieux grigous. Avec un peu de chance Albus daignera se déplacer pour accompagner sa préfète en chef._

_Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année à vous et à toute votre famille. Avec toute mon affection… _

_Griselda _

Arthur Weasley ne croyait plus au hasard depuis longtemps, plus depuis que son plus jeune fils avait fait la connaissance d'un certain Harry Potter un jour de septembre sept ans auparavant. Il était persuadé que tout ce que sa famille avait traversé au fil des ans devaient le conduire ici même dans le bureau du ministre de la magie à travailler le dernier jour de l'année. Il devait y avoir une raison quelconque pour qu'il soit coincé dans ce fauteuil inconfortable plutôt que chez lui avec une bonne tasse de thé. Il tendit la main vers un autre parchemin, au lieu de l'élégante mise en page d'un bureau quelconque il fut surpris de découvrir une feuille vierge de toute écriture.

« _Revelo_. »

De jolie arabesque se dessinèrent pour former un phœnix majestueux, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts les courbes tracées à l'encre rouge se rappelant de la première fois où il avait aperçut ce sceau. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette mais ne prononça aucun sort, laissant simplement les étincelles argentées qui s'en échappaient tomber sur le papier.

**Réunion ce soir à l'endroit habituel. Développement inattendu.**

Dumbledore avait l'habitude de parler par énigme mais il savait être concis surtout quand il s'agissait de l'ordre. Il n'aurait donc pas le temps de passer à la fête de ses fils, c'était dommage il aurait bien profité d'une soirée où il n'avait pas à sortir ses plus beau vêtements en se laissant emporté par l'ivresse de quelques verres de Whisky pur feu sans craindre les critiques d'une journaliste quelconque. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dégarnis avant de s'emparer d'une plume pour prévenir Molly de son retard, il doutait que tout l'ordre soit convoqué. La situation ne devait pas être si grave puisque Voldemort avait été rayé de la surface de la terre.

« Mr le ministre, un hiboux venant du magasine Sorcier d'aujourd'hui. » Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant son assistante lui tendre un parchemin déplié.

« La prochaine fois n'ouvrez pas mon courrier. » Il venait de l'engager et il n'avait pas encore pu la former correctement mais cela lui semblait la politesse même de ne pas réceptionner un hiboux ne lui étant pas destiné.

« Excusez-moi, mais ça avait l'air urgent. » Mr Weasley ne put s'empêcher de sourire en prenant connaissance de la lettre, il se demandait combien de temps son fils aurait encore supporté toutes ses obligations sans craquer et il devait avouer que Ron l'avait supprimer en tenant aussi longtemps.

« Contacter Melle Tonks et prévenez là qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'escorter mon fils jusqu'au terrier. Il s'est volatilisé, mais je pense qu'il sera de retour à temps pour le dîner. » Il attendit que son assistante referme la porte derrière elle pour s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, il avait bien le droit à une petit pause avant de reprendre son travail. Il ouvrit l'un des innombrable tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une énorme liasse de parchemin, Hermione en aura besoin pour se préparer à son premier conseil. Arthur se demandait si il avait bien fait d'embarquer une si jeune fille dans tout ses complots politiques mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, elle était la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à changer les choses.

………………………………………...

_Hermione._

_Charlie fit volte face en entendant le cri déchirant de son plus jeune frère, soulagé de le savoir toujours en vie au milieu de ce carnage. Ils étaient arrivées trop tard, il courut en direction de la voix de Ron, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur un cadavre, il refusait de baisser la tête de crainte de reconnaître l'uniforme de Poudlard sur le corps sans vie._

_Il aperçut Harry qui plutôt que de s'arrêter pour lancer des sorts à ses opposants s'enfonçaient résolument dans la forêt interdite, leur regard se croisèrent et pendant un instant il eut la certitude que se serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait le survivant._

_« Va aider Ron! » C'était une supplication plus qu'un ordre, comme une dernière volonté. Un arbre en feu s'écroula entre eux faisant disparaître dans la fumée leur seul espoir de victoire. Il serra encore plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts et plissa les yeux à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Il était le plus avantagé sur ce champs de bataille, les grognements des dragons au dessus d'eux ne l'effrayant pas du tout, la chaleur torride qui s'abattaient sur le parc en feu effleurait à peine sa peau burinée par le soleil. Il fit plusieurs pas en direction du château ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler en voyant l'immense trou percé dans le mur nord._

_Il trouva son petit frère accroupit sur le sol, oublieux de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, serrant contre lui le corps minuscule de Hermione. Il sut en un instant avec cette même certitude terrifiante qu'il ne reverrait plus Ron sourire si la jeune fille inconsciente recouverte de boue n'ouvrait jamais plus les yeux. Charlie courut vers eux lançant au hasard des sorts pour les couvrir, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe ne jetant qu'un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre d'un Serdaigle qui gisait près de Hermione. Ron plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard si bleu, si désespéré que Charlie aurait donné sa vie pour que la petit préfète se remette à respirer. Il tendit ses doigts tremblant en direction de son poignée, attendant avec impatience de sentir les pulsations rassurantes d'un cœur qui bat…._

_Boom, Boom, _Boom, Boom, BOOM….

« Charlie! Déjeuner est servit! Maman ne supporteras pas que tu rattes deux repas dans la même journée! »

« C'est bon, Gin. J'arrive. » Charlie repoussa les couvertures, tout en se frottant les yeux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de cette scène, des mois même. Après ce n'était pas sa vie qui avait changé cette nuit là.

« Laisse le tranquille Ginny, il est en vacance. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Bill derrière le lourd battant, il avait souvent du mal à réaliser que son frère de seulement deux ans son aîné était maintenant père de famille. Était t-il le seul Weasley à refuser de grandir? Il entendit les pas léger de sa petite sœur s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de voir la poignée de la porte de sa chambre tourner.

« J'espère que tu es habillé, j'entre! » Charlie s'assit contre le montant de son lit, en voyant Bill faire quelques pas hésitant dans sa chambre, un parchemin dans une main, l'autre soutenant son fils contre son torse.

« J'imagine que tu n'en as pas reçu toi? » Bill lança le rouleau sur le matelas avant de ramasser le pantalon qui traînait sur le sol pour le jeter au visage de son frère.

« Je ne crois pas, aucun hiboux n'a frappé à la fenêtre. »

**Réunion ce soir à l'endroit habituel. Développement inattendu.**

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent devant le message succinct, il n'avait pas besoin du phœnix pour savoir d'où provenait une phrase aussi sibylline, seul le professeur Dumbledore pouvait donner autant d'information sans rien révélé.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui en parler? » Charlie observa un instant son neveu tirer sur les couvertures avant de les porter à sa bouche pour les sucer avidement avant de porter son regard sur Bill, encore hanté par les visions d'horreur de son cauchemar. Pourquoi maintenant? Il n'était pas du genre à croire aux prémonitions mais un sentiment de crainte irraisonné lui serra le cœur.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit utile pour l'instant. C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle, de toute façon il n'est pas sortit de sa chambre depuis que Ron et Hermione sont partit ce matin. » Bill lui reprit des mains la missive et la dissimula dans une des poches de son pantalon. « Autant attendre ce soir, je te ferais un résumé à la fête. »

« Oui, puisque apparemment je n'ai pas été invité à votre petite réunion secrète. Je n'aurai jamais du partir Bill, tu crois que j'ai été égoïste en préférant mon métier à la guerre. » Bill lâcha son fils pour se placer à côté de Charlie, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette exacte position que se soit ici au terrier ou dans leur dortoir à Poudlard. Bill avait cinq petits frères mais Charlie était celui dont il était le plus proche, celui avec qui il avait parlé de fille, de Poudlard, de quidditch.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, ce n'est pas ton style de douter de toi. En plus, tu étais là quand il le fallait. Quelque chose ne va pas? » Le plus jeune Weasley passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'agripper Will qui se mit à rire sous les chatouilles de son oncle.

« Tu ne t'ai jamais réveillé après un rêve si réaliste que tu te demandes si t'es vraiment réveillé, si ce que tu as laissé derrière est vraiment finit… » Il y avait une profonde mélancolie dans sa voix malgré le sourire qui éclairait ses traits, Charlie avait toujours l'air si plein d'entrain, il ne laissait jamais personne entrapercevoir les tréfonds de son âme, seul Bill avait le droit à ses confidence. Mais ils avaient grandit et il était rare qu'ils aient encore l'occasion de juste se faufiler dans le chambre de l'autre pour alléger ses inquiétudes.

« Je fais des cauchemar aussi, on en fait tous et je ne pense pas que ça s'arrêtera un jour. »

« Oui mais pourquoi toujours le même, pourquoi ce moment là quand il y en a tant d'autre tout aussi important? » Bill garda le silence un long moment, caressant sans s'en rendre compte es boucles rousses de Will.

« Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que ton inconscient essaye de te dire quelque chose. De quoi tu rêves? »

« Hermione…bizarre non? Le rêve peut durer une éternité ou un quart de seconde, ça commence toujours par Hermione ou plutôt par Ron qui se rends compte qu'il l'a perdu. Ce cri me hante et j'ignore pourquoi. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai vu aucun d'entre vous ce soir là, je pense que c'est ce qui m'a le plus effrayé. Ne pas savoir où mes frères étaient, si ma petite sœur gisait dans cette maudite forêt… Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, je savais que j'allais m'en sortit parce qu'il était hors de question que je ne vois jamais mon enfant. » Bill sursauta en entendant Charlie éclater de rire.

« Tu es papa….Je m'y fait pas. C'est comme si tu me disais que… »

« …que Ron va se marier. » Finit Bill avec un sourire.

« Ouais… » Charlie prit une profonde inspiration, il ne s'était plus sentit aussi apaisé depuis des années. Cette tempête qui remettait en question la moindre décision prise dans sa vie venait de se calmer, en un instant grâce à son frère, il eut toutes les réponses. « Je vais rentrer à la maison, Bill. »

« Tu es à la maison. » répliqua son grand frère en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais rester ici. Hagrid va quitter son poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il veux renouer avec sa famille. Dumbledore m'a proposé de le remplacer et je crois que je vais accepter. Gena retourne aux Etats-Unis. Plus rien ne me retient en Roumanie. »

« Je suis désolé pour… »

« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, elle n'était pas si importante que ça après tout. Je ne crois pas que j'arrêterais de sourire si elle n'ouvrait plus jamais les yeux. » Bill ne compris pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire mais il en savait assez pour comprendre que Charlie n'attendait pas de réponse.

………………………………………...

Ginny détestait retirer les décorations de noël, la maison semblait toujours plus triste et plus vide sans ce grand sapin odorant et ses guirlandes dorées. Elle n'avait jamais l'impression de commencer une nouvelle année sans ce rituel désespérant, elle était encore épuisé de la nuit blanche passée à danser, chanter et boire à Noël qu'elle devait déjà se préparer au nouvel an chez ses frères. Elle était perché sur une chaise à essayer de décrocher la dernière branche de gui de la maison, frustré de ne pas encore pouvoir utiliser la magie hors de l'école quand Harry se précipita dans la pièce.

« Tout le monde deviens fou! Ron deviens fou! » Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, elle ignorait pourquoi mais il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qu'est ce que mon très cher frère à encore fait? » Harry se retourna précipitamment, il avait l'air catastrophé.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu Gin. Je parlais tout seul en fait… Désespéré de voir à quel point mes meilleurs amis perdent la tête. » Il s'avança vers elle et la laissa glisser le long de son corps, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux avant de la reposer à terre. Ginny noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, lui dédiant un sourire radieux.

« à part mettre enceinte Hermione, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire de pire… » Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, Ginny horrifiée le repoussa cherchant dans son regard la vérité jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

« Excuse moi…c'était trop tentant de te faire croire ça. C'est du même style mais beaucoup moins grave…enfin je pense… » Elle s'éloigna pour reprendre son rangement en entassant les cartons remplis de décorations colorées.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est? »

« Ils vont vivre ensemble.»

« C'est tout. » Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, ses vacances l'avaient changés, il était plus détendu, plus heureux et moins coureur de jupons. Il s'empara du verre de lait de poule qui traînait sur la table basse, tout en suivant Ginny des yeux, il paraissait stupéfait par son manque de réaction.

« C'est énorme! Il se réveille ce matin, me regarde droit dans les yeux et il me dit, je crois que je vais emmener Hermione voir notre appartement cet après-midi après la séance photo. Tu veux venir avec nous? Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Je veux dire, ça à rien à voir avec ses stupides fiançailles! Ils sont ensemble depuis quoi trois semaines! À l'entendre j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bientôt se marier et fonder une famille, c'est effrayant, ils ont à peine dix-huit ans.» Ginny s'assit en face de lui, prête à avoir la conversation qui pesait entre eux depuis plusieurs jours.

« Harry comment tu pensais que ça allait se passer toute cette histoire? »

« Je ne sais pas moi, j'imaginais beaucoup de rigolades avec les gars, des filles folles furieuses à Poudlard, encore des tonnes de scandales. Comme d'habitude quoi. » Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, parfois elle avait l'impression de sortir avec un gamin.

« Et après Poudlard? » Pris au dépourvu par la question, Harry réfléchit longuement, les yeux perdu dans le vague en direction de l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait un après Poudlard. Je croyais qu'on mourrait tous dans d'atroces souffrances alors… » Ginny se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle entrelaça ses doigts au siens et plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Et maintenant quand tu les vois tout les deux, qu'est ce que tu imagines? » Harry aurait pu lui mentir, se dérober mais il sentait que la discussion n'avait plus aucun rapport avec ses meilleurs amis. Il était fou de Ginny et il savait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas longtemps de longs après-midi à s'embrasser, elle voulait le connaître, le comprendre.

« Je me demande si j'ai encore une place dans leur vie, j'ai toujours su qu'ils allaient finir ensemble je voulais juste avoir encore un peu de temps. Je suis content pour eux mais ils m'obligent à voir à quelle point ma vie n'est pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde pense, que jamais je n'aurai ce qu'ils ont… » Ginny sourit tendrement devant autant d'honnêteté, elle s'était attendu à une réponse bateau ou pire une plaisanterie.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais réussit à me dire ça. »

« Quoi? » Harry se redressa s'attendant à plus de considération après une telle confession.

« ça prouve que tu me fais confiance, tu n'es pas irrécupérable en fin de compte. » Elle voulait lui sauter au cou et le couvrir de baiser pour le remercier, elle voulait oublier toutes ses hésitations, son passé mais il était trop tôt pour qu'elle risque son cœur.

« C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire? Pas un mot de réconfort, rien? » Ginny faillit quitter la pièce après une plaisanteries légère mais il méritait un conseil.

« Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Tu vas remonter et attendre que Ron revienne de cette interview pour lui dire que tu veux voir cet appartement, tu vas écouter sans broncher toutes ses inquiétudes, tu vas l'aider à affronter les harpies qui nous attendent à Poudlard, tu vas continuer à être leur ami et à un moment, je suis incapable de te dire quand, tu vas te rendre compte que ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. Tu réaliseras qu'ils sont toujours Ron et Hermione, tu n'auras plus besoin d'être égoïste. Tu verras à quel point ils sont heureux et tu seras heureux aussi et avec un peu de chance tu réaliseras que tu peux avoir la même chose qu'eux. À ce moment là, tu viendras me voir et tu pourras enfin dire que tu m'aimes sans me mentir. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour lui déclarer un amour éternel, inconditionnel mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres, toujours sidérés par le kaléidoscope de sensation que ce simple contact faisait naître en lui.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger? »

« Non, c'est mon truc à moi pour me convaincre qu'une autre année est finie. Tu ferais mieux d'aller les chercher avant que Ron ne démolisse un journaliste.. » Harry se leva avec elle, soulagé de na pas avoir à prolonger une conversation inconfortable avant de se diriger vers la sortie pour aller chercher Ron.

« Harry! »

« Oui? » Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

« Ne prends pas trop ton temps. » Tout les deux savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'interview.

………………………………………

Ron se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait goûté une cerise, c'était l'été de ses sept ans alors qu'il rendait visite à une de ses tantes qui vivait près de la côte. Il passait ses journées dans le jardin avec Ginny qui le suivait partout et imitait le moindre de ses gestes, le parc qui bordait la petite maison campagnarde était empli d'immenses arbres aux branches noires et aux feuillages luxuriant. Seul Bill les avait accompagné chez tante Murielle pour rendre visite à la jeune moldue qui le draguait tout les étés depuis ces treize ans. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses après-midi à paresser sous les arbres en observant ses petites boules rouges sangs éclatées de temps en temps par une pie gourmande, un matin il avait fait la courte échelle à Ginny qui était parvenue à atteindre l'une des branches les plus basses.

Elle était redescendue les bras remplis de cerise brillantes, Ron n'avait jamais oublié le jus frais extrêmement sucré qui envahit sa bouche, le poussant à sucer toute la chair pendant de longues minutes pour se retrouver avec un noyau totalement propre. Sa tante Muriel lui avait expliqué que si il plantait ce noyau cet été, ses enfants pourraient à son tour voler des cerises dans un futur lointain. Ginny avait trouvé ça très poétique, son âme enfantine déjà éblouie par le romantisme d'un tel scénario. Ron s'était contenté de jeter son noyau avant de dévorer une autre cerise mordant dans la chair rouge et délicieuse, impatient de retrouver le goût sucré.

À chaque fois qu'il embrassait Hermione, ce souvenir lui revenait en tête, ses lèvres n'avaient pourtant pas un goût fruité. C'était plutôt cette impression merveilleuse de ne jamais pouvoir être rassasier, que quelque soit le nombreux de cerises ou, dans le cas de sa séduisante petite amie, de baisers il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Ron sourit contre ses lèvres quand il l'entendit gémir, il avait réussit à détourner son attention assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'ils avaient atterrit en centre de Londres et plus particulièrement dans la ruelle qui jouxtait leur futur appartement. Il recommençait à neiger mais en flocons si léger qu'ils fondaient à l 'instant où ils se posaient sur le sol se perdant avec le reste de leur congénère dans l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait encore la rue.

"Ferme les yeux." lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille après avoir tracé un sillon brûlant de baisers au creux de son cou.

"où est ce qu'on est?"

"C'est une surprise, tiens toi à moi." Sans protester elle serra plus fort ses bras autour de son cou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'étonnement lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol, elle n'ouvrit pourtant pas les yeux.

"Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Fais moi confiance on y est bientôt!" Hermione entendit les chaussures de Ron qui firent craquer la neige sur quelques mètres avant d'être engloutie par une chaleur bienfaisante. Elle sursauta à nouveau en entendant une porte claquer. Une odeur de vieux bois et de cire d'abeille envahit ses narines mais elle continuait à se faire ballotter de droite à gauche, elle laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant Ron jurer, il devait avoir du mal à ouvrir une porte ou.…Non, c'était un ascenseur, mais où pouvait t-il bien l'emmener.

"Dernier étage, Ron Weasley."

_Bonjour Mr Weasley _répondit une voix chantanteAu moins ils étaient dans un bâtiment sorcier, une petite musique d'ambiance les berçait alors que le mont de charge les faisait monter.

"Ne triche pas, hein? Tu verras le reste en sortant, pour l'instant je veux juste être sur de la première chose que tu verras."

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une blagues des jumeaux parce que je te jure que si tu …. » Il la fit taire d'un baiser, tout en la replaçant correctement entre ses bras.

« On arrive, tu vas bientôt pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. » L'ascenseur s'immobilisa suivit du bruit caractéristique des portes qui s'ouvrent sur les vieux mont de charge, elle sentit Ron faire un pas en avant puis…

« Aïe! »

« Oh, Mione, je suis désolée….Je n'ai pas fait attention….ça va? » Ron l'avait reposé instantanément sur ses pieds, repoussant ses mains pour voir la meurtrissure qui ne tarderait pas à apparaître à cause de l'énorme coup qu'elle venait de recevoir sur la tête.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Non! J'aurai jamais du…j'ai encore fait l'imbécile. ça va tu es sur? »

« Oui, oui…Je… » Hermione arrêta de parler à l'instant même où elle put ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle, elle s'attendait à découvrir un long couloir mal éclairé vu qu'ils venaient à peine de faire un pas hors de l'ascenseur mais elle eut la surprise de découvrir une immense pièce baigné par la douce lueur d'après-midi du soleil hivernal. Juste devant elle trônait une énorme cheminée quasi identique à celle de la salle commune des griffondors, deux pans de mur entiers étaient recouvert de bibliothèque vide, prête à accueillir tout les livres qu'elle possédait. Il n'y avait presque aucun meuble, seul un épais tapis beige reposait devant l'âtre, les portes et les fenêtres étaient décoraient de boiseries anisettes fraîchement cirées. Hermione fit plusieurs pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter pour caresser le marbre de la cheminée. Elle fit volte-face pour rencontrer le regard de son rouquin préféré qui passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ron, c'est… »

« ça te plait? J'en ai visité des dizaines avant et après celui-là mais je n'en ai pas vu de plus beau…On peut toujours chercher à deux si tu n'aimes pas ou… » Hermione éclata de rire.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un appartement pour nous, je n'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça. C'est immense et le vue est superbe. » Ajouta t-elle en admirant la tamise au loin qui commençait à dégeler.

« C'est juste le salon… » Ron semblait avoir été libéré d'un poids, il se précipita vers elle, entrelaça ses doigts au siens et la traîna derrière lui jusqu'à l'une des portes qui se perdaient dans les boiseries précieuses. « Viens, il faut que tu viennes voir la cuisine. Elle est fabuleuse et il faut choisir ta chambre… »

« Notre chambre. » Si il était possible d'être éblouit par un sourire, elle aurait été aveuglé par celui que Ron lui dédia à ses mots. Il s'arrêta apparemment moi pressé de lui faire découvrir la cuisine pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres avidement. C'était comme si son désir qu'il bridait depuis plusieurs jours avait été libéré, il léchait, mordait…Ses mains impatientes la débarrassa de son manteau qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, il caressait la moindre parcelle de peau nue qu'il pouvait trouvé, enivré par son odeur si douce. Il était assoiffé, affamé, elle serait sa cerise jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Ron n'en doutait plus. Encouragé par ses petits gémissements, il la souleva de terre, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la plaquer contre lui à cause de sa robe imposante. Il avait vu Hermione en tenue de gala plus souvent au cour de ses deux dernières semaines que lors de leur six longues années d'amitié, il entendit le satin de la robe se déchirait à cause de ses mouvements trop brusque mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ils étaient seuls, loin de Molly Weasley et plus important ils étaient chez eux. Quel meilleur endroit pouvait t-il avoir pour commencer à apprécier ce nouvel aspect de leur relation?

« Ron? »

« MmmHmm… » Il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête, sa mère avait déjà bien trop souvent interrompu de délicieux tête à tête avec Hermione, il n'allait certainement pas abandonner si rapidement le velouté de sa peau si blanche qu'il avait une envie irrépressible de marquer.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait? » Ron ne remarqua pas le timbre inquiet de la voix de sa petite amie.

« Si tu me poses la question c'est que je m'y prends mal. » Il sentit plus son rire qu'il ne l'entendit mais rassuré il reprit son exploration, pressé de découvrir si il y avait quoique se soit sous cette petite merveille qu'on appellait robe.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est sur le point de faire l'amour sur le tapis de notre futur salon alors qu'il y un mois on se disputait parce que tu avais encore oublié de faire ton devoir de métamorphose et que tu m'as obligé… » Ron la fit taire en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il savait que cette discution arriverait un jour ou l'autre, il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ne commence que dans quelques heures.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on a jamais rien fait comme les autres. Mais c'est toi qui a accepté ça, vivre ensemble, je… » Elle ne le laissa pas finir et il en fut heureux, il était prête à lui donner l'occasion de changer d'avis et il ne voulais pas qu'elle change d'avis. Ron vivant sur un petit nuage rose en permanence et il était hors de question qu'il en redescende.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux vivre avec toi et j'ai envie de…très envie. Je veux juste être sur que toi tu en as envie. » Hermione le regardait avec de grand yeux innocent qui semblait le supplier comme si elle avait besoin de le convaincre de quoique se soit. S'en était risible.

« Crois moi Mione, il n'y a pas une chose au monde en ce moment même qui me ferait plus envie. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager de ses longs bras qui l'enlaçaient toujours.

« Sois un peu sérieux! Est ce que tu sais dans quoi tu engages Ron? Je serai toujours là demain matin. »

« J'espère bien. » Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'énerver pour qui le prenait t-elle après tout, il n'était pas Harry.

« Je serai là tout les matins. » Et Ron compris enfin où elle voulait en venir, Hermione ne savait pas. Cette idée était si ridicule qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé, il fit à son tour un pas en arrière pour mieux l'admirer. Ses joues commençaient à rougir, preuve qu'elle perdait rapidement son sang froid, sa robe avait glissé de quelques centimètres dévoilant un plus qu'il n'était décent de ses courbes affolantes. Ses longues boucles brunes encadraient son visage, prenant des reflets mordorés à la lumière du soleil, si il n'avait pas déjà était amoureux d'elle, il craquerait sur le champs.

« Si tu essayes de me faire changer d'avis tu t'y prends très mal. » répliqua t-il amusé de voir ses prunelles noircies par la colère lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Ron! Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est… » Il aurait pu encore la torturer un petit moment mais elle était si adorable qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et le seul moyen de la faire taire était de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. On peux continuer maintenant. » Ron profita de sa surprise pour la reprendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il eut presque envie d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il la sentit répondre instinctivement à son baiser avant de se reprendre et de reculer assez longtemps pour bégayer un faible:

« Quoi? »

« Je t'aime. » répondit t-il avant de la plaqué contre lui pour s'attaquer à sa poitrine quasi découverte. Elle le laissa faire comme assommée par cette révélation. Adroitement Ron trouva la fermeture éclair de la robe qui tomba dans un bruissement délicat laissant Hermione en petite culotte au milieu du salon…

À bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
